When Lost Will You Find Me?
by AmberDoodle87
Summary: It's hard enough for Daniella James to be a single mother in the early 90's, but her line of work just made it a lot harder. What happens when her heart is on the line? Michael Jackson/OC
1. Chapter 1: New Beginnings

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! Well, I know that most people wont really read this, because through tireless searching online, I have found that there aren't many Michael Jackson fanfictions out there, that aren't focused solely on sex, (I'm not saying that there arent any good ones out there, I'm just saying I have yet to find any) I really debated with myself over even writing this story, let alone publishing it. But it wouldn't leave me alone. So I decided to give it a shot. Michael Jackson has played a HUGE role in my love of music, and I always loved him, so I decided I didnt really have much to lose by publishing this. I accept all criticism, or thoughts, however I will make this clear now, I will NOT accept any hateful message and or comments left on this story. I understand that not everyone in the world is a Michael Jackson fan, however I am, and as everyone is entitled to their opinions, I am entitled to mine, so any messages of the sort mentioned before will be removed. Thank you for your understanding, and hopefully you will all enjoy the story. **

**Chapter 1: New Beginnings **

**_" A Journey of a thousand miles, must begin with a single step."- Lao Tzu._**

I sit in my 1990 Honda Accord, sweating as I curse my faulty air conditioner. I sit staring at CPA Ink office building, biting my lip nervously. I check for the third time to make sure that I was hear on the correct day. June 18th, 1992. Okay, so I know that I'm here on the right day, so sue me for my dismal attempt at stalling. I worked long and hard to get my foot into this door, and yet here I sit wondering what I am doing, or if I am even cut out for this job. On that thought, the voice of my well meaning, all be it snobby mother comes into my head.

' _Be serious Dani. Do you really think that you could be_come_ a celebrities personal assistant? Honestly, you are a mother, a single mother to boot. You can't just go gallivanting across the world. You know, Shirley's girl Jessica got herself into a good nursing program, I can have her get you the information for it.'_

I blink my eyes slowly, pulling myself from that particular memory. I shake my blonde curls from my shoulders and take a deep breath as I push out of my car. I do a quick once over in the window, straightening out any wrinkles in my suit, and decide that there is no time like the present. I walk to the office doors, my high heels clicking rhythmically along the cement with every step that I take. I open the doors with a last fleeting question of my own sanity, and prepare for another let down.

I scan the board, trying to find the floor to go to when I finally find it. Floor 14.

'_Hmm, my lucky number, maybe it's a sign, please be a sign,' _I think to myself as I step into the elevator, pushing the needed button. I twirl a lock of my hair between my fingers trying to keep my mind occupied. The doors slide open with a soft whooshing sound, and I step into the hallway. The first thing that catches my attention is the noise, the speed of peoples movement, and how quickly everyone is talking. I smile, feeling completely at ease, in my element. I walk confidently to the receptionist desk, and clear my throat politely to get the harried woman's attention. She looks up at me, her hazel eyes glinting with frustration and exhaustion.

" Can I help you?" she asks, her voice annoyed.

" I have an appointment with Jay, my name is Daniella James," I say, catching her quick eye roll as she flips through the appointment book in front of her. I watch in awe, her movements so quick and yet graceful. She presses a button on the phone, waiting for someone to answer.

" Jay, your two o'clock is here," she says, and I listen with bated breath for the response.

" Send her in," the gruff voice on the other end replies and I smile as she points the way to the furthest office in the room. I walk to the door and give a quick knock.

" Come in," the muted voice says, and I turn the knob, smiling as I enter. The office is cool, muted colors on the walls, well kept, save for the desk, which looks like a mini tornado blew in and decided to redecorate. I smile brightly at the man sitting behind the desk, a phone pressed to his ear. He flashes a smile back, motioning with his free hand for me to take a seat. I sit and listen quietly to the one sided conversation.

" Sorry about that," Jay says, hanging up the phone. I just shake my head, looking around the office at the disarray. " Daniella James, you come with high recommendations from several of your college professors."

" Please, its just Dani, or Ella," I say, smiling as I fold my hands in my lap. He returns the smile before turning back to my resume.

" Your resume is quiet impressive Dani. Really it is. I have never had a potential client come to me with such outstanding recommendation, but to be completely honest," Jay says, leaning forward in his chair. I groan inwardly, knowing that somehow this was going to happen, and even worse that I would have to tell my mother and she would render one of her all too familiar 'I told you so's.' I blush deeply when Jay cocks an eye brow at me, apparently the groan was not as internal as I had hoped it would be.

" To be honest, personal assistants need to be available, twenty four hours a day, seven days a week. Having a child may hinder your abilities to perform your tasks," Jay continues, and I can't stop myself from rolling my eyes, or my blood from starting to boil.

" With all do respect Jay, I had perfect attendance my entire college career, and that was with my daughter. I wouldn't have chosen this line of work if I thought that my personal situation would hinder my capabilities to do what I need to do. You have my recommendations, and I'm sure a few of my professors would talk to you in person if need be," I say, my voice sharp with anger. Jay leans back in his chair, pinching the bridge of his nose.

" Let me ask you a question Dani. Why do you want to be a personal assistant?" he asks, and I sit trying to find the words to say before I even think about opening my mouth. This could be a 'make it' or 'break it' moment, and the last thing I want to do is let my mouth get me in trouble, like it usually does.

" I know most people would come in here and tell you that they had dreamt of doing P.A work since they were little, but if I told you that I would be lying, and my parents didn't rais a liar. My first dream was to be a professional dancer. Ballet had been my life from the time that I was four, until I got pregnant with Carly-Ann at sixteen. I knew that I would have to grow up, and I didn't want to be a single mother on welfare. So I did my research, felt out what other talents and capabilities I had, and discovered that I am damn good at organizing peoples lives, and getting them the things that they need. I want to give my daughter the best that I can, and I know with P.A work, I can do that," I say, feeling satisfied with my answer.

" Why not nursing? That's a pretty lucrative job," he fires back and for a second I seriously consider asking him if he had been speaking with my mother.

" I am an emotional person Jay. I get attached easily, and if I became a nurse I know that I would lose some patients and that would kill me, and haunt me for the rest of my life. Besides, blood and things along those lines make me nauseous," I say, a small giggle following my words. Silence fills the room for a few seconds, before Jay says anything.

" I like you Dani, I really do. So you know what, I'll take you on. Get your name out there, see if there are any takers, but I make no guarantees," he says, " and in the mean time, you can come in the office, and be my personal assistant. If you can last with me, you will be able to last just about anywhere." I get to my feet, extending my hand to Jay.

" Thank you Jay, you wont regret this," I say, not bothering to stick around for a reply. I walk to my car, trying to keep the shout bottled inside of me until I get into the privacy of my car. As soon as the door shuts behind me I shout at the top of my lungs, beyond ecstatic and thankful that today was truly a new beginning for me, and it helps that for once, I would be able to tell my mother that I knew better than she did.

* * *

Half an hour later I pull up in front of my mothers house, smiling at the familiar house. Located on the outskirts of Los Angeles, this house holds many happy memories for me. I push open the door, and smile even wider when the shouts of my little girl resound throughout the neighborhood.

" Mama," Carly-Ann yells, thrusting herself into my arms. I smile as I pick her up and whirl her around, pressing a kiss to her forehead as I settle her on my hip.

" How's my girl?" I ask, walking towards the front door.

" Good. Grandma made cookies, and she let me eat two whole ones to myself," she whispers, evidence of her mini feast at the corners of her mouth. " But, grandma told me not to tell you, so Shh, you have to keep it a secret." I roll my eyes as I set her down in the entry way of my childhood home, patting her on the butt.

" To the bathroom, wash up before supper," I say, kicking of my shoes as I watch my blonde haired angel skip to the bathroom.

" Well Dani, how did the interview go? Oh don't tell me, they were impressed by your amazing resume and recommendations, but turned you away because P.A work is not respectable work for a single mother," my Mother says, and I turn smiling to face her. Even at forty years old, my mother is beautiful. Her soft blonde hair wrapped in a tight bun, her face flushed from the heat of the kitchen. I love her so, and yet, she infuriates me.

" At first yes, but I was able to convince them that just because I have a child doesn't mean that I cant do the job. I start on Monday. Working as a P.A for the owner of the company, just until something better comes along," I say, smiling with self-satisfaction at the dumbstruck look on her face. I sail past her, walking into the warm kitchen. The smell of slow cooked roast and potatoes wafting towards me, making my stomach growl.

" Well, I'm proud of you Daniella. As much as I wish that you would find a more, suitable job, I have to admit that what your trying to do is, brave," my Mother says, and I look up at her caught off guard.

" Momma?" I ask questioningly. If we aren't at odds about one thing or another, something has to be wrong in the world.

" Daniella, I know that I give you a hard time, about everything. Its just, I never thought that you would be a mother at twenty two. I wanted more for you, but I see now, that's exactly what your trying to do. So I'm proud of you," she says, and I feel tears misting my eyes, as I blink them away.

" Momma, I love you," I say, hugging her quickly before I turn to set the table.

" We do have to talk though. You braid that child's hair entirely too tight," she rambles on, and I smile even as I roll my eyes, realizing that everything is right in the world again.

* * *

A month has passed since my interview with Jay, and in that month, I have learned more than any class at any college could possibly teach me. I walk into the building, smiling at everyone as I walk as quickly as I can without spilling Jay's coffee all over my jeans and white shirt.

" Morning ladies," I say, tossing a bag of muffins to Renee, the receptionist, not stopping to talk, as I push into Jay's office smiling at him as he smiles back at me, the phone held between his ear and shoulder.

" Double mocha latte extra foam," I murmur, and Jay's smile of thanks is enough to satisfy me as I take a seat and open my day planner, flipping to the date to see what exactly is on the agenda for the day. I shuffle through my papers, pulling aside one's that need to be signed and sent today when I catch just part of the conversation Jay is having on the phone.

" Well, you and your client will have to understand how hard it is to give her up, she's a real gem. Absolutely, I will let her know, she should be on her way by the end of the week, okay, thanks Tony, ciao," Jay says, and I look up to him beaming. Sounds like another one of the girls is getting a good job. Probably Ann. She is one of the most efficient people that I have known.

" Sounds like we're losing another one. Must be some sort of record, this will be the third girl in a week. Let me guess, it's Ann isnt it?" I ask, sliding the papers needing his signature across the desk to him. It catches my attention that Jay hasn't said anything back, no usual banter. I look up at him, and notice the pained smile on his face. " What? What is it?"

" It's you. The client asked specifically for you," Jay says, and I stare, shell shocked. I have to admit that when I first began working for Jay, as his assistant, I assumed that would be the best that I would get. Most celebrities have their P.A's living in home with them to make it easier for them, and if they don't live in home, they usually live on the premises, and what celebrity wants a personal assistant that comes with a child?

" What? How? I just thought that I was going to be your P.A. How did they even find out about me? I haven't seen a celebrity actually come into the office since a week and a half ago," I say, feeling flustered and nervous.

" Most of the time we send out portfolios if you will, of potential P.A's to celebrities and anyone else in search of a P.A, and you got chosen," he says, and I search for something, anything to say.

" Who, who is it?" I ask, my mind automatically switching into planning mode.

" Hold on just a second," he says, getting up from his desk to shut the door. I watch as he presses a button on his phone, buzzing Renee. " Hold all my calls and appointments." My heart sinks immediately, this cant be good. Jay never holds off calls or appointments, ever.

" Jay, your really starting to worry me," I say, looking at him soberly.

" Dani, I have to admit that when you first walked into my office I had reservations about a young woman with a child being able to make anything of herself in this business. This is an opportunity of a lifetime, one that can change the course of you and your daughters life forever. Usually people have a while to think about things such as this but the truth is, If your going to take this job, you will have to leave in two days," he says, and it takes a minute for my brain to kick in.

" Leave? Where? New York?" I ask, trying to picture where I would be going.

" Dublin," he says, and then for some unknown reason I begin laughing.

" Dublin. As in Dublin, Ireland. Are you kidding me?" I ask, looking around. " Is this some sort of joke that everyone decided to pull on me?" I knew, after only a month of working for Jay, that he was into his practical jokes.

" No it isn't a joke Dani, and yes I mean Dublin, as in Dublin, Ireland," he says, and as curious as I am about who it is that requested for me specifically it is absolutely absurd to even consider taking not only myself, but my daughter half way around the world.

" As much as I would love to take the job Jay, I cant. I cant just take Carly-Ann away from everything she has ever known, especially if its to the other side of the world," I say, gathering my things to leave. I reach the door before Jay clears his throat to get my attention.

" Aren't you the least bit curious about who asked for you, and only you?" he asks, and I turn to look at him, knowing that the flicker of curiosity was lit up all over my face. I nod slightly, and wait for him to say something. I watch as he leans across the desk, humor and knowing in his eyes before he opens his mouth. " Michael Jackson." I stare at him skeptically, before smiling a curious smile.

" Yeah, okay, and I'm the Virgin Mary," I say, shaking with laughter. I am half expecting Jay to laugh along too, but when my laughter is met with silence, something inside of me tells me that he isn't joking at all. " Holy shit, you aren't kidding are you?" I ask, turning my back to the door, watching as he shakes his head no. He wasn't kidding when he said that this was a life changing opportunity, but how could I justify moving my daughter half way across the world.

" What's it going to be Dani? Are you going to stay here, being a P.A to a small time business man, or are you going to take the chance, get on that plane, and live the life you always wanted to?" he asks, and I sit down to consider my options, realizing that this very well could be the only chance that I get.


	2. Chapter 2: What The Hell Just Happened?

**Author's Note: Hello all. I know that not many people have been reading this story, but its one of those stories that I just cant seem to shut out. I recently saw This Is It, and I have to say that the movie was absolutely amazing. I cried, and as much as it was from sorrow, over the fact that nobody would see Michael's vision put together and complete, I cried out of happiness from the sheer beauty of seeing him in his element. Anyways, I obviously dont own Michael Jackson, I just own my characters and my ideas. Anyways, enjoy everyone, and review if you want. But remember, if anyone leaves a mean or flaming review it will be deleted. Everyone is entitled to their opinions, but I wont stand for hateful talk about someone that I look up to and miss so much. Xoxo Amber.**

**Chapter 2:What The Hell Just Happened?**

_**"The meaning of life is contained in every single expression of life. It is present in the infinity of forms and phenomena that exist in all of creation."-Michael Jackson**_

* * *

I park my car outside of my Mom's house, noticing that my brother's Brandon and Kyle are here. Great. I groan as I lay my head against the steering wheel, I have no idea what I'm going to do. I have until tomorrow morning to give my decision. Stay here in L.A being Jay's personal assistant, something I'm comfortable doing, something I know that I can do, or take the job for Michael Jackson, which I still haven't quite wrapped my head around. I push out of the car door, smiling as I pick up Carly-Ann's bike to park it by the front door. I open the door, shutting it loudly behind me.

" Mama," Carly-Ann's voice rings through the house as she screeches around a corner, my brother Brandon chasing after her.

" Uh oh, is the big bad Brandon monster coming after you?" I ask, scooping her up into my arms. In answer, Carly-Ann giggles uncontrollably as she buries her head in my neck.

" Hey Dani, how is my favorite little sister?" Brandon asks, tossing an arm carelessly over my shoulder.

" I'm your only little sister, and I'm okay. Glad you're here. It's a good night for the entire family to be together," I say, walking with Carly-Ann on my hip into the kitchen.

" That's a serious voice you have on there Dani, everything okay?" he asks, and I open my mouth to explain the predicament that I'm in, but Kyle and Mom's sudden appearance in the kitchen stops me before I can even start.

" Well would you look at this, my little sister is here," Kyle says, wrapping me into a tight hug. I smile as I pull away, settling Carly-Ann into a chair. I cast a look over my shoulder and see the way that Brandon and Kyle are standing together, shoulder to shoulder, right behind my mother as she stirs something in a pot. So much alike, even after all this time. Sure their twins, but aside from their looks, they are two completely different people. Brandon is the more laid back one, the artistic type. He'd rather lock himself away in his studio with a blank canvas than face a large crowd. Whereas Kyle thrives when he is in a huge crowd, surrounded by noise and chaos. Just like me.

" Supper will be ready in twenty minutes, Brandon, Kyle, why don't you set the table so your sister can sit down and rest before we eat," mom says, and I feel somewhat confused. Is my stress and nervousness so apparent that even my Mother notices?

" It's okay Momma, I can help," I say, taking the plates from Kyle's hands before she can say in anything. I listen at the comfortable chatter in the kitchen, going about my own business as I set the table, wondering just how I am going to tell everyone of my plans.

* * *

Dinner was going well, quite actually, with the occasional giggle escaping Carly-Ann's lips. Leave it to Kyle to insist on making faces at my daughter, interupting her meal. I smile though, knowing that my daughter is one lucky little girl, to have uncles who would do anything and everything for her.

" So how was work today Dani?" Mom asks, pulling me from my thoughts, and I choke on my food reaching for my glass to keep my hands busy. There's a glint in my mother's eyes that tells me that she may know something, but then I think of how impossible that could be.

" Actually, I'm glad that everyone's here tonight. I got a offer to work as a P.A for someone else today," I say, deciding it would be better to just tell them right away, rather than over think it. I look at the huge smiles on Kyle and Brandon's face and my mother, who looks a bit surprised. I stare at her nervously.

" Well, are you going to tell us who, or make us guess?" Kyle asks, excitement in his voice. I slide my plate away from me bringing my hands up to the table, playing with my fingers trying to fight the butterflies in my stomach.

" You wont believe me, because I didn't believe it at first either," I say, knowing that I was just trying to avoid having to tell them.

" Come on Dani, just tell us," Mom says, and I take a deep breathe.

" Michael Jackson," I mumble out, and I'm met with confused looks.

" Sorry, we don't speak gibberish, what was that you said," Brandon says, and I shake my head.

" Michael Jackson," I say clearly, and silence fills the room, its so quiet in fact that I swear you would hear a pin drop. Brandon sits back in his seat staring at me closely, and then, to my utter shock, Kyle bursts into loud laughter.

" Yeah okay, your going to work for Michael Jackson, and I just got elected to be the pope," Kyle says, laughing so hard that his face turns bright red. It takes only a minute for him to realize that I am completely serious.

" She isn't kidding Kyle," Brandon says, his face completely composed, and yet I can see the wheels in his head turning.

" When would you start?" Mom pipes up, her voice shaky.

" Carly-Ann and I would have to leave in two days," I say, dreading this part of the conversation, more than anything I have dreaded before.

" Leave? Where would you two be going?" Mom asks, her voice tight and full of a boiling anger. I swallow harshly, forcing the words out of my mouth.

" We would be going to Dublin, Ireland," I say, and I watch in horror as my mothers face turn at least five different shades of red.

" Ireland? Are you insane? You cant just go gallivanting across the world with my grandchild! See this is exactly why I didn't want you to take this career in the first place. That's it, first thing Monday morning you are marching into that office and your quitting that job, and you are enrolling in a nursing program," she screams, pushing away from the table with such force that it knocks Carly-Ann's glass over, in turn making my daughter cry hysterically.

" Kyle, can you please take Carly-Ann to the other room?" I ask, and I watch in silence, my own anger building inside of me until I know that my child is a safe distance away. " I am not signing up for a nursing program Momma, and I'm taking this job. I didn't have my mind made up, in fact I doubted that I was going to take it, until now. A month ago you told me how proud of me that you were, that I was going after my dreams, making something of myself. What's changed?" I ask, my voice slightly accusatory as I sop up the spilt juice on the table.

" What's changed is the fact that your even considering taking Carly-Ann with you," she says, and I turn to look at her, a fresh fierceness in my eyes.

" Why is that a problem? She's my daughter, I go, she goes, end of story," I hiss between clenched teeth. " Look I dont want to fight with you on this Mom, but I'm a grown woman now. I make my own decisions, and I will do what I feel I have to do. Not just for myself, but for my daughter."

" Any good mother would think twice," she shoots at me, and I cringe at her words.

" Then I must be a damn fine mother, because I have thought about this more than twice. This is the opportunity of a lifetime, to see the world, to see the world with my daughter, and I will be damned if I am going to let a shrew like you stand in my way," I say, throwing the rag into the sink, before I storm out of the kitchen, taking Carly-Ann by the hand, Brandon and Kyle looking at me with sorrow in their eyes.

* * *

I run the brush through Carly-Ann's hair, humming softly like I do every night, and I am slightly caught of guard when she turns to look at me, her big beautiful green eyes serious.

" Mama, why did you and Grandma fight tonight?" Carly-Ann asks, holding her pink, and somewhat weathered teddy bear tightly in her small arms.

" Well, baby. Mama got a really awesome job offer today at work, and Grandma is angry because it will take you away from her," I say, pulling her blankets back so that she can climb into her bed.

" Where are we going that's so far away?" she asks, rubbing her eyes furiously.

" Ireland. Michael Jackson wants Mama to work for him," I say, sitting next to her so that she can snuggle next to me for her bedtime story.

" You mean Mr. Thriller Man? He is so cool, oh Mama, are we really going to see him?" she asks excitedly, turning shining eyes towards me.

" Mr. Thriller Man? I swear kid, I'm going to kill your Uncle Kyle one of these days," I murmur, reaching for her favorite bedtime story. In answer, Carly-Ann giggles, snuggling into me as she gets ready for me to read from her Winnie the Pooh book. As always, just as I'm getting to the part where Winnie-the-Pooh gets stuck in the door way of Rabbit's house Carly-Ann is out for the count. I close the book, laying a small kiss to her forehead. I pick up discarded items of clothes as I go, kicking toys out of the way as I go. I turn to look at Carly-Ann one more time before I turn on her night light, leaving the room. What if I take this job and it's a huge mistake? What horrible effect would it have on my daughter? Or what if I didn't take this job, and for the rest of my life I'm stuck asking myself what if?

* * *

" Carly-Ann James, get down here right this second, I'm going to be late for work," I yell up the stairs, easily balancing on one foot as I slide my shoe on my foot.

" Coming Mama," Carly-Ann's voice floats down the stairs, and I smile when I see her standing at the top of the stairs, her hair in lopsided pig tails.

" Oh sweet girl, do you want me to fix your hair?" I ask, as she walks towards me.

" No, I did it all by myself," she says, and I sigh at how head strong she is.

" Okay. Well lets go sugar plum," I say, picking up my bag from the floor, securing her hand in mine. Five minutes into the car ride Carly-Ann speaks up from the back seat. " Mama, I had a dream last night," she says, and I smile as I look into the rearview mirror.

" Did you? What was it about?" I ask, stopping at a red light, listening intently to her.

" It was about Mr. Thriller Man, and he was so nice. He loved you, and he loved me, how a daddy should love me," she says, her voice sweet and low. I have never lied to my daughter. I knew the minute that I told her father that I was expecting and he walked out on me that I couldn't hide that from her. She would ask questions one day, and I would have to have the answers.

" Oh baby," I say, caught off guard by her remarks. I had made up my mind last night, when Carly-Ann was finally asleep, and I was alone in the quiet of the night, all I had was myself and my thoughts to keep me company. What am I supposed to do now. I pull up outside of my Mother's house, sitting for a long minute thinking of some way to explain to Carly-Ann that if I was going to take this job that the likelihood of her dream coming true were slim to none. I smile when I see Mom walking towards the car, feeling somewhat relieved that I wouldn't have to come up with an answer now.

" Thanks Mom. Bye baby, see you when I get off work, be good," I call through the car window, and like every other day I watch as my Mom and my blonde haired angel walk hand in hand to the front door, and I smile when Carly-Ann looks back, a huge smile on her face as she waves goodbye.

* * *

I tap my foot in time with the elevator music. Today was already shaping up to being a bad day. A late start, Carly-Ann's dream of Mr. Thriller Man, and the long line at the coffee shop have proven to put a smear on my record of being on time. I sail past the receptionist desk, tossing down Renee's usual blueberry muffin, not stopping long enough to say hello. I rush into Jay's office, carefully putting his morning coffee on the desk before taking my seat. I flip open my organizer and find that today was an easy day. A few meetings, and that was it, an unusual thing for Jay. I smile when Jay hangs up the phone, sighing contently when he takes his first sip of coffee.

" Morning DanI. I need you to clear any appointments that I have for lunch," Jay says, and I nod scanning the organizer.

" Uhm, Jay, you didn't have anything planned for lunch today," I say, pulling the cap off of my pen so that I can write in what he needs me to write in.

" Oh perfect. You and I have a lunch date," Jay says, and I stare at him surprised. I hadn't yet been on a lunch meeting with Jay, though almost every single time he came back from one with a stack of handwritten notes on napkins, he always asked why he had never dragged me along.

" Okay, well who is it that you, erm, we're meeting with?" I ask, looking at him curiously.

" Doesn't matter. Just put VIP, you'll see when we get there. I need you to run to the copy place and make copies of this, about seventy five should do it. Then I need you to run by my dry cleaners and pick up my clothes, here's the ticket, and then we have lunch reservations at The Palm for twelve o'clock sharp," he says, and I can tell I went a little wide eyes. The Palm, as in famous restaurant. I walk out of the office feeling like I'm walking on a cloud. My head races at a mile a minute as I consider the possibilities of who it is that we are meeting at the swanky L.A restaurant.

* * *

Two hours later I am fidgeting in my car, trying to convince myself that I look fine. Everything is going to be fine. 'Oh who am I kidding?' I ask, looking around at all of the rich looking cars surrounding my poor hand me down car. 'Its now or never little girl.' The voice of my father rings through my head, and I smile as I push out of my car. I walk through the front door of The Palm, and immediately my newly found confidence plummets as I see everyone around me. I wipe my hands nervously against my form fitting jeans and walk to the man standing at a small podium. I watch as he lazily looks me up and down.

" Can I help you?" he asks, not trying to hide his condescending tone.

" I have a meeting with Jay Lawrence," I say, and immediately his eyes light up.

" Oh of course, right this way Miss," he says, and I smile, a bit surprised by his sudden change of attitude. I follow him to a deserted part of the restaurant and smile when Jay raises one hand towards me.

" Dani, right on time. I have always loved your punctuality," Jay says, kissing my cheek lightly before I take my seat. I run my hands through my long blonde hair nervously and Jay laughs slightly. " Don't worry so Dani, you look fine," he says, and I watch as he checks his watch. I sip from my water and smile, forcing myself to relax slowly.

" And they are right on time," Jay says suddenly standing slowly with a huge grin on his face. I turn in my seat to look at who it is that we are meeting with, and to my utter amazement its none other than the King Of Pop himself, Michael Jackson.

* * *

I stare in bewildered amazement at him. His tall, and slender frame made the simple white shirt tucked into a pair of black jeans look like something that belongs on a god. No picture or video in the world would, or could do him justice. His beauty is undeniable. I get to my feet, extending my hand to the man accompanying him, smiling as he introduces himself, though I couldn't hear what he said over the pounding of my pulse in my ears. Before I have the time to react Michael takes my hand in his and a jolt of electricity courses through, shooting throughout my whole body.

" Hello Daniella," Michael says, his voice rolling over me smoothly. It takes me a full minute to come around, and the response I give is enough to have blood rushing to my face.

" Hello Mr. Thriller Man," I say, and in that instant I close my eyes on a groan as the room grows eerily silent. A few seconds later, laughter rings our from Michael, and I groan as I turn to sit back down. 'Just kill me now,' I think to myself, bunching the napkin on my lap tightly.

" My apologies Daniella, I have gained a few nicknames in my day, but that's a new one," he says, and I wish that I could sink down in my chair, maybe even hide under the table.

" I'm so sorry, its what my daughter calls you," I respond, wishing that at this moment I had taken my mother's advice, and gone into nursing.

" Ahh. How old is she?" he asks, and I look at him, my eyes meeting his. And I realize that he is genuinely curious about my daughter, that the question wasn't asked out of politeness.

" Carly-Ann is five," I say, crossing my legs under the table nervously.

" Ahh five, what a marvelous age to be," he says, and I smile, sitting back against my chair, listening as business talk ensues.

* * *

I glance at my watch for what feels like the millionth time. Somehow our lunch meeting has turned into a talk fest, and I begin worrying that I will be late picking up Carly-Ann. Jay clears his throat and I glance up, blushing deeply.

" I'm sorry. I know I should be one hundred percent tuned into what's going on right now, and believe me, I am so grateful for the opportunity, and I'm so much more grateful for getting the chance to meet you Mr. Jackson, but the truth is, its going on four o'clock, and I have a little girl to pick up," I say, and in saying this I know that I run the risk of losing any and all possibility at having a job. I look around at the contemplative faces surrounding me at the table, and I wince when Michael draws in a deep breath. I jump slightly when he claps his hands together, a wide grin on his face.

" You were right about her Jay, though I knew that from the beginning. Daniella, you will be perfect for the job. We will be leaving the day after tomorrow, I will have a car pick you and Carly-Ann up. My people will work on any needed paper work for you and your daughter. See you then, beautiful," he says, getting up gracefully from his seat. I stare after him and Max, feeling as if I was just run over by a semi truck. I turn back to look at Jay, and shake my head in disbelief.

" What the hell just happened?" I ask, my head still spinning.

" I believe you just got hired by the King of Pop," Jay says, his voice full of humor, his eyes sparkling with pride.


	3. Chapter 3: There's No Good, In Goodbye

**Authors Note: Okay, so everyone knows that I dont own Michael Jackson, but my characters I do own. Anyways, I hope everyone enjoys the read, if so leave a review, if not leave a review and tell me what I can change to make it better. Anyways, have a good day everyone. Xoxo Amber**

**Chapter 3: There's No Good, In Goodbye**

" _**Let us dream of tomorrow where we can truly love from the soul, and know love as the ultimate truth at the heart of all creation."-Michael Jackson**_

* * *

Over the last week, I have found myself in this same position every single day after I get off of work. Sitting in my second hand car, staring at the house where I grew up,where I experienced my first of many things. My first heart ache, my first slumber party, the list goes on and on. And as much as Mom and I don't always get along, I hate the idea of hurting her. I know that its inevitable. It will break her heart when I walk into that house and tell her that I'm taking Carly-Ann with me to Ireland. I had taken the job, well, more like the job took me. I sigh as I push out of the car, walking slowly to the front door. The scene inside my head should have been funny, trying to figure out what to say to Mom, how to tell her that we're leaving, after all not everybody has arguments with themselves in their head. I open the front door, and smile when I see Carly-Ann racing through the living room in her bathing suit, her hair dripping as she calls out a hello and keeps on running, Kyle not far behind her.

" Get back here you little rugrat," Kyle calls after her, and Carly-Ann's answering giggles send warmth and love shooting through me.

" Dani, is that you, come into the kitchen please," Mom says, and I swallow roughly as I make my way into the kitchen. I'm caught slightly off guard by my Mom's friend Shirley and her daughter Jessica sitting at the kitchen table sipping coffee and chattering. I roll my eyes as I lean against the door. 'You have got to be kidding me,' I think to myself. " Hello honey. Shirley and Jessica just happened to be in the neighborhood."

" I'm sure," I murmur, and the look in my Mother's eyes makes me smile. " Hi Shirley, Jessica."

" Hello Dani," they say in unison, and I cant help but notice that Jessica is here in her scrubs. " Your Mom told me that your interested in the nursing program that Jessica was in."

" Did she now? Listen Shirley, I know that you and Mom have been friends for years, but I have to apologize. She got you here under false pretenses. I'm not interested in the nursing program, never was. That's nothing against nurses, I think that they are great, but it just isn't a profession for me," I say, and the room grows utterly silent.

" Daniella Isabelle James," Mom says, and I turn steady eyes to her.

" When are you going to get it Mom? I couldn't be a nurse. I cant do it. When Daddy," I paused, tears inevitably surging to my eyes. " I just can't, now drop it. I came to pick up Carly-Ann, and to tell you that I took the job." With that, I walk from the kitchen in search of my daughter.

* * *

Later that night, after Carly-Ann exhausted herself by singing Thriller at the top of her lungs, and dancing through out the entire house, I sit in my room, folding clothes and placing them in piles. Trying to decide what clothes to take and what clothes to leave behind was turning out to be a harder task than I thought it would be. What exactly does one take on a tour? I sigh as I layback against my bed, closing my eyes. I hadn't really thought about my earlier surprise meeting with Michael Jackson. Just the thought of the way his eyes looked into me has butterflies circling through my stomach. The knock on my door has my eyes popping open and I look at the clock. Who the hell is here at eleven o'clock at night. I walk down the stairs and peer out of the window to see Brandon standing on my porch. I smile as I pull open my door, but the smile is short lived when I see his face. His lips unsmiling, and his eyes serious.

" Hey Brandon, what are you doing here?" I ask, moving aside so that he can come in.

" We need to talk," Brandon says, and I shut the door quietly, following him into the living room. I sit on the couch, pulling my legs underneath me, pulling my over sized t-shirt over my bare legs.

" Okay so talk," I say, looking at my brother. I watch as he stares at me, and I can tell that he is trying to choose his words carefully.

" Mom was really upset when you left today. I know that she is hard on you Dani, but I don't think she does it intentionally. Mom just had her own dreams for you, you know? And then you know you got pregnant," Brandon says, and I look past him my eyes clouding with tears.

" You think I don't know I have been a disappointment to Mom since I was sixteen? I know what she wanted me to be Brandon, but that was a long time ago. I'm trying to do what I think is best for Carly-Ann and for me. I know I could make just about as much doing nursing as I will be making with the P.A work, but that isn't the point. The point is, nursing work is just not something that I could do, you know that," I say, rolling my eyes with slight anger. Why should I have to continually reiterate the fact that I'm a grown woman, and can make my own decisions.

" Dani, don't ever call yourself a disappointment. I just came over here to tell you Mom is upset, and maybe, a small part of me wanted to talk you out of going, but I can see now that you going is what has to be done," he says, getting up walking towards the front door. I follow behind him, my long blonde hair blowing slightly with the wind. I hug him tightly, taking whatever strength and courage I can from him. I pull away and smile shakily and wave at him as he climbs into his car. I turn to head back inside, but my brothers voice calls to me, and I peer over my shoulder to look at him.

" Dani, remember, your destined for greatness kid," he says, and I smile, laughing through tears at his words. The same words that my father spoke to me every day of my life. I shut the door behind me, pressing my back to the hard wood, and slide to the floor, wondering just how different things will be.

* * *

" Come on Jay, don't mope. Your going to make me cry, besides you were the one who all but forced me to take this job," I say, swinging my legs as I sit on Jay's desk while he mopes around the office.

" I know Dani, but now I'm regretting it. You have been the best assistant I have ever had. Who's going to bring me my coffee?" Jay asks, his eyes shimmering.

" Come on, Jay. You'll find another one. Or I could always just stay if you give me a raise," I say, smirking at him. Jay's booming laughter fills the office, and I smile knowing that I got what I had wanted to get.

" You're a sharp one Dani James," he says, and I slide off of his desk.

" Well Jay, I guess I better get going. You know, I never will be able to thank you enough, for everything." I say, blinking furiously against the tears in my eyes.

" Dani, you don't have," he starts saying, but I interrupt him, hugging him tightly.

" But I do. You believed in me when most people wouldn't have, so thanks," I say, as a few tears slide down my cheeks.

" Your welcome Dani. And remember, if you ever need anything, I'm always here," he says, pulling away from me, taking my hand in his, squeezing it lightly. I walk from the office, calling out soft good byes to my fellow workers, and as soon as I reach the elevator and the doors slide closed behind me, I lose it, allowing myself a few moments to cry.

* * *

I run down the stairs as quickly as I can without falling on my face, racing to get to the phone. I pick it up quickly, almost dropping the receiver.

" He, hello," I pant into the phone, twirling the chord around my fingers.

" Dani, hey its Jay. Hope I didn't catch you at a bad time. I forgot to tell you before you left the office that you should be getting a package delivered to your house around seven or so," Jay's voice flows through the phone, making me smile.

" Are you sure that's what you wanted to tell me, or did you just miss my voice?" I ask, giggling as I pace my kitchen.

" Ugh, don't remind me. Remember seven o'clock. I'm going to miss you Dani, stay in touch, ciao," he says, and I smile as I hang up the phone. I check the clock, noting that its six fifteen. Forty five minutes and a package will arrive. My curiosity is steadily rising as I walk back up stairs. I stand in the door way of Carly-Ann's room, smiling as I watch her sitting and staring at her stuffed animals.

" What are you doing sweet pea?" I ask, walking into the room, sitting next to her.

" Mmm, well I'm trying to pick which ones to bring, and which ones to leave," Carly-Ann says, her voice serious.

" Ahh, what a hard decision. Well you know, you wont be leaving them forever. When we come back, whether we come back to this house, or we stay somewhere new, that you will be able to bring the ones that are left here with you," I say, running my hand over her hair.

" Really? That makes it easier," she says, grabbing a pink hippo and small teddy bear that my Mom had gotten her.

" Those are the ones?" I ask, smiling as she holds them out to me, nodding her head.

" Okay. So, sweet girl, what's on the menu for dinner tonight?" I ask, helping her pick up her stuffed animals.

" Mmm, pizza?" she says, her eyes shining as she smiles at me. I roll my eyes dramatically, as she giggles.

" Fine, I guess we can have pizza," I say, picking her up, twirling her around the room, the sound of her laughter echoing off of the walls.

* * *

The sound of my door bell ringing pulls me from my present task of folding a mountain of laundry. I smile at Carly-Ann as she continues to color, and I pass a hand over her hair as I head to the door. I open it slowly a smile on my face, money in my hand, expecting it to be the pizza guy, instead I am face to face with the man who had accompanied Michael to our lunch meeting the other day.

" Oh hello," I say, automatically running a hand over my hair nervously, my hands straightening my clothes. I wasn't exactly in my best clothes. He stares at me for a minute, his eyes lighting with humor.

" You don't remember my name do you?" he asks, and I stare at him dumbly, feeling horrible that he spoke the truth. I couldn't remember his name to save my own life.

" I'm sorry, no I don't," I say, moving aside so that he can come in. I shut the door behind him and watch as he politely removes his hat, placing it on the table in the entry way.

" No worries. I know what its like to meet Mike for the first time. I have to admit that you handled it quiet well. Most women, and some men, when they first meet him, totally lose their heads," he says, smiling warmly as he extends his hand to me. " The names Max by the way." Just as I am about to say something in return, Carly-Ann comes skipping into the room, holding a piece of paper close to her heart.

" Mama, who's this?" Carly-Ann asks, taking my hand in hers, bouncing on her feet.

" This is Max, a friend of, erm, Mr. Thriller Man," I say, and Carly-Ann giggles at her own nickname for my new boss.

" Oh," she says, her eyes lighting up brightly. She lets go of my hand and tugs on Max's jacket, and just as I am about to tell Carly-Ann that it's impolite to tug on people, Max kneels down to her level smiling broadly at her.

" Hello Carly-Ann, I'm Max," he says, and Carly-Ann giggles as she hands him the paper that she had been holding close to her heart. " What's this?"

" Can you give that to Mr. Thriller Man for me?" she asks, and I groan inwardly, wishing that I knew what was on that paper.

" Sure thing cutie pie," Max says, running a finger playfully down my daughters nose before she turns to skip away.

" Sorry about that," I say, watching as Max folds the paper up, sliding it into his back pocket.

" Don't apologize, Mike is going to love her. Oh, I almost forgot, the reason I'm here," he says as he hands me a fairly large, and heavy box. " Everything, and anything you will need for this job will be found in there. Also Mike wanted me to tell you the car will be here to pick you and Carly-Ann up tomorrow night, at seven sharp," he says, picking his hat back up, walking back to the door. " And Dani, don't worry so much, your going to be great."

" Thanks," I murmur, shutting the door quietly behind him, smiling softly.

* * *

" Come on Carly-Ann, I'm not playing, you need to go to sleep. We have a long day tomorrow. We have to go shopping for shoes, and clothes. Then, we're going to have a fun time getting our hair done, and then, we have dinner at Grandma's, and then a really long plane ride. So, get your cute self in bed, and I will read to you," I say, pulling her comforter back as she climbs into bed.

" Hey Mama, do you think that Michael Jackson is going to like me?" Carly-Ann asks, her voice suddenly sullen.

" Where is this coming from? Of course he is going to like you sweet pea, who wouldn't?" I ask, brushing the hair from her forehead, kissing her softly.

" My daddy didn't," she says, and my heart aches roughly in my chest. My sweet girl, so young, yet so far advanced for her age.

" Carly-Ann, you have to understand something, that isn't your fault. That is all on him, and you know what? He missed out on such a pretty, and bright little girl. Now, sweet dreams little princess, tomorrow we begin the rest of our life," I say, tucking her securely in her bed. I sigh when I walk back down stairs and find that the pile of clothes that I was folding is still sitting there, and I groan as I slide onto the couch, wishing that I could take away whatever pain, or apprehension that my little girl is feeling away from her. I lay my head back against the couch, and send up a final silent prayer, praying that I made the right choice. I open my eyes and notice the package that Max had dropped of to me sitting next to me. I pick it up, opening it slowly. My eyes widen, as I see the box for a Powerbook. I had always dreamt of owning one, but my income didn't exactly allow for such luxuries. Along with the Powerbook, was a thick notebook filled with pages upon pages of what exactly my job will entail. Not to mention a list of Michael's special requests. Then there was the itinerary, passports for Carly-Ann and myself, the passes we would need for all of the venues. As I slip the notebook onto the table a small slip of paper flutters to the floor. I pick it up, opening it slowly.

_'Dani,_

_Hopefully these things will help you adjust easily into the job, and into the family. I look forward to seeing you again, beautiful._

_Sincerely, Mr. Thriller Man.'_

My head spins at just the thought of everything that was coming, and I close my eyes on a tortured groan, what did I get myself into?

* * *

I smile into the rearview mirror at Carly-Ann as she sings in the back seat, her freshly cut hair swinging as she bobs her head to the music.

" Did you have fun today little princess?" I ask, turning the music down so that she can hear me. She nods her head quickly, and I smile even more. I try to do things with her like this every few months, just something like a girls day out to show her that even though I may have to work a lot, that she is still number one in my life. I pull the car into Mom's driveway, pushing the door open, smiling when Carly-Ann beats me to the front door.

" Grandma, we're here," Carly-Ann yells in a sing song voice as she skips to the kitchen. I brace myself for what may be coming next, because if I know my Mom, and I think I do, that she is going to be mad. No she is going to be beyond mad, after what happened the other day. It didn't help that I had ignored all calls coming from her, but I did what I had to do, and I had to stick with my decision. I walk into the kitchen, leaning against the door jamb, watching as Mom lifts Carly-Ann up onto the counter so she can help mix something in a bowl. My eyes cloud over involuntarily as I watch the way Mom is with her. It kills me to know that I am taking Carly-Ann away from her, but it's the best choice.

" Hi Momma," I say, walking into the kitchen, and she looks at me, her smile only faltering for a second.

" Hey honey, dinner will be ready in an hour or so. Your brothers should be here any second, Carly sweetheart, why don't you go turn on one of those movies you like so much, I need to talk to your Mama," Mom says, lifting Carly-Ann off of the counter, patting her on her butt as she skips away. I slide onto one of the barstools so that I can watch my Mom as she works, her hands moving as if on their own as they begin rolling out dough.

" Mom, I," I say, but she looks up at me, cutting me off with just a glance.

" Dani, I know that your about to apologize, and if you do your just going to make me angry. I'm the one who owes you an apology. I tried pushing something on you that you don't want to do. I just, I worry about you, and Carly-Ann. You are so strong Dani, but the real world can be cruel. You know that more than most at your age. I worry what the tabloids are going to say about Michael Jackson's new assistant being a single mother. I just don't want to see your name tarnished when you have worked so hard to get where your at," she says, her eyes glazing over. Though my mother and I have butted heads for years, I know that at the end of the day she is coming from a good place, with good intentions, and she means no harm, which is why I start crying uncontrollably. " Oh dear heart." She comes around the counter, to wrap her arms around me.

" I'm sorry Momma, I know that I have been a disappointment to you, but I'm just trying to do what needs to be done. I just want to make you proud," I say, wiping my hands over my face. I'm caught slightly off guard by Mom taking my face between my hands.

" You have never been a disappointment to me Daniella, you may have done things differently than I would have hoped, but I am so proud of you, and I know that I don't tell you that enough," she says, hugging me tightly to her. " Your Daddy would be so proud." Just the mention of my Dad has me crying harder for a few seconds as Mom hugs me close and at last, I feel like I can take this step, and that everything is going to be okay.

* * *

" Absolutely not, no Mom, I am not taking all of that with me, now stop it, the car will be here to pick us up in less than fifteen minutes, you aren't going to repack for me," I say, yanking one of my suitcases from my Mother's grasp.

" Dani, wait, I just think you could use," Mom starts saying, but I just roll my eyes as I hand Kyle me and Carly-Ann's suitcases one by one.

" Mom, I love you, but honestly, I don't need a million sweaters. And I'm sure that if I need anymore I can just buy one," I say, looking through the window by the front door. I see headlights cut through the darkness, casting shadows as it pulls into my driveway.

" Would you look at that, it's a limo Dani," Kyle says excitedly as he pulls open the front door. I blush deeply as I pick up my carry on bag, and take Cary-Ann's hand in mine firmly.

" Mom, can you take Carly-Ann to the car, I just need to lock up," I say, turning to lock the door. I stand for a long second staring at my house. I sigh heavily as I turn to walk away from home.

" Okay, well I guess this is it," I say, shuffling my feet lightly as I hold onto Carly-Ann tightly.

" Take care little sis, be safe, and have fun. Don't go all Hollywood on us either," Kyle says, hugging me tightly. I turn to Brandon next, and he stays silent, but with him no words need to be spoken. I smile, sniffling slightly as I hug him hard. I promised myself that I wouldn't cry, but I knew that was a stupid promise to make all things considered. Finally I turn to look at my Mom, whose eyes are shining, and she holds in the tears as best as she can.

" Oh Momma, I love you," I say, hugging her. I smile as she presses a kiss to my forehead before turning to kiss Carly-Ann.

" I love you, my girls. Now go, go, you don't want to miss your flight," she says, and I smile as turn towards the limo, where the door is being held open for us.

"Goodbye Momma," I say sliding into the car, Carly-Ann on my lap, and I jump slightly when the door shuts. It takes a minute for my eyes to adjust to the darkness, and a silky voice cuts through the silence of the car.

" Hello again, beautiful," the voice says, and my eyes widen as I realize it obviously wont be just Carly-Ann and I making this trip.


	4. Chapter 4: Fast Friends

**Author's Note: Well welcome to my story. We all know that I dont own Michael Jackson...or do I? No I dont, but a girl can dream. Anyways, I dont know if anyone is reading this, but I'm going to still writing it, because its still in my head, and in my heart. Hope you all enjoy it. Read and Review, please :)**

**Chapter 4: Fast Friends**

* * *

I stare in disbelief, only coming around when Carly-Ann tugs on my shirt.

" Mama, Mama, it's Mr. Thriller Man," Carly-Ann whispers, her voice filling with awe. I blink a few times, and finally shake my head, forcing myself to turn my attention back to my daughter.

" I know sweetie," I murmur, unsure of what I should say, or do. I wasn't expecting to see Michael again until we arrived in Ireland, and I definitely wasn't going to be wearing something so unprofessional. I pull at my shirt self-consciously, trying to make myself talk.

" You must be Carly-Ann," Michael's sweet voice flows through the car, and instead of Carly-Ann's usual shy demeanor at meeting someone new, she bounces from her seat next to me, to the one right next to Michael.

" Hi," she murmurs softly, and I watch in disbelief as she climbs noiselessly into Michael's lap, placing her small hands on either side of his face. I am stunned into silence when Michael just smiles, slowly at first, until finally he is grinning from ear to ear.

" Carly-Ann Sophia James, what are you doing?" I ask, my stomach flipping harshly around. She peers over her shoulder at me, her eyes shining brightly.

" I was just making sure its really him, and that he wasn't going to turn into a were-a-wolf," she says, and I cant help but smile at the way she enunciates the word 'werewolf.' Before I can reassure her that there are no such things as werewolves, and that Michael Jackson surely is not one, Michael's rich laughter fills the space, and I cant help but get caught up in the sweet and innocent humor that is my daughter.

" No big bad wolf here child," Michael says, running a hand over Carly-Ann's hair. I wait for her response, my heart beating loudly against my ribs.

" Mmm, good," she says, pressing a small kiss to his cheek before sliding off of his lap, making her way to curl up next to me, her head in my lap. It's an hour ride to the airport, and in just the first five minutes things have already gotten interesting.

* * *

" I'm sorry, about Carly-Ann just climbing into your lap like that, she is usually really shy when it comes to meeting new people, I have no idea what's gotten into her," I say twenty minutes later, when I know that Carly-Ann is out cold. Michael chuckles, looking up from the book that he's reading.

" Don't apologize, I thought it was sweet," Michael says, his angelic voice soothing me, causing me to blush fiercely.

" Your just saying that to be nice, but thank you for not reacting badly. Carly-Ann has done nothing but talk about you since she found out that I took the job," I say, my fingers brushing through Carly-Ann's silky hair as I talk.

" Why would you assume that I just said that to be nice? Your daughter is adorable and sweet Daniella, when I'm just trying to be nice, you'll know it," he says, and I smile, thankful that he was being genuine when he speaks so sweetly about my little girl. Something tells me, that the connection between him and my daughter is going to be a life long one. I lay my head back against the seat, closing my eyes and just before I drift off to sleep I can swear I hear him singing.

* * *

" Daniella, Daniella, wake up," a soft voice calls to me, pulling me through the cloud of my dreams. I pop awake, sitting up quickly, rapping my forehead against Michael's.

" Oh Damn, ouch," I say, rubbing my forehead softly, and then it sinks in that I just smacked my new boss in the forehead. " Oh I'm so sorry."

" No, my fault, now I know, when I wake you up, stay out of the line of fire," Michael says, his voice filled with humor as he rubs his own head. I groan slightly wishing I could just rewind and restart this whole trip over again. I sigh when he turns to slide out of the limo, and I struggle to get Carly-Ann in my arms just right so that I can slide out with her and my carry on in one trip. I make it half-way to the door when my bag gets caught on the seat, jarring my shoulder backwards.

" Ugh, really," I murmur, trying to hide my frustration. Okay, so maybe it wasn't so much frustration as it was crankiness.

" Here let me help," Michael says, reaching through the door of the car taking Carly-Ann from my arms smoothly before I can insist that I can do it on my own. I manage to untangle my bag and myself from the limo and I blink rapidly trying to adjust my vision to the brightly lit airport. I stand, bewildered when I see a lone plane sitting on a stretch of runway.

" Where are we?" I ask, straightening my black shirt, and sweat pants.

" The airport silly. I was worried at first, when I was told that you were thinking about not taking the job, so I chartered the plane, " he says easily, as if this was nothing new to him. Or at least, nothing out of the ordinary.

" I've never seen the airport like this. I'm used to long lines, security checks, more lines, you know, normal hustle and bustle," I say, walking forward to take Carly-Ann from his arms.

" I've got her," he says, and I smile at the way Carly-Ann buries her face into his neck, her arms tightening instinctively around Michael's neck.

" Okay," I murmur, following behind him in the warm night air towards the awaiting plane. I take the steps carefully behind Michael, holding my hand close to his back. I don't know how much experience he has carrying a sleeping five year old up metal stairs, and if he trips or falls I know that I'm the only thing that could, hopefully catch him and my falling daughter. The view of the inside of the plane takes my mind completely off of whatever danger there might have been, as I stare in surprise at the beauty of the vessel that would be taking us so far away from home.

" Get comfortable, its going to be a long flight," Michael says, motioning for one of the flight attendants to pull out one of the beds for Carly-Ann. I watch as he expertly tucks my daughter in, and cant help but to feel a strange tugging in my chest, a kind of yearning. I clamp down on the feeling. Anything romantic happening between Michael and myself is and always will be an impossibility.

" Eleven hours," I blurt out as I store shift my carry on bad from shoulder to shoulder.

" What was that?" he asks, and I look up at him, smiling softly.

" Eleven hours. That's approximately how long it takes to fly from Los Angeles to Ireland," I say, looking around. For it being a private plane, there were only two seats aside from the pull out bed.

" Yeah it is, most people don't know that. Unless your tired and want to stretch out with Carly-Ann, looks like your stuck sitting next to me," he says, patting the seat next to his. I eye the window seat next to him, and the bed where Carly-Ann is sleeping, her small form curled up.

" I don't think I could sleep, even if I wanted too," I say, pulling the pink hippo that Carly-Ann had chosen to bring with her, tucking it in beside her. I kneel down next to her, laying my head against hers, closing my eyes as I hum lightly. " Sweetest dreams little princess, Mama loves you, always and forever." I turn around, noticing the way Michael is watching me. I smile as I climb over him, my knee bumping against his lightly as I take my seat. I all but sigh with happiness as my body melts into the seat. This is unlike any plane seat I have ever been in, like first class seats on steroids. I fasten my seatbelt, and pull my knees to my chest, laying my head against my legs, I stare out of the window of the plane, watching as we begin to taxi down the runway. I shiver slightly, my heart thumping dully in my chest as tears sting my eyes. I bury my head in my knees in a futile attempt to hide my tears. The sudden warmth of Michael's hand on my shoulder draws my flooding eyes to his.

" Daniella, its going to be okay. You don't have to hide your tears from me, leaving behind everything that your used to is scary, but its going to be just fine. I wouldn't have chosen you if I thought that you weren't the one," Michael says, and in that instant I allow him to brush a long, slender finger across my cheek.

* * *

**Michael's POV**

I couldn't tell you what it is about Daniella that caught my attention, that held onto it. At first, looking for a new assistant seemed like it was going to be a nightmare, but when I came across her picture, there was something about her. Something about her eyes that grabbed at my heart and refused to let go. I shook my head at the thought. I wanted her for my assistant, not for my love. At least that's what I told everyone who asked. The truth of the matter is, yes I needed a new assistant, but more over I was looking for someone who might be more, and I think I found her. I sigh into the silence of the plane, the soft humming of the plane flying through the air is the only noise that accompanies me. Dani's tears lasted almost an hour, until she finally fell into an exhausted sleep. Now I find myself staring at her, watching her as she sleeps soundly, her pale skin illuminated by the soft moonlight that shines through the window. I lean over her, cautiously so I don't wake her, and pull down the shade on the window, and I cant help but smile when I settle back into my seat, DanI pillowing her head on my shoulder. I close my eyes slowly, a picture of DanI fast asleep in my head as I give in to sleep.

* * *

**Dani's POV**

I sigh softly shifting my head slightly, and open my eyes slowly. I look out of the corner of my eye noticing a red colored fabric. I turn my head slightly and pop up quickly, realizing that I had at some point fallen asleep on Michael's shoulder.

" Do you always wake up that way?" Michael asks, his voice barely a whisper, his eyes half closed.

" Like what?" I ask, self-consciously reaching up to smooth my hair.

" Like a startled owl," he says, and I laugh loudly clapping a hand over my mouth.

" Sorry. No I don't usually wake up like this. I didn't mean to fall asleep on you. You should have just pushed me over, I'm a deep sleeper, I wouldn't have even noticed," I say, stretching my arms above my head. " How long was I out anyway?"

" Not even an hour. Are you thirsty or anything?" he asks, standing from his seat stretching his long, lean body.

" Uhm, no. Well, maybe some juice if you have any," I say, and I watch in disbelief when he walks to the back of the plane, pulling a bottle of orange juice from a mini fridge. He walks towards me slowly, extending the bottle to me and I smile taking it from his hands. " Thanks. You didn't have to get it for me, I would have gotten it."

" It's no problem Daniella. We need to get something straight okay. You may work for me, but you aren't my slave. I'm hoping we can be friends," he says, taking his seat again. I smile as I sip from the bottle.

" Well, if we're going to be friends, then call me Dani okay, or Ella," I say, closing the cap tightly on my juice.

" Okay, Dani it is," he says, smiling at me brightly. We sit in silence for a minute, before Michael starts talking. " Well if we're going to be friends, maybe we should get to know each other better. Unless your tired." I stare at him like he's crazy. It isn't every night that a girl gets to sit down and have a heart to heart with The King Of Pop.

" No, I'm not tired. What do you want to know?" I ask, turning in my seat so that my back is resting against the window, and my legs are tucked underneath me. He stares at me for a minute, before laughing fully.

" You aren't the least bit star struck by me are you?" he asks, and I smile at him. If only he knew.

" Quiet the contrary Mr. Jackson, but the way I figure it is I'm going to be working for you, and I'm hoping that I will be working for you for a long time, what good would I be at my job if everytime I saw you I started blushing and bumbling like a school girl with a mad crush?" I ask, and it doesn't go unnoticed that he cringes when I call him 'Mr. Jackson.'

" You have a good clear head Dani, but please, call me Michael, or Mike. Mr. Jackson is my father," he says, and I smile at him, nodding my head.

" Okay, Michael," I say, testing it out. Part of me is flattered by his ease at letting me in, while the other part of me is worried what people will think when they hear that we are on such easy terms with each other.

" There see wasn't so hard now was it?" he asks, and I laugh as I shake my head. For the next ten hours we talk, never once faltering, or grasping for a subject to discuss. In those ten hours I have discovered that Michael Jackson is the closest thing to a best friend that I have had since I was sixteen, and that isn't such a bad thing.


	5. Chapter 5: A Little Girl's Wishes

**Author's Note: So here I am again. i have spent the last I dont know, two days or so doing nothing but writing into the wee hours of the morning. I actually wrote up to chapter 11 of this story. I hope that everyone keeps reading it, and I also hope that everyone likes it, but either way, this story isnt going anywhere, as long as it wont leave me alone. A HUGE thank you to IvyRaven03 for the amazing review! Seriously girl, you have no idea how good that made me feel, and how happy it made me, your awesome! Okay enough said, onto Chapter 5!**

**Chapter 5: A Little Girls Wishes**

**" _Smile, what's the use of crying? You'll find that life is still worthwhile, if you'll just smile…"-Michael Jackson._**

* * *

To say that working as Michael Jackson's personal assistant is easier than breathing, is a huge understatement. Michael is one of the most least demanding individuals I have ever met. That does not go without saying, what little he wants, has to be perfect. That's a downside, working for such a perfectionist. I stare out of the window of my hotel room, my notebook on my lap rubbing my eyes. For the last hour I have been making notes on anything and everything that I have learned about Michael in our short time together. This was going to be a long list. I sigh, putting my work aside, I walk to the large window, looking down at the lights of London and smile. My heart aches only slightly, at the thought of my family back home. I never thought I would miss them so much. Who would of thought I'd miss Mom nitpicking me about anything and everything.

" Mama," a soft voice calls to me, and I turn to see Carly-Ann sitting up in bed, her face flushed. I walk to her, sitting on the side of her bed, running my hand across her face. The stinging heat off of her face has me softly swearing under my breath. " Mama, I don't feel good." That one sentence has a dagger of pain stabbing into my very soul. I get up, walking to the bathroom in search of the children's Tylenol. I walk back into the room, pouring out Carly-Ann's dose when I hear her begin to vomit. I drop the Tylenol to the floor, not caring the slightest bit that I probably stained the carpet with my mess. Carly-Ann's tears have my heart wrenching, as I pick her up carrying her to the bathroom. I sit her on the counter, her soft sobbing echoing off the walls. I slide her shirt over her head, immediately wrapping a towel around her trying to stave off her shivering. I ruffle through my bathroom bag trying to find the thermometer, when a soft rapping at the door has me groaning with anger.

" Come on baby," I say, taking Carly-Ann in my arms, and she buries her face into my neck whimpering softly as she presses her fevered body close to mine. I walk quickly to the door, and pull it open ready to tear into anyone who is knocking on my door at two in the morning, but before any scathing remarks can make their way from my brain to my mouth the sight of Michael leaning lazily against my door frame stops me. I take in his appearance, snug black jeans and a white button up shirt, the first two buttons undone revealing a hint of smooth skin. I notice the sheen of sweat on his face and remember that he was at rehearsal for the last four hours.

" Hey, I was just stopping by to see how you two were doing," Michael says, and I try to smile at him but it doesn't quiet reach my lips.

" Actually, not good. Carly-Ann's sick, and I dumped the bottle of children's Tylenol, and" I stammer, trying to remain calm. It's always been hard on me when Carly-Ann gets sick, knowing that I can't do anything to take it away. Having to deal with it alone.

" Oh, well I can take care of that, just let me," he says pushing past me, walking to the telephone. I shut the door quietly behind me, murmuring to Carly-Ann, and just when I think this situation couldn't get worse, Carly-Ann vomits down my back. I sigh, closing my eyes, wishing that this wasn't happening. Carly-Ann begins wailing uncontrollably, and before I can get my head together, Michael takes her from my arms, sitting on the edge of the bed, rocking her, singing a soothing song.

" The doctor will be on his way here shortly, go change," he says, and I just follow his instructions. I grab a clean shirt from my bag, closing the bathroom door behind me. I pull off my shirt, tossing it into the bath tub, before pulling on the clean one. I grasp the counter, staring at myself. 'So this is what it's like? To not have to do this alone?' I shake my head, realizing that at any minute it can be just Carly-Ann and me again. I open the door and see the doctor sitting on the corner of the bed, talking to Carly-Ann in a soothing manner. I walk over, taking my daughter's hand in mine, listening as the doctor continues to make small noises, reassuring my daughter that everything is going to be okay. He presses two fingers onto the right side of her stomach, and Carly-Ann screams out in agonizing pain.

" Oh dear," the doctor says, and I lift worried eyes to the doctor.

" What, what is it?" I ask, clutching Carly's hand tightly in mine.

" I believe that she has appendicitis, we need to get her to the hospital promptly. If my suspicions are correct, she will need an appendectomy," the doctor says, his voice low and smooth.

" Surgery? Wait, hold on, I cant take this in," I say, sitting back heavily against the bed.

" There is no time to wait, we need to get your daughter in, now," he says, and I just nod my head, locking my emotions tightly.

" Okay, your right," I say, and I turn to Carly-Ann. " Okay baby, we're going to go see another doctor okay?" Carly-Ann's soft crying answer tells me she understands the best that she can. I grab a shirt for her and easily slide it on, taking her into my arms as I rush behind the doctor towards the door. I'm caught of guard when Michael enters the elevator with us.

" What are you doing?" I ask, peering at him over Carly-Ann's hair.

" Going with you. No parent should have to do this alone," he says, his chocolate eyes staring at me deeply. I nod my head simply, no words could ever express how thankful I am too him.

* * *

Three hours later I pace the waiting room of St. Mary's Hospital, trying to stay calm. It doesn't work. My head does nothing but race. Why didn't I see this coming? Or did I notice the signs but just wrote it off as jetlag? What if something goes wrong? Why my little girl? The feel of someone's hand on my shoulder causes me to jump, and I turn seeing Michael looking at me, a cup of coffee outstretched to me.

" You need to relax Dani, Carly-Ann is going to be fine. The doctor said it himself, you got her here in time," Michael says cupping his hands over mine.

" I cant relax. She's my daughter. I should have known something was wrong when she wasn't eating much, or how tired she was. I just thought it was jetlag, God, why didn't I see this coming," I ask, setting down the cup of coffee. Michael pushes me down into a chair, kneeling in front of me before I can get back up.

" Dani, your going to make yourself sick if you keep blaming yourself. You didn't know, it isn't your fault. You need to get those thoughts right out of your head, Carly-Ann is going to need you to be strong for her," he says, his eyes sincere, almost hypnotic. I take a deep breath, pushing away my fears, and the tears that have lingered incessantly in my eyes. I watch as Michael pushes himself to his feet smoothly taking the seat next to mine. I start thrumming my fingers against the arm of my chair trying to release some of my nervous energy.

" Stop that, your going to break a nail," he says, taking my hand in his, linking his fingers with mine. I look at him, my eyes shining from the connection. I lay my head back, closing my eyes to pray for my little girl.

" Miss. James," a soft voice calls to me, and I open my eyes, looking up to see the doctor looking down at me. I get pulled to my feet by Michael, his fingers tightening on mine.

" Yes, how's my daughter, how's Carly-Ann?" I ask, my heart pounding rapidly in my chest.

" She's just fine. She did brilliantly well. She's in recovery now, you got here her just in time a day or two longer and her appendix would have burst," the doctor says, laying a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I let out a breath I didn't even realize that I had been holding.

" Oh, oh thank God. Can I see her?" I ask, my voice shaking roughly with relief.

" Of course. I will send a nurse for you in a few minutes. Remember, she will be very tired, and she wont look like herself. It will be a few days before her color will return, we will want to keep her for at least forty-eight hours," the doctor says, and I nod my head. At this moment I would agree with just about anything if it meant that my daughter was going to be well again.

" Thank you so much," I say, and I watch as the doctor walks away. I loosen my fingers from Michael's hand, and wrap them tightly around myself, as if I could hold myself together. Michael turns me to look at him, and the minute our eyes meet I cant help myself as the tears flood down my cheeks and ragged sobs rip from my chest. " I, I'm sorry, I just, I have to," I say, sinking to my knees so that I can weep. It wouldn't be until later that I would remember that Michael sunk to his knees next to me, never letting me go.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later I walk into my daughters hospital room, and smile knowing that she is okay. I sit next to her, taking her hand in mine. I lift her hand to my lips, pressing soft kisses to her palm.

" Hi baby, it's Mama," I whisper and I watch her face smiling as her begin to flutter.

" Mama," Carly-Ann whispers, her voice slurred with sleep.

" It's okay baby, your going to be just fine, just sleep now," I say, brushing my hand over her hair. Her beautiful eyes close slowly, and I watch her, waiting for her to fall back into a peaceful sleep.

" Daddy" she whispers, and my heart breaks roughly, as I press my hands to my eyes. A soft knock on the door pulls my attention away from my own dismal thoughts and I smile at the huge stuffed animal being held up by someone. Michael peers his head around the giant teddy bear, a grin plastered on his angelic face.

" Oh Michael, you didn't have to buy that," I say, smiling despite my words.

" I know. But what better to make a little girl feel better when sick, than a teddy bear?" Michael asks, propping the stuffed bear in the corner of the room.

" She's going to love it," I say, getting up to get a drink of water.

" Well good. You know the doctor said that she's going to be here for at least forty eight hours," he starts saying, and automatically and in my fashion, I jump to the worst conclusion I can.

" I know. I understand, I will reimburse you the money you already paid me as soon as we get back to the states, I promise you," I say, wiping my hands against my pants. I dreaded having to go back home, to the states. What will people think? I couldn't even last a week. I groan inwardly at the pitied looks I would get, the people who would look down at me even more than they already do.

" What? Dani what are you talking about?" he asks, looking at me as if I had sprouted a second head.

" I just, I figured you were letting me go because I wont be able to work for the next few days," I say, running my fingers through my blonde hair.

" Are you nuts? It took me long enough to find you, I'm not letting you go now. I was going to say that if you are going to stay with Carly-Ann, which I know that you are going too, I will leave a driver with you to get you back and forth from the hospital and the hotel," he says, and I sigh, smiling.

" Sorry, I tend to jump to conclusions. Thank you Michael, really. For everything, you don't understand how much it means to me that I didn't have to do this alone," I say, following my impulses as I wrap my arms around him in a hug. I smile slowly when he cups his hand around the back of my head, holding me close to him.

* * *

I walk into the hospital the next day, feeling whole again. I was able to shower, change, and get something to eat before coming back to the hospital, a bag of clothes for Carly-Ann in tow. I smile at the nurses as I walk down the corridors to her room, and stop outside of her room when I hear murmured voices.

" So what are you going to name your bear?" Michael's familiar soft voice flows to my ears.

" Mmm, Michael," Carly-Ann answers, and Michael's laughter rings through the room and into the hall where I stand.

" Well that's kind of a boring name," he teases, and Carly-Ann giggles.

" No, it's the best name in the world," she says, and I smile at how smitten my daughter is with Michael, and its apparent that Michael feels the same about my sweet daughter.

" Well if you say so. Hey, that's a serious face you have there Carly-Ann, what's the matter?" he asks, and I debate with myself about whether I should announce my arrival, but Carly-Ann starts talking so I stop myself.

" I'm trying to remember that song you sang to me yesterday. What was it called?" she asks, her voice small.

" Smile. Did you like it?" he asks, his voice curious.

" Very much. Mama sings to me too. She has a really pretty voice, but not as pretty as yours," she says, and I smile, I couldn't be hurt by her confession. It was true, Michael's voice was amazing. Beautiful wasn't a good enough of a word to describe it.

" Thank you Carly-Ann. Have I told you today that you're the sweetest girl I know?" he asks, and my heart melts at his words.

" Mmm, no," she says, her giggles successfully melting my heart the rest of the way. " Did you get the picture I made for you?"

" I did, Max gave it to me the night you gave it to him. I meant to say thank you," he says, and my curiosity is peeked.

" Did you make your wish?" she asks, and I peer around the door to see Michael nod.

" What about you Carly-Ann what do you wish for?" he asks, and I stop myself from interrupting their discussion, because I want to know as much as he does, just what it is that my five year old wishes for more than anything else.

" I cant tell you, you'll laugh at me," she says, her voice serious, almost sad.

" I will never laugh at you for what you wish for Carly-Ann I promise," Michael says, and I listen intently.

" I wish for a husband for Mama. Someone who wont make her cry, who will make her happy. Mama cries a lot, she thinks I don't know, but I do. I want a husband for Mama, and a daddy. I really want a daddy," Carly-Ann says finally, and the tears that I thought I hid so well from my innocent daughter burn my eyes. I shake my head before Michael can respond and knock on the door, putting on my best happy face.

" Hi pretty girl. Look at you, you don't even look sick anymore," I say, dropping the bag of clothes on the chair before I press a kiss to her forehead before turning to look at Michael. " And you mister, you need to get going or your going to be late to your own concert."

" Fine, fine, Misses Bossy Boots," he says, making Carly-Ann giggle. Michael walks to the door way of the hospital room, turning to flash a final grin at her. " Remember Carly-Ann, Just smile." he sings the final words walking from the hospital room, whistling. I sink into my chair, realizing I'm in big trouble. I just fell in love with Michael Jackson, and there is nothing I can do about it.


	6. Chapter 6: The Way You Make Me Feel

**Author's Note: So, when I wrote this, I have to say that I found inspiration from well Michael's song The Way You Make Me Feel. I remember when I was younger, oh who am I kidding, I still wonder at 22 what it would have been like to dance or just be associated with him in any way. Mmm good thing to think about. That is all :)**

**Chapter 6: The Way You Make Me Feel…What A Fiasco**

**"_If we deny love that is given to us, if we refuse to give love because we fear pain or loss, then our lives will be empty, our loss greater."-Anonymous_**

* * *

I walk through the massive backstage area, calling hello's to people as I pass by. I catch sight of Max, and smile knowing that he will be able to point me in the right direction.

" Hey Max, have you seen Michael?" I ask, running to catch up with Michael's right hand man.

" Oh hey Dani, yeah, he was just running through a sound check before dress rehearsal starts. Anything I can help you with?" Max asks, and I smile shaking my head as I skirt around boxes easily. After nearly a month I have learned the layout of the backstage, in fact I probably know it better than the back of my hand.

" No I was just curious. Carly-Ann has been attached to his hip since she was released from the hospital so I know that if I find him, she wont be far behind," I say, chuckling lightly at the connection between my daughter and my boss.

" Bingo!. She's out there, sitting front row center," he says, and I smile with thanks, heading for the stage.

" Dani, Dani," someone calls my name, and I turn in time to see one of my Michael's back up singers, Siedah calling my name.

" Oh hey Siedah, what's up?" I ask, stopping so that she can catch up to me.

" There's a bit of a problem with one of the costumes for tonight. Well more like a problem with the person who was supposed to be wearing the costume," Siedah says, and I look at her curiously.

" How exactly can I help here?" I ask, thoroughly confused.

" Well, just follow me," she says, and before I can protest she grabs my hand dragging me at a quick pace to the wardrobe room. I try to keep up the pace, barley missing crates of equipment as we rush by them. I thank my lucky stars that we reach the wardrobe room in one piece.

" Okay, so you have been with us for what, almost a month now?" Siedah asks, pushing me into the room closing the door tightly behind us.

" Uh yeah, a month tomorrow, your point?" I ask, as I watch her ruffle through the clothes.

" My point is, you know Michael by now. You know that his vision for his shows are ever changing. I cant tell you how many times we will be set the night before a show, only to be called in hours before said show to re-do the entire thing," she says, talking in a hurried voice.

" Yeah, that's Michael for you," I murmur, stunned when she slaps some clothes into my hand.

" Well, something like that just happened today. He decided to add a song to the set list," she says, staring at me expectedly.

" Okay, I'm still not following," I say, holding the clothes tightly.

" The song he added was The Way You Make Me Feel, and the girl who would usually fill in such a role doesn't fit the costume anymore. You're the only one who will," she says, and I drop the clothes like they are on fire.

" What, no, uh uh. I'm the assistant Siedah, not a dancer, I cant even dance," I say, knowing that what I just said was a lie. The truth is I was a pretty fantastic dancer, before I gave it up.

" That's not what we hear. Carly-Ann ratted you out already sugar, you're the only one we have that will make this work. Mike doesn't know yet, so I need you to change into this outfit," she says, picking the clothes back up, shoving them into my hands.

" Siedah, no I cant," I say, wishing that I had gotten the hell out of dodge when I could have.

" Dani, yes you can. I will teach you the moves myself, you'll be brilliant. Now hurry up," she says, turning her back to me so that I can change. I groan miserably as I stare at her turned back. I sigh, muttering to myself as I pull of my shirt. I unbutton my shorts, letting them slide to the ground. I slip into the slinky dress and Siedah turns to look at me.

" Smokin', but hun, you have to lose the bra," she says, and I blush deeply. Siedah turns her finger in a circle, and I turn around, jumping at the feel of her fingers quickly undoing the clasp of my bra. I slide it off, dropping it on the pile of clothes on the floor. " Girl, this dress was made for you. Look at yourself." I look past her into the full length mirror and cant help but blush deeper. The clingy black dress lays snugly to my upper thighs, and I tug at it. Though the more I tug to lengthen the dress the lower it becomes around my breasts.

" Siedah, I don't know about this," I say, grimacing at myself in the mirror.

" Hush. Now hopefully you're a quick study," she says, pulling out a cassette tape from her pocket. She pops it noiselessly into the boom box, as I watch her every move. " Okay, so this is relatively an easy dance. Mostly its just going to be a lot of walking and flirting on your part, until the end. And the end changes from show to show, depending on Michael's vision. Anyways, so when the music starts you will take two eight counts for to walk onto the stage. Your ending spot will be a small square of red tape. There will be a group of male dancers, now they will get kind of touchy but remember its all an act, and the majority of them bat for their own team, if you catch my drift." I snort at that remark, only because I know how true it is. " Now, you will pass through them, and then a small light will build, and build revealing Mike. You walk right past him, that's when he will yell at you. Remember it's going to be really loud, so don't jump out of your skin. Mostly you get to just stand there, roll your eyes, make faces, act totally blasé. Then it's the big dance solo, you guys hug, and lights out, you got it?"

" Uhm yeah I think so," I say, and before the sentence is even fully out of my mouth Siedah is pulling me from the wardrobe room towards the stage.

" Okay people, run through of The Way You Make Me Feel," Michael's voice rings through the auditorium, and I shiver with nervousness. I watch as he runs to the opposite side of the stage, and the lights dim.

" Go get 'em girl," Siedah says, pushing me lightly towards the stage. Then it comes back to me, as the beat courses through my body. I walk onto the stage, my high heels clicking in time with music, and I catch the soft murmurs from the surprised male dancers as I make it to the group within the sixteen counts. Their hands race over my body as I try to push through them, and a few times I catch myself almost giggling at the hushed whispers of 'We never knew you were a dancer.' I compose myself as I push past them and walk towards a slightly stunned Michael, passing right by him, my shoulder brushing his teasingly.

"Hey!" he yells, and I stop casting a look at him over my shoulder, a flirtatious smile fixed to my lips. For the next ten minutes I remember what it was about dancing that I loved so much, the thrill, the excitement. At the end of it when I'm wrapped in Michael's arms and the lights dim, reality sets in as I pull away, smiling shyly.

" Wow," Michael says, and I drop my head, bouncing forward on my toes.

" Yay Mama," Carly-Ann yells, clapping her hands enthusiastically from her seat in the front row with Max.

" Sorry, Siedah kind of cornered me into this, I hope it didn't throw you off," I say, linking my hands together.

" Consider it a welcome surprise," he murmurs winking at me, before turning to the dancers. " One more time, from the top." I smile as I walk back to my spot, realizing this wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

I fidget nervously in my chair as the make up artist works on me.

" Hold still woman, or so help me you will lose an eye," Patrick says, and I giggle automatically stiffening my body.

" What am I thinking Patrick. I'm an assistant, not a dancer," I say, looking around to make sure that Michael isn't in hearing range of my question.

" Darling, remember, everything happens for a reason. Your going to be amazing," he says, grabbing my face in his hands to apply the dark red lipstick.

" Dani five minutes," one of the technicians call to me, and I groan sliding from my chair.

" Dani," Patrick calls to me so I turn to look at him. " Break a leg." I smile nodding my head as I make my way to the stage. I watch Michael as he is heading to the last part of Human Nature. A pair of arms encircle my hips and I look down to see Carly-Ann smiling up at me.

" You look pretty Mama," Carly-Ann says, and I kneel down hugging her tightly.

" Thank you baby," I say, standing up slowly. " Oh, looks like I'm up." I turn towards the stage, the lights out, and count my heart beats to keep myself calm. I take a deep breath and start my walk, its now, or never.

* * *

I sit in the wardrobe room, the door locked tightly behind me. Things had gone exactly like it should have, as was rehearsed. Until the end, when amongst the cheers of the crowds for Michael to kiss me, he did just that. He kissed me. His lips pressed warmly to mine, his hand cupping the back of my head just like he did the night Carly-Ann had to have surgery. I pull my shirt on tucking it quickly into my jean skirt. I stare at myself in the mirror, touching a finger to my lips lightly. What did it mean? Was it all part of the act, of the show. Giving in to his fans demands perhaps? I sigh as I pull my hair out of my face, pulling it into a tight ponytail. I leave the wardrobe room, and walk into a circle of dancers, all who start clapping the instant they see me.

" Dani, that was amazing girl," someone yells, and I'm pushed from arm to arm for tight hugs.

" Thank you guys," I say, honestly humbled that they thought I was so good.

" Don't thank us, you have a gift Dani, an amazing gift," one of them says, and I smile blushing deeply.

" Thank you all very much. I have to go though, I have a little girl who needs to be getting to bed," I say, pushing through them so I can find my little girl. I walk slowly, wrapping my arms around myself, smiling when I hear Carly-Ann giggling.

" There you are pretty girl," I say, laughing when Carly-Ann launches herself at me. I pick her, twirling her around making her laugh.

" Mama, you did so good," Carly-Ann exclaims, and I smile kissing her noisily.

" Thank you baby," I say, hitching her on my hip. I look up and see Michael smiling at me, his eyes full of humor.

" She's right. You did amazing. So amazing in fact that I'm keeping the number in the show, with you, only you as the object of my affection," Michael says dramatically, and I smile.

" Uhm Michael, can we talk about this later, after we get back to the hotel?" I ask, looking at him seriously.

" Yeah sure. Lets go, before it gets too late, looks like someone is already falling asleep," he says, leading the way. We push through a pair of double doors and the flash of cameras and the noise has me jumping.

" Michael, Michael is this the new love of your life?" someone yells, and I close my eyes, flinching away from the flashing lights. Tight hands wrap around me, as we push through the crowd of people, and I guard Carly-Ann the best that I can. I had a feeling something big was about to happen, and before I can voice my concerns all hell breaks loose. A swarm of people breaks through the flimsy barrier, screaming Michael's name the entire time. I gasp as people start pummeling me in their desperate attempts to get to Michael. Before I can react, Max grabs Carly-Ann from my arms, holding my daughter tightly to his chest, his large hand covering my daughters hair. Even though the roar of the crowd is deafening I can hear Carly-Ann's shrill screams for me. I watch as he pushes through the ocean of people, and I pant as I push myself up to my tiptoes trying to assure myself that Max made it to the awaiting car with my daughter. A warm hand grabs mine and I see its Michael, his fingers lacing with mine as a bodyguard manages to pull him through the crowd effortlessly with me in tow. I honestly believe that we are going to make it to the car somewhat unscathed until the force of people grabbing for Michael pulls me from his grasp.

" Michael!" I scream out, but my voice is lost in the rabid screams of the fans. " Michael!" I start feeling somewhat like a pinball ball, being bounced between people. I scream out in pain when an elbow catches me in my face, the force of it knocking me to my knees. I cover myself with my arms, trying to shield my head from the abusing hands and feet of the frenzied people. I don't know how long I'm on the ground for, unrelenting fans pummeling over me. My entire body screams in agony, as I spit blood onto the ground, the coppery taste making me want to vomit. Finally, after what seems like an eternity the sound of whistles and the shrieks of sirens rip through my head and I pant thanking God that it's almost over. I look up when a pair of firm arms grab me from around my waist pulling me to my feet.

" Dani, Dani are you okay?" someone calls to me, but their voice sounds so far away, and their face swims before my eyes.

" Max," I stammer out, my eyes flooding with tears. " Where's Carly-Ann?"

" She's okay, she's fine she is already on her way back to the hotel. Come on, let me get you out of here," Max says, lifting me in his strong arms, and after that everything goes dark.

* * *

**Michael's POV**

I pace my hotel room furiously. This had been the single most wonderful night that I had had in a very long time. Kissing Dani, was, beautiful. Impulsive, quiet possible the stipidest thing I ave ever done, but beautiful nonetheless. I had every intention of finding any and all means of keeping her in the show. No matter what her argument was. I have never felt that kind of chemistry with someone, ever. Then I lose her in a crowd of fans, God only knows just how long she was out there before Max found her, if he found her. I throw my ripped up shirt with frustration across the room. Why hasn't he called yet? I told him to call the minute he found her. I drop into a chair resting my elbows on my knees, dropping my head into my hands. A soft knock on my door has me racing to answer it.

" Oh Siedah, have you heard anything?" I ask, staring into the face of one of my closest friends.

" No not yet. Carly-Ann's asking for you," Siedah says, her face wrinkled with worry. I sigh, turning to grab a shirt from my chair, sliding it on before making my way to Carly-Ann.

" Hey kiddo, what's the matter sweet heart," I ask, sitting on the side of Carly-Ann's bed, my heart breaking as I look into her swimming eyes.

" Where's Mama? Why were all those people grabbing you and Mama?" Carly-Ann asks, tears spilling down her pale cheeks.

" She's on her way sweet heart. And those people, they meant no harm they just got really excited that's all," I say, reassuring her as I move to sit next to her. I cross my feet at the ankles, and sigh softly, content when she curls up next to me. I run my fingers through her silky hair, and start singing softly. _'Smile, though your heart is aching, smile, even though its breaking…'_ I smile when I look down and see Carly-Ann sleeping soundly. The phone rings jolting me back to reality and I answer it quickly hoping that Carly-Ann doesn't wake.

" Mike, it's Max, I got her. She got pretty beat up, that crowd was insane. We'll be there in less than five, have the doctor waiting," Max says quickly, hanging up before I can say anything. I slide off the bed, tucking the blanket securely around Carly-Ann's sleeping form. I leave the room, stopping at Siedah's room asking her to stay with Carly-Ann for the night. I make it to my room just in time to see Max carrying Dani in his arms. My heart sinks into my stomach at the sight of blood drying at the corner of her mouth, and I open my door quickly letting Max walk past me. Time to see how much damage I've done to this angel.

* * *

Dani's POV

I float in and out of consciousness, my eyes fluttering slowly as I fight to open them. My head is throbbing furiously, and the light is blinding me. A soft cool cloth is pressed to my forehead, and I moan turning my head trying to curl away from the pain. Invasive hands touch me, and as much as I try to restrain myself, the screams are inevitable.

" Isn't there anything else we can do?" an anxious voice asks, and I float away before I can hear the answer. I don't know where I'm floating off to, but in the darkness it doesn't hurt so much. I wake up, opening my eyes slowly. I groan, turning my head from side to side.

" Dani," a velvet voice calls to me, and I smile recognizing it instantly. Michael.

" Where am I?" I ask, trying to sit up, but my body screams at me, protesting against my movement.

" Just lay down. Your in my room, you got trampled pretty good Dani," Michaels voice says, and I feel my eyes widen, flashes of the horrific situation flashing before my eyes.

" Carly-Ann, I have to find Carly-Ann," I say, sitting up quickly, my head spinning even as I shake it trying to clear my vision.

" No, you need to rest. Carly-Ann is just fine, Siedah's with her," he says, pushing me lightly, yet firmly back into the soft pillows.

" Oh okay, good," I say, tears springing unexpectedly to my eyes. I lay silent for a minute, trying to gain control of my warring emotions.

" Dani, I am so sorry. I should have held onto you, I thought I had a pretty good grasp on you, but the crowd was just so big," he says suddenly, his voice filled with remorse.

" Don't you dare apologize. This wasn't your fault. And I'm fine," I say, sitting up slowly so that I can look at him better. His usually angelic and smooth face marred with worry and anxiety. Everything within me screams at me to reach for him, smooth away any and all worry and pain that he feels.

" You aren't fine Dani, look at you. You got hurt because of me. Carly-Ann could have very well been down there with you if Max wasn't such a quick thinker," he argues, and I sigh heavily.

" Well then, just send us home," I say, not giving in to his self deprecating attitude.

" What?" he asks, his eyes growing wide with confusion.

" You heard me, if this is all your fault then just send Carly-Ann and me home," I say, crossing my arms across my chest. He stares at me, his eyes crossing over my face, and I can tell that he is trying to read me.

" Absolutely not. I just wont have you dancing in the show anymore, that's what started all of this," he says, and I roll my eyes laughing sarcastically at him.

" Oh yeah, a ten minute dance is what caused this entire thing Michael, it has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that your Michael 'King of Pop' Jackson," I say, smirking. " This type of thing would have happened sooner or later Mike. And guess what? I'm fine. A little sore yeah, bruised sure, but there is nothing that a long hot bubble bath and a great make-up artist cant fix."

" Dani, I just cant stand the idea of you or Carly-Ann being in danger because of me," he says, throwing his hands up in frustration. Now here's a side of him I hadn't seen before. The frustrated Michael, angry almost.

" It was a calculated risk that I took when I agreed to take the job Michael. I knew there would be fans, crazy fans who would do just about anything to see you, to touch you. My daughter is my first priority, and my daughter was taken care of. Now unless you failed to tell me that she was harmed in some way, everything is fine. I'm fine. My daughter is fine. Your fine," I say, taking his hand in mine to assure him that everything is all right.

" Your so stubborn Daniella," he murmurs, running a finger down my cheek.

" I know," I say, smiling at him brightly. My eyes drift close against my will, and I sink back into the darkness, the warmth of Michael's hand still in mine, keeping me anchored, keeping me safe.


	7. Chapter 7: It's Nice To Dream

**Author's Note: Here's Chapter 7, I told you guys, I wrote up to Chapter 10, working on Chapter 11 :) Enjoy**

**Chapter 7: It's Nice To Dream**

**" _All changes, even the most longed for, have their melancholy; for what we leave behind us is a part of ourselves; we must die to one life before we can enter another." ~Anatole France_**

* * *

I moan, turning my head into the pillow, but it doesn't feel like any pillow I've laid on before. It's smooth, warm, and it smells slightly of cologne. I open my eyes slowly, realizing that it isn't a pillow I'm laying on at all, it's Michael. I lay there for a minute, curling into the warmth of his arms. I close my eyes knowing just how easy it would be to fall back in to sleep, Michael made everything easy. Yet the voice of my mother comes into my mind.

_' Daniella, what will people think about Michael Jackson's assistant being a single mother.'_ I open my eyes, the memory of her words burning into me. What people think didn't really matter, what mattered the ,ost to me in this moment is what Michael thinks? Was my entire employment based on some sort of pity? Were Carly-Ann and I some sort of charity case? I groan deeply, rolling out of his arms. I turn back to look at him as he sighs in his sleep, rolling over, one hand placed over where I had just been. I smile softly, reminded of a sleeping child. I roll my eyes at myself and slip from his room quietly. I walk slowly to my room, my body aching as I go. I slip into my hotel room, closing the door lightly behind me.

" Morning," Siedah says, and I whip around quickly, my body aching violently.

" God, you scared me," I whisper, noting that Carly-Ann is still in a deep slumber. " How'd she do last night?"

" Just fine once Michael came and talked to her. He sang her to sleep," Siedah says, and I smile. Typical. If Carly-Ann had her way, Michael would be with her twenty four hours a day, seven days a week.

" Thank you, for staying with her. I don't want her to see me like this," I say, motioning to the ripped and blood stained shirt that I was still wearing. " Could you stay, just until I get out of the shower?" She simply nods at me, waving me towards the bathroom. I stop at one of my suitcases, picking out a long sleeved black shirt and a pair of jeans. I grab the itinerary and walk into the bathroom locking the door behind me. I scan the list, finding that today we'll be traveling to Austria. I smile, starting the shower, letting the steam billow through the room. I strip off my dirty clothes, dropping them into a bag that I tie up quickly before Carly-Ann get's a chance to see them. I step into the shower, the hot water streaming over my body, and I sigh bracing my arms against the shower wall letting the water stream over my body. I recall the night before, all the good parts that is. Dancing in front of a sold out audience, the thrill of the moment, Michael kissing me. On the last thought I snap the water off.

" Get it together Dani, the kiss didn't mean anything," I say to myself. I say it out loud, somehow thinking that by saying the words so I can hear them, makes them true. But the kiss did mean something. It just sealed the deal on the whole being in love with Michael Jackson predicament that I'm in. if I had any sense at all I would pack me and my daughter up and leave, before things become out of hand. Then again, who ever said I was a sensible person? I wipe a hand over the mirror, removing the condensation that had built up. I look at myself, pressing my fingers lightly to my swollen lip. A small bruise had formed where someone's elbow caught me unexpectedly. I drop my towel, taking stock of my injuries. Large bruises bloom over my rib cages, and I wince when I lightly brush over them. I pick my towel back up realizing that I had forgotten to grab a pair of panties and a bra. I groan, wishing to all that is Holy that Carly-Ann is still asleep. I open the door slowly, popping my head through the doorway finding my room strangely empty. I walk towards my suitcase, kneeling down slowly to pick out my undergarments, when the noise of someone clearing their throat behind me has me jolting upwards, my pink bra and underwear clutched tightly to why chest as I whirl around. I feel my blood race to my face when I see that it's Michael standing before me, a lazy smile on his lips.

* * *

**Michael's POV**

I knock on Dani's hotel room door, freshly showered and changed. Last night had been one of the longest nights of my life. The last thing I remember was laying down next to Dani as she slept, sighing with contentment she curled her body towards me, her hand resting over my heart. My smile falters when Siedah answer's the door, Carly-Ann on her hip.

" Mikey," Carly-Ann squeals, reaching towards me, and I smile taking her fluidly into my arms.

" Good morning sweet pea, how did you sleep? Any good dreams?" I ask, hugging her closely. She nods her head quickly, blushing slightly.

" Wonderful dreams, but they are a secret," Carly-Ann says, and I roll my eyes dramatically making her sigh.

" Fine, you don't have to tell me. I bet your hungry though, why don't you and Aunt Siedah go to the kitchen, I bet the cook will let you help him with breakfast, maybe you can talk him into making you some yummy pancakes," I say, setting her on her feet.

" Ooo, that sounds so good," Siedah says, kneeling down in front of Carly-Ann. " Run and get your slippers." She waits until Carly-Ann is out of ear shot, before straightening to look at me. " I assume your hear to talk to Dani. She doesn't look so good Mike, just thought I'd give you a heads up." Before I can respond in anyway Carly-Ann bounces between us taking Siedah's hand.

" Come on Aunty Siedah, I'm hungry," she wines, pulling Siedah away from me, giggling the whole time. I smile at the sound of her laughter echoing down the hallway, closing the door behind me. I walk around Dani's room, pacing as I try to find the right words to say to her. I enter the small sitting room, watching the city beyond the windows. I get lost in my own head for a while, until the sound of the bathroom door being opened catches my attention. I smile, walking back to the bedroom, where DanI is kneeling down rifling through her open suitcase in nothing but a towel stops me dead in my tracks. I swallow deeply, my breath catching in my throat at the sight of her creamy skin glistening from her shower. Her long blonde hair cascading down her back, dripping wet. I smile lazily, clearing my throat to get her attention. I watch as she whirls around, clutching pink material to her chest.

" Oh, Michael, you scared me," Dani says, smiling softly at me.

" Sorry," I stutter out, seemingly unable to come up with something better to say.

" It's no problem, just uhm, let me go get dressed," she says, retreating slowly to the bathroom. I watch her close the door part way, and I wish that I could call out to her, tell her not to get dressed, tell her exactly what I want to do to her, with her. I shake my head. _'No, no. Dani is special, she deserves romance,'_ I think to myself, looking up from the floor seeing a flash of pale skin as she puts on her shirt. A few seconds later she comes back out of the bathroom, running a towel over her hair.

" So, how are you doing?" she asks, and I look up to her smiling.

" I should be asking you that, you're the one who got trampled, not me," I say, sitting on the arm of a chair, watching her as she pulls a brush through her hair.

" I'm well enough. A little sore, but the shower helped," she says, setting the brush down on the dresser.

" Listen Dani, I wanted to talk to you, about everything that happened," I say, running my hands over my jeans, looking up at her, and I cant help but grin when she rolls her eyes at me.

" I know that I was kind of out of it last night, what with the whole being on trampled on by crazed Michael Jackson fans muddling my brain, but I could have sworn we had this discussion already," she says, laughing as she starts folding up clothes putting them into her suitcase.

" I know, I just, I cant help but to feel like I somehow could have avoided all of this. Besides, I need to warn you now, the story is all over the place, I'm talking tabloids, media stations," I say, and I watch when she drops her clothes sighing, shaking her head at me.

" I don't care. I honestly don't. The tabloids were going to start in on me sooner or later. Face it Michael, you hired a single mother for your assistant. A single mother who also danced with you in front of thousands of people in a slinky, black dress, and kissed you at that," she says, her eyes lighting up with something I cant quite pinpoint.

" Actually I kissed you," I correct her, smiling when the blush creeps along her cheeks, creeping up her slender neck.

" That's neither here nor there. I know you by now Michael, and I know that you came in here fully prepared to tell me your taking the number out of the show. Of course your coming from a very good place, wanting to protect Carly-Ann and me. The truth is, that isn't your job, its mine. Your job is to give the best damn performance you can, and having that number in the show does just that. I told you last night that I knew what the risks were when I took this job," she says, crossing her arms across her chest, her eyes sparking with flickering anger.

" I don't know Dani, if you heard the things they were saying," I start saying, and I am stunned into silence when Dani picks up a pillow, hurling it towards me.

" Will you just shut up? I don't care what they say about me. I have heard worse in my life. I had Carly-Ann when I was sixteen years old, Michael, I have been called every name under the sun, and then some. I'm an adult, for God's sake, so please spare me the 'knight in shining armor' routine, and get over it. I have," she says, her words cutting into me. I know that Dani is an adult, but she isn't as strong as she thinks she is. I can see it. The frailty of her spirit, though she keeps it well hidden, unless you know what it's like to feel completely lost and alone.

" Okay, okay, calm down Dani, I'm sorry. I just, I worry about you. I care about you," I say, reaching forward to hug her, and I'm slightly hurt when she pulls away, her body vibrating with anger.

" Just, just go Michael, just go. I have to finish packing, then I have to get Carly-Ann ready, then we have a train to catch," she says, walking to her hotel room door, opening it for me. I groan, wishing that this had turned out differently. " Bye, Mr. Jackson." She shuts the door quickly, all walls put up between us, and I listen as Dani weeps, pressing a hand to her door, my heart screaming to comfort her.

* * *

**Dani's POV**

I slide against the door, putting my head on my knees, crying uncontrollably. I lift my head, running my hands over my face, trying to stifle the tears, but they come too quickly for me to keep up.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," I say, banging my head against the door. What the hell got into me? Why couldn't I just accept what Michael had said, why did I snap? Why were my emotions so messed up? I know that he had meant well, but the truth is, I don't need or want anyone looking after my well being. Who cared what other people thought of me? The only people whose thoughts mattered to me are the ones who are close to me. I worry what my Mom thinks, and my brothers, Michael's crew, but most importantly what Michael thinks. Was it such a bad thing that people assume that he and I were a couple? Maybe I read into things completely wrong, maybe there was nothing between us. Perhaps the spark I have felt between us was nothing more than the product of an over-active imagination. I curse rabidly when my phone rings, and when I answer it I half expect it to be Max telling me to pack my things and go, instead it's the angry voice of my Mother.

" Daniella Isabelle James, what do you think your doing? Up on stage with Michael Jackson, with next to nothing on," Mom screams, and new tears form in my eyes. " Strutting around like, like a hooker. Do you have any idea what people are saying, what people are thinking about you? Your name and pictures are splashed across every magazine, you've been on the news all morning, I knew this was going to happen, you should have never gone, if your Father were." I start sobbing uncontrollably, cutting her off.

" You think I don't know what people are saying Mom? I don't have to hear it from you. I'm a big girl, and I can handle myself," I sob into the phone, clutching the front of my shirt tightly.

" Don't you dare take that tone with me," she says, and in an instant I feel like a child again, being punished for sassing back. " You say you know what's being said about you, that you don't care. What about your family Daniella. Your brothers, me, Carly-Ann. I have had twenty calls about this already, and they keep coming in. What were you thinking?"

" I wasn't okay Mom. I wasn't. I got on that stage, and everything came back to me, all of it, the feelings, the excitement, I didn't think it would be such a big deal, but don't worry, I wont be dancing anymore. Ever again. I'm sorry that I let you down Mom, I have to go" I say quickly, hanging up the phone. I sit on the corner of the bed, dropping my head to into my hands. How exactly does someone apologize to the _'King of Pop.'_

* * *

Four hours later, my heart races harshly in my chest, surrounded by a million people at the crowded train station. You would think, when someone as big time as Michael Jackson was traveling with hundreds of employees the least they could do is shut the place down for a few hours. Max's arms encircle Carly-Ann and me firmly, keeping us safe from the people swarming around. We get on the train unscathed, and I follow Max to my compartment.

" Here you go m'lady. Now I will be off, have to make sure everyone else gets on in one piece," Max says, and I smile at him before turning to get everything settled. I sop in my tracks when I notice Michael sitting, his leg propped lazily on his knee, his eyes watching me.

" Oh, sorry. Max told me this was our compartment, maybe he got things mixed up," I say, looking at my ticket, though there really was no point in doing so, I couldn't understand the damn thing to save my life.

" No, your in the right place. I asked that you and Carly-Ann be with me, I like the company," Michael says, and I nod my head, taking a deep breath as I turn to tuck Carly-Ann into the sleeper bunk. I pull a blanket over her shoulders, nuzzling her neck sweetly.

" Night Princess, sweet dreams," I say, tucking her smiling hippo under her arm. I take my seat, turning to look out of the window. Complete silence befalls us, and my heart aches for a way to talk to Michael. To just tell him I'm sorry. To tell him that I understand if he never wanted to talk to me again. To tell him that I love him. With the last thought I close my eyes slowly, falling into a deep sleep, being chased by my nightmares.

It's a familiar nightmare, yet so unfamiliar at the same time. A nightmare I hadn't had in forever, yet it was one that could still make my blood run cold. A more youthful me stands at my father's grave sight, my stomach expanded from the life growing inside of me, one hand laying over my unborn child. It's a beautiful day, sunny, cloudless, and in the blink of an eye the clouds roll in and rain begins pouring incessantly. And before me stands my father, my hero, his once joyful green eyes lit with anger.

_" Daddy,"_ I say, backing away from him slowly.

_" Your no daughter of mine, no daughter of mine would be so free with herself, you're a disappointment Daniella, and disappointments need to be dealt with,"_ my Father growls out and I back away from him, turning on my heels trying to run as fast as I can. I fight through the mud, and wet, slipping to my knees as I claw up a hill, my ankle caught in the bony grip of my Dad's hand. I look back at him, and in an instant he transforms from my Daddy to the father of my daughter, Nathan. His eyes lit with fury. I'm not in the wet and dreary cemetery anymore, now I'm in the dimly lit room that I had run away too. Thinking that my mother was being unfair in telling me that I couldn't see him anymore. I regretted it now. Regretted leaving home, regretted falling in love.

_" You'll never get it right will you. Your trash, your scum. Your nothing,"_ Nathan screams, smacking me forcefully. The taste of blood in my mouth has me cringing as I try to curl away from his abrasive hands.

_" I'm sorry,"_ I scream, and my eyes flash open, finding a pair of dark eyes staring at me, coursing with worry.

" Dani?" Michael says, grabbing my shaking shoulders between his hands. " Dani, what's the matter?"

" Nothing, it's nothing. Just a dream, a bad dream," I murmur, trying to reassure him, but in reality I'm trying to reassure myself more.

" Must have been some bad dream, your as white as a ghost. Hold on," he says, taking the jacket he had carelessly thrown onto one of the sleeper bunks, laying it over my shoulders. I shake furiously, wishing I could just banish the memory away.

" It was nothing. I'm sorry," I say, and he reaches his hand towards me, I shrink away from him, throwing my hands up to protecet myself from the blows I'm expecting.

" Oh baby," he whispers, his voice filled with sorrow, and I cringe, curling into myself. " Damn it Dani, what the hell happened to you?"

" I cant, I wont. Just please, don't tell anyone. I'm fine," I say, grasping for some sense of clarity and control.

" You can, and you will. Come with me," he says, grasping my elbow firmly in his hands. I follow him limply, shrinking into myself. I have never seen the anger flicker in his eyes before, and I didn't know just what would happen. Michael stops walking, causing me to bump into him lightly. I keep my eyes trained to the floor, not daring to look up.

" Max, can you go sit with Carly-Ann, Daniella and I have to, talk," Michael says, pushing me into an empty compartment, shutting the door roughly behind us. I stay turned towards the window, my arms wrapped around myself. I can see my reflection, my eyes a little to big, a little too dark. I watch as Michael snaps the curtains closed before turning to stare a me.

" Okay, out with it. You know it was one thing this morning for you to completely snap at me for caring about you, and what people might say, but I brushed it off. Everyone is entitled to one moment to kind of lose their cool. But I wont be lied to, Daniella. I have never seen anyone look as scared as you did when you woke up from that dream." I close my eyes, trying to forget what I had been reminded of, but my bodies reaction was instantaneous. I turn around, my breath hitching as I try to speak.

" Mi, Michael please, just let it go," I beg, my heart racing brutally in my chest, my bruised ribs aching with each beat.

" Dani," he says, taking my hand in his, sitting down across from. " We're friends, hell we are practically family. I trust you with everything. Why cant you do the same with me?" I close my eyes, squeezing them tightly shut. Wishing that the memory would be hard to recall, but the truth is, its so fresh in my mind, it takes my breath away.

" I was fifteen and a half when I first saw Carly-Ann's father. I was waiting outside of school for Brandon to pick me up after practice. He was, breathtaking. Tall, rugged good looks, sandy blonde hair, brooding, he looked slightly dangerous. I couldn't take my eyes off of him, and as if something told him that I was looking at him, he looked over at me. A cocky smile forming on his lips, and I couldn't help but fall in love. Right then and there. One look is all it took, and he had my heart. After that I noticed him coming around more and more. So finally one day my friend Rebecca convinced me to talk to him. So I introduced myself, and he just smiled, leaning forward, and he whispered in my ear that he knew who I was. I should have been known in that moment that he was no good. I should have run away as fast as I could have, yet, the heart wants what it wants. It wasn't too long after that he asked me out for a date, and I fought with my Mother mercilessly to let me go. She made valid points, of course. After all he was nineteen years old. There had to be something off about a mostly grown man to want to be with a girl just shy of sweet sixteen. Yet the night he came to pick me up for our date, he said all of the right things, had all the right answers. By the time we left, my Mom was all but pushing us through the door. By the time my sixteenth birthday came around though," I pause in the middle of my story, I get up, my arms still wrapped tightly around myself as I walk to the window, staring out into nothing. My eyes blinded by the tears and shame of my memories. " My mother was trying anything and everything to break us up. Grounding me, banning him from the house. _'You have forgotten everything that was important to you Daniella,'_ she'd say, and for an answer I would scream at her that he was all that was important to me. So finally, one day I got so upset and angry with her, and the way she talked about him, about me. She made me seem like some sort of love sick puppy, hanging off of every word and command of Nathan, that I packed a bag and I left. Ran away. I showed up at Nathan's tiny apartment, and he took me in. He promised me he loved me, that he would take care of me."

_'I'm your family now,'_ Nathan's voice reverberates through my head.

" A month later, Nathan had left early in the morning like always, leaving me alone all day. That was normal. I spent a lot of lonely hours in that cramped one-bedroom apartment. I had been a wreck the whole day, because I was a week late. I hadn't taken a test or anything, but something inside of me, an incredible stirring in the pit of my stomach told me something that I didn't need a test to tell," I say my voice almost whimsical as I lay a hand low over my stomach. " When Nathan came home, I made small talk, nervous chatter until finally he sat me down and asked me what was going on. I started crying, I was afraid of what he would say, how he would react. It was almost as if something inside of me was telling me that something bad was going to come of all of this, but I ignored any and all red flags, and I told him that I was late. And I was never late. He sat calmly for a minute, his eyes searching mine, and then, as if some switch inside of him was flipped, he snapped. He pushed up from the couch so fast and with such force I had to clutch onto the cushions so that I wouldn't fall off. He started screaming at me, stalking around the apartment angrily. _'This cant be happening. What did you do? Why are you doing this to me? I thought we had a good thing going. You stupid slut. I should kill you,' _he screamed, and the look in his eye had me shrinking away from him, trying to find anyway that I could to get out of the apartment unharmed. He was quicker, and stronger. Sometimes I swear that I can still feel his hands yanking my hair. He pushed me down onto the couch, and began hitting me. And for a minute I thought I was going to die. I actually wondered what they would say about it in the paper. And as quickly as his rage ignited it went out. He calmly stepped away from me, and I rolled off of the couch falling to my knees. I started gagging on the blood that was in my mouth, finally spitting it out. I looked up at him, the man I thought I knew, the man whose child was growing inside of me, and he just looked at me as if nothing had happened. The last thing he said to me was that he wanted nothing to do with me or the bastard inside of me. I didn't even grab my things. I stumbled from the apartment, grasping the stony walls for support. I don't know how long it took me to walk home, I do remember that it was raining though. And I stood shivering and swaying on my mom's doorstep, trying to work up the strength to lift my hand and knock. I was so ashamed when my mother cried. When she held me close to her, rocking me in her arms. She had tried to warn me, but I didn't listen. I told her of course, about me thinking that I was pregnant, and sometimes I think if it wasn't for the fact that I was beaten so badly she too would have turned me away. I never saw Nathan after that. Never wanted too. Of course people speculated, made their own decisions about my situation. So instead of explaining to them that I left after he had beaten me brutally, I let them believe what they wanted to believe," I say, turning to look at Michael. His face is the picture of calm, except for his jaw, which is tightly clenched.

" Why Dani? Why didn't you tell anyone? Things could have been so different for you. People would have thought of you as strong for leaving that pitiful excuse for a man," he says, his eyes soft with sadness.

" Honestly? I didn't tell them Michael for two reasons. One I didn't want their pity, and two, if he didn't tell me that he never wanted to see me again, I probably would have stayed. I was that naïve, that in love. I would have forgiven him, and I would have stayed," I say, sinking down into the chair, pulling my knee's up. A weight was lifted from my shoulders and I sigh slightly. " Its hard enough now Michael, to listen to Carly-Ann, to hear her fully understand that her father walked away from us. It would kill me if she knew what really happened."

" I wont tell her Dani. You have to know, that what happened wasn't right, I'm just so sorry," he says, and I roll my eyes, growling angrily.

" That's why I don't tell people Michael, I don't want people to be sorry for me. I don't need their pity," I say, hot tears sliding down my cheeks. " I don't want people thinking any different about me." Michael moves noiselessly towards me, taking my face in his hands forcing me to look into his eyes.

" Cant people care and admire the woman you are today Dani, but still grieve for the scared girl you were?" he asks, his eyes filled with so much emotion I fear he'll burst from it all.

" I, I don't know," I say, crying softly, covering my face with my hands. Michael presses a soft kiss to my forehead, resting his head against mine, murmuring softly as he strokes my hair. Michael grabs me carefully, pulling me into his lap, holding me closely while I listen to his heart beating rhythmically in my ear.

_' Save me, Michael. Please,'_ my heart begs silently. I close my eyes, knowing that will never happen. For now, its nice to dream.


	8. Chapter 8: Rainy, Rainy Day

**Author's Note: Chapter 8.....yeah....enjoy :)**

**Chapter 8: Rainy, Rainy Day**

"_**And when it rains on your parade, look up rather than down. Without the rain, there would be no rainbow."- Gilbert K. Chesterton **_

* * *

Life has a funny way of turning out sometimes. A few months ago I would have never believed that I would be sitting on a train, going through Europe, accompanied by Michael Jackson. I sigh, turning to look at Michael's sleeping form, smiling at the peaceful look on his face. It's been a day since I told Michael one of my darkest and ugliest secrets, and I cannot express the relief I feel. I stretch slowly, creeping through the compartment, finding the door in the dark. I look back afraid Carly-Ann will stir when I pull open the door, but her little form never moves. I sigh, wishing that I too could find an escape in sleep. I shiver slightly against the air lightly blowing through the train, pulling my long sweater tightly around myself. I begin walking the corridors, noting that every compartment I pass, the curtains are drawn, evident that everyone is fast asleep. As I walk I contemplate, wondering what I'm going to do. Being in love with the King of Pop is something new to me. Sure, I was a fan of his before I got this job, maybe not as fanatical as most, but a fan nonetheless. So though the voice of my heart tells me to risk it all and tell him that I love him, my voice of reason begs to differ, telling me that _'I love you'_ is something Michael hears on a daily basis, by swarms of crazed fans. That aside, we've known each other all of what, a month? You don't just fall in love with someone, really fall in love, in such a short amount of time, believe me I should know.

" Dani?" a questioning voice comes from behind me, and I turn around, Siedah standing just outside of her compartment, her eyes smiling. " Girl, it's two in the morning what are you doing up?"

" Couldn't sleep. What about you?" I ask, leaning against one of the compartments.

" Oh I couldn't sleep either, thinking about my family," she says, motioning for me to join her in her compartment. I walk in, smiling at the pictures she has taped to any available space. I sit down, curling up in the seat, taking a bottle of water she hands to me. " Your in love with him aren't you?" Her sudden question has my eyes popping open.

" Wh, what?" I stammer, blush creeping up my face as I shake my head.

" Your in love with Michael. Honey it's as clear as the nose on your face. What are you going to do about it?" she asks, her face lit with humor.

" Siedah, I think you must have hit your head or something. I care for Michael yes, but to say I'm _'in love'_ with him is a little much," I say, fiddling with the bottle in my hands.

" Oh puh-lease Dani, I know it, you know it, the question is how long are you going to make Mike wait before you let him know it?" she says, and I grow nervous. Was I really that obvious?

" You need to know someone longer than a month to fall in love Siedah. You need to know the little things about them. Take Michael for example. He pinches the bridge of his nose when he is annoyed. Or when he is feeling especially playful he will purposely speed up the tempo at rehearsals just to trip up the back up singers and dancers. He will do anything to get people to laugh. He likes to watch movies to wind down after a performance, and you know it was an exceptionally good one when he eats two bags of popcorn," I trail off, clapping a hand over my mouth. Well, no use trying to deny it now, the cat's out of the bag.

" That's what I thought. So, how are you going to tell him?" she prods me, her eyes boring into mine.

" I'm not," I say simply, ducking away from the bottle top she throws at me.

" Why the hell aren't you?" she screeches, her melodic voice echoing in my head.

" Well, its complicated. No actually it isn't. Siedah, I am his assistant. This is and always will be a business arrangement, nothing more, nothing less. He could never feel the same way about me," I say, shrugging my shoulders as if it doesn't really matter to me, but the truth is, my heart is aching so much I wish someone would just tear it from my chest. What could someone as huge, as simply amazing as Michael Jackson see in a small town personal assistant? I don't have such low self-esteem to say I'm not pretty enough, but Michael deserves someone who is more than just pretty. Besides, I'm a single mother, to say I come with baggage is the hugest understatement of the century.

" Are you serious? For such a smart girl, you sure can be dumb," she says, and I laugh quickly, caught off guard by her blunt response.

" What are you talking about?" I ask, curious about what she meant.

" Honey take it from someone who has been around for a while. I have seen many women walk in and out of Mike's life, and he has never once looked at any of them the way he looks at you," she says, her tone serious. I sit back, letting her words sink in. sure a part of me feels relieved that I didn't somehow imagine the chemistry I had felt with Michael, yet a whole new worry sets in. What if love isn't enough? What if we are just two totally different people. What if when the first leg of this tour is over and we're thrust back into the wide open world Michael realizes that loving an employee isn't worth the inevitable scandal that will arise from it.

" What am I going to do?" I ask, looking at Siedah as if she holds all of the answers.

" I don't know hun, at the end of it all that's up to you and Michael. You don't have to rush things, I just wanted you to know what I see," she says, hugging me gently.

" Thanks Siedah, for everything. Your honestly one of the first girls that I have been able to get close too in a long time, but I think I'm going to try and get some sleep. I have a lot to think about," I say, walking through the door of the compartment. I stop outside of the compartment I'm sharing with my daughter and Michael, resting my head against the door. Things just got a whole lot more complicated.

* * *

" Hey," Michael whispers to me as I slip the curtain closed quietly.

" Did I wake you?" I ask, my voice in a hushed whisper.

" No. I woke up when you went left," he says, propping himself up on one elbow, looking at me through the dim light of the room.

" Oh, sorry," I say, looking towards Carly-Ann, for such a small child she knows how to take up a bed with no problem. " Would you look at her?" Michael laughs as I try to maneuver around her, but I give up quickly. I had to weigh the options move her and wake her up, or let her sleep and try to get some for myself while being curled up on the floor. I slide down against the door of the compartment yawning softly.

" What in the world are you doing?" Michael asks, and I smile up at him, trying to stifle the sudden onset of giggles.

" Going to sleep. One thing about my little girl, you wake her up when she is still tired and you wont hear the end of it," I say, yawning again.

" For heavens sakes Dani, you cant sleep on the floor. Get up here," he says, patting the free space next to him. I falter for a moment, trying to decide what to do.

" Michael, what if someone comes in and see's us, people will think," I say, but he interrupts me before I can finish.

" What's this, little miss 'I-don't-care-what-anyone-thinks-about-me,' is worried? Live dangerously Dani," he says, his voice mocking me. I roll my eyes at him, as I get to my feet.

" Fine. But if we're going to share a bed, then I want the spot closest to the wall," I say, trying to climb over him. Instead he rolls in my way, so I try moving to the other side, but he rolls that way too.

" Michael, come on," I whine, finally out maneuvering him landing with a soft thud in the spot that I wanted. I stare at the ceiling, listening to the hum of the moving train, silence falling steadily. I close my eyes trying to force sleep to come, but it evades me.

" Psst, Dani, you asleep?" Michael asks, and I grin from ear to ear giggling.

" No," I say, turning onto my side at the same time that he turns to look at me.

" Can I ask you a question," he asks suddenly, as I look up at him from under my eye lashes.

" Of course you can," I say, playing with the collar of my shirt.

" Do your regret taking this job?" he asks, running his fingers along my arm slowly. I shudder lightly, feeling my heart melt inside my chest.

" I didn't take the job Michael, the job took me," I reply, smiling into his eyes, " And I don't regret it for a second."

" Good, that's good," he says, suddenly pulling my hand to his chest placing it over his heart, wrapping his hand around mine. I smile, closing my eyes slowly. Something about the way he holds me, his hand stroking my hair slowly, comforts me. The sleep I had been so desperately seeking comes with ease. I start drifting away, my eyes fluttering shut as I subconsciously snuggle closer to him, my head resting just under his chin.

" Dani?" his soft voice calls to me, trying to coax me from my dreams, but the exhaustion is to great.

" Hmm," I murmur, sliding deeper into my dreamless sleep, and I hear nothing else.

* * *

**Michael's POV**

Her soft answering 'hmm' is barely audible over the humming of the train.

" I love you," I say, waiting for something, anything. I was half expecting her to jerk up, and stutter in that adorable way she does when she is caught off guard by something. Yet there is nothing. No answer, no response. " Dani?" I pull away a little bit, looking down at her, and instead of a look of horror on her face, I see that she is sound asleep. _'Great timing Mike, real smooth,'_ I think to myself, propping myself up on my elbow, staring down at her. I softly brush a lock of her blonde hair from her forehead, my fingers itching to touch more. So you know the saying, when you have an itch, scratch it. So I do, so to speak. I run my fingers down her cheek, tracing a line over her jaw, down her neck. I rub my thumb over her collar bone, pulling my hand away quickly when Dani moans in her sleep, turning so that her back is to me, just when I'm about to roll the other way and try to fight my way to sleep Dani grabs my hand, her body curling into mine. A perfect fit. I lace my finger with her, and just as I'm laying my head onto my pillow a soft voice pierces through the quiet.

" I love you too Michael," Dani's soft and sleep slurred voice say, and my heart races quickly against my ribs. I cant stop my heart from soaring, but I stop myself from hoping that she loves me the way I love her. But she will, one day, some way, Daniella James will love me the way that I love her.

**Dani's POV**

Ahh Austria, beautiful, wonderful, Austria. Okay, so I may be being sarcastic, but you cant hold it against me. I'm not used to a lot of rain, and that's what its doing. Raining harder than I had ever seen it rain before in my life.

" Okay, so here's the deal people. There are reports that a huge crowd has formed, somehow it was leaked that we would be coming in today. So, the security team and I have set up so that Michael and all of you can get from the train station to the hotel in one piece," Max says, his voice raised so that he could be heard over the soft buzz of voices. " Michael will be the first one off of the train."

" Wait, what about Carly-Ann, she should be going with Michael too," Siedah says, and I am touched and moved beyond words when everyone agrees around me.

" Well, honestly that's up to Dani," Max says, looking at me.

" I, I would honestly feel most comfortable if Carly-Ann was with Michael. I know that with all of the bodyguards around him she will be safest with him, and the security team," I say, my heart aching at the idea. I wished that I could be the one who could protect her, but the truth is I barely protected her the other night before Max interjected whisking Carly-Ann to safety.

" Okay, so Michael, Carly-Ann and some of the bodyguards will be off first. Then it will be the back up dancers and singers. There will be awaiting cars, so please people, make it to the cars as quickly and safely as you can," he says, and I kneel down as people disperse to get their things. I stare into Carly-Ann's wide eyes and smile.

" Mama, I'm scared," Carly-Ann says, throwing her arms around me tightly.

" Oh baby," I say, hugging her tightly to me. " Listen to me. You don't have anything to be afraid of. Your going to be with Mike, and Max, and they are going to keep you good and safe. You just let them take care of you okay. And before you know it, I will see you at the hotel, and we can color and maybe even watch a movie before we go to rehearsal okay?"

" Okay Mama. I love you," she says, hugging me one more time right before turning to Max who picks her up.

" Don't worry Dani, you know that I will take good care of her," he says, and I nod my head, smiling softly as she leans down to kiss me before Max turns walking from the train. I stare from the window of the train, holding my breath as I watch Max, Michael, Carly-Ann, and the security team making their way to the car. I sigh with relief when I see that they get into the cars without a problem.

" Hey girl, ready?" Siedah asks, and I nod, picking up my bag. I take a deep breath walking into the crowd of screaming people. I keep my head down, and make it to the car.

" Oh damn," I groan, Siedah looking at me in confusion.

" What?" she asks, and I look at her with embarrassment.

" I forgot Carly-Ann's stuffed hippo, I have to go get it," I say, putting my bag onto the seat.

" No Dani, one of the crew will pick it up, just get into the car," she argues, and she has a valid point. Yet somehow I doubt that the crew is going to notice a small stuffed hippo when they have so much stage equipment to move.

" No, no I'll get it. I'll be right back," I say, running back through the crowd. I shiver as I get back on the train, stopping just long enough to shake the rain from my hair. I rush to the compartment that had been our home for two days, cursing when I cant find the stuffed toy. I get down on my hands and knees, finally finding it under the farthest seat.

" Ah ha, got ya," I say, laughing at the fact that I am talking to a stuffed animal. I hold the pink hippo close to my chest as I make my way to the front of the train. I step into the rain looking up just in time to see the cars pulling away.

" Wait, no, wait," I scream, trying to push through the crowd. My voice is easily drowned out by the screams of fans, and I groan trying to scream louder than the rest. Its no use. I was left behind, and I had no idea what to do. I rush to the first crew member I see, grabbing his arm.

" Hey, I'm Dani, Michael's assistant, I got back on the train to get my daughters stuffed hippo and the car," I'm cut off by his incredulous look.

" Sure you are honey, and I'm the King of Pop himself. Nice try, why don't you and the rest of the fans come up with a better idea of finding a way to Michael," the crew member says, passing by me roughly.

" But I'm not, I am," my voice trails off, and I sigh heavily, pushing my soaked hair out of my face. The once monstrous crowd dispersed quickly. " Okay Dani, think long and hard. What was the name of the hotel, Hotel something, come on." I groan harshly, pacing furiously. well, when worst comes to worst, start walking. I walk in the direction that I saw the cars going, hoping by some miracle that either the rain will stop or someone will realize I was left behind.

* * *

Three and a half hours later, neither of my wishes have come true. Quiet the contrary, the rain is falling harder, and did I mention that I haven't seen so much as a car pass me by during my pitiful attempt to find my way to where I should be. Finally I drop onto the ground, pulling my knees up to my chest. Why didn't I wear a jacket? Oh that's right because its august, it shouldn't be raining in august. I want to scream at the top of my lungs, its freezing, its wet, I want to be with my daughter in dry clothes. I look towards the sky, praying loudly that by some miracle I find where I'm supposed to be going. I make my way back to my feet, my teeth chattering, as I wrap my arms around myself. Suddenly flashing lights splash over the wet road and I look up at a familiar black van. I smile when Max rolls down his window, a lopsided grin on his face.

" What in the world am I going to do with you Daniella James?" Max yells over the pounding rain as I race around the front of the van pulling open the passenger door. I climb in thankful that the heater was running.

" Your going to get me to the hotel so I can see Carly-Ann and give her this stupid, sopping wet hippo," I say, plopping the stuffed toy onto the dashboard. Max rumbles with laughter for a few minutes before clearing his throat and becoming somber.

" Mike's scared to death you know?" he says, and I look over at him.

" Well, I'm fine, how far is this hotel anyways, I felt like I was walking for forever," I say, and then as if we were in some sort of movie we pass over a hill and there laying before us is a bustling town.

" Oh sure, you rescue me when I'm five minutes away," I grumble, rubbing my freezing hands in front of the blast of hot air.

" Better late then never sugar," he says, pulling around to the side of the hotel. Max helps me out of the van, my body stiff and aching.

" Yeah, yeah, yeah," I say, following behind him as he leads me through the back entrance of the hotel. Several minutes later I walk into my hotel room, smiling when Carly-Ann turns her head, her eyes widening with surprise.

" Mama," Carly-Ann screams, running towards me. I catch her easily, whirling her around before crushing her to my chest.

" Hey baby. You forgot your friend back on the train, but don't worry I got her, she will just need a quick trip in a dryer," I say, showing her, her favorite little friend.

" Mama, your all wet," she points out, and I laugh freely.

" I know baby. I need a shower, can you sit and watch a movie while I do that?" I ask, and she nods her head happily.

" Dan?" Michael's voice comes from behind me, and I turn smiling slowly. Before I can reply or apologize for making him worry he pulls me into a bone crushing hug. " I was so scared. Are you all right?" He runs his hands over my face and arms.

" I'm fine Michael, wet and cold but fine. What are you doing here? shouldn't you be at rehearsal?" I ask, steeping away from his probing hands.

" I postponed it, I wouldn't have been able to concentrate until I knew you were okay," he says, and I grin laughing.

" I am more than okay. Just let me take a shower and I will meet you at the stadium okay?" I say, giving him the best smile of reassurance that I can summon up.

" Yeah all right. Hey sweet pea, wanna come?" he calls to Carly-Ann, and without a seconds worth of hesitation she is up and running, taking his hand pulling him out into the hall. When the door shuts behind them I collapse to the couch, my aching body melting into the fabric. I laugh hysterically, Lord knows this could only happen to me.


	9. Chapter 9: You Belong To Me

**Author's Note: Okay, so yeah this chapter is a little on the sadder side. But I like it so, hopefully ya'll will too :) Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9: You Belong To Me**

**_"When you are sorrowful look again in your heart, and you shall see that in truth you are weeping for that which has been your delight." ~Kahlil Gibran_**

* * *

I race through the backstage area, trying to get to hair and make up in time. Tonight is the final show before a two month break. It's not that I didn't like Romania, it was a beautiful country, with wonderful people, but in truth, I cant wait to be on the plane tomorrow night going home. I missed everything about California. The warmth, the crowds, but most of all I missed my family. Over the last month my Mom had become more accustomed to seeing me in the paper, and she even congratulated me for getting the side job of _'The Way You Make Me Feel'_ girl. I smile, humming with excitement, knowing that tonight my Mother and brothers would be able to watch me, on live television, along with a billion on other people. I gulp at the thought, turning a corner quickly, racing head long into somebody.

" Oh, sorry," I say, looking up at the strong arms that caught me. " Never mind I'm not sorry at all." Michael's quick laughter rolling over me.

" Uh oh, is someone still bitter about the water war?" Michael asks, grinning wildly. Bitter doesn't even describe it. It's one thing to wake me up, another thing entirely to wake me up by spraying me down with a super soaker.

" Shut up," I say, pushing him lightly, unable to actually stay angry with him.

" You think that was bad, just wait until I get you and Carly-Ann to Neverland," he says, pulling his shirt over his head while one of the costume assistants helps him into his blue button up shirt. That remark catches me off guard. I didn't think we would be going to Neverland, I had just assumed Carly-Ann and I would find a home or apartment nearby. Before I can press him for details, he winks at me.

" Show time beautiful," he says, walking to the dark wings of the stage. I shake myself out of my dazed state and walk to my waiting spot. I go through the motions of the dance, listening to Michael's voice, only Michael's voice. The sound of everything else, the back up music, the roar of the crowd, all of it is nonexistent when I'm dancing with him. Just when he is about to finish the song with the routine kiss Michael presses his lips close to my ear.

" This time, kiss me like you mean it," he whispers, pressing his lips firmly to mine. My body reacts instinctively as I press my body into his, his hand cupping the back of my neck. When the lights dim I can swear that he holds the kiss a few seconds longer than normal before breaking it off. I rush off the stage before he has the time to say anything, running as fast as my high heeled feet will take me. I slam into the empty dressing room, pressing my back to the door as I pant, trying to catch my breath. There was no mistaking it this time, no matter what fantasy I had built in my head, I felt it this time, really felt it. My heart breaks as I slide against the door. I know what I have to do, to protect myself, my family, but most of all to protect Carly-Ann from the inevitable heart break.

* * *

I sit in my hotel room, Carly-Ann sleeping deeply, a pen and paper before me. I run my fingers over my face, looking around me at all of the balls of paper surrounding me. Evidence that the letter I'm writing, or needing to write, isn't coming easily. I sigh loudly, leaning forward taking the pen in my hand.

_' Michael,_

_You have been nothing but wonderful to Carly-Ann and me, and what I have to say is going to hurt you, and if I could do this without hurting you believe me I would. When I took this job, I took it, promising myself that Carly-Ann would come first, she has to come first. I am afraid that she is getting far too attached to you Michael, and I worry that if something were to happen, like I had to leave or heaven forbid I got fired, it would crush Carly-Ann. She has already been through too much for such a young girl, and I cant let anything else hurt her. That's only partially true. The truth is, I'm getting to attached Michael. You mean so much to me, more than I could ever express. I don't know what I would do if one day you woke up and realized you didn't need or want me and my little girl around anymore. I think I would shatter right then and there. Thank you, for this experience, for your friendship, for everything. I'm sorry Michael. Take care._

_Love Always, Dani.'_

I stare at the words on the page, tears clouding my eyes. What I really should have put was that I was too afraid to get any closer. Afraid of what might happen to me, what would happen to my heart. I know that even if something were to go bad between Michael and I that he would never hurt her. The love that is between them is far too great, too deep. I fight with myself the entire time that I'm packing, telling myself that I'm dong what's right for Carly-Ann, for me, and in the long run for Michael. A soft knock on my door has me jumping out of my skin. I tiptoe to my door, peeping through the peephole. Siedah's glowing face comes into view and I sigh pulling the door open.

" You missed it girl. The crowd went insane for you after you and Michael got done dancing, what's this?" Siedah asks, looking at my open suitcases. " We aren't leaving until tomorrow night."

" Carly-Ann and I are leaving tonight," I say dully, kneeling down to zip up our luggage.

" What, why? Did you and Michael get an early flight or something?" she asks, and I shake my head, tears falling onto the back of my hands.

" I'm leaving Siedah," I say, pushing myself to my feet. A hint of understanding flickers over her face.

" You cant, what about Michael? Your job?" she stammers, her eyes shining with pain.

" I have to. I, I cant do this anymore Siedah. What if something were to happen? If Michael decided he just didn't want us around? That would kill Carly-Ann, I wont let her get hurt again," I say, thinking that by saying my excuses out loud it sounds feasible.

" Oh that's bull Dani, your too afraid to get any closer. You know better than most that Mike would rather cut off his arm than ever hurt Carly-Ann, your doing this for you," she says, her voice accusing me, her words cutting through me.

" SO what if I am? I just, I cant do it. I'm sorry Siedah. Please, just give this to Michael, okay?" I say, picking Carly-Ann up in my arms, pulling my luggage behind me. I don't let out the breath I'm holding until we're situated in the taxi. I lay my head back, one hand on Carly-Ann's hair, the other over my heart as I try to stifle the tears.

* * *

**Michael's POV**

I tap my foot rapidly against the floor of the elevator, adrenaline and excitement coursing through me. It wasn't the show, or the reaction from the crowd that has my blood humming, it's the kiss. It's Dani. It's been her from the very beginning. I had searched for Dani incessantly after the show but she was nowhere to be found. Of course, I figured that Carly-Ann got tired so she brought her back to the hotel to get some much needed rest. I rush off the elevator running to Dani's room, and I knock softly. Tonight would be the night, the night I ask Dani to come to Neverland, her and Carly-Ann. I'm only slightly caught off guard when Siedah answers the door.

" Hey, where's Dani?" I ask, leaning nonchalantly against the door.

" She's gone Michael, she left with Carly-Ann almost an hour ago," Siedah answers slowly, and I smile not catching the sullen undertone of her words.

" Well, where did they go, when are they coming back? I need to talk to her," I say, bouncing into the room. It feels different, something was off about the energy.

" She isn't coming back Mike, I tried talking to her, she said she was doing it for, damn it Mike, she told me to give you this. I'm sorry," she says, handing me a slip of paper, brushing a hand over my shoulder. I wait until the door closes behind her, my eyes blind by unexpected tears, to unfold the note. Her beautiful and precise handwriting stands out the words reverberating in my head.

_' Michael,_

_You have been nothing but wonderful to Carly-Ann and me, and what I have to say is going to hurt you, and if I could do this without hurting you believe me I would. When I took this job, I took it, promising myself that Carly-Ann would come first, she has to come first. I am afraid that she is getting far too attached to you Michael, and I worry that if something were to happen, like I had to leave or heaven forbid I got fired, it would crush Carly-Ann. She has already been through too much for such a young girl, and I cant let anything else hurt her. That's only partially true. The truth is, I'm getting to attached Michael. You mean so much to me, more than I could ever express. I don't know what I would do if one day you woke up and realized you didn't need or want me and my little girl around anymore. I think I would shatter right then and there. Thank you, for this experience, for your friendship, for everything. I'm sorry Michael. Take care._

_Love Always, Dani.'_

I press the letter to my heart closely. This cant be right, she's so wrong. Did she not get it. I wanted her, no it was so much than just simply wanting her. I needed her. I could never stop needing her. I mechanically walk from my room and with every step I take I find myself moving faster. I slam into my room, grabbing the telephone pounding the numbers.

" Max, meet me in my room, ten minutes," I snap out, slamming the phone down roughly. It took me too long to work up to this, nothing was going to get in the way now.

* * *

**Dani's POV**

I hold Carly-Ann close, her tears shaking her little body.

" Mama, we have to go back, we have too," Carly-Ann wails, and I rock her back and forth trying my hardest to console her.

" I told you Carly-Ann we cant. We are going home, to California. Tomorrow night you'll be seeing Grandma, Uncle Brandon and Kyle again, wont that be great," I say, trying my hardest to make my voice sound happy. The fact of the matter is I too wish I could weep. Wish that I hadn't done this. That I could just rewind, and change my mind. Decide to stay. I look up at the clock on the wall. Our flight doesn't leave for another two hours, and I groan. I shouldn't complain though, I was lucky that I even got tickets.

" Bu, but what about Mikey. We cant leave him Mama, he needs us, and we need him too. He loves us Mama," she stammers, and I wince.

" Oh baby, of course Michael loves you. It's just, this isn't a good life for you Carly-Ann. You need to be around kids your age, in school," I say, grasping for any excuse that would subdue my crying daughter.

" Your aren't hearing me Mama, Mikey love you too," she screams, and I slide lower in my chair, blushing at the faces that turn to look towards me.

" Carly-Ann, Mi-" I say, but then a sudden outburst of screams stops me mid-sentence. I don't understand a word that is being said, but two words stand out to me.

" Michael Jackson!" the crowd screams, and I gasp. I stand up, a sniffling Carly-Ann lifting her head from my shoulder.

" Mikey," she screams, and I try to duck out of the line of sight, but its too late, Max grasps my elbow firmly in his hands.

" I'm sorry Dani, but unless you want Michael to get lost in a sea of crazed fans, come with me," Max says, and I nod my head, staying close to Max's side, pushing through the crowd of people. Michael glances at me, the pain evident in his eyes, and it tears at my heart. I never meant to hurt him, I was only trying to save myself.

* * *

The ride in the limo is mostly silent, save for the soft murmuring going on between Carly-Ann and Michael.

" Thank you Mikey, I knew you'd come," Carly-Ann says, and I catch a glimpse of Michael smiling from the corner of my eye.

" Well, I couldn't let her take my favorite girl away could I?" Michael answers back, making Carly-Ann giggle. Soon we're in the familiar back entrance of the hotel, and I open the door slowly.

" Max, I bet that if you took Carly-Ann up to her room right now, there will be sundae's waiting for you both," Michael says, lifting Carly-Ann from her seat. Carly-Ann's answering squeal makes me smile momentarily.

" Ooo, what are we waiting for kiddo, lets go," Max says, and before he turns to leave with Carly-Ann in tow, he brushes a supportive hand over my shoulder. I follow Michael into the elevator, twisting my fingers nervously. I jump slightly when the elevator dings, caught slightly by surprise when Michael grasps my elbow dragging me from the small space. I jump slightly when he slams the door to his room behind us, and I cant take my eyes off of him. He pinches the bridge of his nose, pacing back and forth in front of me.

" Michael I," I attempt to break the silence, but he just puts up his hand, silencing me instantly.

" Do you have any idea what you just did to me? The hell you just put me through," he asks, his voice dangerously calm.

" I'm sorry. I just, I have to do what I feel is right for Carly-Ann," I say, stammering out, my voice hitching with each word.

" Daniella, you know me. Look at me, would I ever, ever do anything to hurt that little girl?" he asks, his eyes shining brightly, his arms outstretched.

" No," I force the words out, the hot ball of tears suffocating me.

" Daniella, I know that this whole thing has been a rollercoaster, and I know that its all so new to you. But you have to trust me. I would never do anything to hurt Carly-Ann or you," he says, stepping towards me, pulling me into a tight hug. I hug him stiffly.

'You already have hurt me, you made me fall in love with you, you kissed me. You've shown me who you really are, and you dont even know it,' I think to myself, my heart burning in my chest.

" Just tell me your going to stay." He says, and I look up at him, my eyes burning fiercely. I nod my head slightly.

" Good, I'd hate to have to pull out the big guns," he says, and I giggle wiping my eyes quickly.

" Like what?" I ask, falling back into our normal banter.

" Legal big guns. See Dani, when you signed the contract you signed until the end of the tour. Face it beautiful, you belong to me." he says, smiling at me with a quick wink. I smile, those words should have bothered me, but the thought of belonging to Michael, no matter what the amount of time, doesn't seem all that bad.


	10. Chapter 10: Broken Promise

**_Author's Note: Okey dokey, here's Chapter 10 :) Enjoy ya'll_**

**_Chapter 10: Broken Promise_**

**_"We promise according to our hopes, and perform according to our fears" ~Francois duc de la Rochefoucauld_**

* * *

" Michael," I whisper, nudging him lightly with my elbow.

" Daniella," Michael mocks back, and I smile lightly.

" Can I ask you a question?" I ask, turning in my seat to look at him.

" Of course you can, doesn't mean I'll have the answer," he says, and I giggle.

" Okay Mr. Smarty Pants, can you be serious for just one second?" I ask, trying to stifle my laughter when he makes a goofy _'serious'_ face. "I was just thinking. You know my house isn't more than an hour from your place, I could always commute to work," I say, watching his face, trying to gauge his reaction.

" Well yeah you could, but that would mean getting up at like four in the morning to be at my place by five, and as I have witnessed for myself waking Carly-Ann up when she is sleeping can be dangerous, don't you think it would be easier if you just stayed at Neverland with me?" he asks, and he makes valid points.

" Well of course it would be easier. I just, I don't want us to be a burden," my words trail off when Michael smacks me upside the head with a pillow.

" You guys could never be a burden. Besides, Carly-Ann will love it. My family is going to love her, and you," he murmurs, his beautiful eyes growing deep. " Which reminds me, I want to put together a party. Sort of a kick off to the two month break. I want everyone there, the entire crew, my family, yours" My eyes widen at that.

" My family?" I ask, looking at him surprised.

" Of course. I cant wait to meet them," he says, and I smile at the thought. I slide forward, pulling out my notebook, sliding on my glasses.

" Well Mr. Boss Man, lets get to work," I say, smiling when starts rattling off ideas.

* * *

I step off the plane, lifting my face up into the California sunshine. ' God I missed this,' I think to myself. A limousine and driver are waiting for us, the door open. It had been a long flight and the hours that weren't spent lost in sleep went to Michael and I talking and planning the party. I smile when Carly-Ann curls into Michaels arms, her ruffled blonde hair standing out against his black shirt.

" She loves you, ya know," I say, Michael's eyes meeting me over my daughters head.

" The feelings mutual, get some rest Dani, it'll be an hour before we're home," he says, and I smile at the word _'home'_ as I lay my head back. It doesn't feel like it's been five minutes when someone's soft hand's shake my shoulders .

" Dani, wake up," I open my eyes, Michael staring down at me.

" I'm awake," I say, sitting up looking through out of the window. The house ahead of us takes my breath away. It's something far beyond all of my wildest imaginations.

" Welcome to Neverland Wendy," Michael says, smiling at me broadly. I grin as I step out of the limo, when the shouts of people calling Michael's name catches my attention. I watch standing off to the side with Carly-Ann, as Michael is embraced by his siblings. I smile at the undeniably deep connection that they share. The love that courses between them is almost blinding.

" Mother," Michaels says, taking a small woman into his arms, hugging her fiercely.

" Hey Mike, whose the pretty lady?" one of his brothers ask, and I blush, running my fingers through my hair nervously.

" Oh where are my manners, everybody this is Dane and her daughter Carly-Ann, Dani, Carly-Ann this is, well everyone," he says, and in a flurry of movement Carly-Ann and I are passed from person to person, being hugged and kissed by each one.

" Hopefully my brother wasn't too much a brute with you," Janet says, hugging me last.

" No, no he was great," I stutter out, trying to find my footing around everyone. I don't know how much Michael has told them about me, so I don't know exactly where I stand with them. Will I be looked at as nothing more than the help, or will I find that Carly-Ann and I are just as much part of his family now that we're home as we were while on tour with him?

" Good, wouldn't want to have to teach my big brother a lesson or anything. Well, you and this pretty little one must be tired. Why don't I show you guys to your rooms?" Janet asks, immediately taking us both by the hands leading us into the mansion. I glance over my shoulder looking at Michael, surrounded by his brothers, and there's something about his eyes that makes me feel at ease as we're led into our new home. I know that Janet is chattering at me but I don't have the slightest idea what she was saying.

" Hello, earth to Dani," Janet says, waving an elegant hand in front of my face.

" What, oh sorry," I say, smiling when she laughs.

" I know, it's all so much," she says, pushing open the door to my room. I gasp, breathless. I had never imagined. The room was done in my favorite colors. Pink and black. The bed was the biggest bed I had ever seen in my life, the black comforter inviting me to sink underneath it, coaxing me to sleep as deep as I can. I run my fingers over the cherry wood table, stopping when I notice the vase of flowers, a note attached to it. I was so lost in my own world that I didn't even notice Janet leading Carly-Ann out of the room.

_' Dani, _

_I never told you this, but you remind me of Wendy. The constant provider, the very meaning of nurturer exudes from your very soul. Find your childhood here, Welcome to Neverland Wendy, where no one is sad, and no one grows up. Welcome home. _

_-Love, Michael.'_

My eyes glaze over and I try my hardest not to cry.

" Dani?" Janet calls out, and I look up to her, my eyes shining fiercely.

" I'm sorry, this is, this is all just too much," I say, my voice breaking on my words as I begin crying.

" Oh sweet heart, don't cry," she says, and I sink into a chair unable to restrain my tears.

" I, I, I cant help it. I don't want him to feel like I expect this, I would be just as happy in a room with Carly-Ann," I stammer, my body shuddering with the tears.

" Oh darlin' he didn't do this because he thinks you expect it. He cares about you Dani, we all do. Your part of the Jackson family now girl, you and that adorable little one of yours," she says, and I smile trying my hardest to brighten up. " You may or may not know this DanI, and if you don't I have to swear you to secrecy. Every night Mike would call home and instead of talking about the show or the things he saw, he would talk about you and Carly-Ann." I smile, wiping my face.

" I didn't know that, thanks Janet, I needed to hear that. Sorry for the water works, I'm just overly tired," I say, looking around. " Where's Carly-Ann?" Janet helps me from my chair leading me through the bathroom to another room. I stand in the doorway, my heart sighing at the sight of my daughter curled up on a canopy bed. Purple gossamer curtains surrounding her.

" It's a room fit for a little princess," I murmur, taking in the rest of the room. A toy box in the corner overflowing with trinkets, and I smile. Michael doesn't miss anything.

" Your dead on your feet girl, go curl up in that nice bed of yours, get some rest," she says, and I nod, walking in a zombie like state towards my room. I kick off my shoes, pulling my shirt over my head. I unbutton my jeans sliding them down my legs. I pull back the covers on the bed, sliding my aching and fatigued body onto the fabric. I moan, content, closing my eyes I drop off into the most peaceful sleep I have had in months.

I wake up stretching slowly. My eyes adjust to the darkness of the room, I sit up looking around. I search for the clock, what time was it? Two thirty in the morning. How is that possible, I laid down at what, a quater to two. I slept for twelve hours? I haven't slept that long since, well since before Carly-Ann was born. I click on the bedside lamp casting shadows through out the room. I open my suitcase rifling through the clothes. I pull out a pair of leggings and pull them on, before I slip on my tight black tank top. I walk through the bathroom, peeking in on Carly-Ann. I kneel down next to her bed, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead, before turning and walking out of the room. I walk out into the hallway, looking around. I couldn't remember which way Janet had brought us through the house, but I figured if I was going to be living here I might as well explore a little. I tip toe down the hall looking at the trinkets and knick knacks smiling as I run my fingers along everything. A small light comes from under one door way and I push it open, gasping giddily at the dance studio that lays before me. It's beautiful, any dancer's dream come true. Long mirrors expand against one wall, an exercise bar against the other. I walk into the room, pushing the door shut partially behind me. I walk to the stereo, pressing play, and the room fills with the soft music of Debussy. I smile, walking to the center of the room, looking into the mirror. I stand on point, in fourth position, the years of ballet training taking over as the music moves over me, through me, coursing in my veins. I follow my heart, letting it take me wherever it wants to lead me. With each spin and dip I take pictures of my fathers face from different points of our short time together flashes behind my closed eyes. I gasp from the memories, breaking my form as I fall to my knees. I wrap my arms around my body, crying as the voice of my dad echoes in my head. _'My Prima Ballerina, absolutely stunning. Your destined for greatness kid, don't ever forget it'_ I hold my head, rocking back and forth trying to ease my own pain, but it doesn't fade, it wont ever fade.

**Michael's POV**

It was so nice to be home, to be where I feel like I truly belong. To see my family, the faces of people who understand who I am underneath the music and the dancing. I'm not saying that I don't love what I do, it's the greatest thing in the world. Sometimes it's just nice to be home, to have a break. I lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. Today was a truly great day. Everybody liked DanI, and instantly fell in love with Carly-Ann. Even Joseph couldn't help but to crack a smile when Carly-Ann stumbled out of bed, making her way into the sitting room her pink hippo in one hand asking for me. I slide out of bed deciding that perhaps some tea will help me find rest. I pull my black button up shirt on leaving the buttons undone, I slide into the hall. I hum softly as I go, stopping short when I notice the light and soft music coming from the dance studio.

" I could have sworn I turned everything off," I murmur to myself, pushing the door open slightly. I stand, watching in amazement as DanI dances, spinning gracefully around the room. I watch as her body moves and dips noiselessly as if her body was made of water, the dance made just for her. I knew that Dani could dance, that was obvious. However I didn't know that she could dance like this. My eyes fight to keep up with her body, spinning so fluidly so easily and just when she is about to reach the peak of the dance, her smooth demeanor breaks and she falls to her knees. At first I simply thought that she had made herself dizzy, but then I realize that her shoulders were shaking, rocking from her silent sobs.

" Dani," I call out, crossing the room quickly, taking her into my arms. She pulls away from me, wiping her face quickly with her beautiful hands.

" I'm sorry. I shouldn't have, I didn't mean too," she says fumbling blindly as she tries to get to her feet.

" Dani, wait please," I say grabbing her, holding her to me. " Talk to me, tell me what's hurting you , please." I watch as she fights for control. Her sadness quickly being masked. She starts walking away, suddenly stopping to look back at me. She opens her mouth, her faltering voice echoing off the walls.

**Dani's POV**

" I was four, when I put on my first pair of ballet flats. It took one time and I was hooked. My entire life became ballet. Every waking hour was spent dancing through the house, practicing into the wee hours of the morning. By the time I was fourteen I had a stricter schedule than most, but you of all people can understand that," I say, walking over to the exercise bar, dipping into a grand plie. " I was fourteen when my parents finally allowed me to take the more advanced classes, which meant that my dance classes ran later. I had just gotten out of dance class, and the sun was just setting, it was fall time, so dusk was setting in and setting in quickly. I was waiting in my usual spot, for my dad to pick me up from class. My dad, was my best friend, and my biggest fan. He was running late, and he was never late. Actually majority of the time it was me who would be late, always staying after to talk to the instructor, asking for pointers, seeking any and all knowledge on how to become better. I had to be the best. And after every class, he would be sitting in the car, waiting for me, he was so dependable. I started to worry, but then I just thought that he perhaps got caught in bad traffic. When my brother Brandon was the one who showed up, I knew, even before he could say anything that something was horribly, and terribly wrong. He wouldn't say anything at first, he just got out of the car, pulling me into a tight hug. I wrestled to get out of his grasp, asking, begging him to tell me what was wrong. Finally he told me. _'Dani, Dad's been in an accident, its bad.'_ I shook my head, trying to clear it. Everything stood still, it was as if the whole world stopped spinning. I refused to go to the hospital, I didn't want to see him, to see my hero laying up in some hospital bed, unconscious, barely clinging to life. I guess in some naïve way I believed that if I didn't actually see it, it wasn't real. Anyways, one day, I got home from school, suffering from my first heart break because the boy I had a crush on was dating someone else. I talked my Mom into taking me to the hospital, I told her I decided that after ten days, it was time for me to see him, that I was ready. The truth was I wasn't ready, I wasn't even remotely close to ready. I remember walking the hallways of the hospital, my mothers hand holding tightly to mine. _'Dani,'_ she said, _'if at any point you feel like you cant handle it you need to just excuse yourself. Don't let him see you cry.'_ I took the deepest breath I could, and walked into his hospital room. I tried to stifle the gasp, but it didn't work. There he was, my Daddy, tubes and machines everywhere. He looked over at me, and he just smiled. His big green eyes roaming over me as if he couldn't believe it was me. Shining almost. I walked over to the bed, and I sat down next to him, his big hands enveloping mine. _' My Dani, my pretty prima ballerina,"_ he whispered out, and I smiled. I talked to him for a long time, so long in fact without breaking down that my mother went to get some coffee from the cafeteria. Once she left the room, something changed. I could feel it to the very core of my being. He looked at me, and the look on his face was so serious. _'Dani you have to promise me something okay?'_ he said, and I looked at him. I would promise him anything, anything he wanted I would give to him. '_Promise me that you'll never stop dancing DanI. Never stop doing what you do. Your going to change this world one day Daniella Isabelle. Your destined for greatness. And one day, your going to find someone who is going to love you more than anything else in this whole world. I love you.'_ I started crying, holding his hand to my face, sobbing uncontrollably. I knew by the way he was talking that he was letting go. I begged him, screaming and pleading for him to just hold on. But he didn't, he let go. My father died ten days after his accident," I say, unaware that I was crying. " I spent the next year and a half keeping his promise. Then, well you know what happened." I turn around looking at Michael, his eyes shining, tears slipping down his cheeks.

" Why, why did you stop dancing?" Michael asks, and I stare at him, trying to find the words to say.

" When I found out for sure that I was pregnant with Carly-Ann I told myself that I would keep dancing. Then my mother sat me down one day, and she told me that since I was going to be a mother, there were things I was going to have to sacrifice in order to do what needed to be done for my baby, and dancing was one of them. I live, every single day, knowing that my dad is somewhere looking down on me, and his heart is breaking because I didn't keep that promise," I say, swiping my hands at my face, frustrated that I cant seem to reign in my emotions.

" Dani, you cant, you couldn't have know that things would have turned out the way they did. You were a scared fourteen year old girl who did what she had to do by making a promise to her father while he died in front of her eyes. You did something that ninety percent of grown women and men wouldn't be able to do. The question is Dani, when are you going to stop punishing yourself for the things that happened, and do what make you truly happy?" he asks, crossing the room taking my face into his hands.

" I don't know, I don't know if I will ever be able to forgive myself Michael. You know I haven't done ballet since I was sixteen, until tonight, and aside from it causing me to go into complete and total nuclear meltdown, it felt good," I say, noticing that his hands still haven't left my face.

" Your father was right Daniella, your destined for greatness," he murmurs, my eyes filling with tears. I stop breathing as he lowers his head, his lips only a breath away from mine. I grasp his wrists, his pulse hammering wildly against my fingertips.

" Michael," I whisper, whatever words I was going to say to him sliding down my throat falling into the pit of my stomach as he kisses me. Its different than every other kiss we shared on tour. It was sweeter, gentler. I pull away, staring at him, my eyes blurred from the swarming emotions inside of me. I hug him closely, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck, my face buried into the side of his neck breathing him in. _'Don't you see it yet Michael?'_ my heart calls out. _' I love you, I need you. Save me from myself.'_


	11. Chapter 11: Innocence Dies

**Author's Note: Okay, so when I wrote this chapter I had to serioulsy debate with myself to even use it. I would love to write a story where there is nothing but sunshine and rainbows, especially when it comes to Michael Jackson, but the truth is when I think of Michael Jackson, I think of somebody who spent his whole life trying to heal people from whatever it is that was hurting them. I ran this story by a friend of mine, and after she was done crying she begged me to re-write it, telling me that something like this would never have happened at Neverland, which is true, but then again this is fiction so I decided to keep it. I will apologize now if this hurts anyone when they read it, but bare with me, I promise you its serves a purpose. Onto Chapter Eleven. Xoxo-Amber-Marie**

**Chapter 11:Innocence Dies**

"_**Let children walk with Nature, let them see the beautiful blendings and communions of death and life, their joyous inseparable unity, as taught in woods and meadows, plains and mountains and streams of our blessed star, and they will learn that death is stingless indeed, and as beautiful as life."-John Muir**_

* * *

I stand in the backyard of Neverland, watching and guiding people as they decorate. The 'Kick Off To Break Off' would be starting in just a few hours. I smile as I walk between people, helping the workers set up the moon bounce. I rolled my eyes when Michael told me the party would be formal attire required, and yet he requested a moon bounce.

'_Why is it such a crazy idea Daniella? Who doesn't like getting dressed up and jumping in a moon bounce? Combine the two, and you have a winning combination,' _Michael's voice echoes in my head, and I laugh at the memory. Sure his taste in things were a little on the eccentric side to most, but to me it was endearing proof of the underlying innocence in him.

" Dani, girl what are you doing, we have to go, now," someone yells to me, and I look up smiling pushing the hair out of my face, when I see Janet staring at me from across the yard, one hand on her hip her foot tapping impatiently. I walk towards her, my notebook pressed to my chest.

" Hey Janet, where, exactly are we supposed to be going?" I ask, and for an answer she grabs my arms dragging me into the house. We pass by Michael and his brothers, who are in the middle of some sort of friendly argument.

" Where are you ladies off too?" Michael asks, smiling at us when Janet stops long enough for me to catch a breath.

" To get ready. Jermaine, Jackie, please can you just take this notebook from Dani," Janet says, yanking the notebook from my hands, "and make sure that whatever else needs to be done, gets done. We have work to do," Janet says, slapping my notebook against her brother's chest. " Thanks."

" Have fun Dani," the group calls out to me, and I shoot them a pleading look as Janet unmercifully drags me through the house. It isn't until she thrusts me head long into a room, closing and locking the door behind us that I have the chance to ask her what is going on.

" Janet, what are you doing? I have a job to do, if this party doesn't go just right it could cost me my job, I hardly have time," I say, but she cuts me off with her quick laughter.

" Please Dani, Michael wouldn't get rid of you if his life depended on it. Besides, I am under strict orders from my dear big brother to do this. It's time to get ready," she says thrusting a robe at me. I stare at her inquisitively.

" Janet, the party doesn't start for another," I pause looking at the watch on my wrist, "two hours, what am I possibly going to do that is going to take me two hours?" I ask, feeling slightly annoyed that I was pulled from my work. I wanted to see this project through, I didn't have time to stop now.

" The works. But to start with, your going to go into that bathroom and take a bath. You can use a good soak, and when your done we'll get started," she says, thrusting a red silk robe into my hands, pushing me towards the bathroom. In the few days I have been at Neverland, I have discovered something about Michael's baby sister. You don't argue with her, when she wants you to do something, your going to do it, one way or another, might as well make it as easy and relatively painless on yourself as you can. I shut the bathroom door behind me, sighing when I look at myself in the mirror.

" Oh hell, she was right, I could use a bath," I say, rolling my eyes when Janet yells through the door.

" I told you so," she yells in a song-song voice, and I laugh starting the water.

* * *

An hour later, I study myself in the mirror. My make up was done expertly. My green eyes standing out brightly, my lips shining. Janet refuses to let me see the dress I'm wearing, insisting that I wont truly appreciate it until I see the complete package. My hair is curled swept to the side being held in place with heavy hair combs. I smile at myself, agreeing completely with Michael, it is fun to dress up.

" Okay girly, off with the robe," Janet says, and I blush deeply. I slide my robe off, standing before her in nothing but a simple purple colored strapless bra, and a thin, silky thong. " All right. Close your eyes." I follow her instructions, using her shoulder to brace myself when she tells me to step into the dress. The material feels wonderful on my skin, and I listen as she pulls the zipper up the back of the dress. I open my eyes slowly, taking in Janet's expression.

" What?" I ask, alarmed when she stands speechless in front of me.

" Turn around," she says simply, and I do, working my eyes up from my feet to my face. I stare at myself in disbelief. I have never felt beautiful before, but that's how I feel now. I touch a hand to my face as if trying to convince myself that its really me I'm seeing.

" Wow," I whisper out, feeling somewhat out of sorts.

" Stunning. The dress is perfect," she murmurs, and I stare at it, taking in every detail of the plum colored halter topped dress. It crisscrosses at my throat and I turn the side taking peering over my shoulder.

" Janet, thank you," I say turning to look back at her. " I feel, like I'm going to my first prom or something."

" You don't have to thank me silly, but if your really feeling thankful you can help me into my dress," she says, and I happily oblige, it's the least I can do. Twenty minutes later a knock on the door pulls me and Janet from our conversation. I pull open the door smiling as I kneel down looking down at Carly-Ann.

" Wow Mama, you look like a princess," Carly-Ann says, smiling as she hugs me.

" So do you baby," I say, kissing her cheek. I smile at her little puffy gown and sparkling ruby red dress shoes.

" Oh, I was told to come and get you, the guests are here," she says, and I straighten myself, taking a deep breath.

" Well baby girl, lets go," I say, taking her hand as Janet threads her arm through mine, the only sound in the hallway is the echo of our high heels clicking around us.

* * *

I step onto the back patio, staring in disbelief at how beautifully everything turned out. Tents are set up through out the massive yard, and hundreds of people mill around, talking and murmuring amongst themselves. It's something out of every girls fairy tale. I look up at the sky, praying that the rain stays away long enough for the party to be fully enjoyed

" Mikey," Carly-Ann yells, releasing my hand to run to him. I follow her movements, my eyes landing on him as he lifts her up, twirling her around. I smile, breathless at his appearance. His long curly hair pulled back into a low ponytail, his head covered by a black fedora. His lean body covered with a black tuxedo, with his signature gloved hand setting off sparks of light when he moves. I watch as my daughter leans close to his ear, whispering something to him. He looks up, his head turning in my direction, and something passes between us when his eyes fall on me. I start making my way towards him, but the sound of a familiar and long missed voice calls to me.

" Dani?," someone calls, their voice apprehensive as if they arent sure that it's really me, and I turn in the direction of the voice smiling as my eyes mist over at the sight of one of my brothers.

" Brandon," I say on a short breath, I rush through the crowd, all but leaping into my brothers arms, letting him pick me up and twirl me around.

" Look at you, beautiful little sister," Brandon says, holding me at arms length, his eyes scanning over me causing me to blush slightly.

" Where's Kyle, Momma?" I ask, looking around for them. He turns me to the crowd where Kyle and Mom stand, talking to a group of people. My eyes light up when my Mother looks towards me, her eyes smiling. I take Brandon's hand in mine, walking slowly, almost cautiously as we make our way towards them.

" Kyle," I murmur, hugging him close, tears threatening to ruin my make-up. " Momma," I say, finally turning to look at my mom. She looks beautiful, young, almost. She hugs me tightly, and I smile.

" I missed you dear heart," she murmurs into my ear, and I pull away blinking my tears away.

" I missed you too, but your granddaughter missed you even more," I say, wrapping an arm around my Mother's slim waist.

" Where is she?" Mom asks, and I point through the crowd, to where Michael is still holding Carly-Ann laughing wildly at something that is being said between him, Carly-Ann and one of his brothers.

" Grandma," Carly-Ann yells, squirming out of Michaels hold, racing gracefully considering her dress , through the crowd, hugging my mother fiercely.

" Oh my sweet girl. Let me look at you," Mom says, kneeling down to look at Carly-Ann as she twirls in her pretty dress.

" Grandma come on, I want to introduce you to Mikey, come on," Carly-Ann says, pulling my mother's hand, surprisingly strong for such a small child. I take a deep breath, my brothers sensing I need any and all confidence I can get, come to my sides wrapping their arms around me as I walk with them towards Michael. What's the worst that can happen?

* * *

" Mom, Brandon, Kyle, this is Michael," I say, watching as he shakes my older brothers' hands, and then he turns, hugging my mother sweetly.

" Mrs. James it's so nice to finally meet you. You raised the sweetest, most wonderful daughter in the world," Michael says, his words causing butterflies to erupt in my stomach.

" Thank You Mr. Jackson," Mom says, smiling broadly, a glow on her face I haven't seen in years.

" Please call me Michael," he says, and I smile feeling at ease when I see that everyone is getting along.

" If you will excuse me, I have to check and make sure that the caterers have everything right, I will be back. Mom, Brandon, Kyle, please make yourselves at home, it's a party, have some fun," I say, quickly pressing a soft kiss to Mom's cheek before breaking away to do my job. I smile, taking the time to stop and talk to people when they say hello. I enter the kitchen slowly, my feet already aching from the stiletto shoes I'm wearing.

" Miss. James," the head caterer calls my name " We have a small problem. The desserts for this party were accidentally sent to another party across town." I smile as I walk towards him, no problem is too big for me, nothing I cant fix, someway. This may be a night fit for fairy tales, but reality comes first.

* * *

Forty-Five minutes and one small disaster later I make my way out of the kitchen. Helping divert the small catastrophe that would have been on our hands made me feel good, accomplished. I smile when I step into the backyard, noticing that a good number of the guests were making good use of the dance floor and live band. I grin wildly when I notice that even my Mother is in on the festivities letting herself be led across the floor by Brandon.

" Your mother is a wonderful woman Dani," someone whispers in my ear, and I smile knowing the all too familiar silky voice. I turn and see Michael, his eyes glowing.

" Thank you. I have to say, she has been, pleasantly sweet tonight," I say, crossing my arms across my chest when the music changes. Slowing down, I smile dreamily when I look back to the dance floor, people dancing closely with their partners.

" Dance with me Daniella," Michael says, extending a hand to me. I blush deeply, feeling slightly apprehensive as I let him lead me to the dance floor. He wraps one arm around my waist, pulling me close to him, and I lay my head on his chest, smiling. You know in Cinderella, when Prince Charming and Cinderella dance, and everyone around them are so mesmerized by the beauty of the couple they stop and stare? But Prince Charming and Cinderella don't even notice because they are so lost in each other that anything and everything around them just simply fell away? That's what its like, in this moment. I can't see or hear anything but Michael. The feel of his hand on my back, the sound of his heart as it beats steadily beneath my ear. I close my eyes on a wistful sigh, content to spend the rest of my life just like this. As quickly as my fairy tale comes, its shattered by the sudden murmurs and gasp of the people around us. I lift my head from Michael's chest, noting that his eyes are frozen on one spot. I follow his gaze, and realize who it was that shattered my magical moment. She is a vision, in a gold gown that flows to the ground. Silhouetted by the candle light that flickers lightly in the breeze.

" Lisa Marie," Michael murmurs, his hands falling off my body. I watch, feeling as if I had been slapped in the face when Michael leaves me behind without so much of word, to make his way to the beautiful newcomer. Sure there had been speculation that the growing friendship between Lisa Marie and The King Of Pop had romantic undertones, but that was months before I started working for him. Speculation turned into full blown confirmation in my mind, as I stood under the stars, candle light flickering around me, watching as Michael hugs Lisa close to him, pressing a shy kiss to her cheek. I feel my breaths hitching, my eyes scanning the crowd mercilessly for a friendly face, for anybody who could see my pain. My eyes stop, shimmering as tears threaten to spill over, on Siedah, her own eyes wide with shock. I stand still, afraid that the minute I try to move I will shatter from the inside out.

" Dani come on," Siedah says, wrapping a strong arm around my waist, leading me away from my broken fairy tale.

" Dani," Siedah calls my name, like she has been for the last I don't know how long. I lift my flooding eyes to her, a shaky smile on my lips.

" I'm glad I never told him that I loved him," I say, my voice wavering with each word. " It would have felt so much worse if I would have told him." I turn away, staring through the window of the sitting room my eyes unseeing as the rain begins to fall.

* * *

**Michael's POV**

The party moved inside once the rain started falling, and I stood watching all of my friends and acquaintances mingling, when someone suddenly threads their arms through mine, tugging me away from the noise.

" Walk with me Mike," Lisa says, and I smile looking down at my long time friend. She's beautiful, no doubt about it, but she is like a sister to me.

" Maybe I don't want to walk, maybe I want to fly," I joke, leading her to another room.

" Always the joker. So tell me Mike, where is the girl that had you calling me at all hours while you were on tour. I'm curious to see who it is that finally caught the heart of my best friend," Lisa says, her eyes dancing with humor and curiosity.

" I was wondering the same thing. She and I were dancing right before you showed up. I actually left her on the dance floor," I muse, laughing suddenly when Lisa smacks my arm.

" You idiot. You don't just leave a girl on the dance floor to go hug another woman, even if the other woman is as fabulous as me," she jokes, and I realize something quickly. I hadn't seen Dani at all after our dance was cut short by the sudden appearance of my friend. I slap a hand to my forehead, groaning. I'm used to being the one that's chased and pursued, not the other way around.

" I've never seen you like this Mike. It's the real deal isn't it?" she asks, her eyes glowing, mixed with fascination and worry.

" Yeah, it is. I don't know how to explain it," I say, and before I can fumble for the words to describe what it is that I feel when I am around Dani, Lisa presses a small peck to my lips. She opens her mouth to say something but a small voice comes from the door way.

" Mikey," the small angelic voice of Carly-Ann rings through the room. I turn and look, and with horror see that tears are clouding her usually happy eyes.

" Carly-Ann," I say, stepping towards her.

" No, no. Your supposed to love my Mama, not her. We're supposed to be a family," she shrieks, running from the room.

" Michael, I didn't mean too," Lisa says, but I just shake my head sadly.

" Don't apologize Lisa, it isn't your fault, this is my mess," I say, rubbing a hand over my face. How is that I keep messing up tonight? It cant get much worse than this, I never knew just how wrong I could be.

* * *

**Dani's POV**

Surprisingly, it doesn't take me nearly as long as I thought it would to pull myself together, with the help of Siedah my make-up looks flawless, expertly covering the evidence of my hot tears, a fake smile plastered on my lips. I walk back into the hallway, Siedah at my side, walking slowly.

" It's going to be all right Dani," Siedah reassures me, and I just nod my head. Of course it would be okay, it was only love. Love comes and goes. I'm stopped in my tracks when Mac calls my name. I smile at him as he runs towards me, skididng to a stop.

" Dani, Dani, have you seen Carly-Ann? We are going to watch a movie in the theatre and I cant find her anyhwere," Mac says, his big blue eyes shining up at me. It never ceased to amaze me the power that my daughter had on people. It was the day after we arrived that Carly-Ann met Maucauly Culkin, or Mac as he is known here at Neverland. She was smitten from the beginning and apparently the feeling was mutual.

" Sorry Mac, I don't know where she is. Last time I saw her she was with her uncle Kyle, dancing. I'll tell you what, we'll look for her together," I say, taking his hand in mine. We make it into the main entry way when the sound of screeching breaks catches our attention.

" What was that?" I ask, dropping Mac's hand as I turn to walk out of the front door. Everything moves in slow motion when I see the driver getting out of the car, yelling that he had hit a child.

" Carly-Ann," I say, my mouth barely able to form the words. I run to the front of the van, and everything shatters as I scream, falling to my knee's, pulling my daughter into my arms. The rain falls around us, on us, as I clutch my daughter closely to my chest. Her eyes are open, looking around wildly, and I scream for help as I press my hands to her head trying to stop the bleeding.

" Get us some help, please, someone call an ambulance!" I scream, my eyes burning as the rain and my tears mix with make-up. I rock her, crying as her body goes limp.

" No, no, no. Carly-Ann baby, please, keep your eyes open baby, keep your eyes open," I chant over and over again. I don't even notice the crowd that has gathered around us, the soft gasps, I don't notice anything until Brandon and Kyle are at my side.

" Dani, what happened, oh my God, Carly-Ann," Brandon says, and I hear my mothers tortured wails fall over me. I gather my daughter closely, curling my body around her, weeping into her hair. The smell of her favorite strawberry shampoo invading my senses. I fight against the arms trying to pry me away from my daughter. It takes Brandon, Kyle, and Max to get me out of the way so that the paramedics can do their job. I stand in the rain, clutching onto my brothers as I watch the E.M.T's do their best to save my daughter, my life, my world. Then there was nothing, no sound, no air, no meaning to life when one of the paramedics looks up at me, blinking at the rain that falls onto his face.

" I'm sorry," he says, and after that nothing else mattered. I died, right along with her, in the rain, on the driveway of Neverland.


	12. Chapter 12: You Can Count On That

**Author's Note: Okay, so here is Chapter 12. Enjoy.**

**C****hapter 12: You Can Count On That**

" _**In three words I can sum up everything I have learned about life; it goes on,"-Robert Frost**_

* * *

Time passes, no matter how hard you wish for it to just stop, to rewind it, to stay forever suspended in a certain moment, it never stops. It's always going, never ceasing. I don't know how much time has passed. What day it was, the hour, the minutes, none of it mattered. I lay in the middle of my bed, curled onto my side, holding Carly-Ann's stuffed hippo to my chest. I close my eyes on the thought of my once vibrantly beautiful daughter. The first days after her death passed by in a quick blur. Plans, arrangements, people incessantly asking me if I was okay? What an asinine question to ask someone who had to bury their child. I roll over restlessly, staring at the ceiling, the all too familiar tears sliding down my cheeks. Her funeral was beautiful, fit for the little princess that she was. Hundreds of people came, words were spoken, and yet at the end of it all I was left alone, to grieve the loss of the single most important thing of my life. What was left to live for? I knew people were worried, evidence of said worry was the fact that they wouldn't leave me alone for more than a damn hour. Can't a woman grieve in peace? I close my eyes, flashes of the night Carly-Ann died dancing in my head. I sit up, sliding off the bed walking to the room that my daughter had loved so much. Nothing changed. I didn't move a thing. I sit on the pink play carpet, pulling my knees to my chest, staring at my daughters bed. I look around, Carly-Ann's hand painted wish box catching my attention. I take it into my hands, lifting the small lid, smiling with pain at the picture that has been pasted to the underside of the lid. I pull out the top slip of paper, opening it slowly. Blinking furiously through the tears that surge to my eyes at the sight of my daughter's cramped handwriting.

_'Dear Santa,_

_I know its eerly, but, I know what I want for Christmas this year. I want Mikey to be my daddy. He is perfect, hes funny, and he loves me, and Mama. I have been super good and that's all I want._

_Love, Carly-Ann.'_

I finish reading, my eyes blurred with tears and slight humor at my daughters misspelled but loving note to Santa. Holding the tiny piece of paper to my chest weeping as I rock back and forth, eventually laying down, falling asleep, into dreams made up of memories.

_'Mama,' Carly-Ann says, and I look down at her, smiling as I pull the brush through her sandy blonde hair._

_'Yes baby,' I murmur, looking into the mirror noting her serious expression._

_'Do you believe in Neverland? That there really is somewhere where kids can go and never grow up?' she asks, her soft eyes dancing in the glow of the lights in her room._

_'Of course I do baby. It's a wonderful place, its exactly like its described in the book I have been reading to you. Beautiful. You can spend your time swimming in Mermaid Lagoon, or playing with the fairy's at Pixie Hollow. It's a magical place sweet daughter of mine, one you can go to anytime you want too,' I say, wrapping my arms around her, hugging her closely._

_'I think I would like to stay in Neverland forever Mama, forever,' she giggles, and I smile lifting her in my arms so that she can fly before I tuck her into bed._

* * *

**Michael's POV**

" No, nothings changed Brandon, I'm getting worried," I say, pressing my fingers to my temple trying to rub away the incessant headache.

" I know Mike. I actually came here with a purpose. My Mom thinks it would be a good idea, and healthier for Dani in the long run, if she came home," Brandon says, looking at me with somber eyes. I sigh, laying my head back against the chair I'm sitting in. Part of me agreeing. Carly-Ann wasn't my child, yet whenever I walked by the front door and cated a look at the spot where her young life ended the tears come and the ache in my chest feels big enough to swallow me. I couldn't begin to imagine the pain Dani is feeling.

" I can totally understand where your coming from, where your Mom is coming from, but inevitably the decision is Dani's" I say, sitting up to look at Brandon. I didn't notice before the dark circles shadowing under his eyes.

" I know, but I told Mom that I would come and try talking to her," he says, and I nod my head totally understanding his position.

" I just wish that she would talk to me. I feel, so guilty. The last time I saw Carly-Ann she was upset with me, if I could just take it back," I say, closing my eyes tightly. In the week since Carly-Ann died, Brandon and Kyle have frequently visited, our connection growing deep in such a horrible time.

" Mike you cant beat yourself up over what was a misunderstanding. My niece loved you, it was amazing the way she connected to you. Wherever she is now, she knows the truth," he says, and I should find some sense of comfort in his words but it doesn't alleviate my guilt any.

" That isn't the point Brandon. The last memory of me that she had was of me and Lisa Marie kissing, if that had never happened, Carly-Ann would still be here," I say, the anger I feel building inside me has me throwing a glass across my office. It shatters against a far wall, and I look up my breath coming quickly when I notice Dani standing in the doorway her eyes flooding with tears, her skin pale, almost translucent. The dark circles under her eyes standing out sickly, evidence of her lack of sleep.

" It's because of you? My daughter is dead because of you?" Dani says, her voice angry. " How could you, you were her best friend. She must have told you what she wanted, that she wanted you to be her." she trails off, her body vibrating violently. Before I can rush to her to try and explain she turns around and starts running.

" Dani, wait!" I yell, racing after her. I have to make this right. I have too.

* * *

**Dani's POV**

I woke up slowly, the dream I had of Carly-Ann somehow lifting my spirits somewhat. I decide that my daughter would want me to live my life, so what better way to live than to bury myself in work, what else do I have to live for? I walk slowly down the empty halls once bright with her laughter stopping outside of Michael's office when I hear the voice of Brandon. I listen in on the conversation, how my mother thinks I should come home, cringing at the thought. I saw the way my mom looked at me at Carly-Ann's funeral. An accusatory glint in her eyes. As if I didn't already know it was my fault that my daughter is gone. My heart lifts slightly when Michael tells him that its my choice. I lift my hand slowly to knock on the door but what Michael says next has fury boiling through my blood. '_The last memory of me that she had was of me and Lisa Marie kissing, if that had never happened, Carly-Ann would still be here,'_ he confesses, and I jump just slightly as I move into the doorway glass shattering against the wall.

" It's because of you? My daughter is dead because of you?" I stammer out, my anger making my voice shake. " How could you, you were her best friend. She must have told you what she wanted, that she wanted you to be her," I trail off unable to finish my sentence. I turn around running as fast as my tired legs will go, Michael's voice shouting my name echoing behind me. I burst through the kitchen doors, stumbling blindly trying to keep my footing. I race past most of Michael's family, not stopping when they call out to me. My breathes tearing out of me as I run, Michael still screaming behind me, begging me to stop.

" Dani! Dani! Please just stop," his voice pleads but I keep running, unable to stop myself. I make it to one of Carly-Ann's favorite spots on the whole property, a hill top that she and I had, had a picnic one day. I fall to my knee's the sobs tearing out of me.

" Why, why God? What did I do? What did I do that was so wrong, that you could hate me so much, that you would take my child away from me?" I scream, falling forward clutching my sides, trying to hold myself together.

" Dani," Michael says, his hands brushing my skin lightly.

" Don't touch me. Don't touch me. You did this, you hurt my little girl, this is all your fault. Was it not enough Michael?" I scream, blindly finding my way to my feet, whirling on him.

" Dani, was what not enough?" he asks, his eyes pleading with me, shining with a deep ocean of hurt.

" Was it not enough, for her to love you so much? Was it not enough that she wanted you to be her father? Was it not enough that you made me fall in love with you?" I scream, stopping myself suddenly, my body convulsing from the force of my tears.

" DanI, I didn't know. She never told me, I'm sorry. Its been killing me for the last week, I would never hurt her," he says, tears sliding down his cheeks. I knew that in my heart, somewhere, deep underneath the immense well of pain.

" I just don't get it, I don't understand. What did I do Michael? What did I ever do to deserve this? Why my little girl?" I ask, finally collapsing to the ground sobbing. He attempts to console me, but I jerk away from his hands.

" Dani, please, I'm sorry, I'm so very sorry. If I could go back and change any of this you have to know that I would," he says, his hands reaching for me.

" But you cant can you? You cant go back and change any of it! At the end of the day my little girl is still dead!" I scream, holding my head in my hands rocking back and forth from the pain.

" Michael, let us take her," a soft voice murmurs, and new hands help me to my feet. I look up seeing Janet and Katherine, sympathetic looks on their faces as they help me towards the house.

* * *

I lay on the bed, my back turned to the door, Katherine sitting on the side of the bed, running her hands over my hair.

" Sweet child, I know your hurting. I could not imagine what it would be like to lose one of my children," Katherine's soft voice caresses me, soothing me. " But you have to know, my Michael loved that little girl. He never meant her any sort of harm."

" I know Katherine, I know that in here," I say, fisting my hand over my heart. " but the pain, the pain is just so much. I'm drowning in it. She was my life, everything I did, or didn't do was for her. She was my everything, my light. My world. I don't know what to do, it just hurts too much.'

" Child, dear sweet child," she says, lifting my face to hers, looking at me with deep and wise eyes. " You have so much life left to live, and it would be a shame to waste it drowning in your sorrows. Your daughter would want you to live your life remembering that you loved her, and that she was happy. You made her life a wonderful one, one that was filled with love and laughter. You are an amazing mother. Rest now child, and when you wake, you just have to take it one day at a time." I close my eyes, crying myself to sleep, Katherine's presence never wavering.

_" Mama," Carly-Ann calls to me her sandy blonde hair blowing in a soft breeze. I look around confused, this is somewhere I have never been before yet the familiarity of it has my heart thrumming rapidly in my chest. Mermaid Lagoon. I run over land, not even feeling the ground beneath my feet._

_" Baby, oh my baby," I cry, holding her close to me, the familiar scent of strawberry shampoo on her hair._

_" Mama, you need to be happy. I'm okay. You don't have to cry so much. And you don't have to be mad at Michael Mama, it isn't his fault," she says, her soft voice flowing over me. I close my eyes tightly as I press my face into her hair._

_" I know. I just, I cant not be sad Carly-Ann. You're my baby, and you aren't here anymore," I say, trembling slightly as she pulls away, looking at me with eyes shimmering with a knowledge that runs as deep and vast as the oceans of the world._

_" I know Mama, but its going to be okay. I've seen things Mama, things that happened, things that are happening, things that will happen. All I ever wanted Mama, was for you to be happy, to not be so lonely. And I know that you wont be lonely, that you will be happy one day, but you have to be open to it Mama, you have to be open to the love he wants to give you," she says, and I stare at her in disbelief. Her appearance is just as I remember her. My baby-faced five year old. Yet she speaks like a woman, a wise woman. " You were right Mama, about Neverland, now I wont ever have to grow up, and whenever you want to see me, or need to see me, you know exactly where to find me."_ _She hugs me tightly, her mouth close to my ear. " Second star to the right, straight on til' morning, in a mermaid lagoon under a magical moon, that's where you'll always find me Mama, I promise."_ I close my eyes tightly, then as soon as sleep came to me I wake up, dry eyed. I sit up slowly, thinking about the dream. My heart aches as reality sets in that it was just a dream. I slide from my bed, pulling a sweater tightly around myself as I begin to walk the halls. Letting my feet carry me where ever it is that I need to be at this very moment.

I stand outside of Michael's bedroom door, staring dumbly at the door, as if I have completely forgotten how to lift my hand and knock. I shake my head quickly, knocking lightly, the door opening slowly, noiselessly. I don't call out, I know it would be useless. Michael isn't in here, I cant feel his energy. I walk into his room, a small light glowing from his fireplace, and I walk numbly to the window, staring out of the window, looking over all of Neverland. Minutes pass by, one melting into another, and another. I listen to the nothingness, the stillness. I turn, looking at Michael's bed, emotional exhaustion setting in as I climb onto it, curling myself around one of his pillow. I bury my face in the material, breathing in the scent of him that lingers behind. Fresh tears coming to my eyes as I realize that though I'm hurting, Michael feels the pain I feel almost as deeply as I do. I never meant to say the things that I said to him, I was just looking for somebody to blame. And in the midst of my breakdown I confessed my love to him. I scream into his pillow. That should be the last thing on my mind, right? Carly-Ann's voice from my dream floats through my head. _'You have to be open to it Mama, you have to be open to the love he wants to give you.'_

Was she trying to tell me something? I cry harder, wishing that I knew, wishing that I had the answers. I sit up, clutching the pillow to my chest bracing my back to the head board, staring at the wall. I hear soft footsteps coming down the hall, and I know I should get up, but my body wont move. The door closes with a soft click and I shut my eyes quickly when the light comes on, blinding me.

" Dani?" Michaels questioning voice rings in my ears. " You can open your eyes now, the lights off." I open my eyes slowly at the feel of him sitting across from me on the bed.

" I don't know why I came in here," I say, my voice cracking as I speak. " I had the weirdest dream, a-about Carly-Ann. We were in Neverland, you know, the Neverland in the books. The way she talked to me, it was like talking to a grown woman trapped in a child's body. She told me she was okay, and that everything was going to be okay. That she didn't want me to be sad or lonely, that she didn't want me to cry anymore. That she knew I would be happy one day," I say, lifting my teary eyes to his. His chocolate colored eyes flicker in the fire light. " She told me not to blame you. I never meant to blame you Michael. I know how much you love her. I know that, its just, the pain is so overwhelming, and I was searching for anything or anyone to blame this whole thing on. I will totally understand if I ruined our friendship, if you want me to leave, but I just, I need a friend Michael, I cant do this alone," I sob out. Without a word, or callous remark Michael takes wraps me in his arms, holding me close to him.

" Dani, I could never, I would never send you away. I cant say that I understand fully what your going through, but I feel the pain too. I love that little girl, I looked at her like she was my own. I understand the need to put the blame somewhere. When something so tragic happens so unexpectedly we have to protect ourselves and each other. We have to band together with the people we love the most to heal, to move on, to grieve. I'm not going anywhere Dani, I will always be here, always," he says, pressing a soft kiss to my forehead while I silently weep against his chest. I lay down curling my body up tightly, my head pillowed in his lap.

" It gets the worst at night," I confess, my eyes sliding shut as he rakes his long fingers through my hair. " Sometimes I swear I can feel her small body curled up next to mine, or I find myself getting up to check in on her, only to remember that she isn't here anymore. Will it ever get better Michael? Will the pain ever go away?"

" I don't know baby, I don't know, what I do know is that I will be here, every step of the way, you can count on that," he murmurs, and I smile lightly as I drift into the first dreamless sleep I've had since I lost my little girl.


	13. Chapter 13: The Fight For Life

**Author's Note: Okay, so this is going to be a long one, so please pay attention, because if you review or I get messages about what I'm going to talk about and explain, it's gong to piss me off. FOr those of you who paid attention in my first chapter to the Author's note you already know this part, but for those of you who didn't read it, I stated that anyone who left a 'flaming' review of Michael Jackson that it would be deleted. Not because I dont believe people are entitled to their opinions, but because I feel how I feel, and I dont need to hear it on my story...with that said....I have to tell you. I received one of the most heartfelt reviews today, from xFlipperx. I read it to one of my friends, who believes the same way I do about Michael's innocence, and she flipped her lid, I mean she went totally coocoobananas. Telling me that I had to remove the review because the person who left the review said she believes that Michael was a pedophile....I will NOT remove that review. I am mature enough to respect her opinion, and she didn't flame the story. In fact she gave me the push to keep it up. I can spend the next million years stating facts and voicing my opinion and point of view on the subject, but at the end of the day, we are not the ones who are to judge or decide what really happened, that's between Michael and God or whatever higher being that is out there. That being said, I know that some MJ fans are going to find this and think that I'm not a 'true' fan, and to those people I say you can go kick rocks. I feel the way I feel, and I applaud xFlipperx for maturely stating her opinion and still being open-minded enough to enjoy my story. So a thank you is owed to you xFlippperx, only thank you will never be enough! Your review was awesome, and it made me smile, and if I had a cookie I would so give it to you, but sadly I dont, though I have some pumpkin pie if you want it ;) **

**All right with that said, and if anyone continues to read this after that nice little rant/chatting session, here is Chapter Thirteen....read/enjoy/review :D Xoxo Amber-marie**

**C****hapter 13: The Fight For Life**

"_**Nobody can go back and start a new beginning, but anyone can start today and make a new ending."-Maria Robinson**_

* * *

They say time heals all wounds. Whoever 'they' are, don't know what the hell they are talking about. Sure the last month has passed by, but the pain of loss is always there, mocking me everywhere I turn. I stare at myself in the mirror, my once lively eyes dull. I sigh as I pull at my baggy jeans. It wasn't that I was intentionally not eating, its just, whenever food is in front of me I feel the strong urge to vomit.

'_Daniella, you need to eat. Your going to make yourself sick,' _Janet's voice echoes in my head and I roll my eyes angrily. Who cares if I get sick? It isn't about me anyways, I remind myself as I grab a belt from my dresser top tightening it as much as I can. Michael's tour starts again in three weeks, whatever menial energy I have left in me has to go to that. I pick up my notebook, tucking a pen behind my ear as I walk down the hallway towards Michael's office, cutting through the backyard avoiding the main entrance way. I slip into his office, smiling the best I can when Michael looks up at me from the phone, holding a finger up to me telling me that he will be just another minute.

" Absolutely, its no problem, I will send a car for all of you around four," Michael says, smiling as he says good bye before hanging up the phone.

" Guests coming tonight? Was I supposed to write that down?" I ask, flipping through my organizer confused, maybe I was losing my touch at this whole 'personal assistant' thing.

" No, no, it's a last minute thing," he says, getting up to sit on the corner of the desk.

" Oh, okay, who's coming?" I ask nonchalantly as I read over what all is on board for the day.

" Brandon, Kyle, and your Mother," he says, and I slowly lift my eyes to his. I refused to see any of them since the funeral, though that didn't stop Brandon and Kyle from coming every single day. I couldn't bare the pity in my brothers eyes, or the anger in my mothers.

" What?" I ask, shaking my head hoping I had misunderstood what he said.

" You heard me Daniella. We leave in just a little under three weeks, your family wants to see you, they are worried about you," he says, and I shake my head at him. I weigh the options in my head, throw a fit and leave, or shut up and deal. I roll my eyes, shutting the organizer with a satisfying snap.

" Fine, fine. It's your house, invite whoever you want to invite over," I say, my tone turning chilly. " You have an appointment at one with the costume designer to go over orders for the tour. I'll call to confirm it." I walk out of the office wishing that I could just disappear, just fade away into nothing, and skip this whole dinner.

* * *

**Michael's POV **

I stare at the framed picture of Carly-Ann on my nightstand, remembering the day it was taken. I had just finished rehearsing and she had run on stage leaping into my arms, telling me how good I had done. The smile on her face blindingly bright. I sigh, rubbing my hands over my face, my thoughts trailing off to Dani. Over the last month I have watched, unable to stop the self-destructive behavior that was taking over her life. Her tortured screams could be heard throughout the house at night, and her dwindling form was evidence of her refusal to eat. Her already slim form was turning skeletal right before my very eyes and there wasn't a damn thing that I could do about. I growl with frustration at the soft knock on my door.

" Come in," I call out, smoothing the material of my red shirt.

" Michael, your dinner guests have arrived, they are waiting in the sitting room," Max says, smiling sadly at me. He fought with me harder than Dani did. Telling me to just butt out, that Dani would see her family when she was 'good and God damn ready too.' I couldn't just butt out though, I love her, and she is dying slowly and painfully before my very eyes, eaten alive by her grief.

" Thanks Max, I'll be there in just a minute. Can you get DanI?" I ask, and he simply nods his head, closing the door behind him. I stare at myself in the mirror, hoping that I did the right thing by bringing them here. It's obvious that I cant help her, maybe they can.

* * *

**Dani's POV**

I apply my lipstick with a shaky hand, cursing lightly at the tear rolling down my cheek. My own tortured thoughts screaming so loudly in my head that I don't even hear the door opening behind me.

" Dani, your family is here," Max calls out, and I whirl around dropping the tube of lipstick I was holding onto.

" Oh Max, you scared me," I say, kneeling down to pick it up. I groan loudly pushing at the strap of my dress that falls loosely from my shoulder.

" Dani, girl, you know I love you right? But I have to tell you, you look like hell," he says, and I laugh hollowly, nodding my head when I straighten myself.

" You think I look bad on the outside, you should see what's going on inside," I say trying to muster a smile.

" Dani, wait. Listen, I know that you might be upset with Mike, but he, he's just worried about you, we all are," he says, taking my shoulders in his hands, squeezing lightly.

" I know, I just wish everyone would stop worrying. I'm fine," I say, wiggling out of his hold. I walk down the hall, hugging myself tightly, trying to prepare myself for his fiasco. I walk into the sitting room, the soft murmuring voices of Michael and my family sounding like the annoying buzzing of mosquitoes in my ears.

" Dani!" Kyle calls out the first to cross the room, hugging me closely. His arms tighten around me slowly, and I feel the apprehension in the hug, like he is afraid he's going to break me. I breath him in, absorbing his energy. I feel tears clouding my eyes and I shut them off, placing a smile on my face as I look up at him.

" Hey Ky," I say, hugging Brandon next and finally my mother. I notice the look in her eyes, the anger, the judgment, and it has my blood boiling. Just as I'm about to open my mouth and unleash it on her the cook enters the room telling us dinner is ready. I take a deep breath, thinking maybe it's a good thing I wasn't able to go off, because there is no telling if I would be able to stop. I walk from the room, Michael's hand resting lightly on my lower back and I draw what little encouragement I can from it.

* * *

I push my fork around my plate lazily, feeling no urge to eat any of the salad in front of me. I don't even see food in front of me, in front of me is just another reminder of something that Carly-Ann will never have again. She'll never eat again, or drink, laugh, dance, smile. Why should I?

" Daniella, you need to eat something," my mother's stern yet soft voice rings through the mostly silent dining room, and I look up at her, surprised that she broke her silence.

" I'm sorry, I'm just not hungry. I had a big lunch," I lie, trying to fake a smile, whatever it takes to get me out of here. Brandon slams his fork down on his plate the sound of the clanging silverware reverberating off of the plate.

" That's a lie Dani," Brandon says, his voice low and even. I look up at him, my eyes narrowing with anger.

" Shut up Brandon," I hiss, pushing the plate away from me.

" No. You have barely eaten anything in the last month, and its time that it stops. Your going to kill yourself, is that what you want?" he asks, his words falling over me coldly.

" You don't know what your talking about, so just drop it," I say, sitting back against the chair my eyes unable to meet anybody's glances.

" He's right Daniella. Your skin and bones, you haven't been eating, you don't sleep, you need help," Mom murmurs, and the minute her words register in my head its as if I disconnect from myself. Unable to stop the words from flowing from my mouth.

" How would you know? You haven't been around since Carly-Ann's funeral, so how do you know about a damn thing that's going on in my life?" I scream leaning forward in my chair staring at her.

" Just because I haven't been here doesn't mean that I don't know things aren't right with my own daughter," she says, her eyes gleaming with tears.

" Oh God Mom, please just stop. You don't care what happens to me. Why don't you just admit it? You stopped caring the day Carly-Ann died. Why wont you just say it out loud Mom? We all know you think it, feel it. Just say what you have been thinking? You think I don't know, that you blame me? That its all my fault? That if it wasn't for me taking this job, the job you protested against, that Carly-Ann would be here," I scream, my eyes blind because of my own fury. " Go ahead Mom you can say you told me so, I know how desperately you have been wanting to say, so SAY IT!"

" Daniella, I could never blame you, I just, I don't want to lose my own daughter. I want to see you healthy again Dani, I want my daughter back," she cries, her face stricken with pain.

" Fine Mom. You want to see me healthy again, you want to see me be me again," I yell, infuriated that she just wont admit what I already know. I grab food off of my plate, stuffing it in my mouth forcing myself to chew and swallow it. " Is this what you want to-," I clap a hand over my mouth unable to finsih the sentence, my stomach rejecting the food quickly. My stomach rolls bitterly, protesting.

" Dani? Dani?" Kyle calls out, his eyes wild with worry as I turn from the room running as fast as I can for my bathroom. I brace my hands against the toilet, emptying what little contents are in my stomach, the burn of stomach acid bringing fresh tears to my eyes. I feel someone's hands pulling the hair from my face.

" Do you remember, when I would do this, while you had morning sickness? I would hold your hair back, rubbing your back, telling you it would all be okay. Telling you how when I was pregnant with you I was lucky if I wasn't throwing up twenty four hours a day," Mom says, her voice shaky as she takes me through the memories. I flush the toilet, closing the lid, sitting down to look at her. " Dani, I know that I have made mistakes with you. I was always so hard on you. Only because I love you. And I love Carly-Ann very much, and I miss her every single day. Sometimes I think that I can hear her voice. When I'm baking cookies, or watering the garden. I can understand on a certain level how much your hurting, when your Daddy died, I didn't think, I didn't know if I would be able to survive the pain, I thought that it was going to swallow me whole, but it didn't, because I had you and your brothers to think about. I'm scared for you, I'm scared because I don't know what you have to keep you anchored here, to keep you afloat in the vast ocean of your pain, but you have to find it Dani. You have to fight for it, because if you don't, I'm afraid I'm going to have to bury you too. Carly-Ann loved you more than anything in this world, and she would be so sad if she saw you like this. Wasting away to nothing, torturing yourself with unrealistic guilt" I stare at her, realizing that what she is saying is the truth.

" Momma, I just, I just cant do it. When I close my eyes all I see is her laying on that pavement dying, when I'm awake her voice echoes in my head. I try to eat and it's like this voice in my head reminding me that Carly-Ann wont ever eat again, its just, its just too much. I want to die Momma don't you see? I want to die, without her there is nothing, I'm nothing," I say, and I cry harder when she crushes me in a hug, sinking to the floor with me in her arms.

" Daniella, you have to fight baby. You have to fight for every day. It's going to be a struggle, its going to hurt. There are going to be days where you just don't think your going to make it through. I came here tonight, to beg you Dani, to just keep fighting. Fight for yourself, for me, for your brothers, fight for Michael. He needs you Dani. I saw it the night I met him, I saw it when you two were dancing, he needs you Danim" she says, pulling away to cup my face in her hands, her eyes shinging with tears, "Most of all, fight for Carly-Ann," she whispers into my ear, and I curl into her, my arms holding onto her tightly, as I weep into her shoulder.


	14. Chapter 14: The Ultimate Act

**Author's Note: Well, here's chapter fourteen, I hope, that if you read this story, or have been keeping up with it that you enjoy it :D**

**C****hapter 14: The Ultimate Act Of Remembrance**

"_**If there ever comes a day when we can't be together keep me in your heart, I'll stay there forever"-Winnie The Pooh**_

* * *

It's been three weeks since 'The Great Dinner Disaster of 92,' as Michael has so lovingly come to call it. It took a good solid week before I could even look him in the eyes again, I felt ashamed for the way that I had acted. But in Michael's soothing way he assured me that he understood, and I wonder if he truly did, or if he was just tolerating my behavior because of some deep rooted guilt over the fact that my daughter died in his front yard. I shake my head at the thought, knowing that Michael was sincere, fighting with the doubt in my head. I thrum my fingers nervously against the steering wheel of the borrowed car, looking at the looming building ahead of me. Three days a week, I come to this office for group therapy. I was automatically diagnosed with post traumatic stress disorder, and told that sometimes the best way to deal with the pain and anger is to talk about it with a group of people who have also lost a child unexpectedly. Though my story was a little different, pictures splashed across the pages of newspapers and magazines, after all it isn't every day that the child of Michael Jackson's personal assistant dies, I find solace in this group, knowing that I am not the only one who has gone through this. With our tour departure date looming right around the corner, I find myself anxious. Scared of not having this newly found safety net around to catch me. I push out of the car, shivering against the cool air. Therapy serves it's purposes, Though, I almost laughed in the therapists face when he tried referring me to an eating disorder specialist. My eating habits, or lack thereof isn't born from some sort of misconception about my physical appearance, its nothing more than how I deal with the pain of Carly-Ann being gone. Did I mention I might be in denial? I enter the building smiling at the front desk clerk, Sandy, who also lost a child. Her sympathetic eyes meeting mine as a slow smile forming on her face.

" Hello Dani, how are you feeling today?" Sandy asks, and I smile at her, knowing that at least here, I can be completely honest.

" Today's a good day Sandy, thank you," I say, giving a small smile and wave as I walk towards the back room. Walking through the door smiling at the familiar faces around me, I slide of my shoes, taking my usual spot on the carpet. One of the first things that convinced me that this was the group for me was the relaxed approach that Dr. Keith Jamison takes in his practices.

" Hello everyone," a deep voice booms through the room, and I look in the direction that it comes from. I smile at the therapist as he kicks off his shoes, joining the rest of us on the floor. " Why don't we start off this group session like we do every week, saying what we are afraid will happen if we move on from the death of our children," Dr. Jamison says, looking around the room, waiting for someone to speak first. I take a deep breath deciding that I should start it off, after all its my last session, might as well get as much from it as I can.

" I'm afraid that if I move on, I will forget the sound of Carly-Ann's voice," I say, tears clouding my eyes, just the thought of it makes me want to vomit.

" Very good Dani, anyone else?" he asks, looking around the room. I look at everybody as they talk, taking in their pain, understanding the tears as they fall. The time passes quickly and before I know it the session is almost over.

" Well, as everyone knows, Dani wont be here after today, work will be calling her away. But I want you, to still participate in some way Dani," he says, pulling a gift back from behind his desk, setting it in my lap, "The next assignment is to keep a journal, and in the journal I want you all to write a letter a day to your child. I have found that this exercise helps people cope a little easier, get through each day when they feel like they can talk to the person that they lost."

I push back the tissue paper, pulling out a hardbacked journal in a deep shade of purple, running my finger over the cover where my daughter's name has been engraved. I sigh heavily, blinking away the tears that threaten to spill over. I get to my feet, letting everyone hug me before they leave, their soft words of encouragment and murmurs of 'we'll miss you,' empowering me. i slide my purse onto my shoulder, hugging the journal to my chest, looking into Dr. Jamison's smiling face.

" I, I don't know what to say Dr. J," I say, hugging the notebook closely. " Thank you just wont be enough. It's going to be a huge help to feel like I'm still connected to this group even though I'm going to be gone."

" Dani, you don't have to thank me. You have to remember that this group is always here for you. I have one more exercise for you, before you leave," he says, leaning against his desk, studying me," I wont lie to you, it's going to be the hardest thing you've done since Carly-Ann passed away. Usually I save this exercise for the last few sessions, but your situation is different. Most parents find it difficult, damn near impossible to go to the grave of their child, because then it becomes too real. I want you to find one person that you trust to be strong enough to go with you to see Carly-Ann. One person who will be able to handle the inevitable wave of emotions you will go through," he says, and I swallow the lump in my throat.

" O, okay," I say, waving good bye as I walk out of the office. I sit in the car, crying for a few minutes scared to death to take this leap. How can he ask me to do this? To stare at the spot where my child's lifeless body rest under feet of cold dirt? I wipe away my tears, starting the car slowly, knowing that there is only one person who I can trust with this, who I can trust, with everything.

* * *

I slip inside of the dance studio Michael had rented for rehearsals, standing in the corner, watching as Michael and the dancers finish up the last routine.

" That was good everyone, so good. Now remember we leave Saturday, be on time, we don't want another situation like we had last time do we Cory?" Michael jokes and I smile when everyone starts laughing. " All right everyone pack it in, see you all in Tokyo." I say good bye to everyone who stops to hug me, hugging Siedah the hardest. Soon the room is empty, save for me and Michael, though he hasn't noticed me standing in the corner yet, he was too busy practicing a few moves in front of the mirrors. Watching him like this, in his purest form makes me smile, or makes me wish that I remembered how to smile. I watch as he picks up his discarded jacket trying to work up the courage to say something.

" Oh Dani, I didn't see you there," Michael says, smiling as he approaches.

" Yeah I slipped in during the last number. It's going to be amazing Michael," I say, fiddling with my bracelet.

" Thank you. So what's up? If I knew you were going to swing by after group, I would have told Max to go ahead and stay home," he says, opening the door for me.

" Don't worry about it, I caught Max in the parking lot, told him to go ahead and leave, hope you don't mind. I actually, uhm I wanted, I wanted to ask you to come somewhere with me," I say, nerves coursing through my body.

" Dani are you okay?" he asks as he walks next to me, our steps in sync.

" Yes. No, I don't know. Dr. Jamison gave me a final exercise, and he told me to bring someone with me that I trust with my feelings, and its just, you're the first person I though of, I know it's presumptuous, and I should have waited, but," I say, stuttering as I fight for the words.

" Dani, you know that you can trust me, with everything," he says, stopping me from walking by grabbing my wrist softly in his hand, his eyes reassuring me that he was the man for the job.

_'I already do,'_ I think to myself as we turn walking towards the car.

* * *

I look through the window of the car, my heart aching at the sight of all of the headstones, knowing that one of them belongs to my daughter. I grip the steering wheel tightly, unable to move.

" Dani, you don't have to do this," Michael murmurs, his hand cupping the back of my neck, rubbing his thumb from side to side, comforting me.

" I do, Michael. I have to," I say, finally finding the strength to open the door. I walk, Michael by my side, his hand warm in mine, over the hills of the cemetery. Finally coming to the spot where Carly-Ann lays. I bury my head in his shoulder, afraid to look, afraid to make it real. Suddenly, as if he senses that I cant be the first one to do it, Michael releases my hand, kneeling down in front of my daughters grave, running his smooth hands over the head stone.

" Hey sweet heart, I told you I would be back. I miss you kid, I miss everything about you. I know that your in a better place now, but that doesn't stop me from being selfish, wishing that you were here with us, instead of in Heaven. Anyways, I love you sweetness, don't ever forget that," Michael says, his voice soft and I can hear the tears mixed in his voice. I open my eyes, my vision blurry reading the headstone.

**_'Carly-Ann Sophia James. January 22nd, 1987-October 10th, 1992. The light of our lives, diminished too soon, we love you dear heart, wait for us there.'_** I gasp, gripping my shirt front as my heart hammerrs in my chest so harshly I'm afraid its going to burst from my body and shatter on contact. I step closer, kneeling next to a marble bench. I look down at it, a sob breaking out of me. In the marble of the bench Carly-Ann's name is carved, and right underneath it words from her favorite book, Winnie The Pooh.

" If ever there is tomorrow when we're not together.. there is something you must always remember. you are braver than you believe, stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think. but the most important thing is, even if we're apart.. I'll always be with you," I read out loud, my voice thick from the warring emotions within me. I didn't have to ask, I knew who did this for my daughter. " Michael, when, when did you do this?"

" A few days after her funeral, I debated on telling you. I just, I just didn't want to upset you," he says, his sad eyes peering at me. I lean forward, pressing my palm to my daughters headstone, bowing my head as the flood gate to my emotions breaks open. " Hi baby, my little princess. God, how I miss you. I think about you, every second of everyday. My heart hurts, thinking of you, thinking of everything that could have been, if I had just a little more time with you, but then I have to remember that everything that could have been will never be as important as what short time we did have. I have to admit baby, I'm mad. So angry that you were taken away, and sometimes I yell at God or whatever force it is that's working upstairs, but I know that doesn't do any good. I just, I miss you, I miss you, I miss you," I chant rocking myself back and forth as I weep, my hand never leaving the smooth marble of my daughters headstone. I feel the warmth of Michael's body cover me, his hands holding my head close to him, as I weep out the rest of my shattered heart.

* * *

'_Dearest Daughter,_

_Hey, it's your Momma, but you already know that. You probably know everything that I am about to tell you, but I'm going to write it anyways, no matter how silly it seems. It's November 28__th__, and I'm sitting on the plane with Michael, he's sleeping, of course, but we're headed to Tokyo for the tour. I woke up this morning forgetting that you were gone, you should have heard me baby, calling for you to get up. It broke my heart when I remembered that you weren't here anymore. I hope you don't mind, but I have your stuffed hippo. I thought about leaving her with you, when we buried you, but I needed it with me. I know it was selfish, she was your favorite stuffy, but I needed her, because when I have her with me I can feel you. The smell of your shampoo lingers on her, and it makes me happy, makes me smile. Do you remember when I visited you, in Neverland, or my dream, or whatever it was? And you told me to be open, open to happiness, open to what Michael wants to give me? I need to know what you meant baby, because I don't know. I have thought about it everyday and the answers still don't come to me. Anyways, I will write again tomorrow beautiful daughter of mine, until then, I miss you. _

_Loving you always, _

_Momma.'_

I pull out a picture of Carly-Ann and Michael, gluing it just under my freshly written words, smiling as I run my thumb over the picture before closing the cover. I look over, rolling my eyes at Michael who is sound asleep a book laying face down on his lap. I reach over, taking the book from his lap slipping it shut.

" I was still reading that you know," Michael's teasing voice catches me off guard making me jump slightly. I laugh, smacking his arm as he grins his eyes still closed.

" Geeze Michael, are you trying to give me a heart attack? Besides how could you possibly be reading a book with your eyes closed?" I ask, chuckling lightly.

" I'm just that talented," he replies, and I laugh harder. I suddenly stop laughing, staring at Michael in shock.

" What? What is it?" he asks, his eyes turning serious. I stare at him, realization slowly setting in on me.

" This is the first time that I have laughed since, since Carly-Ann died," I say, lifting my hand to my chest rubbing at the soft pull in my chest. Only the tug at my heart isn't pain, it's a happiness. Then the guilt sets in, and I close my eyes tightly.

" Don't do that Daniella, she wants you to be happy," he says, rubbing his thumb across my forehead. I let out a breath I didn't even realize I was holding.

" I know, I know. Its just, I'm so used to pain. It's different to feel happy again," I say, leaning back against the seat. Michael sighs happily, taking my hand in his, both of us eventually falling into a deep and content sleep.

* * *

**Michael's POV**

" Michael, Mike, MICHAEL JOSEPH JACKSON," Dani's voice coaxes me from sleep, and I groan opening my eyes slowly. She is definitely a welcome sight to see, this Dani at least. The breakthrough she had a few hours before we fell asleep still glowing on her face. The tired look in her eyes already fading away.

" Hmm?" I murmur stretching quickly.

" There's a bit of a problem," Dani says, her delicate hands running through her hair.

" What?" I ask, noting the familiar hum of the plane soaring through the air cant be heard.

" We're stuck in British Columbia," she says, her voice riddled with worry.

" What are you talking about?" I ask, leaning over her to open the window shade. She was right. We're sitting on the runway of an airport, snow falling thickly around us.

" The pilot said there is a huge storm system rolling through, all flights have been grounded," she says, her voice stammering.

" Damn it. Okay well, this is part of the job description Dan, we will just wait the storm out, find a hotel," I say, thinking out loud when Dani laughs lowly.

" Way ahead of you sleepy head. Max is getting a rental car as we speak," she says, stepping over me, her shirt lifting slightly with a flash of creamy skin.

" Oh well good," I say, gulping deeply. I know its wrong. I shouldn't be looking at her like this, but I cant help it. The pain of loss over the last two months hasn't stopped me from loving her, it just made it all the more real to me, the fact that I would do anything, even if it meant spending the rest of my life making sure that she never felt that sort of pain again.

" Hello, earth to Mike," she says, grabbing my hand pulling me to my feet. " Did you hear me? Max is here."

" Yeah sorry, must still be pretty worn out," I say, hoping that my excuse was believable. Her laughter resounds in my head shooting pleasure straight to my heart. _'I've missed that laugh,'_ I think to myself as I follow her off of the plane into the awaiting car.

* * *

Dani's POV

The adrenaline shoots through me as Max leads me through a dark corridor, its almost electric. _'And I thought the roar of the crowd was loud from the stage,' _I think to myself, momentarily distracted from my own curiosity.

" Max, honestly, why wont you tell me what's going on? I should be backstage, not out front," I yell, hoping my voice can successfully travel over the wild chanting of Michael's name. Max smiles mysteriously at me, winking at me slyly.

" That's for us to know and you to find out Dani. Now just sit here and enjoy the show," Max says, pushing me into a front row seat. I stare at him dumbly as he turns walking away, his head close to a security guards ear mouthing something to him.

" What in the world is going on?" I wonder aloud, looking around. The seat I'm in is set up strategically behind a small barrier. This is insanity, I don't belong in the crowd, I belong with the rest of the crew, making sure that the show flows smoothly. I sink lower in my seat checking my watch, four and a half minutes until show time. I lean forward looking around, noticing one seat was set up beside me, I look away quickly a white flash of paper catching my attention from the corner of my eye. I look back, my heart aching as I drop to my knees in front of the chair. I run my hands over the laminated paper, tears streaming down my face. **_'Reserved for Carly-Ann James,'_** it reads, and my heart courses with a deeper love for Michael. Front row center, where my daughter would sit during every rehearsal and sound check, cheering Michael on, eyes glowing with a love so pure and innocent it was almost blinding to look at it head on. I take my seat quickly when the lights dim, wiping my face.

" No tears Dani, no tears," I murmur to myself, screaming loudly when Michael catapults onstage, catching me off guard. It doesn't take long, between the energy of the crowd, and the palpable energy Michael exudes while on-stage, for me to get caught up in the moment. Watching the concert from this stand point is so different from catching snippets of it from backstage. I cheer as loud if not louder than the thousands of people surround me, not noticing the ache in my feet as I scream Michael's name the lights dimming on the stage. I know by now that the next song is Thriller and I wait with anticipation buzzing through my system when the house lights come up and I look around confusion coursing through my body. I watch as Michael walks back to center stage, perspiration dripping down his face. Suddenly an Asian woman appears just to his right and I wonder what is going on.

" As some of you may know," Michael says, another voice comes over the speakers, translating his words into Japanese. " Two months ago, my best friend Dani lost her daughter, Carly-Ann. So I wanted to take this opportunity to share with you a little bit about that beautiful little girl. Carly-Ann, baby girl, this one is for you." I listen, shocked into silence when a huge screen lowers over the backdrop of the stage, Carly-Ann's face flashing on the screen. I remain frozen, my arms tightly crossed across my chest, as candid picture after candid picture flashes across the screen, tears coursing down my face landing heavily on my skin. I sink to my seat as Michael begins singing _'Smile'_ remembering the very first time that he had sung that song to her. I lower my head, smiling despite my heart ache.

" You hear that baby? He loves you," I say, burying my hands in my face as he finishes the song, moved beyond all words by this ultimate act of remembrance.

* * *

I rush backstage, ignoring the calls of my name. I have my mind set up, its know or never, and if I stop I'll manage to talk myself out of this. I don't bother knocking on the door of Michael's dressing room, I open the door quickly, slamming it shut behind me. I watch as Michael whirls around his white shirt unbuttoned, revealing smooth skin taught over toned muscle.

" Dani," Michael whispers, his eyes searching my face. I take a few deep breathes, before crossing the room determination coursing through my body. I throw my arms around his neck, pressing my lips to his. I can tell he is shocked by the way his body stiffens against mine, but soon his arms come around me, kissing me with as much enthusiasm as I have. I pull away, my eyes swimming as I look up at him.

" Thank you Michael," I say, smiling as I step away from him, opening the dressing room door I walk out, my heart soaring from the kiss as I make my way to the exit.


	15. Chapter 15: The Love Her and Leave Her

Author's Note: WARNING!!! This Chapter is a little on the erm...steamy side. I wanted to warn everyone, because it's the polite thing to do. Now just so everyone knows just because this is a "love" scene it is not descriptive, wait no, thats not what I mean, I mean you know what's going on without me having to say words like co**, di**, fuc*** anyways you get the picture! Hopefully everyone likes it, because it was a hard one to write *blushes* Onto The chapter then.....enjoy :)

**C****hapter 15: The Love Her and Leave Her Club**

**" _I'm going to smile like nothings wrong, talk like everything's perfect, act like its all a dream, and pretend its not hurting me,"-Anonymous._**

* * *

I wash my face slowly a silly grin plastered to my face as I wash away my make-up. I still cant believe that I acted on the impulse, and whatever repercussions come of it will be totally worth the few seconds of total and utter bliss that I felt when I was in Michael's arms, his mouth covering mine. In those few moments I remembered what it was like to feel alive again. I walk into my room, wearing nothing but my soft pink nightgown, the silky material brushing high above my knees. I pull my hair back tying it with a hair band that I had swiped from Michael catching a glimpse of myself in a mirror. Was that me? My reflection seems alien to me, who was the girl standing before me? Her eyes lit with happiness, a flush burning under her skin, a _'school girl in love'_ look written all over her face. A soft knock on my door pulls me from my reflection, and I walk to the door pulling it open a soft smile on my lips. I look up, blush creeping up my neck when I see Michael standing before me, his eyes dancing in the low light of the hotel hallway.

" Michael, what are you doing here?" I ask, moving aside so that he can come in. He brushes past me the smell of his cologne intoxicating me.

" I just remembered something," Michael says, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his black slacks. I stare at him, his black wavy hair pulled back, a black button up shirt laying open over a white tank top, the sleeves rolled just to his elbows. I feel a familiar, yet startling new feeling course through my body. Need. Pure, primal lust coursing through me. " We never finished dancing. I left you alone that night Daniella, on the dance floor, and I shouldn't have. Will you dance with me Dani?" my breath hitches at the memory of the night when we danced under the stars and candle light.

" There's no music Michael," I whisper, my heart beating like a fist against my rib cage with every step he takes towards me.

" We don't need any music Daniella, we have all the music we need right here," he says, placing one of his hands over my heart, the other over his own. My arms lay limply at my sides, his soft yet strong hands lifting them so that they are wrapped around his neck. He pulls me close to him, one hand low on my back the other resting just between my shoulder blades. I rest my head on his chest, the sound of our heart beats setting the rhythm of our dance. I let myself get lost in this moment, forgetting everything else, losing all sense of time, sense of self. All that matters now is him, the man I love.

" Daniella," he whispers pulling away slightly, his eyes staring into me. I watch as he lifts one of his beautiful hands, closing my eyes on a sigh as he runs the back of his fingers over my cheek. His fingertips grazing along my jaw. His thumb resting against the hollow of my throat, my pulse jumping sporadically. He leans forward his lips brushing against my cheek, taking the same journey that this his fingers had been on. I tilt my head back, exposing my throat to his wandering lips, a low moan escaping his lips, mixing with a moan of my own at the feel of his tongue on my skin. " My beautiful Dani, let me show you what I want to do to you, what I need to do to you," he whispers, his breath hot against my skin. I shiver slightly, staring into his eyes as he lifts me easily into his arms. My eyes flutter close at the feel of the mattress giving way under our weight. His hands run over my body, setting a blaze to every part of my skin. " Look at me Dani, I want you to look at me when I kiss you," he whispers, and I open my eyes slowly as he presses his lips to mine. I feel my eyes widen when his hands slide underneath my night gown, his fingers brushing against the heat of my arousal.

" Michael," I whisper, pressing my face to his neck. " I, God, I just, I need you." He chuckles deeply, as he lifts me from the mattress, sliding my flimsy nightgown over my head. I wrap an arm over my breasts, self-conscious of my body.

" Your beautiful baby," he whispers into my ear, pulling my hand away from my body, nipping my ear playfully between his teeth, sending a shockwave of feeling to the very core of my body. I watch as he sits back pulling off his shirt, leaving the tank top in place. I run my hands up and down his arms, raking my finger nails over his skin. I smile up at him as his breath hitches somewhat surprised that I could have this affect on him. I follow my instincts, pulling his tank top out of his jeans running my fingers across the smooth skin of his stomach. His breath shudders in my ear and I smile, turning my head pressing a kiss sweetly to his jaw. I slide the shirt over his head, letting him pull me close to him, the feel of our bare skin pressed together igniting my blood, sending my mind into a frenzy. I feel his hand on my head pulling my hair tie out, my hair tumbling down my back. He looks down at me, his long fingers raking through my hair before he rests his forehead to mine.

" Do you have any idea what you do to me Dani?" he asks his voice whispering, a low growl. " I taste you, and its like pure sunshine, your breathtaking Daniella, let me show you." He lays me back, planting kisses to my body, trailing from my neck to my throat, my throat to my collar bone, my collar bone to my shoulders. Moving torturously slow. He rubs his cheek against my stomach his tongue flickering underneath the waist band of my panties, his movements making my back arch instinctively. I lose myself, my eyes rolling into the back of my head as they flutter shut. I feel his fingers pulling my underwear down, sliding them easily down my vibrating thighs. The sound of him unlatching his belt mixes with my rapid breathing.

" Open your eyes Dani," he comands softly, making my eyes open despite the heaviness of them, "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asks, his hands braced on the either side of my head. I run my fingers over his shoulders.

" I've never been more sure of anything," I whisper, lifting myself up to him pressing my lips to his. He groans deeply, pressing me into the mattress. I feel his arousal, rock hard against me, and I rock my hips slightly showing him that I am more than ready for whatever he wants to show me. I gasp slightly when he slides into me, biting into my lip at the slight twinge of pain.

" Are you okay?" he pants, freezing his movements. Embarrassment washes over me, and I nod.

" Yeah, I'm fine, its just been a really, really long time," I whisper, running my hands over his hips. He smiles down at me, pressing a soft kiss to my forehead.

" Its okay Dani, just hold onto me, it's going to be a long ride," he whispers, and I moan as he starts moving again, long fluid strokes. It isn't long before our love making becomes rushed, hot kisses, whispered promises. Somehow in the frenzy of movements I end up on top of him, straddling his waist, his hands holding my hips as I rock rhythmically against him. I feel the climax building, wave upon wave of unadulterated passion building inside of me. I arch back, overwhelmed by emotion when Michael presses his lips to my heart, screaming when I come, forgetting everything when he whispers the three words I have longed to hear for so long.

* * *

I count the beats of Michael's heart under my palm. He was sound asleep, and I find that in this moment I can study him, running my fingers over the entirety of his face. Committing everything to memory, as if he is going to disappear. I slip out of bed my hands roaming the floor for something to wear. I grab the first thing I feel, smiling when the faint sent of Michael's cologne invades my sense. I button up his shirt, rolling the sleeves up as I cross the room to the window. I cross my arms over my chest, hugging myself closely. I wish I could say that making love to Michael was exactly like I imagined it would be, but then I would be lying. Truth is I never imagined it, whenever my mind ever wandered to the sheer possibility of it, I immediately shut it down, chalking it up to an impossibility, nothing more than a wild wish that could never come true. And here I stand. My body sedated from the love his body showed me, my heart soaring at those three beautiful words that he whispered to me._ 'I love you,'_ his voice echoes in my head. Nothing could ruin this moment. I turn my head, looking over my shoulder when Michael rouses from the bed. I smile when I see him slipping back into his clothes, waiting for him to join me, hug me, tell me he loves me again and again. My heart sinks when he turns to me, his eyes clouded, guarded.

" It's late, I better get back to my room, we have early rehearsal tomorrow," Michael says, his usual happy voice sounding dull and empty. I blink, once, twice, three times, before snapping back into reality so fast my head spins.

" Oh yeah, right," I murmur, and I watch as he walks out of my room the door clicking shut quietly behind him. I sink to the floor slowly, my heart racing so fast it hurts. Did I imagine it? Was I so caught up in the moment that I imagined him telling me that he loved me? Was it all nothing more than mere physical satisfaction that he was looking for? I lower my head to my knees suddenly realizing just how alone I am.

* * *

**Michael's POV**

I pace around my room wildly, like a stalking cat ready to attack. What was I thinking? I went in there to tell Dani what I felt. To tell her that I loved her, that I needed her in my life, not just as an employee and friend, but something so much more. And instead my body took over and ruined it. How could she ever believe that I love her, when the first time that I tell her is when I'm buried inside of her? Well technically it would be the second time I told her, the first time I told her she was asleep. I groan, dropping my head into my hands. Why was this so difficult for me? A few quick raps at my door have my heart racing. Was it Dani? was she here to yell and curse, demand to know how I could take advantage of her like I did? I open the door slowly, relief washing over me when I see that it's Max.

" Hey Mike," Max says, and I grab his arm pulling him into my room shutting the door quickly behind us. " Whoa, Mike what's the matter?"

" I screwed up Max, big time, damn it, I don't know what to do," I say, wringing my hands as I pace the room.

" Okay slow down, what happened?" Max asks, pushing me into a chair.

" All right, I, Dani, we kind of, I totally, I didn't mean to just, she's going to blame herself," I groan frustrated that I cant seem to articulate what happened properly.

" Hold on, you and Dani what?" he asks, looking at me curiously. I stare at him for a second, his eyes widening and I know he understands. What happens next catches me completely off guard.

" Well I'll be, its about damn time. Looks like Siedah won the bet," he proclaims laughing loudly as he slaps his knee.

" Wait, what?" I ask, sitting back feeling confused.

" She said you guys would be together by Christmas, I said it wouldn't happen until the end of the tour, damn, so close. Oh well," he says, and I look at him growing embarrassed.

" Good to know that you guys have enough free time on your hands to talk about my romantic life," I say sarcastically, trying not to laugh.

" Come on Mike, we all knew you were head over heels for that girl the first time we saw you guys in the same room together. I just didn't think you would act on it so soon, your usually so, careful, guarded," he says, sitting back in his seat his eyes smiling. " Where is she anyways?"

" In her room, probably asleep," I say, and I pray that's true.

" And you aren't with her because?" he asks, his face lit with confusion and curiosity.

" I screwed up Max. I told her I love her," I say, disgust in my voice.

" Okay Mike, you're an extremely intelligent man, but right now you sound dumber than a sack of potatoes debating politics. Usually when someone is in love with someone, and they tell that person how they feel, it's a good thing," he says, laughing at his own words.

" You don't understand Max. I told her I loved her while we were, you know," I say, embarrassment running through my body. " I don't know what to do Max. it was such an intense moment, and the words just kind of tumbled out of my mouth, I didn't even stick around long enough to try to explain."

" Wait let me get this straight. You and Dani have sex," he says and I shake my head interrupting him.

" It was more than just sex, Max," I say, my voice growing somewhat angry. To say what happened between me and DanI was just 'sex' somehow made the love I feel for that girl cheapened.

" Okay, okay sorry. You and Dani make love, in the heat of the moment you tell her you love her, and then you just leave?" he asks, and him saying it out loud makes me feel horrible.

" Yes," I hiss out, pinching the bridge of my nose.

" Wow Mike, I have to give it to you, that is by far the dumbest thing you have ever done," he says, and I growl at him. Did he think I didn't already know that?

" Your capabilities of pointing out the obvious astounds me Max. You think I don't already know how stupid it was to tell her that I love her?" I ask, feeling sick at the thought of what DanI would think of me.

" Mike you telling Dani that you love her wasn't stupid, you just up and leaving is what was stupid," he says, smiling sympathetically at me.

" In my head I had planned things out differently. Dani has been through so much, I didn't want to just spring this on her you know, but when we danced, and I looked at her, my body just took over, and I blew it," I say, dropping my head back to my hands.

" Well Mike, we'll just have to make it right now wont we?" he says, clapping a hand to my shoulder. That's just it, I don't know if I can ever make it right.

* * *

**Dani's POV**

I debate with myself as I walk down the quiet halls. Do I really want to do with this? Maybe there was a reason Michael left? Maybe he regretted what happened, maybe he was ashamed that he had slept with me. I shake my head. No, no that isn't right. I saw it in his eyes, I saw the way that he looked at me. There wasn't a doubt in my mind, I know what I saw. I breathe deeply as I reach his door, lifting my hand, ready to knock, when murmured voices from his room stop me. Who would he be talking to at two in the morning? I press my ear to the door, curiosity getting the best of me.

'_You think I don't already know how stupid it was to tell her that I love her?' _Michael's disembodied voice says, and my heart sinks, as I step away from the door. I try catching my breath, feeling as if I was hit by a speeding train. My eyes burn fiercely as I run down the hall, my fingers fumbling to open my hotel room door. I slam my back against the door, sliding down against it, the sobs tearing out of me. Michael's words mocking me in my head. I thought I knew him, knew his heart, knew the look in his eyes. Oh how I was wrong, so terribly, terribly wrong. I crawl to my bag, pulling out my journal, opening it to a blank page.

' _Dearest Daughter,_

_I did what you told me to do, I was open to him Carly-Ann, and you were wrong my sweet girl. He doesn't love me, he never loved me, I'm sorry, baby. -Momma.'_

I flip back to the previously written letter, gliding my fingers over the picture I put there. Tears falling to the paper some of the ink running. _'Its okay Momma, it's going to be okay,'_ Carly-Ann's soft whispering voice echoes through out my head, tears stinging my eyes as the pressure builds inside of me.

" How is it going to be okay baby? We were wrong, he doesn't love me Carly-Ann, he never loved me," I scream, rocking back and forth waves of pain washing over me freshly. '_You can run Momma, go back home,' _her voice calls out to me, as I walk into the bathroom. I stare in the mirror, stripping off Michael's shirt letting to float to the floor. I wipe my hands over my face, drying the tears that lay fresh on my face.

" The hell if I will, no more running, I'm done," I say, steeling my voice as my blood runs cold.


	16. Chapter 16: Nothing Will Ever Be

**Author's Note: Okay, so embarassing chapter behind me *blushes* here is Chapter Sixteen, hope you all enjoy :)**

**Chapter 16: Nothing Will Ever Be The Same**

" _**If love doesn't shatter you, then you don't now love."-Unknown**_

* * *

I slap my hand on the alarm clock next to my bed, the buzzing giving me an even bigger headache than I already have._ 'Today is going to be a good day,'_ I vow to myself as I make my way to the bathroom. I flip on the light snapping my eyes shut against the searing brightness. Last night was one of the hardest nights of my life, having to come to terms with the fact that Michael didn't love me, shortly after we made love was a bitter pill to swallow. But I will be damned if I let any man make me feel like I was nothing, no man could have that power over me again. Not even Mr. King of Pop himself. I shower slowly, letting the hot water run down my body as I scrub my skin thoroughly. After last night, I decide that its going to be nothing but business. I am the personal assistant, he is the boss. I will do my job, he will do his, and when this tour is over we will go our separate ways, and I will never speak or think of him again for as long I live. I turn the water off rolling my eyes at my own thoughts. _'If only it were that simple.'_ I pull on a pair of jeans and my long sleeved v-neck white shirt, a soft knock on my door.

" Hold on," I yell, hopping to the door as I pull on a sock. I open the door, smiling at the small woman standing there a long white box in her hands. She holds it out to me, and I smile, cursing the language barrier. " For me?" I ask, pointing to myself, and she just nods pushing the box into my hands. " Thank you," I call after her small form hurrying down the hall. I look at the box, a small white envelope taped to the lid. I open it slowly, my heart sighing in my chest.

_'To My Wendy, They made me think of you, pure sunshine._

_-Michael'_

I open the box slowly, gasping slightly at the sun colored roses. The romantic in me has my fingers brushing the petals, smiling at the silkiness of them. I snap my hand back, balling them into hard tight fists. What, did he think that some pretty words and roses was going to make up for the fact that he successfully ripped my already damaged heart from my chest and obliterated it? I laugh coldly as I pick up the flowers tossing them in the waste basket.

" Well Mr. Jackson, I don't need your I'm-sorry-I-broke-your-heart roses, I don't need anything from you," I say, clapping my hands together as I walk to the bathroom, slamming the door loudly. I stare in the mirror, wondering if the cloud of pain will be as obvious to everyone else as it was to me.

* * *

I walk down to the conference room that the hotel staff had set up for Michael, my arms weighed down from my organizer and bag of Michael's special requests. I flash my I.D badge to the security guards standing outside of the door and smile at them softly when they open the door for me. I'm caught off guard when I see Michael and Max already sitting at a table, heads bent together talking softly amongst themselves. Max lifts his head, a slow smile forming on his lips when he nudges Michael with his elbow. I divert my eyes, knowing that as strong as I'm pretending to be, one look from those deep and soulful eyes will have me wanting to run for cover. I walk over to them slowly, my own words bouncing in my head giddily. _'He's the boss, I'm the assistant, that's all there is to it,'_ I think to myself, murmuring my mantra over and over again finding strength in them.

" Sorry if I'm late, I thought we weren't meeting until ten," I say, sliding Michael's bottle of water and yogurt to him.

" Your fine Dani," Michael's silky voice falls over me, Goosebumps rushing over my skin. I clear my throat as I sit down flipping open my organizer.

" How'd you sleep last night Dani?" Michael asks, his voice riddled with confusion.

" Just fine. You have kind of a full day today _Mr. Jackson_," I say, putting emphasis on his name, " At eleven thirty you have a radio interview, that is supposed to last approximately forty-five minutes, from the radio station your are going to be visiting with the children at Nonohana-no-Ie Children's Home. After that you have dinner with Ambassador Shaffer, and that's about it. Was there anything that you needed me to add in there, reschedule?" I ask, lifting my eyes to Michael, waiting expectedly.

" No, no that's right," he says, his eyes hurt by my cold demeanor.

" Good I'm going to excuse myself to get some breakfast, I will be in my room if you need anything, if not then I will see you both when we leave for the interview," I say, gathering my things. I walk from the room, letting out a deep breath, proud that I was able to get through it.

* * *

**Michael's POV**

The plan was set, nothing could stop me from making things up to Dani, the ball was already rolling the second I had the flowers sent to her room.

" Your good Mike, her heart is going to melt," Max says, smiling at me from his seat next to me.

" I hope so. I hope I can make this up to her. It's the real deal Max, what I feel for that girl, man, wooo" I say, wiping nervous hands across my jeans.

" I know," he says clapping a hand on my back. I lose myself in memory, visions of Dani's naked body shimmering, my palm pressed against her heart. Max suddenly nudges me with his elbow pulling me from the heavenly vision of my DanI. I follow his gaze smiling sweetly at her. Her slim body covered by snug jeans and a white shirt cut low, teasingly showing the creamy skin of her breasts.

" Sorry if I'm late, I thought we weren't meeting until ten," Dani says, sitting down across from me, sliding my bottle of water and yogurt to me. I smile, momentarily confused when she doesn't look at me.

" Your fine Dani," I say, wishing whole heartedly that she would just look at me with those beautiful green eyes of hers. " How'd you sleep last night Dani?" I ask again, trying to coax the reaction out of her that I want.

" Just fine. You have kind of a full day today Mr. Jackson," she says, her voice so cold I fight the urge to shiver. " At eleven thirty you have a radio interview, that is supposed to last approximately forty-five minutes, from the radio station your are going to be visiting with the children at Nonohana-no-Ie Children's Home. After that you have dinner with Ambassador Shaffer, and that's about it. Was there anything that you needed me to add in there, reschedule?" I blink slowly looking into her expressionless eyes.

" No, no that's right," I murmur, confused by this strange and distant interaction.

" Good I'm going to excuse myself to get some breakfast, I will be in my room if you need anything, if not then I will see you both when we leave for the interview," she says, gathering her things walking from the room.

" What the hell was that?" Max asks, voicing my own thoughts.

" I don't know, but I'm going to find out," I say, pressing out of my seat, but Max catches my arm before I can scramble for the door.

" Slow down cowboy, let me okay? Consider me the mediator okay," he says, and I just nod. What more could I do?

* * *

**Dani's POV**

I'm half way to my room, when Siedah stops me, her voice bubbly as she calls after me.

" Dani, hey Dani, wait up," Siedah calls, and I stop fixing a smile to my face. " Hey girl, I was just about to get some breakfast, want to join me?" I stare into her shining eyes, the sudden need to confide in somebody my heart aches taking me over.

" Actually do you want to come eat with me in my room, I need someone to talk too," I say, and she just nods her head linking her arm with mine. As soon as we are in my room, she whirls on me, looking at me closely.

" Okay, spill it," she says, and I run a hand nervously through my curled hair.

" All right. So last night after the concert, I went and saw Michael in his dressing ro-" I'm cut off mid speech when there is a harsh knock on the door. " Damn it." I open the door quickly and forcefully, cringing when its Max who is standing there, his eyes stormy.

" We have to talk," Max says his voice rough.

" There's nothing to talk about," I reply, my blood running cold as I start pushing the door shut, Max's hand slapping hard against the wood.

" Oh there is a lot to talk about Daniella James," he says, pushing past me, stopping mid-step when he realizes that Siedah is in the room. " Siedah, you need to go."

" No she doesn't. In case you have forgotten, this is my hotel room, I choose who stays and who goes, and at the moment I want you gone," I hiss out, walking to stand between the two.

" Fine, thought you would want to do this in privacy but if not thats your choice. What the hell was that back there? Do you have any idea," he trails off his eyes catching sight of the flowers protruding out of the waste basket. " What the hell? Dani, if Michael saw this, do you have any idea what that would do to him?" my body vibrates as his words roll over me.

" Do I have any idea? Do I have any idea? What this would do to him? I don't care what it would do to him!" I scream, my anger unleashing as the blood boils hot in my veins. " He deserves it."

" I thought that I knew you Dani, how could you say that?" he asks, his face stricken with disbelief.

" It's easy. You know when you and Michael have your late night chats, you should really be more careful that the walls aren't paper thin, you never know what can be heard by any passer by," I say, crossing my arms over my chest. " I heard what he said Max, I heard the words come out of his mouth. '_You think I don't already know how stupid it was to tell her that I love her?'" _I say, my voice dripping with pain at every word as a light of understanding comes into Max's eyes. "That's right I heard it. What, did you and Michael have a great time laughing at my expense? Make some good jokes about the girl dumb enough to believe that just because_ 'The Michael Jackson'_ screwed her, he loved her? I thought that you were my friend Max, I trusted you, but now I see how so pathetically wrong I was about you, and about Michael. So don't you dare come into my room and try to tell me how much I hurt him. He brought it upon himself," I scream, hot tears of anger coursing down my cheeks as I shake with anger. Max stares at me dumbly, hurt shining brightly in his eyes.

" Dani, he didn't mean what he said, he misunderstood so…-" he says, his voice barely a whisper before I shake my head slightly cutting him off.

" No, no see you're his friend, so of course your going to make excuses for him, your going to try and protect him and I cant hold that against you. What about me Max, who is going to protect me?" I ask, pleading with him to give me an answer, but he remains silent. " Exactly, no one is going to protect me, but me. So I'm going to do my job. I will be at his every beckon call, I will do what is asked of me until the contract is up, and after that I'm gone, and if I don't ever see him or speak to him again, my life will be better for it, now please, just go." Max shakes his head slowly as he walks out of the room, closing the door behind him.

" Oh Dani," Siedah says, her hand running up my arm as I start shaking from the tears. I cup my hand over my mouth trying to contain the pain, as I lower myself to the floor, all the while Siedah's soft murmurs of comfort fall on deaf ears, as I realize that nothing will ever be the same.


	17. Chapter 17: Fixing What's Broken

**Author's Note: All right well before I let you all get on to this chapter I just want to give a few shoutouts to the following people, SmoothLadyCriminal, , & xFlipperx. Thank you guys so much for the reviews you guys are great! And dont think I forgot about you IvyRaven03....your reviews are so awesome and the messages you send me always brighten my day whenever I get them! Thank you all so much in following this story and for being just all around AWESOME! Here's Chapter Seventeen for all of you :)**

**Chapter 17: Fixing What's Broken**

" _**There is no surprise more magical than the surprise of being loved. It is God's finger on man's shoulder." ~Charles Morgan**_

* * *

I sit backstage, filling bags with Michael Jackson merchandise, trying to keep my mind off of the conversation that happened between Max and I the day before, trying my hardest to stay focused on tonight. Tonight was a special night. A few terminally ill children and their families from all over the globe have been brought here by Michael himself to enjoy a concert, and then they get to spend some time with my generous boss. As dismally as I may think of him as a man, I cant deny that his love for children is very real and beautiful. After all he was great with Carly-Ann.

" Dani," Max calls to me, and I ignore him, carefully tying ribbons to the bags. " Daniella." I look up carefully, turning my head slowly.

" What?" I ask, standing up brushing my hands on the back of my jeans.

" The families are here," he says, and I nod my head, brushing past him, his hand catching my elbow. " Whatever you may think Daniella, you have to know that I would never hurt you, and neither would he," he says in a hushed voice.

" It's not a matter of what I may think Max, it's what I know," I say, pulling my elbow from his grasp. " Now if you'll excuse me, I have families to attend to." I brush my hands over my hair smiling broadly at the small group of children standing with their parents.

" Hello," I say, extending my hands to them, " I'm Daniella James, and I will be your tour guide for all intensive purposes." I smile at the warm hello's and excited questions from the children.

" When will we get to see Michael," one boy asks, his pale skin glowing with enchantment.

" Soon, I promise you. What's your name?" I ask, kneeling down so that we are eye level.

" Connor, Connor Mitchell," he says shyly, and I smile at his bashfullness.

" Well Connor, and everyone else, are you ready for a night you'll never forget?" I ask, and their excited responses washing over me. I take Connor's hand in mine, as I lead them to their seats, all feelings of anger disappearing in the glow and excitement of the children.

* * *

" Dani, Michael needs to see you right away," Max says, running up to me in the hallway of the hotel. I groan, my legs aching, my body screaming for the comfort of my bed.

" Are you kidding me?" I ask, whirling around. " Fine, whatever, its part of the job." I stalk towards the conference room, muttering to myself. I open the door to the conference room, knowing that it was set up for the movie fest that Michael had promised to the kids. Before I can scan the room to find Michael a water balloon smacks me dead in the face. I sputter caught off guard by the cold water.

" Get her!" Michaels voice screams from somewhere in the room, and the onslaught begins, water balloons flying at me from all directions. I cover my face, unable to do anything else but take the assault, when its finally over I open my eyes giggles echoing off of the walls. I walk steadily to a long table covered in pies, picking one up.

" So you think that was funny?" I ask, and answering giggles resound. " Then this will be hilarious" I throw the pie as hard as I can watching with delight when it hits Michael's chest with a satisfying 'plop.'

An hour later I'm sitting on the floor laughing hysterically at some of the jokes that the kids are telling. They are freshly bathed and in their pajamas while I'm in soaking wet, whip creamed covered clothes.

" Okay kids, the movies about to start," Michael says, clapping his hands enthusiastically.

" Ooo, you hear that guys. Go, go watch the movie," I say, smiling brightly at them.

" Wont you watch it with us Dani?" Connor asks, his glowing eyes pleading with me.

" Oh honey, I don't know," I say, wishing not to break his heart, but knowing that I need to get out of the room and away from Michael.

" Come on Dani, watch the movie with us," Michael says, his eyes unwavering from my face.

" Please," Connor's small voice pleads. I roll my eyes dramatically.

" Oh fine. I will come watch the movie with you, but only if you promise me two things, you wont start it without me, and you'll save me a spot so that I can sit next to you handsome," I say, running a dinger down Connor's cheek.

" Okay," he says, turning to go back to his parents. I walk towards the door, when a soft hand on my shoulder has me turning around, coming face to face with Michael.

" Dani, when are you going to talk to me?" Michael asks, his voice soft and quiet. I stare at him, looking for something anything to say.

" When you can take back breaking my heart," I say, slipping out of the door.

* * *

Forty five minutes later I slip back into the conference room, finding Michael sitting in a circle with the kids, reading to them. I cross my arms over my chest, smiling. They were all great kids, with horrible and sad stories. For some reason it's Connor who stands out in my mind, his sad sick eyes pulling at my heart.

" Daniella," a soft voice calls to me and I turn to see Connor's mom Grace standing behind me.

" Oh hi," I say, smiling at her brightly.

" I just, I wanted to say thank you. Connor was so excited to meet Michael, but since he met you, your all that he's talked about. I haven't seen my son this happy in a very long time," she says, tears clouding her eyes. " I'm sorry."

" Oh no Grace, don't apologize. Whatever I can do to brighten your son's life I'll do," I say, hugging her instinctively.

" Oh good Dani's here we can start the movie," Michael proclaims and I walk over, taking the seat next to Connor, noticing that Michael takes the seat next to me. I sigh knowing its going to take what little inner strength I have to make it through this movie.

When the movie is over I stretch slowly, noticing Connor's head on my shoulder. I look down, his angelic face relaxed from sleep.

" He's smitten over you Dani," Michael murmurs in my ear and I nod smiling when Connor's father, David lifts his sleeping son into his arms, a soft smile on his face. I watch as they walk away, waiting until they are gone so that I can make a break for the door. Unfortunately for me, Michael is a step ahead of me, catching me in his arms. " We have to talk Dani." I stare at him, my heart beating so heavily in my chest that I can barley breathe.

" Fine, we'll talk," I say, following him from the conference room.

* * *

I stand nervously by the door of Michael's room watching as he walks around the room, his hands shoved deeply into the pockets of his jeans.

" Dani, I have so much that I need to say to you, so many things that I don't even know how," Michael finally says his words trailing off, running a hand over his the back of his neck.

" The beginning is usually a good start," I say, clasping my hands together tightly.

" I wanted to apologize for last night, it should have never happened that way, the way I pictured making love to you for the first time was totally different in my head. I took advantage of the moment, and I don't know if I can ever apologize enough," he says, catching me completely off guard. Where did this come from? My mind races, war erupting in my head. One side telling me he really did love me, the other side reminding me that I hear what he said with my own two ears.

" Michael, it was just sex, I understand that, I can move on from that," I say, my voice barely above a whisper.

" How can you say that Daniella?" he asks, his voice wounded. " I have had_ 'just sex'_ and what we did was so far from it its not even in in the same atmosphere."

" Then what was it Michael? I'm not following you here, you said it yourself the night that it happened, that you knew you were stupid for telling me you loved me," I say, anger burning in me still alive.

" You didn't hear the whole conversation Dani. I told Max that I told you I loved you in the heat of the moment and after it was done I just left. He called me stupid, and I misunderstood him. I thought he was calling me stupid for confessing my feelings to you, but he told me that I was stupid for just up and leaving not that it was stupid that I told you I loved you. But I feel stupid and inconsiderate for confessing something so serious in the heat of the moment," he says, and my eyes shimmer, trying to decide if he is just trying to save himself covering his tracks, but that isn't Michael. I have never known him to lie to me. He walks to me, his hands rubbing down my arms.

" Michael," I whisper when he leans down his lips brushing over mine. I grip his wrists tightly tears flooding my eyes.

" Daniella I love you. I am so in love with you that sometimes I think its going to consume me. I cannot tell you in enough words how much I love you, what you mean to me. I wanted to wait, to prove myself to you, to show you little by little," he whispers resting his forehead to mine. I stare at him, his eyes closed, emotions flickering across his face. 'Tell him Momma, tell him,' Carly-Ann's voice echoes in my head.

" Michael, I love you, God I love you so much, I just," I'm cut off by his mouth crushing to mine, his strong hands tangled in my hair. I gasp when he pulls away, his eyes boring into mine.

" Let me Dani, God just let me show you," he pants, tearing open my shirt the buttons popping off of my shirt from his unadulterated strength. My mind wheels as he pushes my back to the door his fumbling hands pulling my jeans over my hips. He hooks my legs around his waist driving into me with such force that I cant help but cry out.

Later with the lights dimmed my body thoroughly sated, I lay next to Michael, enjoying the feel of his fingers running through my hair, as I draw lazy circles across his skin. I prop myself up one elbow, smiling broadly down at him.

" What?" Michael asks, chuckling lightly when he runs his finger down my nose.

" Nothing, I'm just, I don't know, happy," I say, giggling wildly when he pushes my elbow out from under me, his body rolling over mine, pressing me into the mattress, his hands cupping my face, his own smile matching mine.

" Good. I want to make you happy DanI," he says, brushing a kiss against my throat sending a shiver down my spine.

" That makes me happy," I say, smiling lightly. He looks up at me, a wicked glimmer in his eyes.

" I know what else makes you happy," he says, his hands parting my legs making my eyes roll into the back of my head. I moan loudly, smiling when Michael brings his lips to mine.


	18. Chapter 18: The Leavers Dance

**Author's Note: Okay so things are going to be a little different in my story, after all its all a work of fiction, based souly off of what I dream about, and where my imaginiation takes me. The timeline of allegations will be different. I also changed the name of the accuser because I just didnt feel comfortable using him or his families names in my story. Anyways, on to Chapter Eighteen! Read and Enjoy! Reviews are greatly appreciated and repaid with imaginary cookies (and reviews when I have the time to read other stories....this one takes up all of my time....) Thanks everyone :) **

**Chapter 18: The Leavers Dance**

**" _I'm holding out my hand. Why don't you reach for me?"-Unknown._**

* * *

I braid my hair slowly as I walk through my hotel room, smiling as I go. Tomorrow is Christmas, the beginning of a six day break. A soft knock on my door has me skipping and giggling, my heart hoping that it's Michael. I pull open the door, standing in shock at who stands before me.

" Well are you going to let me in honey, or am I going to be standing in this hallway all night?" the voice asks, and I shake my head, pulling me from my dazed state.

" Oh, sorry, uhm, come right in Miss. Taylor," I say, and I stand in shock watching as Elizabeth Taylor walks past me.

" Darling please, call me Liz. Any friend of Michael's is a friend of mine," she says smiling as she takes her seat. I stand, frozen to my spot by the door, still in disbelief that Elizabeth Taylor is sitting in my hotel room, then again being with Michael Jackson I should have, learned to expect the unexpected. " Please, please come sit, I want to talk to you." I walks slowly to the chair across from hers, pulling my legs underneath me, feeling somewhat plain compared to her beauty.

" It's wonderful to finally meet you Liz," I say, stammering over her name, cursing my nerves, " Michael has told me so much about you."

" All lies," she says, a glimmer of humor in her eyes as she waves an elegant hand. " I can say the same for you Daniella, Michael talks to me almost every single day, and he is always talking about you." I blush wildly, my heart soaring at the idea of Michael talking to the people closest to him about me.

" I assure you whatever he has told you is only ninety percent true," I say, giggling at her broad smile.

" Well, as one of Michael's best friends, can I just say thank you. I don't know what you did to him Daniella James, but whatever it is, its amazing. I haven't seen Michael this happy in a long time," she says, and I smile, slowly shaking my head.

" You don't have to thank me Liz, its what we do to each other, he makes me a better person, and so I do the same for him," I say, smiling dreamily at the thought of him.

" Well, I actually came here to surprise him. I know that Michael has told you a lot about his childhood by now," she says, and I stare at her perplexed.

" Actually he hasn't," I say, and she wavers for a second before recovering quickly, waving her hand quickly.

" I'm sure that he will, you guys have just been so busy what with tour, and before that with your daughter," she says, her voice ripe with sympathy. I wince slightly, the familiar ache in my heart at the mention of Carly-Ann. " Did Michael ever tell you that he has never celebrated Christmas? Growing up the way he did they didn't believe in it. Now that he doesn't follow that religion, I decided to surprise him, with his very first Christmas. But I need you help." My head whirls at the thought, Michael has never celebrated Christmas? How is that possible? He is nothing but a big kid at heart, Christmas is the perfect holiday for him.

" Whatever you need," I say, smiling as my head races with thoughts. What gift does one get for the King Of Pop?

* * *

A few hours later I sit in Michael's room, his head pillowed in my lap as I run my fingers through his hair. Whenever his eyes are diverted I can't help but smile foolishly, all but bursting from the surprise that Liz and I have planned for him.

" I'm sorry I'm so tired Dani," Michael whispers, covering his mouth as he yawns. I roll my eyes at him, tugging his hair lightly.

" Stop apologizing, just sleep, you have six days to rest, enjoy it," I say, smiling at the way that Michael laces his fingers with mine, falling asleep quickly.

* * *

I wake up, looking around Michael's room, no sign of him to be seen.

" Michael," I call out, silence echoing back at me. I gather my sweater around myself, making my way out to the hallway. I look from side to side, nobody around. I check my watch, hoping I didn't miss the surprise. Shaking my head, knowing its an impossibility, its not even seven o'clock yet. I make it to my room, opening the door slowly. I look up, Siedah and Max standing in my room, looks of worry on their faces.

" Merry Christmas you two, what are you doing in here? Wait, you guys weren't you know," I tease, knowing that they have a thing for each other.

" Dani, you need to sit down," Max says his voice gruff with anger.

" No, no, I think I'll stand. What's going on, where's Michael," I ask, my eyes pleading with Siedah to tell me what's going on.

" Something horrible has happened," Siedah says slowly, and I feel the room rock around me as my heart pummels my insides.

" What, what happened? Is Michael okay? Did he get hurt?" I ask, the words rushing out of my mouth. Siedah steps towards me, pulling me into a chair.

" No, no its nothing like that, he's fine, physically speaking. Okay, Dani, your going to have to be very strong right now okay," Max says, kneeling in front of me. I nod my head slowly, trying to slow my heart beat. He hands me a magazine and I turn it over, the headlines knocking me breathless.**_ 'Michael Jackson: King of Pop, or King Of Pedophilia?'_** it takes a minute for what I'm reading to sink in, before I ball up the magazine throwing it across the room.

" What! What is this garbage, this is sick!," I scream, storming around the room. " Who, who is making the claims?"

" David and Grace Mitchell," Max says, and my world crumbles around me. The parents of the sick little boy who had captured my heart.

" I have to go, I have to find Michael," I say, rushing from the room with Max and Siedah calling after me. I run as fast as I can to the elevators, pressing the button fiercely, cursing rabidly.

" Damn It!" I scream turning to slam through the doors to the stair well. I race down the stairs, my bare feet slapping against the cement steps. I burst through the door leading into the lobby, my breath tearing out of my chest. I pant as I reach the conference room, shoving open the door finding Michael surrounded by people.

" Michael," I call out, everyone's heads turning to look at me.

" Miss, I'm going to have to ask you to leave," one man says, and I growl at him.

" The hell I will," I snap, pushing through him and everyone else, coming to Michael. His eyes are dead, staring at me hollowly. I throw my arms around him, holding onto him tightly.

" Daniella," Michael says, pulling me away from him gently. " You have to leave."

" What are you talking about? I'm not going anywhere. Michael this is ridiculous, we all know this is wrong, you could never," I stammer, trying so hard to show him that I know he is innocent.

" Well it doesn't really matter what you think Daniella, I don't want you here," he says, his voice forceful, angry.

" What are you saying? You don't want me here right now, or you just don't want me?" I ask, tears burning my eyes fiercely.

" I don't want you Daniella," he says, his voice remote and controlled. I back away from him, his words cutting into me.

" Oh, oh, I see," I say, though that was a lie. The minute those words escaped his mouth I had managed to go blind, deaf, and dumb. I turn quickly, everyone staring at me, perfect silence filling the room. I hold my head high as I walk through the crowded room, every step a shot to the heart.

* * *

I walk into my room, my body numb.

" Dani, Dani what happened?" Siedah asks me, taking my shoulders into her hands.

" He, he doesn't want me," I murmur, shaking myself free from her grasp. I walk stiffly to the closet pulling out my suitcases.

" Dani, you cant leave, he needs you now more than ever. He's just trying to push you away, save you from all of this hell," she says, yanking clothes out of my suitcase as I toss them in.

" No Siedah, you didn't see him. I know him, he was being serious," I say, repacking the clothes that she pulled out. " If he wants me gone, then gone I'll be."

An hour later Siedah and I are standing outside in the cold when the taxi approaches. I turn to my best friend, a weak smile on my lips. I pull her into a fierce hug, tears pouring down my face.

" Take care of him for me," I murmur in her ear, and she sniffles as she nods her head, tears glistening in her eyes. I slide my hand into my pocket pulling out the small wrapped box, handing it to her. " Give this to him." Siedah takes the box from me with shaky hands.

" I'm going to miss you girl," she says, hugging me one more time. I pull away, slipping into the awaiting car. I wave one last time as we pull away slowly, sinking in to seat I pull my sunglasses over my eyes, tears sliding rapidly and silently down my face. As the minutes tick by slowly the ache in my chest grows to overwhelming proportions and I fear there's no coming back from this.

* * *

**Michael's POV**

I smile as I walk, it's my favorite time of the day, before anyone awake, the stillness of the morning surrounding me. I hated leaving DanI though, her face the picture of peace as she slept. I smile at the thought of her, my hands wandering into my pocket, grazing over the small box. Perfect time of the day to think of just how I am going to ask her the most important question of my life. She would have to take on so much, being my wife. The rumors, the tabloid fodder, the speculations, but if there is only one thing I know about my Dani, its that she is strong enough to handle the weight of this world, and she loves me. I sigh happily as I make my way back to my room, caught off guard when Max is waiting for me in the lobby.

" Good morning Max," I say, smiling hugely until he looks at me, his eyes clouded with anger and grief.

" Mike, we have to talk," he says, pressing a magazine into my hands. I turn it over, curious as to what has my friend looking so serious. I stare at the headlines, my stomach rolling sickly. Just like that the world shatters around me.

The murmuring voices of my legal team have me wanting to scream at the top of my lungs. I sigh as I lean back, rubbing at my temple. All these words being tossed around, jumbling in my head. A sudden commotion has my head popping up and I see who is causing it. Dani. Her eyes fierce as she pushes through the crowd of people making her way to me. I wish I can smile when she throws her arms around me, wrap my arms around her and anchor myself to her strength, her love. But she doesn't deserve this, she doesn't deserve what would inevitably be said about her if she stayed attached to me. I pull her away gently, my heart breaking as I look into her eyes.

" Daniella," I say, my heart thudding madly in my chest, " You have to leave."

" What are you talking about? I'm not going anywhere. Michael this is ridiculous, we all know this is wrong, you could never," she stammers, her eyes shining at me. _' I'm going to miss that, the way she stammers whenever she's nervous, or frustrated,'_ I think to myself, shaking my head to remind myself that I am doing this for her own good.

" Well it doesn't really matter what you think Daniella, I don't want you here," I say, ensuring that my voice is disconnected, stand off-ish even.

" What are you saying? You don't want me here right now, or you just don't want me?" she asks, and I could kill myself for making the tears cloud her eyes. I wish that I could scream out at her, beg her to stay, plead with her to just be with me, to tell me that everything is going to be okay, but to do that would be selfish.

" I don't want you Daniella," I say, and I watch as she recoils from the words that I say, as if I slapped her in the face.

" Oh, oh I see," she says, her eyes dying slowly. But she couldn't see, she couldn't see that I wasn't doing this to hurt her, I'm trying to save her from all of this, protect her. I watch as she walks out of the room, every step she takes the voice in my head telling me I did the right thing, no matter how much it hurts.

* * *

A few hours have passed, and I sit in my room, not moving, barely able to breathe as I stare out of the window watching the world move around me. Nothing is the same now, nothing. I used to see the world as a beautiful place, full of beautiful people. Now its a dark world, full of liars and deception. A soft knock on my door pulls me from my thoughts but I ignore it, hissing slightly when the door opens and closes.

" Whoever it is, just go away," I say, not turning to see who it is.

" I'll go away after I say my peace," Siedah's voice rings through the room. I don't say anything, and barely meet her gaze when she looks at me. " Michael, what is happening right now is terrible, no its down right bullshit, and we all know your innocent. Just because your going through hell right now, doesn't mean you push away the people who love you the most."

" What are you talking about?" I ask, growing frustrated. How does anyone know how I feel? Were they the ones being put under a microscope? Being accused of something so outrageous and down right vile? Last time I checked it wasnt Michael Jackson and crew are accused, it was just Michael Jackson. I was undeniably alone in this, so who was she to try and tell me what is right or wrong at a moment like this?

" Its not what I'm talking about Michael, its who I'm talking about. Dani's gone Michael. She left. The girl that loves you Michael, the one who would go to the end of the world for you and even further than that if you asked is gone. You shoved her out of your life like she is nothing," she says, her voice rolling over me.

" What do you mean she's gone? She wouldn't just leave," I say staring at her in disbelief. If anyone knew Daniella it's me and she wouldn't just leave me, she loved me too much, right?

" Well she did. Whatever you said or didn't say to her Mike, had her pretty convinced that you didn't want her, period," she says, and I jump out of the chair, racing to the phone to call Max. He'll find her, he always finds her, but Siedah hangs it up before he can answer. " There's no point having Max go look for her Michael, she left a few hours ago. She's already on the plane headed back to L.A. She asked me to give this to you," she says handing me a small wrapped box. It's weightless and yet feels like it weighs a ton. " You know Michael, we all know you deserve someone like her. Someone who will stand by you no matter what, someone who looks at you like you single handedly hung the moon. When are you going to know that for yourself?" I watch as she leaves the room, closing the door with a silent click that echoes off of the walls. I open the box, gently tearing the paper aside, sliding the lid open staring in disbelief at the paper that stares back at me, tears forming in my eyes as I recognize Carly-Ann's handwriting.

'_Dear Santa,_

_I know its eerly, but, I know what I want for Christmas this year. I want Mikey to be my daddy. He is perfect, hes funny, and he loves me, and Mama. I have been super good and that's all I want. _

_Love, Carly-Ann.'_

I turn it over, crying harder seeing that Dani added more to the already heartfelt note.

'_Michael,_

_All Carly-Ann wanted for Christmas was you to be her Daddy, and all I want for Christmas is to be yours. I hope it's a beautiful Christmas for you Michael, I love you. _

_Loving you always,_

_Daniella.'_

I take my head in my hands openly weeping. What have I done?

* * *

**Dani's POV**

This is a familiar scene, sitting in a crowded airport, my heart aching at the thought of leaving Michael. Only this time I'm without Carly-Ann, her pleading voice begging me to go back. Maybe if she was there I would. I would go back and I would tell Michael that even if he says he doesn't want me I'm not going to abandon him when he needs people the most. Yet here I sit, the memory of the way his eyes bore into mine as he emotionlessly told me he didn't want me, fresh in my memory.

" Attention ladies and gentlemen, American Airlines flight number 9685 is now boarding at gate twenty seven A," a voice calls through out the terminal, and I gather my bags standing in the crowd of people. I look over my shoulder, pushing myself to my tip toes, searching the crowd for any sign of Max or Michael pushing through the crowd to bring me back. I'm sorely wrong when there is no sign of them and I turn back around, handing my boarding pass to the smiling flight attendant, my heart aching as I realize he isn't coming for me, its over.


	19. Chapter 19: A Brand New Life

**Author's Note: Thank you all for the AHHMAZING reviews, seriously you guys make me so happy :) Onto Chapter Nineteen, please enjoy :)**

**Chapter 19: A Brand New Life**

" **Same old story everyone knows: One heart holding on…the other letting go."-Unknown.**

* * *

_**Six Weeks, Four Days, and 6 Hours Later**_

It was strange, how easily I transitioned back into life without him. Without his laughter, his smile, his voice. I groan as I roll over in my bed, staring at the alarm clock, its light illuminating the darkness of the room. I close my eyes, remembering the look on Mom's face when I showed up on her doorstep, disheveled from the fourteen hour plane ride, eyes swollen nearly shut from the endless hours of tears. Six weeks, four days, and six hours ago, a relatively short amount of time in the grand scheme of things, an eternity when my whole being aches for him. I slide out of bed, bracing my hands against the wall when my head spins furiously. I stumble into the bathroom, snapping on the shower. Not even seven in the morning and I'm awake, school starts today. I groan at the thought. Yet I figured if I could survive the obliteration of my heart by the loss of my daughter and losing the love of my life, being a nurse couldn't be much harder than that. _' You don't have to do this Dani, you don't have anything to prove,'_ mom's voice rings through my head. I thought she would have been delighted when she found out that I was going back to school, nursing school at that, instead she looked at me with speculative eyes, as if she was searching for the reasoning behind it all. She was wrong though. I had so much to prove, to her, to myself, to him. I had to prove that I could pick myself back up, that I could move on, that I could be free of whatever heartbreak I had gone through in the last three months of my life. I snap off the water, stepping out of the shower with a new resolve. After this moment, I wont think about him. I will let it go, and move on. I have too.

An hour later I stop into my favorite coffee and tea shop, smiling at the familiar face of the owner, her old eyes smiling at me as she prepares my usual order for me without having to say anything. Mrs. Schneider used to babysit me when I was little, I always looked at her as a surrogate grandmother.

" Good morning Dani, are you excited?" Mrs. Schneider asks, carefully handing me my to go cup of Earl Gray. I fake a smile, as I hand her the money owed.

" You bet, have a good day Mrs. S," I say, turning to walk out of the small building, when the sudden news bulletin that comes on the small television catches my attention.

" We here at FOX news have just learned that Michael Jackson has in fact married long time friend, and daughter of the late "King of Rock and Roll" Lisa Marie Presley. It is said that Michael and Lisa Marie were married over the weekend in the Dominican Public. Already the speculation has begun. Is this the real deal, or is it simply a publicity stunt stemmed from the allegations and still occurring investigations into claims made by the parents of a sick thirteen year old boy, claiming that while visiting with Jackson in Tokyo, Japan, Jackson sexually molested their child. I guess only time will tell…" the news anchor states, and I stare unable to move, my hand releasing my cup, spilling tea to the floor. My head swims as flashes of pictures from their wedding flashes across the screen.

" Dani, Dani," Mrs. Schneider's voice calls to me but I can barely make out what she is saying, her voice so mumbled it sounds like she is trying to talk to me through water.

" I, I'm sorry Mrs. S, I didn't mean to make such a mess," I say automatically kneeling down to clean up the mess I made. She kneels down next to me, catching my hand in her own weathered one.

" Dani, its okay sweet heart. I know it hurts," she says, her wise eyes staring into me as I fall back, pulling my knees to my chest weeping.

I walk dry eyed into the classroom, sinking into a seat at the back. I shouldn't even be here, I should be at home, curled up on my bed, alone. Instead I will go through the motions, pretend like there isn't a thing wrong in my life, its not like anyone is going to know that I am or was connected to Michael in any way_. ' I wasn't going to think about you Michael, and you had to go and get married. What, couldn't find a better way to get my attention?'_ I think to myself, as the room slowly begins to fill up. I tune everything out, not paying any attention when the professor walks into the classroom, or what she said before she started the video. I stare with unblinking eyes at the television, the sight of blood should be turning my stomach, but it isn't the sight of trauma patients bedding profusely that has my stomach flipping and rolling sourly. I grip the edge of my desk, trying to swallow but I cant. _' You just weren't enough for him Dani, not good enough. He never loved you.' _The voice in my head mocks me, and thoughts of Michael telling Lisa-Marie he loved her, him making love to her, him being with her flashing through my head. I stand to my feet my breath hitching as the bile builds in my stomach.

" Miss. James are you all right?" the professor asks her eyes searching my face.

" I, I, I'm going to be sick," I say, clapping my hand over my mouth scrambling for the door. I run as far as I can, bracing my hands on my knees as I lose it, vomiting brutally. I slide down against the wall, taking note of the group of girls staring at me. I get to my feet slowly, passing them, when something one of them says brings a terrifying thought to my mind.

" I haven't seen anyone hurl like that since my sister was pregnant," one of the girls says, blood rushing to my head. I break out into a run, getting to my car as soon as possible, racing home praying that it's nothing. Please be nothing.

* * *

I slam into the house, taking the steps two at a time, the breath tearing out of my lungs as I search the disarray of my desk. My fingers fumble over papers as I shove them off of the desk.

" Damn it, where is it?" I scream, panting furiously. I finally find my organizer. I flip through the pages my eyes searching over every page for the little red circle. December eighth. I sit on my bed heavily. Thirteen days late. How is it possible that I am thirteen days late and just now realizing it? I pick up the phone, dialing a familiar number.

" Hi this is Daniella James, I need to make an appointment with Dr. Graham. No, no, it has to be today. I, I think I'm pregnant," I say, listening numbly as they ask questions, my mind wandering freely. We used protection, didn't we? No, we didn't, God how could I have been so stupid. I should have known, I should have taken responsibility.

" Miss. James Dr. Graham can take you at four," the receptionists says and I answer with a murmur before hanging up the phone. I stare at myself in the mirror wishing for once I didn't see myself staring back at me.

I stare at the paper before me. Words blending together. Name? Date of Birth? Previous pregnancies? Date of last menstruation. My hand shakes as I fill in the blanks, my eyes darting to the door. How easy it would be to just ran away, far, far away. I walk with heavy legs to the receptionist desk, handing over the paper, her eyes smiling at me as she tells me it will only be a few minutes before the doctor can see me. I sit down, laying my head back thinking. _'It's probably nothing, just stress. Everything that's been happening lately can surely be the reason that my monthly visitor has decided not to show up. I mean, come on, the universe couldn't be so cruel as to have a girl deal with heart break and cramps right?' _I think to myself smiling half-heartedly at my pitiful attempt at reassurance.

" Daniella James," the sound of my name being called causes me to jump as I fumble around my feet for my purse. I can barely make eye contact with the nurse as she leads me through the door. " Well lets just get you weighed here." I watch numbly as she works the dials on the scale, feeling slightly self-conscious. " One hundred and twenty six pounds." I step off the scale, following her through the corridors finally stepping into the examination room. " So what brings you here today Daniella?" I stare at the nurse, her young face smiling at me. Funny that I should consider her young, she cant be any older than me. I tug at the hair band around my wrist, kicking my feet rapidly, the soft banging noise of my shoes hitting the metal table keeping rhythm with my heart.

" I, uhm, there's a possibility that I'm pregnant," I murmur, saying it out loud makes it so much scarier.

" Oh well, I wont say congratulations yet, don't want to jinx it for you. I will just need you to take this cup, and you will have to," she trails off when I take the cup from her hand jumping lightly off of the examination table.

" I know what to do, I've done it before," I say, smiling sadly at the thought of being in this same situation again. Scared, shaking, and alone.

I stare at the wall of the room, the colorful posters almost blinding as I wait for an answer, any answer. What if I am pregnant? Then what will I do? My heart aches, part of me would be overjoyed, another part of me heartbroken by the constant reminder of him. I close my watering eyes when a soft knock on the door has my heart leaping into my throat.

" Hi Dr. Graham, so what's the news? Am I pregnant? I'm not right? I mean its been a stressful last month and a half, what with everything's that's happened, that's why I'm late right?" I ask, looking into her face expectedly.

" Well yes stress can be the reason behind any woman skipping a period, but so can pregnancy. In your case it's the latter," Dr. Graham says, her eyes smiling at me. " Congratulations." I stare at her, my heart plummeting to my stomach. Pregnant? As much as I tried convincing myself that it wasn't possible, it's there clear as day. I'm pregnant.

" How, how far along?" I ask, my voice sounding alien to me, distant.

" Well lets see, your last period was December eighth, so I would say your about six and a half weeks along, which makes your due date September fourteenth," she says, and I shake my head trying to concentrate. I mumble answers to the questions, make the appointment for my first thorough check up and walk from the doctors office, knowing who I have to go see.

I gather my jacket around myself, walking slowly through the cemetery, my heart heavy as I pass headstone after headstone. Sad isn't it, that at the end of our lives all that we are remembered with is a marker in the ground? Save for those lucky few, whose identity and life would go on, remembered for as long as the world spins. I stop at the familiar grave, smiling softly as I lay down the flowers before sitting down, crossing my legs, pulling my jacket tighter around myself.

" Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Carly-Ann, happy birthday to you," I sing sadly, tears falling softly from my eyes. " So I have some news for you baby girl, Momma's pregnant. Your going to be a big sister, to a little brother, or sister, I don't know yet. Michael's the father, and I just want you to know, that even though he wont be in the Childs life I will protect him or her, and I swear I will do a better job at it then I did with you, I promise. I miss you sweet heart," I murmur, laying across the grass, one hand on Carly-Ann's headstone, the other over my stomach. I close my eyes as a soft breeze flows over me, peace settling in and for a minute I think everything is going to be okay, or as close to okay as it can get.

* * *

**Michael's POV**

I stare as the light bounces off of the ring on my left hand, wondering how in the hell I let myself be talked into marrying anyone who isn't DanI. I rub at my heart, the thought of her blazing through me like a wildfire, and I groan turning around to walk around my room. Don't get me wrong, Lisa-Marie is a beautiful woman, and I may have fancied myself attracted to her when first we met, but soon whatever menial feelings I had towards her in that sense disappeared as a brotherly love set in.

' _Michael we have to do this. If we get married they wont speculate so much, about your sexuality. Just until this whole mess blows over,' _Lisa-Marie's voice flows through my head. Like I gave a damn about what people thought, however with a little help of my old friend Demerol I found that marriage to Lisa-Marie wasn't so bad. Even the pain killer couldn't take away the memories of DanI's laugh, her smile. The way her eyes died when I pushed her out of my life.

" Michael," a deep voice calls to me and I look up, Max's eyes searching my face. " Mr. Cochran is here to see you." I nod, following behind him. We walk through the house, our footsteps echoing off of the walls.

" How is she?" I ask before we walk into the office.

" I don't know, she changed her number. Brandon and Kyle wont talk to me, and to be honest the thought of talking to her mother scares the ever living bajesus out of me. I'm sorry Mike," Max says, clapping a hand on my shoulder. I shake my head. Of course she would change her number, I couldn't blame her, if I could, I would run away from me too.

" Michael, as your legal counsel, I strongly suggest just ending this. They are willing to settle," Johnny says, his eyes staring into mine.

" How much?" Lisa-Marie asks, and my eyes flash to hers.

" Twenty million," Johnny says, tapping his pen against his notepad.

" Absolutely not. I will not settle for a dollar, for a billion dollars. I did not hurt that child, I would never hurt any child, and giving in, giving them money will just make people think that I am trying to cover something up," I say, pacing the room furiously.

" Mike, I love you, you're my best friend. But you aren't strong enough to handle a trial," Lisa says touching a soft hand to my shoulder. I shake it off, turning on her quickly.

" I am strong enough, and I hired him to defend me, so that is what he is going to do. The fact that you would even consider asking me to settle this tells me that you believe, even just a little bit that I could do something so sick," I yell, Lisa shrinking back.

" Michael, I could never," she starts saying but I just hold up a hand silencing the room.

" If this goes to trial, then it goes to trial. I hired you to be my attorney so do your job, if you cant, then I will find someone who can," I say, walking out of the room. If this is hell I have to wonder what I did to deserve having to go through all of this. Alone.


	20. Chapter 20: Dont Ever Forget

**Author's Note: HEre's Chapter 20 for your reading pleasure...hope you like it :D**

**Chapter 20: Don't Ever Forget**

**"_To thine own self be true, and it must follow, as the night the day, thou canst not then be false to any man." ~William Shakespeare, Hamlet_**

* * *

Have you ever had a secret, a secret so big that you thought it would swallow you whole and yet you couldn't tell anyone? One you had to keep out of fear of being abandoned? I haven't left my house, dodging phone calls and messages from Mom, Brandon, and Kyle. Refusing to see them. I cant tell them, that for the second time in my twenty two years of life I am pregnant. And alone. I flip through the channels on my television, skipping quickly over everything and anything having to do with Him. I didn't want to see his smiling face, or the way that he holds her. A constant reminder that I meant so very little to him.

" Dani! Daniella Sophia James, open this door right now!" Brandon's voice calls through my heavy door and I honestly contemplate letting him pound away while I curl up and take a nap. Yet, the last thing I need is neighbors calling demanding to know why my brother is pounding on my door screaming my name at three o'clock in the morning. I groan as I walk to the door, pulling it open.

" What in the world do you want Brandon. Its three o clock in the morning, normal people should be asleep right now," I say my words biting at him.

" Yeah well normalcy doesn't run in our family, you going to let me in or am I going to have to freeze to death on your doorstep?" Brandon asks, rubbing his hands together his breath puffing in white smoke.

" Whatever," I say, stepping to the side, pulling my shirt over my stomach snuggly before closing the door.

" I came here for two reasons, one. Happy birthday little sister," he says, hugging me closely. What is he talking about, my birthday isn't until February 18th. I glance over his shoulder the calendar clearly reading that he was right. Is it possible that I have holed myself up in this house for almost three weeks?

" Thanks," I murmur, pulling away from him so that I can take up my spot on the couch. I pull my legs under me, staring at him. " Why else are you here?"

" I uhm, well I got a call from Max. They are going to be announcing on the news first thing in the morning that Michael's case is going to trial," he says, and my heart freezes in my chest.

" You talk to Max?" I ask, staring at him in disbelief.

" Dani, don't be mad. He has been calling me and Kyle since you left Tokyo, we ignored him for the longest time, but we couldn't ignore him when he showed up at our apartment," he says, and I sigh. I cant be mad at Brandon for talking to Max. it isn't his fault that they don't know how to leave us alone. " It's bad DanI. if they find him guilty he will be going away for at least twenty years. There's more though, Michael has become a huge fan of pharmaceutical help."

" What? No, one Michael would never become addicted to pain killers, and two they cant find him guilty. He didn't do it," I scream, tightening my hands on the blanket covering me.

" Well there is no proof that he didn't do it DanI," he says and I flash a look at him my eyes on fire when he throws his hands up, " I'm not saying he did it DanI, I'm just stating what I've heard. It would be totally different if there was proof of his innocence."

" I have the proof," I murmur, my heart aching at the thought of having to tell Brandon.

" What? What proof," he asks, his eyes widening at me.

" I'm pregnant," I whisper tears flowing down my cheeks.

" Your what?" he asks, his voice astonished.

" You heard me. I'm pregnant," I say, pulling open the drawer of the end table, pulling out the ultrasound, handing it to him. I watch as his eyes cloud over, tears forming quickly as he swallows harshly.

" About how far along are you?" he asks, his eyes never leaving the picture.

" Almost ten weeks," I say, unconsciously running a hand over my stomach.

" How long have you known?" he asks, finally looking up at me.

" About three and half weeks," I murmur, trying to look him in the eye.

" That's why you hid away. Why didn't you tell us DanI? We could have been helping you," he asks, coming to sit next to me when I start crying, his hand running over my head.

" Brandon, I'm terrified I have to do this all over again, alone. What will mom think? What will everyone think? Its not like I can march into Neverland and be like ' Hey Mike remember me? I know your married and all but surprise I'm having your baby.' Brandon I have to do this one on my own," I say, wiping tears defiantly from my face.

" Dani, you never have to do anything alone as long as me and Kyle are around. You have to tell Michael, this proves he is innocent," he says and I nod my head. I know what I have to do. Its just the doing it part that's hard to deal with.

* * *

" Dani, are you sure you don't want me to come in with you?" Brandon asks as I stare up at the legal offices of Michael's attorney, Johnny Cochran.

" I'm sure," I say, hugging him quickly before I lose my nerve and tell him to floor it. I push out of the car pulling the hat tightly over my head, keeping my head down as I walk into the office. I scan the board finding the office number that I need. I step into the elevator noticing the curious look that the man gives me. I step out of the elevator pausing while my hand rests on the door handle. I take a deep breath and push it open, walking to the desk, the clerk giving me a strange look.

" Can I help you?" she asks her voice annoyed.

" I need to speak with Mr. Cochran," I say, trying to sound braver than what I actually feel.

" I'm sorry, unless you have an appointment Mr. Cochran cant be bothered," she says, and I roll my eyes dramatically behind my sunglasses.

" To hell with this," I say, walking past the desk, slamming open the door to his office, all the while the receptionist yelling at me.

" Excuse me, may I help you?" Mr. Cochran asks, looking at me as if I were a parasite.

" No but I can help you," I say, shrugging off the hand on my shoulder.

" Do you want me to get security Mr. Cochran?" the woman asks and he shakes his head slowly. I listen for the click of the door shutting to tell me that we are alone.

" Okay, Miss," he says, trailing off because I never introduced myself. I pull off my sunglasses and hat, the weight of my hair falling down my back.

" James. Daniella James," I say, his eyes widening when he recognizes me.

" Please, take a seat. Max has told me all about you," he says, and I sit down, wondering why it is that Max would be talking about me, not Michael. " So how is it that you can help me."

" I have the proof that you need, that Mi, erm Mr. Jackson didn't do what he was accused of doing," I say, reaching into my purse pulling out a manila folder. I slide it across the desk, waiting for him to open it. I watch as he eyes it curiously, finally flipping it open, his eyes widening slowly.

" Your pregnant," he murmurs, and I nod my head. " And it's Michaels child?"

" Yes its his child," I say, looking at him feeling disgusted. What am I? A whore?

" Miss. James, you understand, you come forward your throwing yourself to the lions so to speak. Media will follow you around relentlessly, why are you doing this? What do you want from all of this? Money? Fame?" I laugh loudly and hollowly.

" All I want is to clear Michael's name. He would never hurt a child, ever. In the long run, the way I look at it, me getting hounded by the media is a small price to pay for Michael's freedom," I say, and he smiles at me, leaning across the desk.

" Then you will need to start from the very beginning," he says, and I sit back in my chair, letting out a breath before starting in on my side of the story. Two hours and a tear induced headache later I'm led to the door.

" I will be in touch with you very soon Daniella, thank you," Johnny says, walking me to the door of his office.

" Your welcome. One more thing, is there any way that you could keep this from Michael, until I have to testify?" I ask, my eyes pleading with his.

" Yes I can," he says, smiling as I nod my head.

" Good," I say, shaking his hand tightly in mine as I walk out of the office.

* * *

" Brandon, you don't have to do this you know," I say laying back against the examination table.

" I want to," Brandon says, holding my hand lightly in his. Today is the day. The day that I will hear my baby's heart beat for the first time. My mind wanders. Today has already been a whirl wind. Knowing that its only going to be a matter of time before I cant go anywhere without people pointing at me, saying there goes the girl who is having Michael Jackson's baby. I close my eyes for less than a minute before the doctor knocks and comes in.

" Hello Daniella, how are you feeling?" Dr. Graham asks, looking over my chart. I sit up slowly, sighing.

" Relatively well, the morning sickness is only bad every other hour," I say on a dry laugh.

" Ahh yeah I know it can be rough, but you know how to combat that. Eat small meals, nothing to heavy or greasy. Flat seven up or sprite and saltine crackers help a lot of women also," she says, and I nod my head, laying back lifting my shirt. I couldn't tell her that the morning sickness is caused more from the looming fact that the world is going to know who I am and what Michael was to me in a few short weeks, than the child growing inside of me.

" All right, are you ready to here the heart beat?" she asks, and I nod my head, taking Brandon's hand tightly in mine. The room is silent for less than a second before it is filled with the beautiful sound of my child's heart beating strongly. I blink quickly a few tears seeping out of the corner of my eyes.

" Your child has a strong heart beat Daniella," she says, and I smile as I the tears continue to flow.

'_So does the father,' _I think to myself my mind wandering inevitably to Michael.

" When are you going to tell Mom Dani?" Brandon asks, sitting across from me in my living room, holding a container of Chinese food in his hand stuffing his face.

" I don't know, it will have to be soon though. The last thing I want to do is have her see me on the news and give her a heart attack," I reply, setting my rice aside suddenly losing my appetite.

" I'm glad you said it's going to be soon, I invited her over for dessert," he says nonchalantly. I narrow my eyes at him, picking up the closest thing to me, a pair of chopsticks, and I throw them at him laughing wildly when they bounce off of his head.

" Why would you do that Brandon?" I ask, my voice stern as I try and think of just how I am going to tell my mom.

" Because I knew that you weren't going to be able to do it yourself, so I decided to give you the helping push you need," he says simply, and just as I'm about to open my mouth a flow of curses ready to be unleashed a knock on my door stops me.

" Just wait Brandon Caleb you will be getting an earful from me when this is over," I hiss at him, walking to the door. I pull it open slowly the smiling face of my mother holding a chocolate cake making me smile despite my frustration over being pushed into this. " Hi Momma."

" Hello sweet heart, so what's the big news, Brandon sounded like he was going to explode before I got here," Mom says, pulling off her jacket. I sigh taking it from her, hanging it carefully on the rail of stairs.

" Yeah Brandon, what's the news?" I ask, staring at him over my mother's shoulder.

" Not my news to tell, the floor is all yours Daniella," he says, and I roll my eyes sharply at him.

" Why don't you sit down Mom," I say, waiting for her to take her seat. I pace in front of her for a moment, wringing my hands nervously. " Mom, there is no easy way to tell you this, but I just want you to know that I love you."

" Dani, your scaring me. Of course I know that you love me," she says, and I take a deep breath.

" I didn't tell you everything that happened between Michael and me, before," I pause my chest tightening on me at the mention of his name. " We, we slept together, and I'm pregnant. I'm also going to be testifying on his behalf in a few weeks." Silence fills the house, and I wait for the explosion of anger. Instead she smoothes her jeans, and smiles at me.

" Okay. I'm glad you finally told me Dani, I knew you were hiding something I just couldn't put my finger on it," she says, getting up to hug me closely.

" Wh-what?" I sputter, pulling away from her. " No yelling or screaming, telling me I screwed up, nothing."

" Dani, you're a grown woman, and as much as you deny it, I know that you are still in love with him. And he loves you. I respect him, and I am so proud that even though you have a broken heart your willing to put it out there for the entire world to see to protect Michael from those disgusting rumors. I am going to love the child growing inside of you no matter what happens," she says, her hands running over my head. I smile, feeling like at least for now the weight of the world is somewhat lifted.

" Hey momma?" I ask, smiling up at her sweetly.

" Yes dear," she says, looking over at me.

" Is it time for cake yet?" I ask, giggling when she and Brandon begin to laugh hysterically.

* * *

Later when the house is silent I sit, alone. Brandon and my mothers voices echoing in the silence as I remember the excitement that they shared about the baby growing inside of me. I smile wistfully at the ultrasound picture running my fingers over it. Lifting my head at the soft knock on the door.

" What did you forget Brandon?" I ask, opening the door a smile on my face. " Oh I'm sorry, I thought that you were someone else." I stare curiously at the teenager standing on my doorstep.

" Sorry, I was asked to give this to you," he says, handing me a thick envelope. I take it in my hands turning it over ready to ask him who gave it to him when I notice that he's gone. I close the door flipping it over in my hands. There was nothing written on it. I sit down on the couch, opening it slowly, dumping the contents in front of me. I draw a sharp breath when I see picture upon picture of Michael and I. All taken from the time that we spent together. Michael jokingly dipping me during a rehearsal of The Way You Make Me Feel. Me on Michael's back laughing hysterically at something he said. Pictures of him with Carly-Ann. I wipe my hands over my face, not even realizing that I started crying. Underneath the pictures and memories is a small slip of paper. I pick it up, my eyes reading the words over and over until they echo in my head like a silent plea.

' _So you'll never forget, what you mean to him and what he means to you. Don't forget, please don't ever forget.'_


	21. Chapter 21: Trial And Error

**Author's Note: Okay, so here is a little bit of a longer chapter. I hope you guys bear with me, I'm not up on all of my legal mumbo jumbo terms, but I did the best I could do with what I knew. Anyways, hope you all like the chapter, let me know what you think :)**

**Chapter 21: Trial and Error**

"_**That's what it takes to be a hero, a little gem of innocence inside you that makes you want to believe that there still exists a right and wrong, that decency will somehow triumph in the end"-Lisa Hand**_

* * *

I take a deep breath as I sit in my car, the amount of media surrounding the court house is enough to take my breath away. Today wasn't the day I would be testifying, more importantly today was the day that Mr. Cochran would put forth the evidence and ask that it be usable in the court. Thank God today it was just going to be Mr. Cochran and me in that court room. I run my hand over my slightly extended stomach, glad that it can still be hidden with a carefully planned out wardrobe. I open the car door as soon as Mr. Cochran appears, waiting for me on the steps of the huge building. I walk to him, keeping my head down as he orders me too, ignoring the shouts of journalists and reports asking him who I am. We get through the crowd relatively easily, and I release the breath I was holding.

" How are you holding up Daniella," Johnny asks, opening a door for me.

" I'm doing all right. That wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be," I say, smiling softly.

" You have to be prepared DanI, this is going to be a matter of public record the second that you take the stand next week," he says, and I nod my head. I know that its only going to get worse, but at the end of the day when its Michael's wounded face floating through my head its all worth it. As we enter the court room, I notice two people sitting in the seats on the right hand side of the room. Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell. I freeze, grabbing Johnny's arm.

" What are they doing here," I ask, my voice barely a whisper.

" They have a right to be here, to see what it is that we are bringing forth, just as Michael has the right when they come forward with new evidence," he says, leading me to a chair. I shut down emotionally waiting for this to be over.

Two hours later we immerge from the court room, victorious. What I have to say will be heard and the evidence I carry inside of me will be used to support Michael. We walk through the doors, the media rushing up the stairs shooting questions.

" Mr. Cochran, Mr. Cochran, is it true that this mystery woman with you has evidence that can totally turn the tide for your clients case," someone yells, and I cringe pulling my jacket tighter around my face hoping that I am staying somewhat well hidden.

" No, this woman is a new member of the defense team, but yes, we have recently come across some interesting evidence that is going to blow the lid off of this case, I can say no more," he says, pulling me along behind him away from the rabid media. I sit in my car the door open while Johnny kneels down looking at me.

" You okay?" he asks, and I nod.

" Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just scared," I say, and he smiles squeezing my arm lightly.

" Your doing the right thing Dani, its going to be all right," he says, and I smile shutting my door quickly. " See you next week." I pull away, catching Grace Mitchell standing, separated from her husband and lawyers, a look of sadness on her face.

* * *

I shuffle to the door slowly, my back aching slightly as I yawn. I open the door slowly, and stand in stunned silence at Grace Mitchell.

" What are you doing here?" I ask, my voice ringing with my apparent surprise.

" I know that I shouldn't be here, I am probably the last person that you want to see, but I have to talk to you," Grace says, her eyes shining with sadness and a hint of fear. I move aside silently letting her in. I lead her to the kitchen, watching as she slowly sits down.

" Would you like anything, coffee, tea?" I ask, trying to find anything to keep my hands busy.

" Tea, please," she says, and I nod turning to start the water for the tea. Silence fills the room until its ready. I sit across from Grace, my hands wrapped around my mug of tea.

" Okay Grace, why are you here?" I ask, staring at her closely.

" I came here to tell you the truth Daniella. It was never to go this far, I tried telling David it was a ludicrous idea but he wouldn't listen. He is bound and determined to get what he wants. This whole thing is a lie DanI. Michael never touched my son," she says, and I smile , satisfied. I knew all along that Michael was innocent, I just never knew the motivation behind the lies, and now that I do, i feel relieved.

" I know it's a lie Grace, why don't you come forward?" I ask, my voice pleading with her. If she will just come forward and admit this whole thing is a lie it will save Michael. It will save me from having to testify.

" I cant. David would kill me. Do you know what its like Daniella? To be so in love with someone, that no matter how much they hurt you, you would still do anything for them?" she asks, and I nod though I can tell she doesn't believe me.

" When I was sixteen I got pregnant with my daughter Carly-Ann. When I told her father I was expecting he beat me, brutally. And if it wasn't for the fact that he told me to leave, I probably would have stayed because I loved him so much. So yes I understand that Grace. Why do you think I am going to get on that stand willing to tell everyone what Michael and I had? I am terrified of what will come of it but I am going to do it, because I love him. You have to tell the truth Grace," I say, tears clouding my eyes as I realize that she is getting up gathering her coat.

" I did tell the truth Daniella, I told you. I'm sorry, that this is going to hurt you, and your child, but I cant betray David, he will kill me, and he will take my child I cant let that happen," she says, rushing out of the kitchen slamming the front door behind her. Part of me wishes that I could hate her for her refusal to tell the truth, but part of me understands. She's a mother terrified of losing her child, as a mother who has lost one, I can understand that. As much as I don't like it.

* * *

_March twentieth. The date looms at me as I pace the secluded room I have been put in. My heart pounds loudly as I try to breath. I look up when the door opens, one of the defense team members looking at me._

_" Dani, its time," he says and I square my shoulder, Brandon, Kyle and Mom wrapping me in a tight hug before I leave the room. Ready or not, her I go._

* * *

**Michael's POV**

I stare out of he window of the car, my heart hammering against my chest. I prayed this day would never come. That by some miracle something would happen that would make all of this disappear. I am numb, not feeling Lisa squeeze my hand. I push out of the car, overwhelmed by the people surround the court room. Clearly the lines have been drawn, the ones believing I was capable of something so horribly on one side, my supporters on the other. My stomach rolls as people scream at me, calling me a pedophile, a sicko. I take my seat in the packed court room, my eyes falling on the Mitchell's a sickening glint of humor in his eyes. I listen partially as the proceedings begin, wishing I was anywhere but here. Wishing I was with DanI. To see her just once, a smile on her lips. She could make this better, she could make everything better. Then as if by some strange act of God my ears catch My attorney calling someone new to the stand.

" The defense calls Daniella James to the stand," Johnny's voice rings through the court room, and I turn just in time to see The doors open, DanI walking in. Her blonde hair curled, falling to her waist, something was different about her. A new glow on her face as she struggles to smile, brushing past me.

* * *

**Dani's POV**

I walk into the court room, every eye on me, even Michaels. A look of wonderment on his face, and I try my best to muster a smile. I want to scream to him, tell him that I am here for him, here to rescue him from this hell. Instead I remain silent, walking to the box that I have to sit in, to watch as if I'm some sort of freak show at the circus.

" Do you swear to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God," the bailiff asks as I raise my right hand.

" Yes," I answer, wondering in my head how my voice became so strong.

" Miss. James can you state for the court how you know Mr. Jackson?" Mr. Cochran asks, and I nod my head taking a deep breath.

" I worked for Mr. Jackson as his personal assistant from July of ninety-two until December of ninety-two," I answer, my voice holding strong.

" Would you say you spent a fair amount of time with Mr. Jackson," he asks, walking in front of me. I lift my eyes to him and smile.

" Yes," I say, nervously playing with the hair band on my wrist.

" How many hours a day would you say?" he asks, and I stare at him slightly caught off guard by the question.

" Well, depending on where we were each day I would say anywhere between sixteen to eighteen hours a day," I say, satisfied with my impromptu math.

" Sixteen to eighteen hours a day. So you spent a fairly long time with Mr. Jackson. Got to know him very well. Did you ever see him act inappropriately with a child?" he asks, and my heart hammers in my chest.

" Never," I say, smiling at Michael for a moment.

" In fact, before the untimely death of your daughter, didn't she spend a good amount of time with Mr. Jackson," he asks, and I blink furiously, memories of my daughter and him together making me smile.

" They were attached at the hip," I say, wiping a tear from my cheek.

" Did you ever have cause to think that Mr. Jackson would ever bring harm to your child?" he asks, and I shake my head furiously.

" Absolutely not. If I had the slightest inkling that Mr. Jackson would do anything horrible to my daughter I wouldn't have let her spend so much time with him," I say, my voice defiant as I meet Grace's eyes.

" With that said, is it true that you fell in love with Mr. Jackson?" he asks, and I blink once before nodding.

" Yes," I say, not missing the small murmurs of the court room.

" I present to you evidence twenty seven-A. Miss. James can you tell me what this is?" he asks, and I glance over the pregnancy test results that are in front of me.

" They are pregnancy test results," I say, my voice thickening.

" Can you read it for me," he asks, and I nod.

" Pregnancy test results for Daniella James, the test results have come back positive," I read, closing my eyes at the loud gasps reverberating off of the walls.

" How far along are you Miss. James?" he asks as I slide the paper back to him.

" Twelve weeks," I answer, my hand resting on my stomach.

" Twelve weeks, can you read this out loud Miss James. Evidence number 27-B," he says, handing me another slip of paper.

" Date of conception for Miss. James' unborn child was anywhere between December the twelfth, and December the fourteenth. However, discovering the date of actual conception is not one hundred percent do-able, these dates are my best medical opinion," I say, handing the paper back to Johnny.

" When did you and Mr. Jackson begin sleeping together Miss. James," he asks, and I blush deeply, running a hand nervously through my hair.

" Our first time together was on December twelfth, not again until the fourteenth, and every night after that until Christmas Eve," I say, my eyes glistening with the memory.

" So if you and Mr. Jackson were together on the fourteenth, would it be possible for Mr. Jackson to do the things that the Mitchell's claim he did," he asks, his voice growing louder.

" No. We were together all night," I say, and he smiles handing me a tissue.

" No further questions your honor," he says, taking his seat next to Michael, whose eyes were have never left mine.

" Prosecution, any questions?" the judge asks, and I groan when the prosecutor walks towards me.

" Miss. James you claim you fell in love with Mr. Jackson," the lawyer says, and I sigh heavily. Johnny warned me that the prosecution would try to undermine my feelings.

" Yes," I answer, my fists balling up into tight fists.

" Are you still in love with him," he asks, and my eyes flash up at him. I didn't see that one coming, and before I can open my mouth Johnny bursts in.

" I object. There is no reason for my witness to answer this question, her feelings towards my client don't play a role in this," he states, and I smile hoping I'm off the hook.

" Your honor it does. If the witness still harbors feelings for Mr. Jackson she would be willing to lie for the defendant," he says. The judge stares at me for a second.

" Over ruled. Miss. James please answer the question," the judge says.

" Yes, yes I'm still in love with Mr. Jackson," I say, my heart thumping in my chest.

" Would you say your so in love that you would do anything for Mr. Jackson," he asks, and I stare at him dumbly.

" Absolutely," I answer honestly. I would do anything for him.

" Lie for him?" he asks, a sickening smile on his face.

" No."

" But you just said you would do anything for him, who is to say Mr. Jackson didn't slip out of the room with you knowing it to do what he did," he asks, and I stare at him.

" I would do anything for Michael. But I wouldn't lie for him, especially about something like this. I am a mother," I say, but I'm cut off quickly.

" Correction, you were a mother," he says, and his words cut into me like a knife. I feel the tears burning my eyes,

" No, I am a mother. I have a daughter, and I'm carrying a child as we speak, I could never in my right mind lie to cover up something like what he is being accused of doing. The thought of it makes me sick, and I wouldn't lie because I wouldn't want to set that sot of example for my children," I say, my voice defiant.

" But your daughter died while living with Mr. Jackson did she not. In fact didn't you leave her alone because you were too busy dealing with a personal issue? Didn't something that happened between Mr. Jackson and your daughter upset her so much that she was running away from him, when she was fatally struck?" he demands, and I open my mouth my breath hitching out of my chest.

" I, I'm sorry. I don't see the point of this question," I say, tears clouding my eyes. I was here to save Michael, not here to be questioned about my parenting abilities.

" Your honor," Johnny yells, and then pandemonium breaks loose. Grace Mitchell stands to her feet, catching everyone's attention.

" Just stop it. She isn't the one on trial here. There shouldn't even be a trial, it was all a lie," she shrieks and the court room buzzes with voices as my head swims her tear filled eyes meeting mine.

" Quiet in the court room, now," the judge yells and silence falls so quickly I am afraid that I had dreamt that part, made it up in a feeble attempt to get away form the abrasive questions of the prosecution.

" Miss. Mitchell, what are you saying?" the judge asks, his eyes narrowing in anger.

" The entire story was made up. My husband was upset when his attempts to have Mr. Jackson finance a movie were rejected. It was never supposed to go this far, he swore that Mr. Jackson would settle, and when he didn't my husband swore he would bring him down. I wasn't going to say anything, I was told he would take my son away from me if I told the truth. But Daniella and Mr. Jackson don't deserve this. Mr. Jackson is a good man, and I refuse to stand by in silence anymore," she says, and the tightness in my chest subsides.

" I'm going to call for a half an hour recess," the judge says after a silent moment, getting up to leave. I walk, as if I'm on water towards Brandon, Kyle, and my mom.

" Dani, are you okay?" my mom asks, looking at me. The truth is the room is spinning so quickly I'm afraid I'm going to pass out.

" I need to sit down Mom," I say, Brandon and Kyle wrapping their arms around my waist, leading me back to the private room we had been sitting in, I drop into a chair, dropping my head between my knees drawing deep breaths, praying that its almost over.

* * *

Half an hour later I sit in the courtroom, holding tightly onto Brandon and Kyle's hand, my mothers hand on my lap. The judge has been sitting, staring at everyone a dark look on his face.

" In the case of the people of California versus Michael Jackson, I am dismissing all charges. Before I dismiss the court, I have just a few things to say," he says, taking his glasses off rubbing his eyes. " I think it is absolutely admirable that Miss. James came forward the way that she did, not many people would be so open and willing to put themselves in the line of fire for someone else. I would also like to apologize to you Mr. Jackson. It was absolutely disturbing to me that you had to go through any of this, and I hope that now that your name is cleared you will be able to find some sense of happiness. As for the prosecution. Mr. Davis, the next time your in my court room, I will not think twice about throwing you out if you ever blatantly and so disrespectfully question a persons parenting abilities, especially when thos abilities pertain to a child who has paaed away. Court dismissed." the cheers that ring through the court room shake the ground and I smile throwing my arms around my family.

" You did it Dani, you saved him," Brandon says, kissing my cheek wildly.

" No, no, we did it," I say, crying as I lay my hands over my stomach. I walk arm and arm out of the court room, ready to face the public. I look back just once as we rush to our car, finding Michael looking around for me. His eyes meet mine and I just smile, knowing he is safe, and that he will be okay, I can let him go, now that this hell is over.


	22. Chapter 22: Just One More Chance

**Author's Note: Hello everyone, I just wanted to give a HUGE thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed, you guys are all so great and keep me going :) Here is Chapter Twenty-Two for all of your enjoyments :)**

**C****hapter 22: Just One More Chance**

" _**And when I met you, I never would have imagined that I would have such strong feelings for you. I never would have thought that I would have dreams about you, or miss being by your side, or get butterflies in my stomach when someone mentions your name. When I first met you, I never would've thought I would love you."-Anonymous.**_

* * *

I toss and turn, trying to find sleep. I finally unplugged my phone around two when it wouldn't stop ringing. Everyone wants to talk to the girl who saved the King of Pop. You would think after two months there would be a bigger and hotter story out there for everyone to talk about. I finally give up on the idea of sleeping. I slide out of bed, my sudden hunger making my mouth water. Making my way downstairs, a soft knock stopping me from my current objective of finishing off the last piece of coffee cake in the kitchen. Since I cant have the caffeine in coffee, I have to have the next best thing. I grow frustrated, pulling open the door. Don't people know bothering a tired, hungry, pregant woman is dangerous for their health?

" Damn it when are you people going to leave me the hell alone," I ask, looking up from tightening my robe. " Janet?" Before she says anything she throws her arms tightly around me, weeping into my shoulder.

" Dani, I, we, there will never be enough words," Janet stammers, and I kick the door shut, leading her to the couch.

" Janet, slow down," I say, handing her a tissue smiling at her.

" I'm sorry, I shouldn't have just come over this way. But you wont answer your phone, and you haven't returned any messages, so I had to come see you. Daniella, I will never be able to thank you enough, if you didn't come forward Grace Mitchell would have never told the truth," she says, wiping her face.

" Janet, you don't have to thank me, I only did what was right plain and simple," I say, getting up to pace the room, my hand rubbing at the ache in my back.

" No, you did it because you love him," she says, and I nod. That was a big reason that I did it, not only because I knew beyond a show of a doubt he was innocent, but also because the thought of the man I love sitting behind bars for such a heinous crime made me sick.

" That isn't the point Janet. Yes I love him, I will always love him, but that doesn't matter anymore," I say, tightening my arms around myself, the ache threatening to tear me apart.

" Well why the hell not?" she asks, pulling me down to sit next to her.

" Its simple Janet. He married Lisa-Marie," I say, tears rolling down my face as I stare into my lap. Janet reaches over lifting my face with her hands, staring at me.

" You have an amazing heart Daniella James. The _'marriage'_ between Michael and Lisa is a lie, it was done for publicity. Michael only agreed to it because he is always so damn doped up on the pills," she says, and my breath catches in my throat.

" So it's true, he has been popping pills," I say, my heart breaking at the thought. How deep was his pain that he chose to rely on pharmaceuticals to dull it?

" Yes its true," she says, nodding her head slowly.

" Janet, I'm sorry. I cant imagine what you all have been going through, the trial, the marriage, his addiction, but that doesn't change anything. He made his choice and now I have to live with it," I say, wishing that I could have saved him from everything, but not even I have that kind of strength.

I stare at the television, unblinking. It was nice, having Janet around, talking with her like we used too. I sigh, trying to find a comfortable position to sit in. Shouldn't the news of Michael and Lisa's marriage being a sham make me feel any better? Part of me knows that it should. It means that he isn't in love with her, but that doesn't change the fact that its her ring on his finger and vice versa. Not mine, like it should be. I walk slowly up the stairs, opening the door to the nursery I am putting together. I run my fingers along the wood of the crib, remembering when Carly-Ann slept peacefully in this very bed. I sit in the rocking chair, placing my hand on my expanding stomach. My child, my son, turning restlessly within my womb. I smile at the feel of him, somersaulting inside of me.

" Restless tonight little one? Mmm, so am I," I say, humming as I rock back and forth, dropping off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

I open my front door, flashes of cameras going off. I hold my hand over my face, trying to walk without falling, almost blinded by the flashing bulbs.

" Daniella, Daniella, can you answer a few questions, its been two months and you still haven't released a statement," one of the reporters yells to me.

" I'm sorry, I'm just trying to get to class," I say, holding my head down, a protective hand over my stomach.

" Is it true that you demanded money from Michael in exchange for the child your carrying?" someone yells, and I stop dead in my tracks, turning slowly.

" What did you say?" I ask calmly, searching the crowd for who said something so vile to me.

" Rumor has it that you told Mr. Jackson you wanted money for the baby," the voice calls, and I grind my teeth harshly.

" I have never heard something so ridiculous in my entire life. I haven't even spoken to Michael since I left Tokyo in December. I don't want, expect or need anything from him. You want a statement I will give you one. I did what was right. Michael has never done anything wrong to a child, nor would he ever, that's why I came forward. If he chooses to be a part of his child's life I will not stop him, however there is no amount of money in this world that he or any of his people could offer me that would make me even consider giving up my child. There's your statement, now leave me the hell alone," I say, shoving through the crowd getting into my car. I start it up, pulling away quickly, wishing I could just scream at the top of my lungs. Sell my child are they insane? I grip the steering wheel tightly flipping on the radio.

_" This just in, the King of Pop Michael Jackson has collapsed onstage during a rehearsal. He was taken to Cedars-Sinai Medical Center. It is said that he has been pouring all of his energy into picking back up his European tour that was cut short in December, stay tuned to 97.7 KIIS FM as we follow this story."_ I stop the car, my heart plummeting into my stomach. I turn around, throwing my car into park so fast that it surprises me that I manage to get out of the car without hurting myself or my child. I push through the people standing in front of my house, trying to stifle the tears as I fumble with my keys, I slam through the front door, slamming it shut tightly behind me. My heart races as I fumble for my bag, panting as I search through it finally cursing as I dump the contents all over the floor. I race my hands over my things turning papers over finally finding what I'm searching for. With shaky hands I punch the numbers on my phone listening to it ring.

" Damn it Max, answer the phone!" I scream, fighting the tears when the answering machine picks up. " God damn it!" I throw the phone forcefully across the room, pacing around the room. What do I do? Do I stay here and wait to hear what happens? Do I go to him? _'Follow your heart Momma.'_ Carly-Ann's voice pleads with me and I grab my keys off the floor, running back out of the house. I climb into the car a sharp pang shooting through my body. I sit back taking a deep breath as I run my hands over my stomach. I start my car, pulling carefully out of the driveway trying my hardest to keep my eyes clear of tears. He has to be okay.

* * *

I stare at the scene in front of Cedar-Sinai Medical Center, my heart racing as I try and think over the roar in my head. I slip out of my car, pulling the hood of my sweater of my head, sliding my sunglasses over my eyes, covering my mouth with my hand. Time for my two point five seconds of acting lessons to be put to some use. I start coughing loudly as I approach the crowd, people automatically dispersing giving me the reaction I was hoping for. I easily make it through the crowd and into the hospital, my heart racing as I walk towards the nurses station.

" Can I help you?" the older woman asks, eyeing me speculatively.

" I need to know what room Mr. Jackson is in," I whisper, groaning when she rolls her eyes.

" Nice try honey, but like the rest of the media you will have to wait outside," she says, pointing me to the door.

" You don't understand," I say, pulling the hood off of my head, sliding my sunglasses off. She stares at me blankly. Apparently this woman didn't keep up with entertainment news. " Is that supposed to mean something? I didn't think so, Security!" she yells and I sputter as two men grab my arms pulling me towards the doors.

" Dani?" a questioning voice comes from down the hall, and I look up with flooding eyes to see Max standing dumbfounded.

" Max," I scream back, struggling to wiggle out of the security officers hold.

" Let her go, are you insane. Man handling a pregnant woman that way, you should be ashamed of yourselves," Max says, taking me gently out of the arms that were holding me back.

" My apologies miss," one of them says as Max leads me down the hall. I hug myself tightly, struggling to keep the questions from tumbling out of my mouth. Max leads me into a private room, closing the door quietly behind us. I whirl on him, my lungs aching as I try to catch my breath.

" Max, what happened? Where is he? Is he okay?" I stammer out, my body shaking violently.

" Whoa, whoa calm down honey, sit down please," he says, helping me to a chair. I sink down slowly, my knees shaking uncontrollably.

" I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come, please just tell me he is okay," I whisper, tears falling down my cheeks.

" I don't know if he's going to be okay. The have him hooked on a respirator, Dani, he collapsed because of the pills, if anyone can make him see reason its you," he says, and I look up at him, shaking my head.

" I, I cant Max. I cant see him," I say, my voice shaking against the tears. _'Liar' _my head screams at me.

" Dani, please," he pleads with me, and I look at him, finally nodding my head in agreement.

* * *

I walk slowly next to Max, his hand on my lower back leading me through all of the security posted just outside of Michael's room. I stop, staring at the door ahead of me.

" Max, I don't know if I can," I trail off his hand tightening on my shoulder.

" You can," he whispers and I push open the door, stepping into the low light shutting the door silently behind me. Katherine sits by his bed side, her face the picture of composure, unless you're a mother, the pain and turmoil would be unreadable, expertly hidden under her carefully placed façade. Her eyes meet mine, a soft light coming into them as she leans forward her face disappearing behind the curtain.

" I'm going to go for a minute my son, someone is here to see you," Katherine murmurs, getting up from her seat. She takes me in her arms, hugging me closely before leaving the room. I stare around the room, shivering from the chill in the air. I take a deep breath as I breathe deeply, sitting in the seat Katherine had been occupying not looking up. I let out a shaky breath, looking up slowly. A sob tearing out of me when I see that it's the same old Mike. If it wasn't for the breathing tube shoved down his throat. I close my eyes as tears pour down my face. I let out a choking breath, taking Michael's hand in mine.

" What happened to you Michael?" I ask, resting my forehead against his limp hand. " Pills? Really?" I sigh as I turn his hand over, pressing my face against his palm. " Michael, you have to be okay. I brought something for you, its no life size teddy bear, but it will help you make it through, just like it helped me." I pull out the stuffed pink hippo that Carly-Ann would drag along with her everywhere, tucking it in next to Michael. I stand up, taking Michael's hand in mine pressing it firmly against my stomach. Our son kicks under his hand, and I tighten my grasp on him. " This is why you have to be okay Michael, for your baby, your son." I lay his hand down, leaning over the bed, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. " Please Michael, please. You cant leave us, not yet, not like this, not ever." I sigh heavily, the tears coming faster and faster as I step away. I glance at him one last time. I pull open the door, sobs tearing out of me as I try unsuccesfully to supress them.

" Dani," Max calls out and instead of turning towards him I turn the other way, running as fast as I can in the opposite direction. I make it to the end of the hall before I have to stop, grasping the wall. Pain skyrocketting through my body, forcing me to double over, a cold sweat breaking out across my skin.

" Oh, oh God," I murmur, trying to carefully slide my body down against the wall.

" Dani!" Max screams racing to my side. I flash panic stricken eyes to his face.

" It's the baby Max," I pant, and I wrap my arms around his neck as he picks me up cradling me in his arms as he yells for help.

* * *

" Well Miss. James everything looks perfect. Your son is in excellent health, Braxton hicks contractions can be brought on and even be severe when you put yourself under an unnecessary amount of stress," the doctor says, and I drop back against the pillows letting out a deep breath. I run my hands over my stomach, Max squeezing my hand.

" Thank you doctor, when can I get out of here?" I ask, and my smile falters when the doctor looks at me seriously.

" We're going to want to keep you over night, just to be on the safe side," he says, and I groan. No use in fighting it though, I would rather be safe than sorry when it comes to my baby. I nod my head in defeat as the doctor leaves the room, turning my head to look at Max.

" You always saving me," I murmur, smiling at him. He shrugs his shoulders, beaming down at me.

" Someone has to do it," he says, brushing a hand over my hair. " I probably shouldn't tell you this, and I don't want to creep you out but, over the last two months I've been watching you."

" Watching me?" I ask, pushing myself up in the bed grabbing at my hospital gown so that it doesn't slip off of my shoulder.

" Mike, he, he tried calling you, a billion times a day after the trial, after you saved him. He left message after message. He thinks you've moved on Dani, but he asked me to keep an eye on you, make sure your okay. I tried telling him, if he just gave you some time," he trails off, sighing heavily. The feeling of being watched was something I was used to by now, everywhere I went there were people with cameras and tape recorders hoping to get something, anything out of me.

" Well, uh, its nice to know, that there was a friendly face out there, somewhere," I say, closing my eyes wearily.

" Dani, can I ask you a question?" he asks, and I look over at him, not realizing until this moment the exhaustion on his face alive in his eyes. I nod my head, staring at him. " Have you moved on? I mean, is it, is it really over for you and Mike?" His words roll over me, and I shudder. I shrug my shoulders trying to find the right words to say.

" Max, I. I would love to say no. To say that I will never give up hope, but he's married Max, and even though I know that the marriage was nothing more than a feeble attempt at painting Michael in a different light, it doesn't change the fact that he is married to Lisa-Marie. He wears her ring, and she wears his. And they may not be in love but I wont stand in the way of it. I wont be the one held responsible for their divorce. I love him so much Max, that when I'm alone I feel like its going to consume me, just swallow me whole, and the ache from knowing that he and I, that what we had is gone is just as big. I have a child to think about, so I have to move on. As long as I know that he is okay, that he will be okay, I'll be able to do that," I say, my eyes burning but I refuse to let the tears fall.

" That's just it though Dani, he will never be," he's cut off mid-sentence when there is a soft knock on the door.

" Come in," I say, thinking its probably one of the nurses to take my vitals, instead standing in the door way of my hospital room is Lisa-Marie Presley Jackson, her face running over mine a ghost of a smile on her lips.

" Can we talk?" Lisa-Marie asks and incline my head. I smile when Max presses a kiss to my hair assuring me he will be right outside of the door. When the door closes we are blanketed in utter and complete silence, staring at each other. I look her over, wondering if she came here to tell me in no uncertain terms to stay away from Michael, and if she did I would understand.

" Daniella," Lisa-Marie says, walking towards me, taking a seat in the chair next to my bed. I steel myself, ready to hear what she has to say. After all this is Michael's wife, and there isn't a damn thing I can do about.

* * *

**Michael's POV**

You would think after getting a new lease on life I would feel better than I do now. Oh how wrong you would be. Every day is more miserable than the one before it. The only think helping me through is the memory of the small smile that DanI gave me after court that day, and the pills. Nothing else helped. And because I couldn't do anything else, I'm pouring my heart and soul into my return to the stage. The sooner I get away from Los Angeles, the sooner I can bury my heart ache. I walk backstage, rounding up the dancers.

" All right people, you have the set list, lets get started," I say, the pills coursing through my system helping me smile. I lose myself in the music, easily correcting people, easily forgetting everything but the moment. When the beats for The Way You Make Me Feel start, I feel my heart beat speed up at the memories. The light comes up and for a few seconds I honestly believe the dancer is Dani. She has blonde hair like Dani, only not as long, not as full. Her skin is the same as Dani's, only not as smooth, it doesn't have the same glow. She doesn't feel the same in my arms. I close my eyes knowing that I could do the steps in my sleep, closing my eyes so that I don't erupt with anger at the dancer who isn't DanI. at least in my head I can pretend its her, pretend that I never sent her away, never married anyone that wasn't her, pretend that I spent every single day with her and the child that grows inside of her. The pain ripping in my chest stops me from dancing, my lungs feeling as if they have been set on fire as I gasp for air. I can hear everyone calling for me, asking me if I am okay. I collapse onto the stage trying to fight for air, for oxygen, trying to escape the darkness that collapses on my head. Yet there is no help, only darkness, only cold.

'_Mikey, oh Mikey,' Carly-Ann's sweet voice calls for me, sounding as clear and pure as a bell. I turn my head smiling in awe at my surroundings. Neverland. _

'_Carly-Ann?' I call out, turning in circles trying to find her. _

' _Bet you cant find me,' she calls out a giggle flowing out over the lands. I run across the grass, grinning from ear to ear, rounding a huge rock cliff. I stop in my tracks when it isn't Neverland that lays before me, instead, it's the driveway, Carly-Ann's lifeless body laying before me. I back up, a hand clapping over my eyes as I try to shut it out. _

' _Why are you showing me this?' I call out my voice cracking. _

' _You have to see Mikey, that this isn't your fault. Open your eyes,' she calls to me, a soft touch on the sleeve of my shirt. I open my eyes slowly, and see that the painful scene is gone, its just Carly-Ann and me. _

' _It was my fault. Carly-Ann, I never meant to hurt you. What you saw that night between Lisa and me,' I trail off when she laughs happily, throwing her arms around me. _

' _I already know Mikey, but that isn't why I'm here. Momma's hurting for you Mikey,' she says, her eyes growing serious and sad. _

' _No, she's hurting because I hurt her. I sent her away,' I say, trying my hardest not to cry. ' I never meant to send her away, and now its over. I ruined it.'_

' _Do you remember what you promised me? You promised me you would take care of Momma, and you have to keep it. You have to take care of her, and take care of my little,' Carly-Ann's voice trails off and she disappears. _

'_Carly-Ann! Carly-Ann!' I scream, getting to my feet as I search wildly for her. A new voice breaks through the darkness that surrounds me a voice that has me staggering and falling to my knees. _

" _What happened to you Michael? Pills? Really?" Dani's voice calls to me, and I close my eyes trying to wake up. When I open them, I'm standing in a hospital room, staring at Dani and me. Her forehead resting against my hand. _

'_Wake up Michael, wake up!' I scream but my voice goes unheard. _

" _Michael, you have to be okay. I brought something for you, its no life size teddy bear, but it will help you make it through, just like it helped me." she says and all I can do is watch as she pulls Carly-Ann's hippo from her bag, tucking it in next to my body. I watch as she stands up, and I almost call out to her, beg her to stay, when she lifts my hand, pressing it to her extended belly. I stare at my hand and feel the movement. _

" _This is why you have to be okay Michael, for your baby, your son." she says, and the breath catches in my throat. A son. " Please Michael, please. You cant leave us, not yet, not like this, not ever."_ Then she's gone, and its only me staring at myself in the dim light of the hospital room. I fall to my knee's next to the hospital bed, tears racking my body.

" Please, please, just give me another chance, just one more chance. I swear I will make it right, please," I beg, the cold darkness taking me over, then there's nothing, just silence.


	23. Chapter 23: Where I Belong

**Author's Note: All right, well I want to say thank you for the continual support from everyone, you guys are so awesome :) I will apologize now if this chapter isn't the greatest, I have just been feeling rather down lately. I hope that you all read and enjoy it, and review if you want :) Thanks everyone **

**Chapter 23: Where I belong**

_**"Happiness and sadness run parallel to each other. When one takes a rest, the other one tends to take up the slack." ~Hazelmarie Elliott**_

* * *

I play with the hair band on my wrist, staring at it so that my eyes don't meet Lisa-Marie's. The silence is overbearing, and I wish that she would just say whatever it is that she came to say. I snap the hair band, the small twinge of pain keeping me grounded, when Lisa-Marie reaches her hand out taking my wrist between her fingers.

" This is Michael's isn't it?" Lisa-Marie asks, and I look up her eyes studying the black material around my wrist.

" Yes," I answer her, my heart racing wildly in my chest.

" He would be happy to know that you kept it, after all this time," she says, smiling at me with shining eyes. I smile as much as I can, the tears burning behind my eyes.

" I just, I couldn't let it go. As much as I tried just throwing it away or whatever it just didn't feel right," I say, trying to look away from her gaze.

" Daniella, I came here to tell you and to ask you," she says, and I sigh heavily, knowing what's coming next.

" You don't have to explain. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come here, I, I don't know why I did. I overstepped such a huge boundary. I respect that you're his wife Lisa, I do, I know that might be hard for you to believe, what with me showing up like this and all, but believe me I do. I just, I had to come and see for myself. I had to come and make sure that he will be okay," I stammer, shaking my head as if I can shake away the pain in my heart.

" Daniella, its okay. I know why you came. Just like I know that you know, what Michael and I have isn't real. I love Michael. He is one of my best friends, but he's like a brother to me. I understand if your trying to do the respectable thing, like staying away, but I have to tell you not too. Michael is dying without you Dani, he needs you. If you could just hear the way that he talks about you," she says, but I just shake my head crying.

" I can't, I can't Lisa. I love him so much but that doesn't change anything. He sent me away Lisa, when he should have held onto me, he should have believed in my strength to handle whatever situation might arise and he didn't. What will happen if five, ten, fifteen years down the road something else happens? I cant handle this again. My child wouldn't be able to handle it and I would never put my child, our child in that kind of situation, I'm sorry," I say, rolling away from her, tears rolling down my face seeping into the pillows under my head. I hear her get to her feet, and I sigh knowing that its over. I have officially let him go, its done now.

" I'm sorry too. Just in case you change your mind, you should look at this," she murmurs as she leans over me, laying a large envelope next to me, the sound of the door opening and clicking shut behind her leaving me in silence.

* * *

I sit on my couch, finally alone. Convincing Brandon, Kyle, and Mom that I will be fine by myself was harder than I had thought it would be. It's taken me two weeks since my overnight hospital stay to convince them that I will be all right, that I'm a big girl who can take care of herself. All is somewhat right in my world. Michael is doing well, so Max has told me, and he is currently in Thailand preparing for his big come back. I hold the envelope that Lisa gave to me the day she came to see me, my fingers fighting the urge to open it. I toss it down on the couch. No, no. opening it will just shake whatever resolve that I have left in me. This is insane, fighting with myself over opening a damn envelope. I pick it up opening it slowly. I pull out the folded papers inside of it, breathing deeply as I unfold them. My eyes growing huge as I realize what it is. A copy of annulment papers. Lisa-Marie and Michael's marriage was dissolved three weeks ago? I flip through all of the other pages, all sketches of me, my mind racing as I see the same familiar signature at the bottom of every page. Michael's. my eyes tear up when I reach the final page.

' _Daniella, _

_In case you haven't realized it by now, you're the only one he ever thinks about. Sometimes when he looks at me or anyone else I wonder if your all he see's. I will always love Michael, but not the way he loves you, or you love him. If your reading this, convincing you of that fact was harder than I thought it would be. I don't know what more I can do to show you that Michael loves you, only you. I thought the pictures I sent to you a few months ago would show you, remind you of everything you two had together. Force you to remember the way his eyes would light up when he saw you. You are the strongest person that I know Daniella. You walked away from Michael, though you still loved him. You exposed your heart and child to the entire world to save Michael. You sat on the side lines when he married me, knowing that it should have been you. So why cant you be strong enough to accept the fact that you two belong together? Why cant you see that you two not being together is a crime? Please, just think about it, seriously. _

_Love, _

_Lisa-Marie. _

_P.S. Sometimes being so strong is a weakness.'_

I set the letter down, staring at the sketch of me staring back at me, tears blurring my vision. Why? Why did she have to write this to me? Why did she have to tell me everything that I had so desperately wanted to hear, and yet didn't want to hear at all? I pick up the papers, stuffing them back into the envelope. I lean down picking up a few papers that flutter to the floor, the breath catching in my throat as I pick it up.

" A plane ticket?" I murmur, pulling off the post it note stuck to the front of it.

_' Just in case.'_ I run my fingers over the ticket, noting the date. I pick up the phone dialing a familiar number with numb fingers.

" Hey Momma, no, I'm okay. Listen I love you, but there's something I have to do," I say, knowing that I'm doing the right thing.

* * *

" Daniella are you sure? Is it safe for you to be flying?" Mom asks me her eyes searching my face. I sigh heavily, nodding fiercely.

" Yes I'm sure, I have to do this Mom," I say, pushing out of the car.

" Daniella, I know that you want to believe that something is still there, but what if there isn't?" she asks, her eyes shining into me.

" Then there isn't Momma. But I will never know if I don't try," I say, lifting my carry on bag over my shoulder.

" When did you become so brave?" she asks, taking my face between her hands.

" When I got you as a Momma," I whisper hugging her close. " I will call you when I get there. I love you." I walk away from her my heart pounding with every step that I take. Maybe she was right, maybe there was nothing there, maybe the people surrounding him were reading to far into things, but I will never be satisfied, I will never be able to move on in my life, or let him go, if I don't find out for myself.

I step out of the Bangkok airport, trying to adjust to the fact that its later here than it is back at home. You would think with all of the traveling I did before with Michael I would be used to the time changes, then again you a person can never get used to it. I hail a taxi, smiling when the driver enthusiastically jumps from the car to help me with my bags. I slide into the car, pulling out the itinerary that Lisa had slipped into the envelope for me.

" Where it is you go?" the driver asks, smiling back at me.

" Suphachalasai Stadium," I reply, and his eyes widen.

" Michael Jackson, you big fan?" he asks starting the car quickly, and I smile at the excitement in his broken english.

" You could say that," I murmur, running my hands over my stomach. I thrum my fingers nervously on the seat, trying to keep my mind occupied. I notice we're getting close when the traffic gets thicker and the massive crowd comes into view.

" I not make it through," the driver says and I shake my head handing him a wad of money.

" That's okay, that's fine, I'll get out here," I say, grabbing my bags as I push from the car. I maneuver through the crowd, carefully making it through when I slide around the side of the stadium.

" Sorry miss, only people with backstage passes…Dani?" Max says, his eyes widening in shock. I drop my bags, throwing my arms around him. " What, how, why?" I smile grabbing his face in my hands.

" Your stuttering Max, that's my job," I say, smiling foolishly at him, giggling when he pulls me through the doors. " Lisa, left me an interesting package the day she saw me at the hospital. Why didn't you tell me? That their marriage was over?" I ask, letting him lead me to an empty dressing room.

" I was getting there, but you were so convinced. That isn't the point, I'm going to go find Michael," he says, and before he can turn to leave I grab him.

" No, don't. I'm not ready to see him yet. I'm just going to watch from back hear. I'll see him after the show," I say, my eyes pleading with his.

" Fine, fine, just stay here," he says, hugging me one last time before leaving me alone. I take a seat on the couch, tucking my legs underneath me turning my eyes to the television screen. I get up after the first two minutes of the show, just watching him on a screen isn't enough, I have to see him. I walk through the backstage, standing in the dark corner of the stage, my breath catching in my throat at seeing him so close. My fingers tingle to reach out and touch him, so much so that I have to grip them tightly in front of me. I have to wait, its only a three hour show, I can hold out for that long, cant I?

* * *

**Michael's POV**

Another country, another concert. The roar of the crowd doesn't excite me the way that it used to. Doesn't make me want to give my hundred percent. I go through the motions, my mind wandering the entire time. What was she doing right now? Was she okay? I run off stage not even feeling the hands that help me change. I pull my hair down, shaking my head. I know that this concert is being telecasted. My big comeback. Would she be watching? I run back onstage stopping the music.

" I, I just have a few things to say," I say, the roar of the crowd deafening me. " The last few months have been pure hell. I just want to thank all of my fans for your never wavering spirits, and support. To my family, I will never be able to thank any of you enough. There's one more person, that I want to thank, only thank you will never be enough. And I have just one question for you," I say, cuing the music. The familiar notes and chords of Will You Be There surround me as my heart pours into the song. I lose myself in the moment, thinking only of her. Out of the corner of my eye I see a flash of pale skin but shake it off. I really must be going crazy. Tears cloud my eyes at the ending of the song, the words pouring shakily out of my mouth, a plea to the one who holds my heart.

* * *

**Dani's POV**

I get lost in his performance, my eyes clouding over at his words. I knew who he was talking to, his words shooting straight to my heart. Did I cause his pain? Did my stubbornness to do right cause the look of total and utter desperation to cloud his once beautifully bright eyes? I back away from the stage my heart breaking. I walk through the crowds of people, grabbing my bags as I leave. I made a huge mistake.

I sit in my hotel room staring out of the window. How familiar is this? I run my hands over my hair, realizing that I waited too long. Any hope I had, no matter how small it was, was pointless. A rapid knock on my door pulls me to my feet, I walk to the door pulling it open to reveal Siedah.

" It's true, Max told me you were here but when we couldn't find you after the show I thought he was going crazy or something, oh Dani," she squeals throwing her arms around me. I stumble from the force laughing despite my heavy heart. I shut the door quickly before she leads me to the couch. " How did you get here? Why didn't you stay after the show? Have you seen Michael yet? Oh God, I missed you!"

" Slow down Siedah, and I missed you too. I flew here, obviously. Lisa, she ah, she left me a ticket. No, I haven't seen him, and I don't think I'm going to," I reply her face falling rapidly.

" What, why?" she demands getting up to pace the room.

" I shouldn't have come here Siedah. It was a huge mistake. I saw the look on his face, when he sang that song, I caused that. I waited too long. I let my stubbornness get in the way, and its too late now," I say, tears rolling down my face. " I saw the pain in his eyes, and its because of me."

" Your right, not that its because of you. Your right because he is pain. Michael blames himself every single day for sending you away. The only time I have seen him smile since you've been gone is when he was doped up, and lately its only when he stares at pictures of you. He has them everywhere. His dressing room, his room, everywhere. You owe it to yourself, and your baby to talk to him," she says, and I nod.

" I know, I'm just, I'm scared," I say, trying to still my shaking hands.

" What's love if not a little scary?" she asks when she is standing in the door way of my room. " Oh and DanI, he's in room 414," she says peering at me over her shoulder before closing the door.

* * *

I walk through the hall slowly, my pulse jumping in the silence. _410, 411, 412, 413,_ the numbers pass me, and my eyes land on the Michael's door. I run my hands over my hair, straightening my shirt over my pants, the baby moving restlessly._ ' I can do this,'_ I think to myself as I lift my hand to knock on the door. My fingers tingle as I wait in the silence of hallway.

" Come in, its open," Michael calls out, his voice hollow. I push the door slightly slipping in, quietly shutting it behind me. I watch his form, sitting on the couch a picture frame in his hand, glinting in the soft light of his room.

" I know I should let her go Max," Michael says, not looking up to see that its me standing here, not Max. I open my mouth to tell him who it is, instead he keeps talking, his voice thick with tears. " After all this time its like she never left. Like I can feel her. Its like she's within reach but no matter how hard I try I just cant reach far enough to touch her. What am I supposed to do? How can I live without her? If I could just see her one more time, I would tell her everything that I have been thinking, everything that I should have told her months ago. If I could just hold her one more time." His confession pulls at my heart, my very soul aching to be in his arms, to tell him its all going to be okay again.

" Michael," I say, my voice shaking out of me. I stand bathed in soft light watching as his head comes up, as he slowly turns his head and looks at me.

" Dani?" he asks, his questioning tone telling me that he doesn't quiet believe I'm here. I watch as he gets to his feet, walking slowly towards me. I drink him in, his eyes shining in the low light, his curly hair brushing his shoulders. I gasp lightly when he reaches out to me, his fingers sliding down my cheek, fire surging through my blood. " Its you, its really you," he murmurs, shaking his head like he's trying to shake himself from a dream. " How, when?" I stare at him, the look of disbelief on his face leaving me unable to talk. I pull myself from my daze, concentrating on his face.

" Lisa uh gave me an interesting package a few weeks ago. Gave me the ticket and itinerary herself," I murmur, shoving my hands into my pockets to stop myself from reaching out to touch him.

" She did?" he asks, his voice revealing his surprise at my revelation. I simply nod, looking down at my feet. I lift my head, noticing the way he stares at me.

" I just, I had to come, to see you. To tell you that I'm okay, we're okay," I say, placing my right hand over my stomach. When nothing but silence meets me my heart aches. " I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come." I turn around grabbing the door handle tightly.

" Dani, wait," he calls out, catching my arm in his hand. He turns me around to look at him, his eyes searching my face. " I wanted just one chance, one moment to explain, to, to tell you everything, and now that you're here I don't know what to say. I practiced the speech in my head a million times and now I cant remember a thing that I wanted to say." I smile at him, the feel of his hand on my arm sending butterflies shooting through me.

" The beginning is usually a good start," I murmur, giggling at the small laugh that comes out of him.

" I never should have sent you away Dani. I was just, I was so scared of what would be said. I knew that it would get really ugly before it got any better. I didn't want you to be immersed in that, and I knew the only way to get you to leave was to hurt you. I will never be able to take that back, and I have to live with it for the rest of my life. I don't think that I will ever be able to forget the look in your eyes, the way they just died. I have hated myself since that day, and I have never stopped loving you, or thinking about you. No matter how hard I tried. You were always there, your face, your smile, the way you stammer when your nervous or angry, is always in here," he says, tapping his head with a long finger.

" Michael, I have tried so hard to forget about you, I have, and it's a damn hard thing to do when your face is everywhere. The news, magazines, television. I thought, I thought that by staying away, by ignoring you, by refusing to talk to you after the trial, that I was doing the right thing. You had Lisa-Marie after all, and I was trying to concentrate on him, and school," my words cut off, and I freeze caught off guard when Michael presses his lips against mine, his hands fisting in my hair. He pulls away, laying his forehead against mine, his eyes squeezed shut.

" What happened between Lisa and me didn't mean a damn thing, Daniella, you are all that has ever mattered," he says, his hands trailing down my arms, linking his fingers through mine.

" Michael," I murmur, pulling away from him. " I love you, I will always love you, but I don't know if I can stay." his joyful eyes go dark, confusion washing over his face.

" What why?" he asks, his voice angry as he backs away from me.

" Michael, what happens when a year from now, or ten years from now something happens, someone else attempts to hurt you in some way, and you push me away? It wont be just me anymore, it will be me and our child. I wont, I couldn't let him go through that sort of pain, ever," I say, wrapping my arms tightly around my chest. " I just, I came to see you, I wanted to make sure that you will be okay. To tell you, that I love you." I turn around, pulling the door open.

" Please, just don't go. I'm sorry, so very sorry. I cant promise you that something bad wont ever happen again, it comes with the territory, but I can promise you, that as long as your behind me, I will be able to get through anything. Just don't go," he pleads, his voice small and weak. I peer over my shoulder, sighing heavily. I turn around my heart soaring as I throw myself into his arms, hugging him tightly.

" You better keep that promise Mr. Jackson," I whisper into his ear, smiling when he whirls me around, his strong arms holding me again. I bury my face into his shoulder, crying, finally I'm right where I belong.


	24. Chapter 24: Emotional Rollercoaster

**Author's Note: Again, apologies if this chapter isn't the greatest, please read and enjoy and review :)**

**Chapter 24: Emotional Rollercoaster. **

"_**Feelings are much like waves, we can't stop them from coming but we can choose which one to surf." ~Jonatan Mårtensson**_

* * *

Later, I lay in bed with Michael, his head resting on my stomach, his long fingers drawing lazy circles over the tight skin covering our child. I giggle when our son kicks, causing Michael to jump slightly.

" How far along are you now?" Michael asks, turning his head to look at me. I smile slowly, running my fingers over his hair.

" Mmm, almost six months," I murmur, reveling in the feel of his silky hair.

" Should you even be traveling Daniella? I mean haven't I heard somewhere that the final trimester most doctors warn pregnant women to put off long plane, or car rides until after the baby?" he asks, his voice riddled with worry.

" Haven't you learned yet Michael? I'm not most women?" I ask, laughing when he rolls his eyes at me.

" I'm being serious Dani," he says, sitting up to look at me. I sigh, rolling my eyes right back at him.

" Fine, fine. The doctor may have been a little on the apprehensive side about me flying, but I found I can be quiet persuasive when I need to be," I say, giggling at the look on his face.

" Well, after the weekend, we're flying home," he says, and I sit up looking at him in shock.

" Absolutely not, you are not cancelling this tour because of me," I argue, crossing my arms over my chest.

" I wont cancel it, I will just postpone it until after the baby comes," he says, his voice serious.

" You can do that?" I ask, looking at him skeptically. I was always under the impression that when a singer postponed shows the people financing the whole deal got rather perturbed and seeing as how this would be the second time that Michael would be putting the same show on hold, it just didn't sit right with me.

" Of course I can do that," he says, pulling his hair up in a tight ponytail. " Just watch me work baby." I throw a pillow at him when he winks at me, laughing when he easily steps out of the way.

" That didn't count, the baby has me off balance," I grumble, laying down on the bed.

I wake up smiling when I see Michael's face next to mine, his face relaxed and smooth. I could stay here forever, if it wasn't for the fact that I had to pee so bad. I slide out of the bed, remembering the look of excitement on his face when he told me that the concert had been successfully postponed until after the baby comes. His eyes lit up when he talked about all of the things he was planning, telling me that he wanted me to move back in with him at Neverland, how he looked forward to putting together the nursery. I sigh as I shut the bathroom door behind me. I should be elated, and part of me is, and yet my head and thoughts cant seem to wander. Did he and Lisa share his bed? I shudder at the thought, rubbing my hands over my face. Everything should be just perfect in my life, I have Michael back, we're going to start a family, and yet I cant shake the sadness completely away. I stare into the mirror, wondering if anything is ever going to be right?

* * *

" Hey, you all right?" Michael asks, bringing my hand to his lips. I look away from the window of the plane, smiling the best that I can at him.

" Yeah, everything is great, just tired," I reply tightening my hand in his.

" Mmm, then sleep, it's a long ride," he says, pulling my head onto his shoulder, and I cant help but smile. He can be so demanding sometimes. I close my eyes, yawning slightly, the humming of the plane lulling me to sleep.

I know I'm dreaming, how do I know this you might wonder, well because for one I'm at Michaels house, Neverland Ranch, and my pregnant stomach is flat. I look around, the sound of Michael's laugh flowing down the hallways. I smile, my heart lifting. I walk towards his room, my bare feet making no sound as I go.

' _Get back here,' Michael's voice calls out, a giggle on his lips. I open my mouth to call out to him, to tell him I'm right here when another voice floats through the air. _

' _Come and get me baby,' the voice says, and I freeze knowing it isn't me. I stand in the doorway, watching as Michael jumps onto his bed tackling someone. I watch in horror as he wrestles with the woman, her laughs roaring in my ears. _

' _Michael, Michael, what is she doing here?' the woman laughs, pressing kisses to his neck staring at me with familiar eyes. My chest heaves when I realize who it is in bed with him. Lisa. Michael turns his head, his eyes meeting mine a sick smile on his lips. _

' _I don't know, what are you doing here DanI?' he asks, his hands groping his bedmate. _

' _I, I don't understand. You said, you said you loved me,' I stammer out, tears burning my eyes thickening my throat. _

' _I lied,'_ _he murmurs, and I turn to run, their deafening laughter chasing after me._

I open my eyes, my lungs burning as my eyes search the darkness. I turn my head, Michael's sleeping face blurrily coming into view. I try to steady my breathing, as I unbuckle my seat belt. I climb easily over Michael's sleeping form, making my way to the bathroom. I slide the doors closed silently behind me, sliding down against them, burying my head into my hands as my body shakes from my tears.

* * *

**Michael's POV**

I felt Dani jolt awake and I knew by the way she held her breath when she climbed over me that something wasn't right. I wait until the bathroom door closes behind her to open my eyes. I stare into the darkness wondering what's wrong with her. I catch the faint sound of her crying, fumbling with my seat belt. I take three easy steps to the door, lifting my hands to knock.

" Dani," I call out softly, pressing my hand to the door. Her choking sobs tearing at my heart. " Baby, what's wrong?" When still there's no answer I knock harder. Finally the door opens revealing Dani, her long hair rumpled from her sleep, her eyes slightly puffy from her tears.

" Can't a pregnant woman cry in peace?" DanI demands, her slender shoulders shaking with her tears.

" I just worry about you. What's wrong you can talk to me," I say, trying my best to sound soothing. She sits down heavily into her seat, staring at her hands.

" You'll laugh at me, and if you don't laugh you will think I am crazy for having such a morbid dream" she whispers and I sit next to her taking her hands in mine.

" I will not laugh at you or think your crazy," I promise, trying to coax her into telling me what has her so upset.

" I had a dream, a horrible, terrible dream," she says, and I shake my head.

" What was it about?" I ask, watching as she turns to look at me.

" Well if you will just shut up I will tell you," she says, her voice coated in anger. I was warned by everyone I knew, a pregnant woman's hormones are volatile. " I was at Neverland, and I heard you laughing, asking someone where they were. I thought you were talking about me, only when I opened my mouth to answer someone else's voice called out to you. I was watching you and Lisa, and you guys were laughing at me. You told me you lied to me when you said you loved me." I stare at her wide eyed. All of that, in a dream? So this is what was tormenting her when she should be finding peace in her dreams.

" Dani," I murmur, pulling her close, the feel of her hot tears seeping through my shirt making me curse the day I had been talked into the 'marriage' to Lisa. I run my fingers through her hair, when she suddenly pulls away from her eyes intense.

" Can I ask you a question?" she asks, and I smile at her.

" You know that you can," I answer her, pressing a light kiss to her finger tips.

" Did you ever sleep with Lisa-Marie?" she asks, and I freeze, hesitating for a moment. " I mean, she's beautiful, and skinny, and so smart, so I know it would be hard for a man to resist, but I need to know. Did you and Lisa-Marie have sex?"

" Dani, I," I reach for the words._ 'Lie to her,'_ my head screams at me, but before I can even say anything a light blooms in her eyes.

" Oh, oh you and she, you did," she stammers, her eyes flooding again. I watch in horror when she pushes up from her seat, and I try to stop her, standing in her way.

" Dani please let me explain," I beg, firmly standing my ground.

" Unless you want me to throw up all over you, you will get the hell out of my way," she hisses as she presses a hand to her stomach. I slide out of her way, feeling completely defeated when she slides the door to the bathroom shut loudly, the sound of her vomiting making me feel horrible.

* * *

**Dani's POV**

I stare at the wall of the bathroom, my body weak from vomiting. I should have known. Of course they slept together, they were married after all. It's not like we were together at the time. So why does it anger me so much? When did they sleep together? Was it just once, to consummate their happy marriage? I snap the door open, the sane side of telling me to let it go. The not so sane side of me, the bigger side of me running rabid with hormones that have been thrown for a loop due to my pregnancy kicking into over drive. Michael looks up at me, a sad look on his face.

" When?" I demand, crossing my arms over my chest.

" Daniella, please just drop it, it doesn't matter. I'm with you, I'm yours, please, just let it go," Michael begs, his aversion to answering the question only angering me more.

" Why wont you answer the question Michael?" I ask, ignoring his pleas.

" Because its pointless. Look I know that right now, there are like a million hormones coursing through you and its making you a little," he says, and I growl at him, my blood boiling.

" Its making me a little what? Crazy? No see hormones aren't the reason for this. If I am going to be with you I think I deserve to know when you slept with her," I hiss out, crossing my arms indignantly over my chest.

" Dani please," he says, his eyes growing darker. I shake my head at him, showing him that I am not going to just drop it.

" Was it to consummate your marriage? The first night you guys were married?" I ask, and he shakes his head. " Before you were married?"

" What! God no," he says his voice rough from his anger.

" Then when?" I scream, throwing my hands in the air with frustration.

" The night the case got dismissed okay," he yells at me, his words slamming into me like a cement wall. My head spins.

" You, you mean you slept with her after I announced to the entire world including you that I was still in love with you?" I ask, my voice deadly calm despite the fact that my heart feels as if its going to leap from my chest.

" Dani, its sounds horrible I know. Its just, you didn't talk to me when we left court, and then you wouldn't answer your phone, and we were all so excited, and it just sort of happened," he stammers blushing deeply at his weak explanation.

" I am so sorry that I didn't come talk to you Mr. Jackson. Forgive me for forgetting to put you first, even though I had just poured my heart out in front of the entire world, you should have been the first thing I was thinking about. Forget the fact that you sent me away, not the other way around. I just, I cant even, oh God," I spin back into the bathroom unable to close the door in time, bending over the toilet.

" Damn it Daniella," he says, his hands reaching to hold my hair, " I'm sorry." I shrink away from him, trying to hold it in.

" Don't touch me," I groan, losing my slippery control on my emotions, tears pouring down my face when I reach over sliding the door closed on his pain stricken face.

* * *

I stare at the bathroom wall counting down the minutes on my watch. I have grown used to Michael pounding on the bathroom door, okay maybe I haven't, I have just learned to tune it out.

" Daniella, please, the plane is landing," Michael says, and his voice quiet. I roll my eyes opening the door to brush past him. I take a seat, on the opposite aisle of Michael, my eyes unblinking as I fasten my seat belt. I grip the armrests of my seat as we descend, praising God when the plane lands. I pull of my seatbelt, grabbing my bag quickly before Michael can stop.

" Dani, Dani will you stop," Michael calls after me as I walk quickly and carefully down the stairs of the plane, his arm catching mine as soon as my feet hit the tarmac. I glare at him as I pull my arm from his grasp.

" No. I want to go home, and I want to sleep. Just leave me alone. I will talk to you when I'm ready too," I say, starting to walk away.

" How are you going to get home Daniella? Walk?" he asks, unable to hide his growing frustration. I turn to look at him, and the awaiting car. My feet scream at me, and my back aches telling me I would never make it home or to a taxi at the very least.

" Whatever," I proclaim, stalking to the car sliding in turning away from him, refusing to look at him.

* * *

I wake up slowly stretching, looking around confused. I sit up, my eyes adjusting the dark quickly. It's a familiar room, the room I had occupied during my short stay at Neverland a few months ago. I search for the clock, my eyes widening at the time. Four a.m. how long did I sleep? I slide out of bed, easily maneuvering through the room into the bathroom. I flip on the light, noticing the door to what used to be Carly-Ann's room slightly open. I push it open, staring in awe that nothing has changed. He kept it the same. I walk into the room, running my fingers over the furniture, tears instinctively rushing to my eyes. Everything inside of me screaming at me with anger. To get so angry at him for something so trivial, when all of this time he never forgot about my lost little girl. I leave her room, walking down the dark hallway, slipping into Michael's room. I brace my back to the door, watching him. His form bathed in shadows as he stands in front of the window. His pajama pants hanging low on his hips, his naked chest glistening in the light of the moon.

" You kept her room the same," I say, breaking the silence. I watch as he turns his head, a weak smile on his lips as he nods.

" It felt like she was still here, keeping everything the same, and I hoped that if you ever came back, it would show you, how much I love her, and you," Michael says, his voice soft and ripe with emotion. I cross the room, wrapping my arms around him, burying my face against his chest.

" I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed it. I don't even know why I did, it doesn't matter," I say, trying my hardest to smile up at him when he lifts my face.

" It does matter Dani. I never want to hurt you, and I know that your hurting. What happened that night between Lisa and I, it meant nothing. It just happened, and if I could take it back I don't even know that I can say I would," he says, and I feel taken aback by his confession. " Only because its what showed me, really showed me that you're the only one I want to be with for the rest of my life. She was rather put off when I told her you were who I was thinking about the whole time." I slap his arm playfully rolling my eyes.

" Smooth Michael," I joke, wiping my face with the back of my hands. " So if I promise to not go all pregnant psycho woman on you again, can you promise me something back?"

" Anything," he murmurs pressing his lips to my hair as he holds me close.

" If I ever bring up the whole subject of you and Lisa doing, it, tell me to just shut up," I say, smiling brightly at him.

" I can do that," he assures me, and I laugh as he presses his lips to mine.


	25. Chapter 25: SelfDoubt

**Author's Note: Well here is Chapter 25, but before we move onto the Michael goodness, I have to say a huge thank you to IvyRaven03...not just for always having encouraging words to offer me, but for her awesome shout out's and using one of characters in one of her chapters, that was AHH-MAZING! You are so great girl, dont ever forget it :) Okay on to Chapter Twenty-Five as always read/enjoy/review thanks :)**

**Chapter 25: Self Doubt**

**" _Through self-doubt, we lose our sense of self-worth."-Unknown_**

* * *

I rummage through the refrigerator, in search of something, anything that would satisfy my cravings.

" What'cha looking for Dani?" someone's voice asks from behind me, and I whirl around pressing my hands to my heart.

" Jesus Janet, you scared me half to death," I proclaim, walking to a bar stool to sit down. My seventh month of pregnancy hit full force. Cravings, swollen ankles, achy back and all.

" Sorry," Janet says, sitting down next to me. " It's barely six in the morning, and I was curious about who was rummaging around in the kitchen."

" Yeah well I was in search of something to eat. I don't know why, but I am just so hungry all of the time. Don't get me wrong, I love your brother to death, but if he tries to shove another carrot stick in my hand as the _'healthy choice'_ I'm going to scream," I say struggling to lift my feet and prop them on another bar stool.

" He means well," she soothes, her hands expertly rubbing the back of my neck. I sigh, leaning forward so that my long hair curtains my face.

" I know he does, but is it really so bad for a girl to eat a slice of pizza here and there?" I ask, my mouth watering at just the thought of food.

" Mmm, pizza does sound good. Where is my brother anyway? Asleep?" she asks, her hands continually working at the aches in my back.

" No, he woke up around one all excited because he got inspiration for a song, been at the studio since," I murmur, sighing as the baby moves restlessly under my hands.

" Hmm, well he will probably be there a good part of the day, tell you what, go get dressed we'll go out for breakfast, maybe do some shopping make a day of it," she says and as much fun as that sounds I groan at the thought of walking around.

" Janet, I don't know, its so hot," I whine, turning to look at her.

" I'll buy you some pizza," she says, a smile on her lips.

" Ooo, your good," I say, sliding off of the chair to make my way to the stairs, the thought of shopping looking better and better, especially when pizza's involved.

* * *

I walk around the stores, trying to ignore the stares and whispers from the people who pass by me and Janet, growing increasingly uncomfortable.

" Is it always going to be this way?" I murmur to Janet, running my fingers down a beautiful layette.

" Face it honey, your part of the Jackson's now," Janet says and I smile.

" Yeah I guess," I murmur turning to walk away but she grabs me before I can.

" Hey, what's wrong?" she asks, her eyes, so much like her brothers, stare into me.

" I don't know, I just, I guess I thought that by now, he would have asked me to marry him you know?" I ask, shrugging my shoulders lightly. " I just, I feel like everyone just looks at me as the girl Michael knocked up."

" Honey, none of us look at you that way, we know how crazy Michael is about you," she says rubbing her hand up and down my arm.

" I know that you guys do, its all of them that I worry about," I say, my eyes wondering to the crowd gathering outside of the small baby shop we're in.

" Since when did you care about what they say?" she asks, her eyes confused as she looks at me. I reach into my purse, pulling out a magazine that I have had for over a week, the source of all of my doubt and worries. I hand it to her, waiting for her to react.

" The Truth Behind The King Of Pop's Refusal To Marry Pregnant Mistress," she murmurs, rolling her eyes while she balls up the magazine. " Dani, you should know by now you cant pay any attention to what these tabloids say."

" I know that logically, but at the same time I cant help but wonder, you know he hasn't even brought it up once?" I ask, shaking my head sadly.

" Dani, I assure you, you have nothing to worry about okay," she says her eyes telling me to just trust her. I nod slowly, trying to clear my mind. It doesn't matter what she says or the way she tries to console me it doesn't change the way I feel. " Now lets go get you that pizza I promised you." I follow behind her, at least for a moment forgetting how I feel, the thought of food taking over.

* * *

I sit in the car my hands laying over my stomach, content and full.

" How are you going to sneak in that pizza?" Janet asks laughing when she looks over at me. I open my eyes slowly smiling broadly.

" I will find a way," I murmur yawning slightly.

" Oh damn," she suddenly says, and I open my eyes to look at her. Her eyes narrowing in front of her.

" What?" I ask following her gaze. I don't recognize the black Bentley in the drive way of Neverland.

" Whose car is that?" I ask, confused over Janet's sudden cold demeanor.

" Our father's" she says, and I groan. I didn't spend a lot of time around Joseph Jackson when I was here before, but I heard the stories. From Janet, all of Michael's brothers, and Michael himself. To say that Joseph Jackson was a tyrant would be an understatement. I remember the feel of my blood boiling when Michael confessed to me the years of verbal and physical abuse that he had endured at the hands of his father. I couldn't wrap my head around a father hurting their child so much, and for no reason. I wept for Michael, all this time thinking Michael was the lucky one, after all his father was still alive. When in fact it was me who was the lucky one. In the short fourteen years that I had my father, he never once raised a hand to me, never let me down, never called me names. I press my fingers to my eyes, taking a deep breath.

" You don't have to go in there Dani, just take the back way," Janet urges as we climb out of the car.

" No. Michael's going to need me," I say, straightening my shoulders and wrapping my heart in steel. The only way to protect myself from the monster known as Joseph Jackson.

I open the front door, raised voices echoing off of the walls. I walk in the direction of the commotion, my heart aching.

" You will not disrespect me boy," Joseph's low growl sends a chill down my spine. " I made you."

" Yes Joseph, you did. That isn't the point. You are not going to come into my home, and speak so deplorably of the relationship that I have with Dani," Michael's voice rings out, calm, even polite.

" She's no good for you boy. If you had enough sense in that big head of yours you would realize that. You should have stayed married to Lisa-Marie, she could have done so much for your reputation," Joseph spits, and I take a sharp intake of breath. My eyes watering, but I swallow them. This isn't about me, this is about Michael.

" Joseph, stop it," Janet says, pushing past her spot behind me into the office where Michael and Joseph stand looking at each other. " Are you really so hell bent on making sure that your children wont be happy?"

" This doesn't concern you," he says, his eyes burning into Janet.

" He's right Janet, but seeing as how my name was mixed in all of this, it does concern me," I say, walking into the room, everyone turning to look at me. I walk to Michael's side, taking his hand in firmly in mine, showing him I'm here for him. " I find it disgusting that you treat Michael, and the rest of your family this way."

" No one cares about your opinion girl. Your nothing to Michael, you mark my words. The minute you have his bastard, he'll move on to the next little nobody," he says, his words rolling off of me.

" Your so wrong Joseph, pathetically so. If you could just push aside your pride and that monstrous ego you have, you'd see what a beautiful heart and soul that Michael has, that all of your children have. You would be so much happier, and maybe, just maybe, you wouldn't walk around like you have a stick shoved up your ass," I reply, everyone looking at me in shock. No one spoke to Joseph that way, only Katherine, and even then its hardly ever.

" Your so sure that he loves you girl? Ask yourself one question then, why isn't his ring on your finger yet?" he asks, and I know by the satisfied look on his face that he got the reaction from me that he was seeking to get. My heart sinks into the pit of my stomach and the room sways before me as headlines and Joseph's words echo in my head. I turn quickly refusing to let this man see me cry walking calmly from the room, seeking any refuge I can find.

* * *

**Michael's POV**

It was a truly great day, and though I'm running off of less than three hours sleep, I have never felt so rejuvenated in my life. I run down the steps of the recording studio, humming as I go. I push open the doors of the kitchen, surprised that I don't find DanI rummaging through the refrigerator in search of something to eat.

" Carla, have you seen Dani?" I ask the maid, smiling at her.

" Ahh she and Janet went out, shopping they said," Carla answers, something in her eyes telling me she isn't telling me everything.

" Let me guess, Janet promised her pizza," I say, laughing slightly. I know Dani, how she isn't the biggest fan of shopping especially now that she has reached her seventh month of pregnancy.

" Maybe," she replies and I smile shaking my head as I grab a bottle of mineral water. So maybe I was being a little over protective, I just want to make sure that her and my child are one hundred percent healthy. I'll have to make it up to her. I walk into my office, freezing half way into the room when I see Joseph standing by the window.

" Joseph," I say, perplexed as to why he is here. Unannounced. He turns slowly towards me, his eyes narrowed in anger.

" Michael. Michael. Michael. What were you thinking? Dissolving the marriage to Lisa-Marie?" Joseph asks, his voice deep with anger.

" Not that it's any of your business Joseph, but we didn't love each other. I don't know why I let you talk me into it in the first place. I love Daniella," I answer, setting the bottle of water on an end table, a headache brewing behind my eyes.

" Love? What does love have to do with it? Lisa-Marie is perfect for you. Next thing your going to tell me is that you plan on marrying the girl," he says rolling his in disgust.

" I have every intention of marrying Dani," I reply, having to still the instinctive urge to flinch when he throws a glass across the room sending shards of glass flying everywhere.

" I want you to leave Joseph. This is my home and I will not have you throwing things around like a two year old having a temper tantrum when they don't get their way," I reply, smiling with some sense of satisfaction when his face shows his apparent shock.

" You will not disrespect me boy," Joseph's low growl echoes through the room " I made you."

" Yes Joseph, you did. That isn't the point. You are not going to come into my home, and speak so deplorably of the relationship that I have with Dani," I say throwing my hands up in frustration.

" She's no good for you boy. If you had enough sense in that big head of yours you would realize that. You should have stayed married to Lisa-Marie, she could have done so much for your reputation," he says, and I can feel my blood running cold under my skin. Who cares about my reputation? I'm The King Of Pop, I think I'm doing well for myself, I don't need anyone's help.

" Joseph, stop it," Janet says, coming from the hallway to stand next to me " Are you really so hell bent on making sure that your children wont be happy?"

" This doesn't concern you," he says, his eyes burning into Janet.

" He's right Janet, but seeing as how my name has been mentioned it seems to concern me," Dani's voice fills the room as she walks in. I smile softly when I look over my shoulder at her, her eyes serious when she comes to stand next to me, her warm hand finding mine. " I find it disgusting that you treat Michael, and the rest of your family this way."

" No one cares about your opinion girl. Your nothing to Michael, you mark my words. The minute you have his bastard, he'll move on to the next little nobody," Joseph says, and I snap my head up in disbelief. Did he really just call his unborn grandchild a bastard? I shake my head about to open my mouth to tell him to go to hell but I stop when DanI doesn't back down.

" Your so wrong Joseph, pathetically so. If you could just push aside your pride and that monstrous ego you have, you'd see what a beautiful heart and soul that Michael has, that all of your children have. You would be so much happier, and maybe, just maybe, you wouldn't walk around like you have a stick shoved up your ass," DanI says, her eyes burning fiercely with a fire I have never seen before. I stare at her in shock, no one, except for Mother, has ever spoken to Joseph that way.

" Your so sure that he loves you girl? Ask yourself one question then, why isn't his ring on your finger yet?" Joseph spits back, and I feel DanI's hand fall weightlessly from mine. I look at Joseph, anger building up inside of me so quickly I feel like my body might ignite from it.

" How could you say that to her. You know I have every intention of marrying her. I want you gone Joseph, now. I don't want to ever see your face here again, and I swear if you've made her cry I will rip you apart, I swear it," I growl, squeezing my hands tightly fighting the urge to cross the room and punch him in his mouth.

" You can't kick me out boy, I made you," Joseph yells at me, when I turn to leave.

" I try to forget. By the time I get back with her you had better be gone, or I will have you forcefully and humiliatingly removed from my property," I say, walking away from the steady and loud stream of curses coming from the office.

* * *

**Dani's POV**

I sit in the shade of Michael's Giving Tree, my legs bathed in the hot sunlight, tears sliding down my face. I swore I would always be there for Michael, against whatever monstrous force would try to harm him. Yet here I sit, crying because Joseph knew my weakness, and used it expertly against me. I shift slightly, resting my head against the tree, closing my eyes on a shaky breath. Maybe Joseph was right. Perhaps in the long run Lisa-Marie had more to offer Michael. Aside from her beauty her name alone could bring flocks of Elvis fans to Michael, out of just sheer curiosity. What did I offer him? Nothing, absolutely nothing but my heart. I was a nobody. A twenty-three year old hometown girl from Nowhere, California. I had no legacy tied to my name. I open my eyes slowly at the sound of slow footsteps coming my way. I look up and see Michael worry turning to relief on his face when he runs towards me. I stay silent, not saying a word when he slides down next to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder, pillowing me against his body.

" I'm sorry about what Joseph said to you," Michael murmurs, pressing his lips to my hair. I shake my head, fresh tears falling down my face wetting my lips.

" You don't have to apologize Michael. Maybe he's right," I murmur, sniffling lightly.

" He isn't right at all," he says, his voice icy, " Why do you doubt yourself so much?"

" It's kind of hard not to doubt myself Michael," I say, pushing up the tree to get to my feet. " I mean after all, Lisa-Marie has so much more than I do to offer you. She's beautiful, rich, skinny. All of that aside she's Elvis Presley's daughter for God's sake. Who am I Michael? Daniella James, before you, I was nobody, after you I will go back to being nobody." Michael gets to his feet taking my arms in his hands, bending slightly to look at me.

" Shut up," he says, and I open my mouth to say something but the look in his face tells me that I'm better off keeping my mouth shut. " I don't know what you've been reading, or what twisted train of though you jumped on but you need to just stop. I don't need someone in my life to raise my_ 'status.'_ I think I have done a pretty good job of that on my own after all of these years. I want someone who is going to stammer like crazy when she gets nervous, who cries over commercials, sneaks out of the house to get pizza when the man who loves her forces health food on her, and stands up to his father like no else would think too." I search his eyes knowing that his eyes would hold all the answers that I need. I smile slowly, letting him hug me.

" I'm sorry, I know I promised not to go psycho pregnant woman again, but he just got under my skin," I murmur the sun warming my back as I murmur against his chest.

" It's okay. You have nothing to worry about, Joseph wont be coming around here anymore, at least not until he learns some proper manners. I was thinking, why don't you and I go do something special tonight, just the two of us," he says, wrapping his arms around me as we make our way back to the house.

" Mmm, what do you have in mind?" I ask, delighting in the idea of having a moment alone with him.

" My little secret. Be ready at seven," he says, passing me off into the arms of Janet and Rebbie. I smile over my shoulder at him as he blows a kiss at me, blushing wildly when Janet and Rebbie let out simultaneous _'aww's'_


	26. Chapter 26: Let's Eat Cake

**Author's Note: I will be updating through Chapter 29 tonights, so please enjoy and review. **

**C****hapter 26: Let's Eat Cake**

" _**It's all about Love. L.O.V.E"-Michael Jackson**_

* * *

I stare at myself in the mirror trying not to cry, I never considered myself a vain person, then again I used to be twenty five pounds lighter and not so large. I turn to the side, groaning at the way my shirt lays over my distended stomach.

" I am so fat," I groan, pulling the shirt over my head to try on another one.

" Daniella Isabelle, you are not fat. Your pregnant," Janet says, her voice stern.

" Whatever you want to call it," I say, pulling on a black shirt. I adjust it furiously, it lays fine except over my ever increasing bust. " I give up. I swear these things grow ever two and half seconds." Janet catches my arms in hers pushing me gently into a chair.

" Dani, honey, I love you, but seriously you're driving me crazy. Your beautiful. Now just let Rebbie do your hair," she says, and I sigh giving in.

" Fine, since you don't want to hear about how fat I'm getting, can you at least tell me where Michael's taking me?" I ask, enjoying the feel of Rebbie running her fingers through my long hair.

" I could tell you, but Michael said he would kill me if I did," she says, laughing when I roll my eyes. Silence falls in the room, and I watch as Rebbie carefully curls my hair.

" Hey Janet, can you run to the kitchen and get me some water?" Rebbie asks suddenly, and I watch as the sisters exchange a knowing glance before Janet leaves the room without saying a word. Out of all of Michael's brothers and sisters I have grown the closest to Janet and Jackie, so being left alone with Michael's big sister is kind of daunting." I've never had a chance to talk to you alone DanI, and I felt that now would be the best time," Rebbie says, lifting her eyes to look at me in the mirror. I nod my head, taking a deep breath. " You know, Michael, he is an amazing man. I remember when we were young, living back in Indiana, boy he would drive me insane. He's always had a gentle soul in him though, one that is easy to bruise," she murmurs the love for her brother shining brightly in her eyes. " I never got to thank you, for what you did."

" Rebbie, you don't have to thank me," I interrupt her smiling softly.

" Hush now. I do. We all do. We know Michael, and it killed us every single day, worrying that a filthy lie could ruin his life, ruin everything he has ever worked for, and you stopped that from happening. I have always been wary of girls who come into his life. Worry that they are after the money, or the fame. I just want to tell you, I don't see that in you, and I couldn't be happier for Michael, or you. Welcome, little sister," she says, leaning down to hug me softly. I blink away tears smiling at her.

" Thank you Rebbie, you have no idea how much that means to me," I murmur, a soft knock on the door interrupting us as Janet walks in bottles of water in her hand.

" Michael's waiting for you Dani," Janet says, handing me a bottle of water. I get up from my chair hugging Rebbie and Janet quickly before exiting the room.

I brush my hands over my skirt, walking slowly down the hall. Was there some significance to what Rebbie had said to me? I felt like there was some underlying message in her words, something I couldn't quiet put my fingers on. I turn the corner, catching sight of Michael, instantly forgetting about the conversation with his older sister. I stop walking, drinking him in. A red shirt tucked into black pants, the first top buttons left open revealing his impossibly smooth skin. His curly hair shining as it hangs free a few unruly curls falling into his gorgeous eyes. I smile when he holds a hand out to me. I take it, reveling in his warmth and sighing contently as he hands me a single yellow rose. He brushes a sweetly shy kiss to my cheek before turning to open the door.

" Where are we going?" I ask him, holding the rose up to my face so I can draw in its scent.

" You'll see," Michael replies cheekily as he holds open the car door helping me slide in. My eyes widen in shock when he slides into the drivers seat. I never rode with Michael behind the wheel. In fact Janet teasingly warned me not too, he was known in the family as the one with the lead foot. I giggle softly as we pull out of the driveway enjoying the moment.

* * *

" Just close your eyes Daniella," Michael begs, holding up the black silk blindfold. I give in closing my eyes as he ties it around my eyes. " I promise you only have to keep them closed for twenty minutes."

" Twenty minutes?" I murmur confused as he takes my hand leading me carefully behind him. I step carefully my heart hammering in my chest. This whole being in the dark thing is not fun. He finally sits me down, and I pillow my head against his chest waiting for the big reveal. The air is cool as it whips across my face, Michaels fingers finally pushing the blindfold from my face. I gasp lightly realizing that we are on a boat, a really big boat in open water. I grab onto Michael, my pulse throbbing in my throat.

" Dani its okay, we'll only be on the boat for a short time," he murmurs his chest quivering beneath me with his laughter.

" Easy for you to say, do you have any idea what is in that water? Let me tell you Michael, sharks are in that water. Big hungry sharks, that are more than capable and all to happy to swallow us whole," I murmur, burying my face into his shoulder, his laughter rocking me.

I step off the boat and if it weren't for the fact that I'm pregnant and wouldn't be able to get back up I would kneel down and kiss the ground. I take a second to steady myself, looking around.

" Catalina Island?" I ask, smiling when Michael wraps his jacket over my shoulders.

" Mhm, not many people know this is one of my favorite places to go," Michael says, linking his fingers with mine as we start to walk. I enjoy the pace, comforting silence falling over us.

" It's beautiful," I say, stopping to let my eyes wander over the scenery.

" I thought you would like it," he murmurs in my ear, wrapping his arms around me from behind his wide palms resting over my stomach. " Come on, I have a surprise." Michael puts his hands over my eyes, and I groan.

" Another one?" I ask, listening to his laughter.

" Okay, open your eyes," Michael says, and I blink them slowly, a breath catching in my throat as I look at the private table set up on an outdoor deck overlooking the water. Candles sit in the center of the table surrounded by flowers.

" Oh Michael," I murmur, cursing the tears that come to my eyes.

" I wanted tonight to be special," he says leading me to the table. I sit down, noting the scent of the flowers mixing with the fresh ocean air.

" You amaze me," I murmur staring at him, the candle light flickering in his eyes. " But you know that I don't expect this kind of stuff don't you?" He reaches across the table, taking my hand in his.

" Daniella, that's why I like doing things for you. You're the least demanding person I know," he says pressing a kiss to my palm. I smile blushing slightly.

" So what's for dinner?" I ask, looking around.

" Actually, I was thinking we could dance first. I uhm, I wrote a new song, and usually I don't let people hear it until I am one hundred percent satisfied with it, but you were the inspiration for it and it just feel right letting you listen to it first," he says, taking my hand as he leads me to the corner of the open deck. Suddenly music swells through the air as Michael's voice joins in, chills running down my spine.

'_Another day has gone, I'm still all alone, how could this be,you're not here with me, you never said goodbye, someone tell me why, did you have to go, and leave my world so cold, everyday I sit and ask myself, how did love slip away, Something whispers in my ear and says, That you are not alone, For I am here with you, Though you're far away, I am here to stay, But you are not alone, For I am here with you, Though we're far apart, You're always in my heart, But you are not alone, Lone, 'lone, Why, 'lone, Just the other night, I thought I heard you cry, Asking me to come, And hold you in my arms, I can hear your prayers, Your burdens I will bear, But first I need your hand, Then forever can begin, Everyday I sit and ask myself, How did love slip away, Something whispers in my ear and says, That you are not alone, __For I am here with you, Though you're far away, I am here to stay, For you are not alone, For I am here with you, Though we're far apart, You're always in my heart, For you are not alone, Whisper three words and I'll come runnin', And girl you know that I'll be there, I'll be there, You are not alone, For I am here with you, Though you're far away, I am here to stay, For you are not alone, For I am here with you, Though we're far apart, You're always in my heart, For you are not alone, For I am here with you, Though you're far away, I am here to stay, For you are not alone, For I am here with you, Though we're far apart, You're always in my heart, For you are not alone…' _I stare up at Michael, tears flooding my face. It was too late now that he's opened the flood gate.

" Dani, baby, I didn't mean to make you cry," he says, hugging me closely.

" I, I, I'm sorry," I stammer, my face buried in his chest, " Its just, that song was so beautiful, and I am such a baby."

" Its okay, I just, I was thinking about our time together. Everything we've been through, and I just, I don't ever want you to feel alone, ever," he murmurs leading me back to the table. I sniffle lightly, noticing the food on the our plates. Only its not food, it's the most delicious looking piece of chocolate cake I have ever seen in my life.

" This isn't a healthy meal," I joke, smiling up at Michael.

" I know, I figured tonight of all nights you deserved to have something sweet, try the chocolate covered strawberry on top," he says, and I look down noting the ribbon tied delicately around the stem.

" What's this?" I ask, untying it carefully a small slip of paper sitting lightly in my hand. " Just one question," I read aloud, " Michael what is-" the rest of my question sliding down my throat when I look up, Michael on one knee a ring box open in his palm. The diamond ring shines at me, the candle light bouncing off of it.

" Will you marry me Daniella James?" he asks, his eyes filling with hope.

" Michael, you didn't have to do this, it doesn't matter if we're married, who cares what Joseph said," I murmur, my heart aching.

" Dani, I'm not doing this because of Joseph. I've had this planned for a while now. Don't you see, I don't care if you cant raise my 'status' or if you come from very little. I don't want a girl that can do those things or has those things. I want a girl who stammers when she's nervous or mad, who cries over commercials, who sneaks pizza into the house when the man who loves her forces health food on her, and one who will stand up to his father like no one else would think to do. I want you DanI, no one else will ever do. I cant imagine my life," I cut him off throwing my arms around him, hugging him closely.

" Yes," I murmur against his lips, feeling him smile.

" Yes what?" he prods and I roll my eyes trying not to laugh.

" Yes, I'll marry you Michael Joseph Jackson," I say, laughing wildly when he slips the engagement ring on my finger before picking me up and whirling me around in his arms. He sets me down dipping me back kissing me firmly against my lips.

" What do you want to do now?" he asks, and I smile looking up at him.

" Let's eat cake," I say, Michael's laughter lighting the air.


	27. Chapter 27: Welcome To The World

**Authors Note: Here's Chapter 27 for your enjoyment :D**

**Chapter 27: Welcome To The World**

**" _Before you were conceived I wanted you, before you were born I loved you, before you were an hour I would die for you, this is the miracle of LOVE."- Maureen Hawkins._**

* * *

" Dani, I don't have to go, its so close to your due date, I don't feel right leaving you right now," Michael says, his face full of concern. I roll my eyes at him, bracing my hands against my lower back. The final month of pregnancy is upon me, and all I feel is a sense of calm.

" Michael, baby you know that I love you right?" I ask, watching as he nods his head a small pout on his lips. " Your driving me insane. I'm not due for another thirteen days, and your only going to be in London for three of them. So please just go, me and your son will be right here waiting for you when you get back." I shove him playfully through the front door.

" Fine, fine. You have the hotel number though, and my mobile number, and" he trails off when I cross my arms over my chest and tap my foot. " Okay, okay, I'm going. I love you."

" I love you too," I murmur pushing up to my toes kissing him thoroughly. I watch from the driveway as he leaves, his hand waving from the window, sighing with relief when he is out f sight. I love him to death, but he has been insane since I entered the last few weeks of pregnancy. I turn slowly, walking, well more like wobbling, back into the house, shutting the door behind me.

I sit in the study, a book in my lap as I stare out of the window. The house seems so much darker without Michael here. All right so what I miss him, I didn't think a three day press tour in London would seem so daunting.

" Knock, knock," Janet calls out and I turn my head looking at her standing in the doorway.

" Hey, what are you doing here so late?" I ask, smiling at her as she sits on the arm of the couch.

" Mmm, Michael asked me to stay with you the next few days, just until he gets home," she answers truthfully and I roll my eyes.

" What am I going to do with him?" I ask, shutting the book. " I'm sorry you got stuck with babysitting duty Janet. I'm going up to bed." I walk from the room, making my way down the hall to the room Michael and I share. I slide the door quietly shut behind me. I fan my face with my hand, why was it so hot? I slowly strip off my clothes sliding beneath the silky sheet burying my face in Michaels pillow, getting myself comfortable, which is a hard task to achieve as of late. I close my eyes slipping into sleep.

* * *

The pain shooting through my body makes me gasp awake, my body covered in perspiration. My eyes wander to the clock. 1:24 the numbers shine at me. I roll over another shockwave of pain rolling over my body.

" Oh no, not yet," I groan, the contraction rolling over my body. I slip out of bed, grasping the bed. I run my hands over the sheets feeling how wet they are. " Oh God, okay just breathe," I murmur to myself as I slip on my robe. I walk steadily and carefully down the hallway, panting as I stop in front of the room that I know Janet is occupying. I knock loudly, cursing silently when there is no answer. I push open the door, stepping in.

" Janet," I pant out, holding onto the wall. She doesn't respond, and I roll my eyes. " Janet." I call out forcefully.

" Huh, what?" Janet asks, sitting up her eyes clouded with sleep.

" We have to go to the hospital, now," I say, her eyes widening with shock.

" Now? You aren't due for another thirteen days," she says, scrambling up from the bed.

" Yeah well it looks like he has other plans," I wince running my hands over my stomach.

" Okay, okay, hold on," she says, throwing the blankets off of herself slipping into her shoes. She wraps an arm around my waist helping me walk. " Mother, Rebbie," she screams loudly two doors flying open.

" What's all the commotion child, its one thirty in the morning," Katherine says, her voice thick with sleep.

" The baby is coming," Janet replies and like a flip was switched everything starts happening lightening fast. Rebbie grabs the overnight bag I had just packed a few days ago, Katherine holds onto the papers with contact numbers while Janet helps me into the car.

" Call Michael, please," I cry out, letting Janet buckle the seatbelt around me.

" I'm dialing right now child, you just concentrate on breathing," Katherine murmurs and I close my eyes the sound of her on the phone with Michael making me smile through the pain.

* * *

**Michael's POV**

Max and I walk through the hotel, my nerves on edge. I shouldn't have left Dani. I should have stayed home.

" She's going to be fine Michael, you just wait and see. You'll be home the day after tomorrow and she will be there in all of her pregnant glory," Max assures me and I sigh heavily. I hope so. I'm greeted by hotel security as they ask us to follow them to where the press conference is going to be held. Suddenly the shrill ring from the mobile phone in my pocket stopping me dead in my tracks. I pull it out flipping it open.

" Hello," I say, holding a hand up to the security workers. " Mother. Wait what do you mean she's in labor. That wasn't supposed to be for another, yes Mother I understand that it happens when it happens. No, no. I'm getting on a plane as soon as I can." I turn around running in the direction we had just come from Max calling behind me. He doesn't catch up with me until I am in my room throwing things in my suitcase in a flurry of motion.

" Mike, slow down, what's going on?" Max asks, panting deeply.

" I have to get back home now. Dani's having the baby," I yell, my eyes frantically searching the room to make sure nothing was left behind.

" Really, wow, oh wow," he murmurs a look of shock on his face. We run from the hotel, Max on his phone, trying to explain to the media why the press conferences wont be happening, my thoughts resting solely on DanI and our unborn child.

Surprisingly the eleven hour flight from London to L.A went by in a snap, my body not even registering the quick time changes. I sit in the car a bundle of nerves cursing the fact that traffic is so thick.

" Mike calm down, Dani is going need you to be strong," Max says as he maneuvers through the traffic, trusting him to get us their quickly. Mother assured me that DanI was doing fine, but I had to see it for myself. I slam out of the car not even sure that its completely stopped when Max pulls up in front of California Hospital Medical Center. I run through the front doors skidding to a stop at the nurses station.

" Can I help you?" the woman asks not looking up from the magazine she is reading. I take a deep breath steadying myself.

" My fiancé is having a baby, I need to know what room she's in," I say, my voice finally calm.

" Name?" she asks looking up at me her eyes widening.

" Daniella James," I say, snapping my fingers in front of her face to snap her out of her daze.

" Oh right, uhm," she says looking to the computer monitor in front of her. " Miss. James in in room 1114, go down the hall turn left take the elevator to the eleventh floor," she calls after me as I take off not listening to the rest of her directions. I tap my foot nervously against the floor of the elevator rushing out of the door quickly almost knocking someone over. I call out an apology as I follow the numbers. I finally reach DanI's room, pushing open the door.

" Shh," Mother says, smiling at me from her seat next to DanI. I cant look anywhere else. She lays in the hospital bed an I.v in her small arm. " She finally fell asleep. The contractions stopped a few hours ago, they have her on patosin to re-start the labor. Her mom's here too, she just went to get some coffee. Your sisters left to shower, but they'll be back." I smile hugging her quickly before taking a seat next to the bed, taking DanI's hand in mine.

" Thanks Mother," I murmur, turning to stare at DanI. Her skin glows under the dull light, her long hair in a braid laying over one slender shoulder.

" I'm going to take a short walk, call the rest of the family," she murmurs pressing a soft kiss to my head before leaving me to watch over the woman I love.

* * *

**Dani's POV**

I wake slowly, the feel of someone's hand in mine. I blink my eyes a few times to clear them, noticing the familiar head of curly hair laying on my leg.

" Michael?" I ask, his head popping up.

" Hi baby," Michael says, a smile spreading across his lips.

" You made it," I murmur as he stands to his feet to press a kiss to my forehead.

" I'm so sorry I left, I got here as soon as I could," he says, and I shake my head at him wincing as a contraction rolls over me.

" Oh God, their starting again," I cringe, taking his hand in mine.

" Its okay baby, I'm here," he says, brushing the hair from my face.

" Hello Miss. James," the doctors voice calls from the door way. " How are you feeling, the contractions start again?" I nod, tears collecting in the corner of my eyes. " This is going to be uncomfortable, but I need to check how far along you are."

" Do you have to?" I ask, the thought of his fingers probing in that area making my stomach curl.

" Yes dear," he says, tapping my leg sympathetically as he lifts the sheet. I wince, curling my fingers into the sheet as Michael rubs my head. " Okay, your at about six centimeters, now would be the perfect time to get the epidural if you want it."

" No, no drugs," I pant, my mouth growing dry.

" All right, I will be in to check on you again in the next few hours," he says, smiling at me and Michael as he leaves.

" Dani, are you sure you don't want the drugs?" Michael asks, and I nod my head.

" I was drugged up when I had Carly-Ann and it wasn't the greatest situation. I want to do this one naturally," I murmur, tensing as another contraction rolls through my body.

" Okay, okay baby just breathe, its almost over," Michael murmurs his eyes on the screen that is keeping track of the contractions. I nod my head as I close my eyes listening to Michael talk soothingly to me.

Two hours later and I'm singing a different tune.

" Michael, Michael, I changed my mind I want the drugs, anything, please, just knock me out," I scream, the contractions coming one on top of the other."

" Cant you guys do something for her?" Michael asks, his eyes full of panic when he looks up at the nurse.

" It's too late now, if I'm right, when the doctor comes in here its going to be time to push," the nurse says, smiling down at me. " Your little boy will be here soon."

" I want my Mom, where is she?" I call out a familiar hand brushing over my face.

" I'm right here darling," Mom whispers to me, and I smile. I lay back, letting her press a cool cloth to my forehead.

" Well, lets see how your doing DanI," the doctor announces his hand disappearing behind the sheet covering my naked lower half. " Looks like we're ready for the hard work."

" We are?" Michael asks, his eyes wide with shock.

" Yes, your going to be a father soon Mr. Jackson," the doctor replies as a nurse helps him into a smock. " Okay Michael, your going to have to hold DanI's left leg up and bent towards her chest, Mrs. James the same with the right, now Dani, when you feel the next contraction I need you to take a deep breath and push as hard as you can okay?" I nod my head and as soon as the next contraction hits I follow the instructions, pushing with all of my might.

" That's good, so good, okay again," the doctor orders, and I push again harder, my eyes feeling like they are going to jump out of my head. I lay back panting, my heart hammering in my chest.

" I cant, I cant do it," I cry, the pain overwhelming me.

" Yes you can baby, you can do this your so close," Michael coaches me, his voice soothing and firm.

" Okay Dani, one more good push and the head will be out," the doctor says and I pull myself up pushing down as hard as I can, screaming from the pain.

" There, there he is," the doctor says, and I watch as Michael looks over my lifted legs, a look of wonderment on his face. " Two more good pushes and he'll be out." I empty my mind, concentrating only on the task at hand, when suddenly the shrill cries of my son fills the room. I fall back against the pillows tears streaming down my face.

" Is he okay?" I ask, my eyes watching as the doctor holds him up for me to see.

" He's perfect, the nurses are just going to get him cleaned up," the doctor says patting my knee. I cry happily as Michael rains kisses over my face.

" You did it baby, you did it. You gave me a son, and he is so beautiful," he says, his own tears falling on my face as he smiles down at me.

* * *

Two hours later after everyone has gone, I sit holding our son in my arms, my finger brushing down his cheek.

" He's so gorgeous," I murmur, taking in his caramel colored skin, and halo of black silky hair.

" He gets it from his Mother," Michael murmurs as he sits on the edge of the bed his hand brushing over our sons head. I smile up at Michael, letting him press a kiss to my lips.

" Mmm, no, he gets it from his daddy," I say, carefully passing our slumbering son to Michael's awaiting hands.

" You know," he whispers, rocking the baby in his arms, " we never talked about names." I smile, the vision of Michael and our son taking my breath away.

" Well, do you have any ideas?" I ask, yawning slightly.

" Mmm, Prince Michael Evan Jackson," he murmurs and tears surge to my eyes.

" Evan? That was my dad's name," I say, wiping a tear from my face.

" I know," he says looking up at me a soft smile on his lips as he hands our son back to me when he grows fussy. " Time for someone to eat." I smile when our son latches on to me, suckling fervently from me.

" Welcome to the world, Prince Michael Evan Jackson," I murmur, brushing a kiss to his soft head.


	28. Chapter 28: It's A Start

**_Chapter 28: It's A Start_**

_**" There is no love without forgiveness, and there is no forgiveness without love."-Bryant H. McGill.** _

* * *

Prince's shrill cries rouse me from sleep, and I slip out of bed lifting my three and half month old son into my arms.

" What's the matter handsome?" I ask, his crying turning to soft whimpers as he turns his face towards my chest.

" Dani, baby, let me take him you've barely slept," Michael murmurs, and I peer over my shoulder smiling softly.

" That's sweet Michael, but unless you can breast feed, you cant really take over," I murmur, Michael smiling at me softly. " Go back to sleep."

" No, no. I'll go back to sleep when you get too," he murmurs, crossing the room silently to sit next to me as I rock and feed our son. "Mmm, so tonight is the rehearsal, are you nervous?" I smile up at him, shaking my head.

" Not one bit. The flowers, cake, food, guest lists, I'm so glad its coming to an end."

" Come on, you loved every second of it," he teases and I giggle lightly.

" Yeah, maybe a little," I confess, shaking my head. Silence settle, the only sound coursing through the room comes from Prince eating. I look over at Michael, a far away look in his eyes as he stares out of the window. " What's on your mind Michael?"

He runs his hands over his hair, sighing heavily.

" Honestly, Joseph. I thought, no I hoped, that with Prince being here he would have changed a little, softened some," he says, unable to hide the heaviness of his voice.

" Michael, do you want Joseph at the wedding?" I ask, gently shifting Prince to my shoulder, patting his back lightly.

" No," he murmurs but the light in his eyes tells me differently. I let the subject go, knowing what I have to do.

* * *

" Janet, do you mind keeping an eye on Prince, I have to go out for a bit," I ask, handing Prince to Janet's waiting hands.

" I don't mind keeping an eye on the most handsome little guy in the world," Janet says pressing a soft kiss to Prince's head, " Where you going?"

" Last minute wedding details. If Michael asks tell him I will be back in an hour," I say, sliding my purse over my shoulder before brushing a kiss to my sons head.

* * *

I sit in front of Joseph's house, my hands tight on the steering wheel. Why am I doing this? The last run in I had with Joseph didn't exactly go well, it ended with me in tears. I had to do this, for Michael. He may have said no to wanting his father at the wedding, but his eyes told a totally different story. I slide out of the car gripping the keys tightly in my hand the feel of the metal digging into my skin causing me to wince slightly. I walk up the drive way slowly trying to remember to breathe. I knock on the door quickly, stepping back as I wait for someone to answer. I roll my eyes when there is no answer, turning to walk away.

" Why did I even bother," I murmur, walking towards my car.

" Daniella?" Joseph's gruff voice calls out. I turn slowly, the December sun making me squint. " What are you doing here?"

" I came to talk to you," I say, my voice remaining calm. " About Michael." Joseph's face turning angry.

" There's nothing to talk about as far as that boy is concerned," he says his voice filling with anger.

" Yes there is. He wants you at the wedding Joseph. He wants you to be a part of our son's life. I'm not going to argue with you. The rehearsal dinner is tonight, if you don't come then you are as big of a cold hearted bastard as I thought you were," I say, walking back to my car before he can say anything, hoping that he understands that not coming tonight would be one of the biggest mistakes of his life.

* * *

" Michael, Michael have you seen my skirt?" I call out, standing in the closet searching the shelves and hangers.

" Maybe," Michael calls out teasingly and I peer out of the doorway, smiling when I see Michael. My mouth goes dry at the sight of him. His red shirt laying open revealing his smooth skin. My skirt hanging off of his fingers a smirk on his lips. I walk towards him slowly, reaching out to take my skirt from his hand. He pulls it away, holding it above my head with one hand, his other arm snaking around my waist, pulling me into him. The kiss he presses to my lips sending fire coursing through my veins. I pull away, pressing kisses over his neck and chest, smiling at the groan that escapes from him.

" You know," he murmurs, lifting my face with his hands, " The rehearsal doesn't start for another hour." I recognize the glint in his eyes, and I smile broadly.

" Uh uh, Mr. Jackson. After all whose idea was it that we wait until we were married," I ask, wrapping my arms around his neck, " Even though I protested?"

" Mmm, maybe I changed my mind," he murmurs bringing his arms down around my waist. I pull my skirt from his fingers dancing out of his arms.

" Nice try, but it's not going to happen. Now get dressed, I have to finish getting ready," I say, laughing when Michael groans loudly falling back onto the bed as I close the door to the bathroom.

Two hours later the rehearsal dinner is in full swing, both sides of the family happily mingling as I sit holding Prince, watching.

" Dani, let me take my beautiful grandson, go talk, get something to eat," Mom says, taking Prince from me, holding him happily in the crook of her arms.

" Thanks Momma," I say, walking slowly to where Michael stands talking to Jackie and Randy. I wrap my arms around Michael's waist smiling at his brothers.

" There's our beautiful sister-in-law to be," Randy says, hugging me quickly.

" Get your own woman bro," Michael teases, pulling me from Randy playfully.

" Well, well, well," Jackie says, his eyes looking over Michael's shoulder.

" What?" Michael asks, looking over his shoulder. I step push up on my tip toes, catching sight of what has Michael and his brothers suddenly so quiet. Joseph stands separated from the crowd his eyes searching the crowd meeting my eyes. I nod simply at him before turning back to Michael.

" What is he doing here?" Michael asks, his voice struggling to sound indifferent.

" I invited him," I tell him, my eyes searching his face.

" Why?" he demands, his voice breathy.

" Because as much as you told me you didn't want him here I knew better. Michael, your relationship with Joseph isn't going to be fixed over night, but don't you think you can at least try and make a shaky truce with him, for Prince's sake?" I ask, running my hand over his arm. He nods his head, his eyes guarded.

" Might as well say hello," he says, and I take his hand stopping to take Prince from my mother. We walk slowly towards Joseph, Michael's hands tensing on my arm.

" Joseph," Michael says, his eyes barely meeting Joseph's.

" Michael," Joseph says back, his voice softer than usual.

" Joseph, we'd like you to meet your grandson. Prince Michael Evan," I says, instinctively handing my son to Joseph. I watch as he nervously holds our son, his eyes scanning over him, a small light coming into his eyes.

" He's gorgeous," Joseph mutters, carefully handing Prince back to me. I smile, knowing that single admission took a lot for him to do.

" Dinner's already been served but I can have them bring you a plate," Michael offers, but Joseph just shakes his head.

" Don't you be worrying about me boy, you just worry about your son and woman," Joseph orders, walking away from us. I smile when Michael lets out a shaky breath.

" Well, that was, well, something," he mutters, and I squeeze his hand in mine.

" It was a start," I offer, wrapping my free arm around his waist, laying my head against his shoulder.

* * *

I sit next to Michael, softly murmuring to Prince when someone taps their glass pulling my attention to the makeshift stage that was set up in front of the tables. I smile, seeing Brandon and Kyle standing with glasses in their hands.

" Uhm, so we're not the greatest at these speech things, so we are going to make this short and sweet," Brandon says, his face painted slightly red with his nervousness.

" Congratulations," Brandon and Kyle say in unison making everyone laugh. I shake my head at them when they come forward to kiss me on the cheek. I listen as one after the other after the other of Michael's family stand and talk, every once and a while having to wipe a stray tear from my eye. I smile broadly when my mom gets up for the last speech.

" First I want to say, to the Jackson family, thank you all so much for you never wavering support of my daughter and Michael's relationship. Daniella, I know that I wasn't exactly the most supportive in the beginning. And I am so glad that you were so stubborn that you didn't listen to me. If it wasn't for your bull headed ways, which you get from your father by the way, I would have never seen you so happy, and I wouldn't have a beautiful grandson that I get to spoil," Mom says, and I sniffle having to pass Prince to Michael so that I can wipe my face. " And to Michael. I couldn't have picked a better man for my daughter, and I just want you to know, her father Evan, is watching this right now, and he would be proud of the man his little girl chose. I love you, son." I completely lose it, breaking down as I weep into my hands. The familiar arms of my mother wrapping around me as everyone claps and I cry into her shoulder, knowing that tomorrow two of the most important people in my life wont be there.


	29. Chapter 29: A Love So Overwhelming

**Author's Note: Okay, so here is Chapter 29...sadly there is only one more chapter left to Dani and Michael's story. So Stay tuned for it, the authors not on the next chapter will be lengthy but worth the read I promise you :D**

**Chapter 29: A Love So Overwhelming**

" _**If ever two were one, then surely we. If ever man were love by wife, then thee." -Anne Bradstreet.**_

* * *

I wake up, stretching slowly, contemplating going back to sleep when I open my eyes again, throwing the covers off of me. Today is the day. The day I marry Michael. I look around, remembering that me and the girls had taken over the rooms on the opposite end of the house, staying true to the old wives tale that it was bad luck for the bride and groom to see each other before the wedding. I peek into Prince's bassinet, smiling at his sleeping form._ 'He looks more and more like Michael everyday,'_ I think to myself, jumping slightly when a knock on the door catches me off guard.

" Morning sweetheart," Mom whispers, and I smile at her as she holds out a steaming cup of tea to me. " It's the same tea my mother gave me the morning I married your daddy." I sip it slowly, closing my eyes on a sigh of contentment when the wonderful mixture of jasmine and honey relaxes me.

" Thank you Momma," I murmur sitting down in a chair, drawing my legs underneath me.

" Your welcome dear heart. The wedding planner and workers have been here since seven, you should see it Daniella, its all coming together beautifully," she murmurs smiling at me.

" I know. I was planning on going down there, after I feed Prince breakfast," I say, smiling when Prince stirs as if the word _'breakfast' _roused him from his slumber. I coo at him as I lift him in my arms, unbuttoning my pajama shirt slowly as I sing to him.

" Actually, you aren't going to have the time to look, once you have Prince settled again, you and I are taking a drive, and then its time to get ready," she says, and I look over at her from my rocking chair, confusion on my face.

" Where are we going?" I ask, wincing when Prince suckles a little too enthusiastically.

" You'll see, I will be back in an hour to get you," she says, smiling as she backs out of the room.

" You here that handsome? Grandma is taking me somewhere, where do you think she's taking me?" I ask Prince, smiling when his eyes start drooping as I continue to rock him in the early morning light.

* * *

True to her word, Mom knocks on my door an hour later, just as I am pulling my teal sweater on over my leggings.

" Look who is here to look after Prince while we're away," Mom says, opening the door to reveal Katherine. I smile warmly, as I hug her close.

" Hello Katherine," I say, pulling away to pull my hair into a ponytail.

" Hello child. Prince sleeping?" Katherine asks, looking around the room.

" Yeah. He ate an hour ago, I pumped some milk for him, just in case," I say, pointing to the small refrigerator set up in the corner of the room. " I love you Prince." I lean down kissing my sons head before turning around. " All right, I'm ready to go."

" We'll be here when you get back," Katherine assures me, and I smile, my heart aching at the thought of being away from my son, no matter how short amount of time its for. I slide quietly into the car, noticing the small smile on my mother's lips, wondering where it is she is taking me.

I look through the window of the car, smiling at the watery sunlight laying over the scenery. My heart catches when I recognize where we are.

" Momma?" I ask, confused and heart broken. She drives through the tall iron gates of Ainesworth Cemetery. She shakes her head slowly remain silent as she pushes out of the car. I follow behind her, our feet crunching over the frost laden grass. My heart beats sluggishly in my chest as we reach the destination. My father's headstone screams at me as my eyes read over it, the ache of his loss still hitting me as if it happened just yesterday and not nine years ago.

" I promised your Daddy something, before he died. I promised him that on the morning of your wedding, and your brothers' weddings that I would bring you out here, and give you this," Mom says, handing me an envelope. " When your father was dying, he had one other moment of clarity before he saw you, and he had me write letters to each of you kids. This is yours. I'll leave you two alone." I stare at the envelope in my hands, the feel of my mother's lips pressed to my skin the only warmth I feel in the sudden bitter cold. I sit down slowly, opening the letter with hesitating fingers. I blink my eyes slowly, trying to clear them as I read the words.

'_Dearest Dani, _

_If your reading this then I have been gone for some time. I wish that I could be there with you, on this, most special of days, to walk you down the aisle. However, God had other plans for me baby girl. I can only ask a few things of you now Daniella. That you marry a man who loves you Dani, for the amazing woman I can bet my life on that you've become, and the he is a man who cherishes you. That he brings you no sadness, or pain, that you find joy and solace when you are in his arms. I want you to know, there was always a reason that I was telling you that your destined for greatness kid, its because you are. Your beautiful, smart, and have one of the gentlest hearts I have ever seen. I will always believe in you, no matter what you choose to do in your life. Whether you become the Prima Ballerina, or the first woman president, I will always be looking down on you with love and pride, my Daniella. I love you daughter, more than you could ever know. _

_Love Always, _

_Your Daddy.'_

I stand to my feet staring down at where my father is buried, my eyes overflowing with tears and love when Mom hugs me, pillowing my head against her shoulder.

" How, how is it possible that I still miss him so much, after all of this time?" I ask, my voice hitching over the words as my chest heaves with sobs.

" I ask myself the same question every single day," Mom says, her voice wobbly from her emotions. I turn around, hugging her closely.

" I'm sorry Momma, so sorry, that you lost the love of your life," I say, as I bury my face into her neck. She pulls away taking my face between her hands.

" Don't be sorry, I'm not. I spent many years feeling bitter that my soul mate died when there was still so much left for us to do together, but now I am so thankful for the time we had together," she says, pressing a soft kiss to my cheek before we turn back to look at my father, silence and peace falling over us.

* * *

The scene I walk into back at Neverland however is far from peaceful.

" Daniella James, your twenty minutes late. We need to get started," Janet says, pulling me along behind her down the long hallway. I giggle when she pushes me through the open doors of one of the master bedroom's slamming the door behind her. The once simple room was transformed. Bridesmaid dresses lay lined up across the bed, clearly marked. My wedding dress hangs from the closet door still in the bag, and before I can catch my breath the door opens and slams shut behind me. I turn around smiling at Rebbie, and Siedah.

" Why is the bride to be not in the shower? We're running twenty minutes behind schedule here," Rebbie says, pushing me towards the bathroom.

" Nice to see you too Rebbie," I joke when she closes the door behind her.

" No time for niceties Dani, get in the shower," Rebbie yells through the door and I grin wildly as I start the shower. Today is going to be an interesting day.

Forty five minutes later, I'm sitting in a chair as Rebbie carefully curls my hair. I smile as I bounce my feet in front of me trying to dry my freshly painted toenails. I smile as I look up, watching Rebbie carefully pinning my hair up. A soft knock echoing through the room.

" I'll get it," Janet says, floating past me in her ice blue floor length bridesmaid gown.

" Delivery for the bride," Kyle voice floats through the room, and I turn to look over my shoulder, beaming a smile at my brother. I stare in disbelief when he hands me a large wrapped rectangle. " From the groom."

" Well what are you waiting for, open it," Siedah prompts, snapping me out of my thoughts. I tear the paper away from the package, gasping lightly as tears cloud my eyes. Carly-Ann's smiling face stares at me, the light shining off of the oil painting.

" Isn't she beautiful," Janet murmurs, laying a hand on my shoulder squeezing lightly. I simply nod my head, captivated by every detail. I stand up, propping the picture up on a table against the wall. I pull out a small wrapped box and hand it Kyle.

" Give this to Michael for me," I murmur, hugging my brother closely. I watch as he smiles at me brightly before leaving the room. I take a deep breath before turning back to the girls.

* * *

**Michael's POV**

I stare in the mirror straightening my black shirt carefully, despite my shaky hands. Today is the day, in less than an hour I will be marrying DanI, and I groaned wishing I could press the fast forward button on my life. I want to see her. I can just picture her now, her eyes shining under the stars and millions of twinkle lights that were being painstakingly hung at this very moment.

" Well its official you made my sister cry on her wedding day," Kyle says as he walks back into the room, holding a small wrapped box in his hands. I wince. I didn't mean to make her cry, then again I should have known that it would. " Don't beat yourself up man, they were happy tears. Anyways, this is from your bride." I take the box in my hands and take a deep breath before opening it. I slip open the top of the box my heart catching in my throat at the sight of the sterling silver pocket watch. I take it out carefully, opening it slowly. A picture of Carly-Ann and Prince smiling at me. I smile slowly running my finger's over it. I blink furiously trying to contain my emotions as I slip it into my pocket. I pick up my tuxedo jacket, slipping it on slowly, my heart sighing.

* * *

**Dani's POV**

I stare in the mirror caught slightly off guard by my appearance. Barley recognizing the girl who stares back at me.

" Okay Dani, are you ready to get into your dress?" Siedah asks, standing in the doorway of the bathroom smiling at me. I turn to look at her smiling softly.

" Yes," I murmur trying to hide my shaking hands. I walk into the room watching as Janet and Rebbie work together to take my gown out of the bag. I step into it, smiling as the satin slides over my body.

" Lets hope it fits," I say, taking a deep breath as they zip it up.

" You can breathe now Dani," Janet says, laughing when I exhale. " Wow." I turn around, everyone's eyes shining as they stare at me?

" What?" I ask, running my hands down my beaded bodice.

" Your just so beautiful, look," Rebbie says, motioning for me to turn around and look at myself. I turn around, my eyes misting over as I take in every detail of my dress. The beaded embroidering on the empire waist. I smile as I run my hands over it, a sniffle coming from behind me. I look over my shoulder noticing that everyone is pressing tissues to their eyes.

" Don't get me started you guys," I murmur trying to stifle my own wave of emotions. I laugh lightly when Janet Stands on a chair behind me so that she can pin on my veil. I watch as the lace material falls billows behind me, realizing its complete.

" What time is it?" I ask, turning around to press a hand nervously to my stomach.

" A quarter to six, fifteen minutes and you'll be Michael's forever little sister," Rebbie says, handing me a box.

" What is this?" I ask, looking at her shocked.

" Something borrowed," she murmurs hugging me quickly. I flip open the box and smile at the set of pearl earrings. I slip them on when Janet presses a silky material into my hand.

" Something blue," Janet says, brushing a kiss across my cheeks.

" Something new," Siedah says, handing me a silky white garter belt, the room erupting in laughter when I blush deeply, Janet and Rebbie working together to hold my dress up and slip it on me.

" Something old," Mom says, fastening a tear drop diamond necklace around my throat. " This was your grandmothers, she gave it to me the day I got married, now I'm giving it to you." I blink wildly fanning my face with my hands.

" Okay before I completely lose it and start bawling like crazy, lets go," I say, turning around and heading for the door, Siedah straightening my train for me.

* * *

I stand on a small hill looking down at the guests as they take their seats my heart hammering in my chest, my stomach alive with butterflies.

" You okay sister?" Brandon's deep voice asks from beside me and I nod my head slowly.

" You sure?" Kyle asks from the other side of me. I continue nodding when the wedding planner walks up to me, handing me my bouquet of black magic roses, the scent of them spinning through the cool air making me light headed.

" All right people, the wedding starts in exactly two minutes," the wedding planner says as she kneels down straightening the train of my dress. " Remember DanI, count to ten after Rebbie reaches the front before you start walking down the aisle." I nod my head numbly, my heart skipping a beat as the band starts playing, the sound of violins floating through the air. I watch, barely able to make out Michael's form, trying to remember to breathe. I watch as Rebbie starts walking, my pulse hammering in my throat. Rebbie stops next to Janet, and I slowly start counting under my breath.

_" One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten,"_ and as if my body works off of pure instinct I start walking down the aisle, my brothers on each side, their strong arms holding me steady. I smile slowly when Michael's face becomes closer and closer, my heart soaring as I take in his appearance. Simply breathtaking. It seems to take an eternity before I reach him, Brandon and Kyle pressing soft kisses to my cheeks before Michael takes my hand in his. His strong fingers lace with mine as we turn to face Minister Campbell.

" Dear friends, we gather hear at this hour to witness and to celebrate the drawing together of two lives," Minister Campbell says, his deep voice filling the silence. I look at Michael from the corner of my eye, a smile spreading over my face when he winks at me. " We have come so that this man, Michael, and this woman, Daniella, may be joined in marriage. Two people in love do not live in isolation from the wider embraces of humanity. To achieve love is not to be absolved of social responsibility. So it is that the institution of marriage is ordained as a public recognition of the private experience of love, and as a sanctifying of both parties to its great purposes. At the same time it represents the desire of Michael and Daniella to share their joy in each other with you, their family and their friends. At this time I would like to share with the bride and groom some words and thoughts on love." I smile as I turn to Siedah handing her my bouquet before turning to Michael, his warm hands taking mine.

" Love is the most profound experience that can come to humankind. At its best it reduces our selfishness, deepens our personalities, and makes life far more meaningful. Its very nature is to want to give to another, and to feel joy in the joy of the other. Such love can call forth the best qualities in each of you. A marriage that is to last will be continually growing. Yet the closeness which it assumes should not diminish but strengthen the individuality of each partner. The poet Rilke has written that, _'Marriage is not a matter of creating a quick community of spirit by tearing down and destroying all boundaries, but rather a good marriage is that in which each appoints the other guardian of his solitude . . . once the realization is accepted that even between the closest people infinite distances exist, a marvelous living side by side can grow up, if they succeed in loving the expanse between them which gives them the possibility of always seeing each other as whole and before an immense sky.' _Today's celebration of human affection is the outward sign of a sacred and inward commitment, which religious societies may consecrate and states may legalize, but which neither can create or annul. Such union can only be created by loving purpose, be maintained by abiding will, and be renewed by human feelings and intentions. It is in this spirit that these two come now to be wed. The bride and groom have chosen to write something special for each other which will be spoken before their vows, Daniella if you will please read yours first," Minister Campbell says, and I turn taking the slip of paper from Siedah's waiting hands. I take a deep breath, nervousness vibrating through my entire body.

" Michael," I say, my voice barely above a whisper, making me stop to clear my voice, " I still remember the very first time I lost myself in your eyes. You looked into me, and I into you. And what I saw there, terrified me." I blink furiously as I look up at Michael, his eyes brimming with emotions. " I, until that point, had never seen two eyes say so much, giving me a small glimpse of how delicate and fragile your heart was. Yet the darkened outline and depth of the gaze, showed me the power and determination of your soul At that very moment I knew, I knew my future had just looked me in the eyes. From that moment you have delivered me from my despair, and your made completely right all that was wrong in my life. And for this I pray, I pray that you accept my unconditional love, and never ending devotion." Michael's eyes smile at me as he reaches up brushing a stray tear from my cheek.

" And now Michael if you will please read what you have written," Minister Campbell says, and I take a deep breath, losing myself in his voice.

* * *

**Michael's POV**

Dani was a vision in white as she walks down the aisle, her green eyes dancing in the light, her skin glowing. I barely listen as the minister talks, losing myself in Daniella's eyes. I smile when DanI's voice fills the cool December air as she exposes her heart and love to me with words that overwhelm and humble my soul. I reach up, brushing my fingers across her cheeks when she finishes, wiping tears from her face.

" And now Michael, if you will please read what you have written," Minister Campbell says, and I smile when I turn to Max, taking the paper from his fingers.

" You all will have to bear with me, when I started writing my vows, it quickly and easily turned into a poem," I say shyly, clearing my throat. " Daniella, the vows I take will be forever, I'll love you all my life, there's no part way, no holding back, once we are man and wife. The choice is made, and now I swim, in a far different sea, the shores of which are bright green hills, raised up for you and me. Our love is like a mountain side, awash in lovely flowers, it is our home, our solid rock, where all bright things are ours. And though of need we often must, spend our days apart, our love will always be with is, held within the heart. I feel it now, so strong and free, a part of every breath, that it must live, I swear It will, even after death." I look up, tears sliding beautifully down DanI's cheeks and smile as I have to brush my own away.

* * *

Dani's POV

" Now comes the exchanging of the rings," Minister Campbell says, " Daniella take Michael's left hand in your right, and recite the ring vow." I take the platinum ring I had made for Michael from Siedah, taking Michael's hand in mine.

" Michael, with a free and unconstrained soul, I give you all I am, and all I am to become. Take this ring, and with it my promise of faith, patience, and love for rest of my life," I say, sliding the ring onto his finger, his hand tightening on mine for a short second before he turns to take my ring from Max.

" Michael, take Daniella's left hand in your right, and recite the ring vow," Minister Campbell says, and I smile as Michael stares at me intently.

" Daniella, with a free and unconstrained soul, I give you all I am, and all I am to become. Take this ring, and with it my promise of faith, patience, and love, for the rest of my life," Michael says, his words flowing around and over me.

" Michael, do you take Daniella to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish until death do you part?" Minister Campbell asks and I watch when Michael's face lights up.

" I do," Michael says, smiling broadly at me, overwhelming me.

" Daniella, do you take Michael to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until death do you part?" the minister asks, and I smile, the words bursting from my lips.

" I do," I proclaim, smiling into Michael's eyes.

" Then it is my great honor and pleasure to pronounce you Michael, and you Daniella, husband and wife, you may kiss your bride," he proclaims, and I grin when Michael takes me in his arms, pressing his lips to mine, and in this moment everything in my world is perfect.

" It is with great pleasure that I introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Michael Jackson," Jermaine announces as Michael and I walk hand in hand into the reception area. I smile brightly as everyone claps, feeling breathless when I take in the decorations. White and ice-blue silk drapes luxuriously from the ceilings and walls, tall crystal vases full of black magic roses adorn every table, twinkle lights hanging beautifully everywhere I can see. I blush deeply when we take our seats, my face buried against Michael's shoulder. After a half an hour of people coming to talk to us, Jermaine returns to the microphone getting everyone's attention.

" It's time for the bride and groom to share in their first dance," he says, as Michael gets to his feet taking my hand in his as he leads me to the center of the dance floor. He rests one hand on my lower back, the other hand holding mine to his chest as the music swells around us.

" I haven't had the chance to tell you that how beautiful you look tonight, Mrs. Jackson," Michael murmurs in my ear, the sound of my new name drawing a smile to my lips.

" Mmm, you don't look too bad yourself Mr. Jackson," I reply, smiling when he draws my lips to his.

" I'm going to love you forever Daniella Jackson," he says, cupping the back of my head in his hands.

" I'm going to love you forever and a day Michael," I say, smiling as we spin across the dance floor completely captivated and bathed in a love bigger than both of us.


	30. AUTHOR'S NOTE READ ME!

**Author's Note **

Hello Everyone. Well before I get on with it I have just one things to say. I got this review today, from someone by the name of Someone Who Loves Michael. This is a direct quote.

"_**What are you thinking of? I fell in love with Michael because of the way he behave with children, why did you kill Carly-Ann instead of making her happy?? And by the way, Katherine knows what it is to lose a son, an I don't mean Michael, Marlon's twin died sixteen hours after he was born." **_

I know for a fact that when I posted the chapter that this _'review' _pertains too I said in clearly in the authors note that _**"When I wrote this chapter I had to seriously debate with myself to even use it. I would love to write a story where there is nothing but sunshine and rainbows, especially when it comes to Michael Jackson, but the truth is when I think of Michael Jackson, I think of somebody who spent his whole life trying to heal people from whatever it is that was hurting them. I ran this story by a friend of mine, and after she was done crying she begged me to re-write it, telling me that something like this would never have happened at Neverland, which is true, but then again this is fiction" **_With that said, I can take criticism, but why jump down my throat or demand to know why I did something in my story when it was clearly written in the Authors Note why I decided to take this direction? I understand if it bothered this person, but I apologized ahead of time for any pain or anger they may feel towards it. I wrote that I would love to write a story that's all sunshine and rainbows, but reality is, Life ISN'T all sunshine and rainbows! Now that's behind me….onto the good things.

I am rather sad this story is coming to an end. It feels weird to not think about writing DanI and Michael's story. Here are some huge shout outs, first to **IvyRaven03**, for being the first person to review my story and for your continual support and for sticking along for the ride. You are so amazing, and a phenomenal writer. To **SmoothLadyCriminal **thank you for all of your wonderful reviews. Finally to **xFlipperx **I want to say thank you so much for keeping an open mind with my story even though you are not a Michael Jackson fan. I cannot tell you how much it means to me, you are amazing, and I have so much respect for you, you don't even understand.

This story has been a rollercoaster ride, and I spent many sleepless nights up and writing about these two, that I honestly don't think I am ready to let it go. So look for the Author's Note in the next chapter for one **_BIG_** surprise. I love you guys.

Love Always,

Amber


	31. Chapter 30: Our Happily Ever After

**_Author's Note:_**

** Well here we are the epilogue of Dani and Michael's story, and I have discovered that I am not ready to let it go. I have tried thinking it over, but I just cant let them go yet, they have grown on me far too much. So I dont know if anyone else know's this, but I post stories on a Michael Jackson fansite online, and after everyone there fell in love with Dani and Michael's story, I started thinking. I am a huge believer in fate or destiny if you will. I have the belief that everyone has a destiny. I believe that there are different paths or roads if you will that lead you to where your supposed to go. So I started asking 'what if' What if Dani took a different road at some point how different would things have turned out for her and Michael, I mean after all they are destined to be together right? So keep an eye out, because I am far from done with Daniella and Michael :) Anyways, onto the epilogue, enjoy and review :D**

**_Epilogue: Our Happily Ever After_**

**_" The grand essentials of happiness are: something to do, something to love, and something to hope for."-Allan K. Chalmers_**

_June 6th, 1997._

I stand at the front of the dance studio, watching with a smile on my lips as I scrutinize over every movement. The music draws to and end and I clap enthusiastically.

" Beautiful, absolutely beautiful," I say, smiling into the faces of my ballet students.

" Thank you Miss. Dani," the echoing voices of five to seven year olds filling the room.

" Okay, so be sure to practice, the recital is Saturday," I say, hugging each student as I pass them off to their waiting parents. I wave at the last few students who look back to wave at me. I shut the door silently behind me, as I bend to pick up and hang up a few tutu's that were left behind.

" Momma!" the excited voice of Prince rings through the air as I turn and see my three and half year old son streaking towards me across the dance floor. I smile broadly picking him up in my arms spinning him around before settling him on my hip.

" There's my boy," I murmur reigning kisses over his face while his laughter rings through the room.

" Momma, I color a picture with Uncle Kyle, see," he says, thrusting a paper at me. I smile at the bright colors splashed across the page.

" Oh it's beautiful baby, can I hang it on the mirror?" I ask, setting him down.

" I do it, I do it," he says holding his hand out for a piece of tape.

" Oh okay, if you insist," I say sighing dramatically when I hand him a small piece of tape. I watch with amusement as he catches his tongue between his teeth in concentration as he sets to work on the task on hand. A pair of familiar and strong arms wrap around my waist, wide palms resting lightly on the small bump under my shirt. I smile looking up into the mirror Michael's eyes smiling back at me.

" Hello love, how was class?" Michael asks, pressing a soft kiss to my neck.

" Mmm good. The recital is going to be wonderful," I say, turning my head to press a kiss to his lips.

" Of course it is, those kids have the best ballet instructor in the world. How are you feeling?" he asks, circling his hands around my stomach.

" Just fine. The morning sickness isn't as bad this time around," I murmur enjoying the feel of Michael's fingers on my skin.

" Well after the recital your going to take a much needed break, Doctor Michael's orders," he says, brushing the hair from the nape of my neck so that he can press a tender kiss to my exposed skin. I shiver slightly before turning to wrap my arms around his neck.

" Yes sir," I murmur kissing him deeply.

" I love you Michael," I whisper, resting my head against his shoulder.

" I love you more," he answers his hands running over my hair. I smile when Prince tugs on Michael's shirt prompting to be picked up. I smile into the faces of my son and husband, knowing that Michael is wrong. I love them more.


End file.
